Thrill of the Hunt
by Wide Spread Panic
Summary: Mech x human OC rated for lang., sexual content, and violence. It started as a simple wager. All he had to do was get a kiss... from a human female. It shouldn't have been that hard, but fate had other plans. Now oneshots with various TFs. Mecha/F smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: A little writing experiment to see the reaction to this subject. Rating's for language, violence, and of course, sex. So if you're not old enough or offended by sexual content, don't read this, because it's explicit. It takes place in an AU of the movieverse with ample amounts of G1 thrown in, because you have to give props to the classics. This may be continued or expanded into a longer fanfic if the reaction is favorable. So please read and review, criticize, or flame at your discretion._

_Also you'll find this piece rather long, mainly because I'm not so equipped at writing PWP. I do need some semblance of plot to make it work, no matter now tentative or how obvious it is that the sole purpose of said plot is to force two characters together. What was supposed to be a little smut, turned into a fifty page plus monster. That being said there is no yaoi or yuri, just M/F, TF x OC smut. There is a slight nod in it to the fanfic _**Grease Monkeys**_ by__** Chaitea16**__, since her wonderful piece did influence this._

_If you have ideas or want to discuss the story, feel free to swing by my account on DA (I'm xwidespreadpanicx there) and leave a comment or note. The poor OC I've taken for a victim in this little venture belongs to__** StormDracona**__ and I of course don't own and will never own the Transformers. _

_-Wide Spread Panic_

* * *

Thrill of The Hunt

Though he'd never admit it, the rec room was fairly tolerable. The expansive hangar had been retrofitted to handle multiple Cybertronians moving about in the natural forms or alt modes. And it was refreshing to be able to stretch out without the paranoid little organics having hysterics about satellite surveillance and espionage. Along the entire length of one bland gray wall ran a wide metal scaffolding that the humans had arranged into their own makeshift rec area safe up high from heavy mech feet. The rest of the hangar had been taken over by Hoist and Grapple, the two mechs eagerly setting up Energon dispensers in one corner and tables and benches sized for any type of Cybertronian.

The rec room was largely deserted at the moment, a fact Mirage was quite thankful for. Some cycles he could barely tolerate the noisy uncouth rabble that made up the majority of the Autobot's ranks. He did have some company like it or not though. His icy optics flickered over his two companions at he latched onto what Hound was saying.

"Let me get this straight…. They congratulated him on being so oblivious as to mowing down another organic?" Mirage asked, his tone more than a little incredulous as he shifted the Energon cube in his large hands.

"Scout's honor," Hound said, fighting against the urge to smirk at the disgusted look on the blue mech's faceplates. "Lennox and Epps were going on about how many 'points' it was."

Trailbreaker shook his head slowly. "How can humans hunt anythin' at all? Ain't like they have claws or fangs," he drawled as Hound laughed.

"They use those weapons of theirs, right?" The green mech chided, bobbing his head good-naturedly.

"Well of course," Mirage groused, huffing darkly in distaste. "But then, there is hardly any prey of consequence here. Minimally intelligent organic detritus, the lot of them." He muttered the last bit as two soldiers walked past their position laughing loudly.

"You used to hunt," Hound said suddenly, only the barest hint of a question in the words.

Mirage straightened slightly, eyeing his two erstwhile drinking companions. "I hunted Turbo-foxes. Supremely clever prey," he said, frowning at his empty cube.

Trailbreaker pushed another full cube toward the blue mech, eliciting a soft rumble. "Couldn't find nothing worth hunting here?" He asked innocently enough and the other glared.

"You are hardly a hunter. You wouldn't understand the thrill of the chase, the joys of the conflict, the-"

"Chasing small unintelligent animals down and blasting them to the Pit and back," Hound broke in, grinning fiercely at the dirty look from the sophisticate. With a whirring sigh of gears, he stood up and shifted his tired joints, winking an optic at Mirage just to irritate him further. "Happy hunting."

As Mirage seethed, Trailbreaker nodded faintly. "It hardly seems fair."

"You have to hunt to understand the hunt," he hissed moodily, putting serious consideration into chucking the cube at the bigger mech. With a little huff, he steepled his fingers and peered at Trailbreaker. The other instantly began to shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "Perhaps a wager?" He asked, the trappings of some mischief unwinding in his processor as he smiled thinly.

Shoulders hunched in a supremely ineffective attempt to appear smaller, the big mech still managed to look furtive. "I'm sure Smokescreen would be more than happy to gamble with you," he muttered, glancing around warily and seeking escape from the other mech without causing offense.

Mirage chuckled, lips quirking at the corners ever so slightly, a shark scenting blood in the water. "But of course," he purred, tapping a finger on the tabletop. "However, you are the one I wish to… gamble with."

"I don't gamble," Trailbreaker muttered gruffly, standing and turning away.

Mirage gave a slow theatric sigh and slouched back in his seat. "Well, if you are too afraid…"

Trailbreaker froze, his optic band flickering slightly in disbelief as he turned to stare at the other mech. "What was that?" He growled, voice dipping into a rough growl of warning. The large mech's systems revved crankily as he eyed the smaller mech. As good-natured and joking as the big mech was, he did have limits.

And Mirage knew just which buttons to push to get the results he wanted. He made an expansive gesture, smiling as Trailbreaker sat back down. "Prove to me anyone can be a hunter," he said, optics locking on the other's optic band as it brightened.

"Ain't no turbo-foxes here and you know it," Trailbreaker muttered uncomfortably.

"I was thinking of something more challenging," he replied, reclining again and enjoying drawing it out. The suspicious look on the bigger mech's face-plates was just too delicious.

"Like what?"

"Like a human."

"Fraggit, Mirage," he growled, bristling. "I'm not hurting no human."

"No, not hunting and offlining," Mirage quickly interjected, a hand raised in a placating gesture. "You have to hunt and get…. A token from a human."

"A token," he echoed dubiously, optics roaming over to the small group of humans talking out of hearing range. "Such as?"

Mirage was silent, processor humming with activity on what he knew of humans. He bit back a soft huff as he settled on a target. "A kiss."

"What's a kiss?"

"They do it with their mouth-components. They press their mouth to another human's mouth to show affection as part of a ritualistic greeting," Mirage explained, amused by the baffled expression on the other's face. The first time he'd seen the two younger human charges of Bumblebee 'kissing' he'd been sure they'd been trying to rip each other's face off. Bumblebee had explained that the gesture was harmless and only indicated a desire to mate. The two were rarely ever seen together now, though. Sam kept to Bumblebee, while Mikaela had allied herself with Ratchet.

Trailbreaker's strong face shifted into a frown as he absorbed what he'd been told. "All I have to do is get a kiss?" He asked finally, sounding skeptical and Mirage tried not to gloat.

"From a human femme," he added gleefully as the much bigger mech huffed to himself.

"And I get what for doing this? What's in it for me?" He spread his hands palm down on the table in front of him, vents sighing softly with curiosity despite his stoic expression.

"Besides bragging rights?" Mirage asked, humming as he saw the mech's head shake slightly in negation. "I've put some thought into the quandary of your power input," he said, smiling as Trailbreaker went absolutely still.

A low rumble escaped his chest, rising in a soft whine as he leaned forward. "You're no engineer," he muttered dismissively, but he wasn't making any motion to move. It was well known that his force-field ate up more than his fair share of Energon, a fact that the big mech was very ashamed of. Though he never said a word about it, he rarely ever went on missions when Energon was scarce, hating the idea of claiming more than his fair share.

Mirage tipped his head, rubbing a fingertip against his helm idly. "Quite, but I was not always a… spy either," he replied, hesitating only slightly. He didn't particularly like thinking of himself as a spy, but one did what one must when their very livelihood was at stake. He waited watching the bigger mech fidget as he debated.

"I get a kiss… and you help me with my Energon consumption?" He asked slowly as though trying the words out and tasting them on his glossa. A way away from his secret shame at his own needs? He felt a shiver ripple his armor as he toyed with the thought, wondering how Mirage had found out. He never spoke of it with anyone.

"You have my word," Mirage replied, inclining his head regally and Trailbreaker felt a thrill go through him. The blue mech slid out of his seat, smiling thinly and all business. "We have an accord?"

"Yeah," he said finally as he pressed his large hands to the table to keep them from trembling and because he knew Mirage wouldn't humor the human tradition of shaking hands with him. He watched the other leave, his vents huffing to cool himself down. "Hey! What's in this for you?" He called out and Mirage smiled his tight-lipped smile.

"Amusement."

The only thing to do now, he decided was to find a female. He hummed softly as he considered his options. He'd had limited dealings with the human soldiers inhabiting the base, but he'd only met three females so far.

He nudged his Energon cube around with a finger as he thought. He'd have to choose his prey carefully.

* * *

"It's a simple recon," Jazz said, moving fluidly around the too-small conference room with his unnatural grace. The saboteur's strong black hands flitted and danced when he spoke, as though pulling the words from thin air. "The energy signature is pretteh' old, jus' merits investigatin' to be sure."

Prowl's helm bowed slightly over his data pads as he scooted one aside with a thick finger. "We can hardly send the humans alone if we're wrong, though," he said thoughtfully as the other hummed. "I want two mechs accompanying them as a precaution."

"Hide'll go," Jazz drawled, cocking a hip against the table to bump it lightly and earning an irritated huff from Prowl. He winked behind his visor just to further aggravate his fellow officer, chuckling as Prowl's optics narrowed crankily. "He likes to keep Lennox in sight. Bit overprotective, ya askin' me."

Prowl resisted the urge to roll his optics. "And Ratchet doesn't hover over Mikaela like Bumblebee does Sam?"

Jazz's smirk turned sly as he tipped his head. "Makes ya wonder what they up to," he purred as Prowl stiffened.

"Sometimes I regret Ratchet bringing you back," Prowl hissed without much heat as the door panels on his back stiffened aggressively.

"You jus' bitchy cause ya don't get none," Jazz said, shifting out of reach of the irate SIC. "Ratchet even gettin' some now."

Prowl bristled, optics icy. "That's disgusting. Not to mention anatomically impossible"

One of Jazz's shoulders lifted in a shrug, his expression impish. "You know they interface like we interface? Equipment ain't so different," Jazz crooned as he leaned back against Prowl's desk, unable to drop the subject and amused by the slight tic starting at the corner of one of his friend's optics.

"We are _not_ having this conversation!" Prowl snarled, armor panels bristling slightly as he leveled a datapad at Jazz. "Don't you have something better to do, you Pit-spawned irritant?"

Jazz only laughed, winking again. "Narrow-minded, baby." The saboteur grinned broadly as he hesitated by the door. "Go get laid and then we talk about it again."

The datapad smashed against the door just shy of Jazz's head, the saboteur's laughter ringing in Prowl's audios.

The black and white mech's amusement died though as he spotted Mirage lounging against the opposite wall. The blue mech stepped forward, a flat emotionless smile on his faceplates as he approached.

"Jazz, a breem of your time if you would?"

"'Sup, Rage," he asked, emphasizing the nickname he knew the spy disliked.

"I have a joint venture if you're interested," he said, hiding a small wince of distaste.

"That so?" Jazz started down the hall, unsurprised the spy followed him.

"A little social experiment," Mirage said cautiously as he fell into step beside the other mech. "I have a need to isolate Trailbreaker with a female."

A low amused rumble escaped the saboteur's lips. "What you up to?"

"I just need the most closed-off, wary human female on base to be paired with Trailbreaker."

Jazz slowed, frowning as if he had a bad taste on his glossa. "You want to stick a hostile femme with Breaker?"

"I betted him he could not acquire a… kiss from a human female."

Jazz snorted softly. "Why's that?"

Mirage's hands spread slightly. "I find myself.. bored," he admitted almost sullenly and Jazz raised an optic ridge.

"An' that merits you screwin' with Breaker?" He asked slowly, optics unreadable behind his visor.

"It would be entertaining," the spy offered hesitantly, wary of the sudden ire from the rougher mech.

"I hope he gets that kiss jus' to spite you," he muttered and Mirage straightened.

"Then you will help?"

"Oh, I'll help," he rumbled softly, CPU pulling up the personnel files and sorting them.

* * *

Lennox moved down the ranks, eyeing the thick folder in his hands. There were only seven people selected to go investigate and none of them had been picked by him. He felt his aggravation at the Autobot's going behind his back and composing not only his team, but his plan of attack and then calmly giving it to him and not seeing why it bothered him.

Jazz's expression was serene as he watched Lennox, flip through the folder again, frowning nonstop. "I haven't even worked with some of these people before," the Captain muttered, looking crossly up at the Autobot.

"You'll have 'Hide and 'Breaker accompanyin' too. For security purposes," Jazz said, beaming as though alien babysitters made everything better.

"You could have at least consulted me," he managed, fighting the urge to snarl at the alien.

Jazz shifted with a soft whirr of gears, blessedly unconcerned. "I could have," he agreed, smirking. "We'll try an' remember next time," he joked, watching the human shake his head in irritation.

Lennox sighed heavily, fingers tightening on the folder nearly bending it in half. "Fine," he muttered, turning to go round up his pre-selected team and see what he had to work with.

Normally he had no problems whatsoever working with the Autobots and normally they were kind enough to include him and few of the higher ranking officers in their planning. He had an odd fleeting sense of betrayal before he squared his shoulders. At least Epps was on the roster, he knew he could trust and or not be tempted to strangle him.

* * *

April resisted the urge to fidget as she watched Captain Lennox make his slow deliberate way down the line. She'd never actually worked with the man, but she'd heard his reputation. He was one of the survivors of the famed battle in Mission City and highly respected throughout the ranks.

How exactly she'd qualified to be on the same team as him was beyond her. She was only a soldier, specializing in communications and one of a group led by Maggie who were working to fully crack the Cybertronian language since the Autobots didn't seem too keen on just giving the information to the humans. And while she did work with the group, the extent of her Cybertronian vocabulary was limited to an assortment of profanity that both sets of twins were more than willing to spout.

She shifted her pack on her shoulder, glancing at the other five lined up. Only seven of them in all, so whatever they'd been summoned for was hopefully not too dangerous.

"Alright people, listen up," Lennox boomed, his deep voice commanding. "You've been chosen for a recon operation in Tunisia. We're checking out an area we've been having reports of Decepticon activity in. The reports are pretty old, so we're not really expecting to see any of the enemy."

"Why don't they just send one of their scouts?" Epps asked from down the line, the question followed by muttered agreement.

"I don't know, I wasn't consulted," Lennox growled, eyes narrowing warningly as Epps smirked. "I want all of you ready to move out at 0400. Stragglers will be put on cleanup duty with the twins."

April shuddered, wondering which twins he was talking about as she headed to the rec room with a packet of mission information. What she knew of Tunisia was pretty much limited to the fact that it was in Africa. She wandered into the human section of the rec room and flopped at a table flipping through the packet.

Northern Africa.. not too far from the Sahara… She frowned at the maps skeptically. What could the Decepticons want in the middle of the desert anyway? She propped her cheek on her fist as she scooted the pages around on the table with the index finger of her free hand.

"Hello, there."

Her head snapped up at the deep voice and she blinked up at an unfamiliar Autobot moving from his table to the bench closest to the raised human area. It had been arranged so humans and the mechs could sit and talk face to face if they wanted. He was almost all black and she felt a ping of familiarity before she realized that no, he wasn't Ironhide.

"Hi," she replied, seeing her reflection in the blue visor that covered his optics. The only one of them she'd met with a visor was Jazz, but then there was so many of them and more arriving everyday drawn by the summons from Optimus Prime.

"Studyin'?" He asked innocently enough, head tipping slightly to one side as his visor brightened.

"Maps," she answered still wary of his friendliness. She'd learned the hard way her first day that friendly alien didn't necessarily equal good. She still avoided Sideswipe at all costs, especially when he was in the vicinity of his pissy gold twin.

She shifted under the alien's gaze, uncomfortable with his scrutiny. _Didn't he have anything better to do?_ She reached up to push her glasses further up her nose and his head followed the gesture. She felt her face burning. _Oh, for Christ's sakes, she wasn't that interesting!_ She stood up quickly, shuffling her papers together. "I have to go," she mumbled, feeling silly.

He rumbled, still staring and she wondered if she had something on her face. "Nice meetin' you," he replied finally, his alien face unreadable.

* * *

The flight out in a modified troop carrier, suited to hauling alien mecha was largely uneventful, the two mechs hunkering down in their alt modes in a corner and going into recharge. The humans strapped in against the walls, making small talk to disguise their nervousness.

Once dropped, the group headed out through the largely bleak and featureless desert heading to where they would make their base camp.

The convoy began to slow, the monstrous GMC Topkick and the Dodge Ram looking curiously out of place beside the two matte colored Humvees. Dust and sand swirled in copper clouds as the vehicles came to a stop, the sun baking down on them. The area they'd chosen was shadowed to the east by a rock outcropping, the land otherwise largely flat and consisting of small dead-looking shrubs and sandy earth. To the north was a field of tall, dry grass that was still under the African sun.

Under the watchful optics of both of the camouflaged trucks, the humans were piling from their own vehicles and moving about to set up their camp and a perimeter.

Satisfied, Ironhide settled down on his shocks with a gruff rumble, engine falling silent. "This is some ugly-aft land," he grumbled aloud to his companion.

"I kind of like it. It's got a kind of wild untamed beauty," Trailbreaker offered as he kept track of his human amid the others. She looked out of place amid the males as she went about securing a tent. As he watched her, he realized he'd seen her before and he revved as he decided she was the map-human.

Ironhide made a noncommittal sound as he sunbathed, rumbling as his armor heated pleasantly. "Sun's baking yer processor," the older mech said as he slipped into a partial recharge so he could rest and still keep a sensor out for trouble.

Trailbreaker sighed, attention turning back to the humans. Map-female was fiddling with some primitive communications gear now, aided by another male. With a fluid shift, he unfolded into his natural form, sitting in the sand. None of the humans took any heed of his movement, but Lennox who glanced over, frowned, and resumed his work.

Emboldened he slipped into the tall grass, pleased that it would come over his head if her crouched and circled around to better observe the humans and more specifically, Map-female. He wanted to know why she'd been so uncommunicative when they'd met. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything that should have offended her. Besides, he needed a kiss and thanks to this little mission, she was his only choice.

* * *

"And I dub thee camp," Epps laughed as he pulled a beer from the small cooler tucked inside their equipment tent and popped the lid off. "Shit, its hot."

"Egypt was hotter," Lennox said as he moved around his friend to help himself to a beer. They wouldn't actually move out to the spot of the activity until morning, so there wasn't much harm in relaxing. Besides, the two Autobots would both know a Decepticon was en route much sooner than they would. Glancing over at Ironhide, he frowned. All he saw was one big-ass black truck… where was the other one? He looked around and about choked on his Miller.

"What the hell is he doing?" Lennox asked, garnering the attention of the rest of the group.

Epps craned his neck, raising an eyebrow at the huge black shape moving in the tall grass. "No frickin' idea."

"Anyone wanna go insult his superior alien intellect and tell him we can all see his shiny ass?" April asked the group at large as the object of their combined attention hunkered down closer to the earth. She raised a hand to shield her eyes as the sun baked the group. She'd known it was going to be hot, they all had. Still, it was hotter than she'd have imagined and she could feel sweat beading on her forehead to drip down her nose and pool between her breasts and in the small of her back as she watched the alien. "Maybe the sun fried him," she finally suggested, earning a snicker from Epps.

"Hey, you wanna beer?" One of the other soldiers jeered, waving a bottle at the not-so-hidden alien truck.

Trailbreaker rose up slightly, managing to look sheepish as a five-year old caught plotting mischief. He knew he wasn't built for stealth, but the fact that he'd blown his cover that quickly was just shaming. He huffed softly through his vents as he moved closer, wondering if it might be time to change tactics. What he needed to do, he decided, was to figure out how to isolate his prey from the rest of the pack. Or was it flock? He wondered as he eyed the humans. "Hey, there," he rumbled, holding up a hand palm out to the gathered humans as they watched him curiously.

"Listening for hoof beats?" Lennox asked as he lounged back against the cooler, nudging Epps with his foot.

The large mech's visor band dimmed for a moment, before brightening. "Yes?" He finally ventured, as the males chuckled in amusement at him. The female only raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're… who again? Man, you guys have some weird-ass names," Epps said. His slim hands delving into one of the pockets on his flak vest to pull out a pair of sunglasses.

"Trailbreaker," he replied, shifting to sit at the outer edge of their little ring. The humans seemed friendly enough, exchanging greetings with him. His prey was named April, he learned. He decided to try and study her up close, since his attempts at surveillance had obviously failed miserably. He quickly learned that staring at her for expanded periods of time set her to fidgeting and eyeing him. He had the feeling that any kind of scans he tried to perform would be met with similar behavior or hostility.

Still, he couldn't help but glance her over. Humans were bipedal like Cybertronians and by a curious twist of Primus' will, they two species were startlingly similar. It would never cease to amaze him, he thought as his optics roamed the female. She was shorter than the males, with the brown mane on top of her head longer than the males and drawn back into a tight cord that hung down her back. A pair of round glasses perched precariously on the end of her nose as she drank with the men, her skin slick with sweat.

When she smiled at something one of the males said, he tipped his head. When she wasn't frowning at him, she was actually… cute. Like a tiny femme, he thought in amusement.

* * *

She gasped, stifling an undignified girly yelp as the huge black Dodge Ram loomed behind her, the gleaming grill distorting and reflecting her gaping figure back at her. _How the hell had something that damn big snuck up on her? Again!_ She eyed him, taking silent note of the thick layer of mud and sand grit on him and she wondered if he'd gone to find a mud puddle and rolled in it. It'd rained long and hard the night before, the sideways rain hammering the tents, but all traces of it but what was dried on his armor had been obliterated by the scorching sun. She took a deep breath, feeling her pulse rabbiting. "Can I help you?" She managed, not quite keeping the hostile growl out of her voice. "I have work to do," she added when she didn't get a response.

The big alien truck rumbled, engine revving as it rolled backwards about a foot and lowered itself onto its shocks, obviously not going anywhere. Her eyes narrowed as he fell silent, for all appearance perfectly content.

She turned her back on him, feeling grouchy at him and at herself for letting him bother her. Her breath heaved out of her as the whirring hum and chime of metal on metal sounded behind her and a large shadow fell over her, blocking her light. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, before turning and craning her head back to stare up at him. Over twenty-feet of dirty alien mech peered owlishly down at her.

"You're a little stressed, babe," he noted, head tipping and a low warbling purr escaping him as he crouched and his fingers reached to brush her braid off her shoulders.

She shifted back just out of reach, mildly bemused by his pet name for her. She didn't take it personally, the way of speaking he'd picked up had included the need to give people little affectionate tags was all. "Got a lot to do," she explained, some of her ire draining away.

Trailbreaker let his hand fall back to his side, watching her small frame as she turned back to her work. Mirage had been right when he'd said the hunt was a thrill in of itself, but there was a frustration in it too. He wasn't sure how to approach her and any time he tried to make contact, she skittered away all nerves and fluster. He'd hoped constant exposure would wear her down, but if anything she was becoming more shy of him.

"I don't mean to scare ya," he finally said and he watched her shoulders rise and tense, before relaxing. His head tipped curiously as she sighed.

"I know that," she said with a forced smile. Her palms ran nervously up and down her arms, before she seemed to realize what she was doing and stopped.

"I didn't make the best of impressions," he offered as he sat down, his head canting towards her.

April blinked, momentarily sideswiped as she balked up at him. Talking with him was just so… normal. As if it was normal to sit in the middle of the brush talking about feelings with a giant alien robotic life form, she amended.

"It wasn't you," she admitted with a small sigh. "Once bitten twice shy, you know." She chuckled softly as his head tilted to the other side. "Sideswipe got me. My first day too."

He rumbled at that. "Ratchet said he was back to bein' an unholy terror as soon as his brother arrived," he said smiling hesitantly down at her.

"He convinced me that Ironhide's name was Pit-Fragger," she whisper, eyes glancing to where the older mech was arguing with Lennox and others in heated tones. "I walked right up to him and said, 'Hi, Pit-Fragger.'"

Trailbreaker made a sympathetic sound. "No wonder he's so hostile to ya, I was wonderin' what you did, babe."

"He is scary beyond all reason, you guys know that right?" She leaned forward, eyes crinkling in amusement. It was kind of fun to talk to him, he seemed earnest and happy enough to chat. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend he was just some guy and not a giant alien mech.

He laughed out loud, a booming sound that drew looks from the others and she ducked her head flushing. "Shh!"

"He ain't that scary," Trailbreaker said, smirking lopsidedly as he reached out to pat her shoulder. He was pleased when she only looked surprised, but didn't jerk away. In time, they could be friends, he thought.

She was smiling, despite her attempts to hide from the older mech's glower in their direction. "Yeah, you just say that cause he can't stomp _you_."

"Hey, stick with me, babe. No one gonna step on ya, cause I got the big guns." The armor panels on one of his forearms pulled back to reveal his cannons as he winked behind his optic band at her.

"Damn… we should blow something up."

He chuckled as his armor shifted back. "My kind of femme," he said grinning shamelessly.

* * *

They divided up into two groups to check out the two sites of alleged Decepticon activity. Ironhide, Lennox, Epps, and two other men in one group and Trailbreaker took April and the two remaining humans.

Trailbreaker kept a sensor on the Humvee tailing him as he crossed the sand. He could see why Ironhide had been griping earlier about this place, he decided. The sand and grit picked up in the tread of his wheels was getting everywhere and it was downright uncomfortable. His engine snarled softly as he fought down the urge to transform and try to shake it out of his joints.

The sun was high overhead, baking the simple dirt road under his tires and baking his black metal skin to almost unbearable temperatures. His internal cooling systems were on max to try and keep up. Panting through his vents, he bounced down the road.

On the bright side, the area they were checking out was near a rock face, so with any luck he could hunker down in the shade while the humans took rock and dirt samples to look for Cybertronian energy signatures. And maybe, just maybe, he could find some water to wash the grime off in. _What he wouldn't give for a hot oil bath…_

He was pulled from his reverie by the sudden loud shriek of an aircraft passing by far too low and far too fast. He slammed on his brakes, transforming as the disguised Decepticon opened fire on the Humvee, the explosion blowing it tumbling.

* * *

The whole world went spinning in a nightmare kaleidoscope of noise and fragmented images. She was thrown and tossed like a ragdoll against her safety belt, her head rolling even as the Humvee somersaulted. _Sky. Ground. Blood. Sky._

Someone was screaming and she thought it might just be her. Her breath left her lungs as the Humvee landed heavily on its side, wobbling there, before tipping upside down and finally coming to a rest with the sound of metal giving way and glass crunching.

Her head lolled as her overwhelmed mind struggled to calm. Her head turned slightly, the tiny movement painful and she realized with a sinking feeling that no one else was moving.

She made herself look in the back and wished she hadn't. The initial explosion had hit the rear right side and partially melted the that part of the Humvee, the man, _Michaels_ she recalled, that had been sitting back there had been cooked alive.

Her stomach lurched, fighting the urge to retch as she turned her attention to the driver,_ Caruthers_. He still wasn't moving and he wasn't going to move, she thought as she examined the angle his neck was bent at. She reached weakly for the release on her seat belt, dark wet blood, seeping into her line of sight as her head ached.

She grunted as the seatbelt came loose, bracing her feet and an arm against whatever she could reach to keep from falling on her face on the roof. A small pained moan bubbled from her lips as she tasted the coppery tang of blood and carefully shifted herself down free. The windshield had cracked and she had to shoot it twice and kick it once hard to break the safety glass out so she could crawl out. Her side ached as she looked around disoriented.

She screamed as something exploded overhead and a heavy shape slammed into the ground hard enough to throw her on her ass. She hissed through her teeth as the shape thrashed in a disjointed mess, before straightening into the form of a Decepticon Seeker. Her heart clenched as she recognized the angular demonic shape from mission briefings.

It hissed out a shrill stream of what sounded like profanity to her as she held still with her heart thumping. Its back was luckily to her, its attention wholly focused on the seething black form of- Trailbreaker?

She blinked incredulously as his lips peeled back from his dental plating in a feral snarl. He lunged with surprising speed for a being of his size and slammed into the Seeker. The two snarling and roaring in rage as they struggled. She forced herself onto all fours, head spinning as she looked around.

_Her gun… Her gun… where the hell was it?_ She scrambled, rolling on all fours in a panic as she looked for her dropped rifle, spotting it about three feet away. She heard the shrill scream of the Deception's engines as he came swooping back around, sand exploding up in a tidal wave coming towards her as he opened fire.

She dove for her weapon, cursing as a black shape barreled at her from the corner of her eye.

"Down!"

Fingers scrabbling for her gun, she managed a startled curse as Trailbreaker's massive form lunged and all-but fell on her. The wind was knocked from her lungs as she landed on her face, coughing and spitting her hair out of her mouth as small rocks and brush cut into her hands and knees. The mech crouched on all fours over her, vicious obscenities spilling from him in a steady stream.

Dirt blossomed up around them as the seeker strafed them with fire, the blasts pinging against the Autobot's armor as he shielded her. "Fraggin' Pit," he hissed as she looked up in shock. His face was inches from hers and tipped up slightly. She could see his optics behind his visor band as they focused and narrowed in on the Seeker. The high noon sun made every complex plate and seam on his face stand out and gleamed on the thick cables in his neck.

He twisted in a graceful arch that was far too quick for a being of his size, one arm outstretched and cannon whirring as that arm reformatted itself into the biggest damn gun she'd ever seen. The boom as he returned fire deafened her as she turned her face into his chest, the metal warm and humming under her fingers.

"Get to cover," he snarled and she felt his fingers gently give her an encouraging push.

She had a disorienting moment to wander what cover, before she spotted the rock outcropping and made a mad dash for it. Behind her, the two Cybertronians clashed. She felt cowardly hiding in the shadows while they fought and her fingers tightened on her rifle.

It was heavy and sun-warm in her hands and most importantly, loaded with high-yield flash burn sabot rounds. While she couldn't do more than superficial damage to Cybertronian armor with it, she could utterly piss the Seeker off.

_I'm gonna die… I'm gonna die…_ She braced the rifle on a rock, stretching out behind it and tucking the butt of the gun up against her shoulder, knowing the recoil was going to hurt like a bitch.

The Seeker managed to get a hold on Trailbreaker, bracing one of its clawed feet in his chest and kicking him off of him. As the Autobot slammed into the ground and skidded a yard on his back, the Seeker stalked him, optics narrowed.

"You shouldn't have come here," the Decepticon growled, claws long enough to disembowel a mech flexing.

"I wouldn't have to be here if you weren't here," Trailbreaker grunted, struggling to get up. His armor was battered and dented and he could feel the cool drip of Energon trickling between his armor plates from somewhere. He quietly activated his force-field, fully intending to try and fry the Seeker when he got close enough.

Skywarp smiled revealing his sharp dental plates. "Oh well." The Seeker suddenly stopped, irritation flickering over his pinched features as he slapped at his leg, his lips peeling back in a snarl. "One of your little human bugs survived…" His head turned, only to jerk to the side as he took a hit to the helm. "Pit-spawned filth!"

Trailbreaker growled as the Seeker turned his back on him to look for April. He grunted as he came to his feet and used the distraction to charge the Seeker. Skywarp snarled as the two went tumbling with the Autobot's cannon humming to full power.

The look that crossed the Seeker's faceplates would have been hilarious in a different situation. Skywarp shrieked as he blasted him in the chest, sharp red-hot bits of armor shrapnel slicing into Trailbreaker's own hide as the Seeker shoved him away, systems sputtering.

It wasn't a death-blow, but it had been close and he could see the panic in the Seeker's jewel-red optics, before it turned tail and fled. Trailbreaker sat down heavily, panting. He watched as April came running from her haven, his long braid flying as she came to him. His head bowed slightly as he assessed the damage, relieved that most of it his own systems could repair.

He switched on his internal comm. to contact Ironhide and relay what had happened. He'd just finished when he felt April laid her hand on his leg. He glanced down into her worried eyes and marshaled a smile.

"We need to move," Trailbreaker said softly, watching her stare at the Humvee. "I radioed Ironhide… they want us to meet up with them." He moved slowly down the hill, systems whining and snarling softly. "Fraggit," he groaned sorely as he shuddered. He was covered in dirt and Energon, the fluid making a sticky mess in his internals that would congeal and be Pit to remove.

Feeling like a puppy, only reaching about as high as his ankles, she trailed after him as he headed for the river. "Wait, they're the other way," she protested tiredly, wondering if his processor had been damaged and besides that, she didn't want to be anywhere near that river. She could see the sunbathing forms of alligators lounging in and around the water.

"I'm sore and I've got shit in places it shouldn't be," he growled, sounding annoyed. "I'm washing it off."

She blinked. "Won't you rust? Wait- don't we need to hurry back to the others?" She demanded, earning only a little huff from the mech.

"I ain't gonna rust," he groused as he proceeded to stomp into the river.

She went rigid as the alligators bolted away from the much larger shape. "We don't have time for this!" She yelled as he ignored her to wade deeper into the river. Her shoulders rose and then fell in exasperation as she realized she would just have to wait until after he had his bath.

"You sure you won't rust?" She asked from her position on the bank, her eyes scanning continuously to make sure the fleeing alligators weren't heading her way. The lizards hadn't been all that happy about the huge mech invading their river and most of them had gathered on the far bank, jaws gaping as they hissed.

The big mech glanced over a shoulder, managing to look bemused as he waded into the river and his whole massive frame shuddered with a sigh.

"Nah, no rust," he purred, sinking into deeper water up to his neck and crooning to himself in relief as the fast-moving water cleaned the grime off his armor. "Care to join me?" He asked lazily, rolling his head on his shoulders.

She laughed, smiling despite herself as she finally let her guard down. It was impossible to be on edge around him, especially when it was abundantly clear that he wasn't bothered by her and he'd saved her ass already. "I'm not going in there."

His optic band dimmed and flickered as he laughed gruffly. "I done scared the lizards off," he teased and she felt her face unexpectedly heat.

"I'll get washed off," she muttered sheepishly as he only laughed harder. She eyed the rushing water.

"You think I'd let you get washed away? Trust me," he said, shifting to stretch out an arm, his huge fingers half-curled and beckoning.

She stared at him, feeling suddenly self-conscious in her dirty, stained camo. She wouldn't mind a bath though, she decided with a little unconscious squirm at the sand that had gotten into everything. She had sand in places sand had no damn reason being.

"You better not let me drown," she grumbled, shrugging out of her flak vest and tugging her shirt off over her head. She paused holding her shirt as she realized he was staring and her face flamed. _Oh, hell_. He wasn't even human and she was getting embarrassed. She huffed, debating taking off her pants or not. Cussing herself, she kicked off her shoes and stripped down to her underwear and glared challengingly up at him. He was an alien, she chided herself. He probably wouldn't give a damn if she stripped naked and ran around screaming and flailing.

The mech only rumbled and trilled softly, fingers crooking in invitation. "I won't bite," he soothed, his staring far too intense for her liking. Swallowing her pride, she climbed into his outstretched hand, hissing softly as the startlingly warm water rushed up to meet her.

She found herself wrapping her arms around one of his fingers as the current tried to dislodge her. It was like someone physically shoving her and she shot him a wary look as he shifted her closer to his chest, his thumb splayed against her back between her shoulder blades. She took a slow breath, trying to calm down as the warm water soothed her aches. Trusting him with her safety was easier than she would have imagined possible as he purred above her, the rough sound deep and lulling.

"That a girl," he muttered and she couldn't even muster the strength to be indignant as a finger passed lightly over her somewhere between a pet and a caress.

"You keep that up and I'm shoving a rock up your tailpipe," she huffed gruffly and the big mech rumbled laughing at her. She scowled and leaned back against his fingers, enjoying the impromptu bath despite herself. The water was very warm and soothing to her tired muscles and she could almost forget that she'd nearly died. Almost.

Trailbreaker rumbled, glancing down at April as she tensed back up. Such a brave little thing, he thought. He'd told her to hide and she'd tried to help him instead. Brave and loyal, he decided remember the tears she'd wiped away thinking he wasn't looking.

With a small sigh, he headed back towards the bank with her cradled to his chest. He felt her small hands grip his fingers as she looked around warily.

"Thanks for the assist back there," he said as he stepped out of the water, his armor warming a little.

"You saved my ass first," she reminded him as she craned her head back to look at him.

"You could have run, though. I would have understood."

"I couldn't have," she said, sighing heavily. "I did want to run, but I couldn't just leave you."

He rumbled wonderingly and ran a fingertip down her back, watching her stiffen and look up at him. "You're a brave heart," he said quietly, watching her flush.

"No, I'm not."

He stared at her mouth, feeling his systems heat up as she blinked at him expectantly. Her lips were just parted, her soft startled exhalation warm on his face as he tugged her up against his armor, feeling her soft body almost mold itself to him as she sprawled on his chest. This was what he had wanted-a kiss, but something had perceptibly shifted between them. Something new and fledgling forming between trust and friendship, alien and curious.

He was suddenly even more nervous as he splayed his fingers against her back to steady her, unconsciously marveling at her warm soft skin. She was so damn small against him as leaned his face towards hers cautiously.

She jerked back startled and he rumbled reprimandingly as he leaned forward again. His lips brushing gently over hers, testing. His metal skin was warm and oddly malleable. When she didn't immediately try to pull away again, he leaned closer his frame warm where it touched her and humming with barely controlled power. As strange as the sensation was, it was also oddly comforting even if she didn't know what to make of her guardian's behavior.

Even if deep down she did know what to make of it, but the idea was still too raw to really bode thinking closely on. She almost reached for him as he pulled back, systems revving excitedly as he huffed trying to cool himself down.

"Did I do it right?" He ventured worriedly when she didn't move. He watched her throat as she swallowed, noting her elevated pulse and breathing and more importantly, the chemical trigger of her pheromones. Mirage had said kissing was to show a willingness to mate and she was showing signs of arousal, but she wasn't moving at all and her face was flushed.

Her mouth opened and she stuttered softly, flustered and hesitant as he moved to give her some space. She could only gape wonderingly at Trailbreaker- _where had that kiss come from?_ Her fingers went shakily to her lips as he rumbled and watched her in silence.

She was silent, too stunned to speak as he carefully set her down, his fingers lingering on her shoulder. She tugged her camo back on in a fluster as he fell forward into his alt mode and the big truck nosed up against her hip as she pulled on her flak vest. She jumped slightly as his passenger side door opened invitingly and she took a deep breath before climbing inside.

She couldn't help but feel that something big had changed.

* * *

"And you got your kiss?"

Trailbreaker lifted one shoulder slightly. "I kissed her."

"I see… then you won our wager," Mirage's voice grew thoughtful.

April froze as a feeling of betrayal lanced through her. She pressed her back to the wall as anger built and she took off back down the hall, her face burning. Everything he'd said and did had been to win a stupid bet?

Trailbreaker spread his hands slightly, looking at Mirage. "I wanted to… thank you."

The spy blinked his optics slowly. "For?" He prompted watching the big mech shift.

"I wouldn't have ever spoke to her if not for our bet," he said softly, as he toyed with a cube of Energon. "I… think I love her."

Mirage sniffed slightly, his expression incredulous. "Love?"

Trailbreaker laughed softly, smiling. "Yeah, I do. I love her."

"But she's… human," Mirage said with a frown. "You can't love a human… Yes, they are rather cute and all, but as pets maybe. Not… peers."

The black Autobot huffed and shook his head. "Sometimes it doesn't matter."

Mirage shook his head, unable or unwilling to understand as the other mech stood up. "I'm going to tell her.. I need to."

Mirage's mouth opened and then closed. As Trailbreaker walked off, he found himself following out of a morbid sort of curiosity. Trailbreaker had obviously lost his mind.

* * *

He found her in the rec room sitting alone in a corner. He felt a giddy sort of elation bubbling away in his processor as he crouched down to look into the human area. "April?"

Her eyes narrowed to his surprise and she didn't say a word, only stared. "I wanted to talk to you," he tried as he shifted closer. Her hands were white-knuckled on the table. "About that kiss?"

"It obviously didn't mean anything to_ you_!" She snapped suddenly as she shoved away from the table. Her face flushed with shame and anger. "_You_ _used me_ to win a bet!"

The much larger Autobot cringed back, startled by her rage and frustration. "It wasn't like that," he tried and she pointed furiously up at him, betrayal on her face.

"It was exactly like that! You used me!" She seethed, angry tears pricking her eyes.

A low growling moan escaped him as he shook his head. "Maybe at first, but I meant it when I kissed you. I did it cause I wanted to," the words came out in a gruff rush, his armor bristling slightly.

"I don't want to talk about this," she said suddenly, taking a step back and then another. She looked lost and hurt as she glanced disgustedly up at him. "I don't want to talk to you."

Trailbreaker stared as it felt like the ground had shifted underneath him. "April.." He growled reaching for her but she shrugged out from under his hand still retreating.

"Just… leave me alone," she said, her voice tiny and lost.

He let his hand fall away as she all-but fled him. It felt like his very spark was ripping apart._ Leave me alone…_ Her words hurt and it hurt even more to realize he'd hurt her first.

He heard a soft rumble behind him, but couldn't make himself turn to look as Mirage slowly approached. "Was that my fault?" For the first time, the spy sounded uncertain and worried.

Trailbreaker's spark seized painfully in its chamber as his head bowed forward. "It was my fault," he said softly, staring at his big hands.

"I'll get Wheeljack and Perceptor to help me… with the energy consumption," Mirage offered, feeling self-loathing well up inside him. The big mech looked dazed as he stared at nothing in particular.

"It doesn't matter," the black truck whispered, voice empty.

Mirage hated himself as the other turned away and walked off, shoulders slumped. This _was_ his fault. For the first time in his long existence, he was disgusted with himself. He no longer felt quite so superior to the other Autobots. He felt like scum.

He had to fix this.

* * *

The lab often reflected the mood of its inhabitants and since those inhabitants were Wheeljack and Perceptor, it was in a state of organized chaos. One side, obviously claimed by the eccentric engineer had a sealed off blast-proof experimental chamber tucked into a corner. Half-completed experiments lay in various states on every available surface, several datapads were piled haphazardly on the floor by what once had been a desk, but was currently being devoured by a mountain of parts and chemical beakers. A rainbow of oil gleamed seeping out from under the desk, blending in fairly well with the bright splatters of Energon on the floor.

The other side of the room was the polar opposite, organized with an anal-retentive zeal. Little labels attached to the walls and shelves declaring what every item was. Here, the finished machines gleamed cheerfully and everything was rabidly well taken care of.

Mirage stepped further into the lab, warily looking around and hissing as Wheeljack and Perceptor stepped out of a back office arguing.

"I'm not saying it won't explode, but it might not explode," Wheeljack growled, holding a beaker of something high over his head and far out of Perceptor's reach.

The smaller scientist was visibly seething. "I keep telling you that not only will it combust, but it will be substantial! I just cleaned my equipment back up!"

Wheeljack paused, seeing Mirage and rumbled curiously. "Need something?" He shifted the beaker to his other side as Perceptor snatched at it.

"Yes," Mirage said. "I need a way to make a mech human sized."

Wheeljack blinked slowly, vocal indicators winking blue as he looked from Perceptor to Mirage. He set the beaker down and the scientist instantly snatched it up, shooting the bigger mech a mistrustful look. "You want what?"

Mirage gestured faintly at Perceptor. "I know he can do it. He uses mass displacement to shift the size of components to facilitate the ease of working on them."

"Yes," Perceptor agreed, slightly baffled and more than a little wary of the sudden shift in the spy. "But for simple components. The risks of using it to modify the size of a mech would be too dangerous." He glanced at the engineer for support, but Wheeljack looked thoughtful and Perceptor fought back a groan.

"It could be done, I suppose," the engineer mused, tapping a finger against his battle mask.

"I would be indebted to you both," the spy offered softly as the two other exchanged a look.

"I'll do it," Wheeljack said finally as Perceptor groaned. "It might have defensive functions in some use."

* * *

Stifling a scream, she backed away instinctively to put the low counter between them as she gaped at him. He was about seven or eight feet tall now, still towering over her, but oddly human sized. _How?_ She gaped as he moved slowly stalking her around the counter and she found herself backing up slowly.

"It's mass displacement," he said suddenly, voice low and preoccupied as he followed her unconscious retreat. "I agreed to test it for Wheeljack and Perceptor."

"Wow," she managed mentally chiding herself as her hip bumped into a chair and she was forced to a stop.

He kept approaching though, his steps slow and cautious like she was a wild horse that might spook at too sudden a move. She swallowed and could feel her heart in her throat. "C'mere, babe." The words came out a feral growl that sent every feminine inch of her body snapping to attention. He wasn't even human, but his voice was all male and he acted all male- it was suddenly overwhelming her.

He rumbled darkly as she didn't move and deliberately closed the distance between them with a languid motion. Her head craned back to stare at him, seeing herself reflected in the blue glow of his optic band. He was so close she could feel the heat coming off him and hear the subtle hum of his internal systems. She realized dimly that he'd waxed his armor, the usually fairly dirty metal gleamed black as oil in the low lights.

"Trailbreaker," she said, voice faltering as she didn't know what to say. Her mind was racing with thoughts as to what he wanted. Was he still mad? Had he changed size just to yell at her?

She stilled as his hand moved, large fingers moving to gingerly touch some of the wild strands of hair loosed from her braid. She didn't dare move as his fingers almost reverently coiled several strands around a finger and he leaned his face close. She quivered as his vents huffed and scented with a sigh, face so near hers.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered softly and her eyes closed with a shiver at how husky his voice was.

She could smell him, she realized belatedly. Not the pungent reek of oil or the sharp bite of metal like she would have imagined, but an earthier spicy scent that she couldn't place. She was resisting the urge to take a deeper breath when his head turned and his mouth covered hers.

This time she wasn't taken as much by surprise, but the suddenness of his lips on hers sent an electric shiver up her spine. One of his large hands carefully cupped the side of her face as his warm mouth moved slowly over hers. His dental plates nipping curiously at her bottom lip and the feel of his glossa swiping over the not-quite bite marks as though to soothe them sent a thrill through her.

Shuddering, she felt dazed as he pulled back a few inches to nose her jaw. "I'm not human," he mumbled, the words almost apologetic as his other hand moved to her shoulder, a warm weight. There were hidden depths to his words and a silent question that she wasn't sure of the answer to just yet.

"I know," she said slowly. Hesitant and fleeting, she touched his cheek before her courage could run out.

* * *

He was like a big alien puppy, she thought bemusedly as Trailbreaker followed her around. When he wasn't on shift, the big mech trailed along behind her in his smaller human-size. He wouldn't bother her when other humans or mechs were around and she was distinctly grateful for that. She wasn't sure how any of them would react to their unusual friendship.

His behavior wasn't too different from the way Bumblebee fussed over Sam though, she thought. The smaller yellow mech was constantly touching and rumbling at his two charges in what could only be classified as possessiveness, but then again Bee didn't kiss either of them. It had calmed her nerves somewhat though to realize it was a cultural thing. The mechs had no qualms whatsoever about touching others to show affection. She'd even seen Ironhide pat Lennox on the head once to the soldier's mortification; and she'd seen Ratchet worrying over Mikaela as well.

She'd decided that they just lacked any kind of concept of personal space whatsoever and the idea made her less wary and more tolerant of Trailbreaker's possessive behavior. Even though he toed the line at times.

Such as when he'd let himself into her quarters even though the door had been locked and had been sitting on her berth in his smaller size waiting for her when she'd come out of her bathroom. He'd been utterly unapologetic in the face of her flustered protests and had set her down in front of him and insisted on brushing her hair out for her.

She shook her head slightly, remembering how gentle his large hands could be.

* * *

April squeaked sleepily, stifling a giggle as she tried to start the movie with the remote. It would have been a lot easier if someone wasn't… _helping._

Trailbreaker's warm mouth brushed the delicate arch of her neck, his dental plating teasing the soft flesh as his glossa trailed to the hollow of her throat. She sighed softly as he suckled lightly at her skin with a deep rumbling purr. He shifted, pushing her further into the couch with his head, huffing as she giggled.

He was almost sprawled on top of her now and she ran her hands lightly over his helm knowing it pleased him to be touched. The big overly affectionate mech groaned softly and huffed at her shirt, vents blowing warm air down her collar.

"I thought you wanted to watch a movie," she chided lightly, bemused as his attention shifted to her breasts, nuzzling through her clothes.

Trailbreaker nuzzled firmly against her, scenting and taking a secret delight in rubbing off his scent and traces of his particular energy signature on her. He was glad her sense of smell was too weak to pick up his scent on her, because he was sure she would be mad if she knew that was what he was doing. It was a pity though that humans couldn't sense a Cybertronians energy field, though all the Autobots on base would be well aware of his claim on her. His interface was uncomfortable behind his restrictive codpiece, but he shifted and grumbled and tried to ignore it.

She rubbed idly at one of his vents, watching his head tilt like a puppy getting his ear scratched. "The Pit with the movie," he growled, the raw vibration of his voice going straight through her. Little touches, kisses, and strokes had broken down over the week into his affectionate need to rub up against her. At first, she'd been more than a little wary, but when he'd done nothing else she'd reluctantly let him be. Whenever she started tensing up, he'd immediately stop but she couldn't help but wonder how far it could go.

It wasn't like he was human, she thought as he butted lightly against her middle with an unhappy rumble as her attention trailed off. "Puppy," she sighed teasingly as she ran her hands over his helm. He hummed at the nickname, not really minding what she called him as long as she would touch him.

"I'm going to get a shower," she said finally, pushing at his head until he reluctantly let her up. "You staying?"

He huffed loudly, resting his chin on the arm of the couch and looking so much like a big, lazy puppy she had to smile. "Yeah," he grumbled, eyeing her and rolling onto his back with a whir of hidden mechanisms. He stared at the ceiling, wiggling uncomfortably and then eyed the bathroom door, wondering if he dared to push his luck and follow her.

After a moment's deliberation, a smirk worked its way onto his lips. _To Pit with it, she could throw something at him if she didn't like it_. He rolled to his feet and padded over quietly, trying the door and delighting as he realized she hadn't locked it. Optic band flickering with mischief and arousal, he stripped off his outer armor and invited himself into the bathroom.

He pulled back the curtain, smiling shamelessly as she turned and yelped. "Trailbreaker!"

"The armor comes off?" She warbled, eyes widening slightly as he stepped into the stall, his frame shuddering under the hot water. She backed up, hands moving to furtively cover herself as she tried to figure out how to get to one of the towels past him.

Her thoughts skidded to a halt as he turned towards her, a choked squeak escaping her lips. Her eyes roved over his newly exposed musculature, marveling dimly at how the armor plates fit together so much like human muscle work. Their anatomy was so much like a humans' it was shocking she thought as her eyes drifted lower and she froze. _Oh dear God._ He had a penis and he was hung like a horse_. Why the hell did they even need one of those?_ She thought as she twisted away, face flaming scarlet.

"Down to my protoarmor," he answered, seeming oblivious to her sudden fascination with her own feet. "Grit gets down under the main armor an' its Pit to get out," he added as he stepped close, craning his face into the shower's stream. A pleased purr escaped his lips as his optic band dimmed.

"Er…" She eyed his bulk, wondering if she could get around him. She lunged for safety as he turned and she bounced into his broad chest. He blinked down at her behind his optic band, his lips quirking slightly in amusement.

"Careful, babe," he rumbled good-naturedly.

April held stock still, mostly because a certain bit of his anatomy was showing its appreciation of the contact and was saying hello to her stomach._ I will not look down… I will not look down… I will not- dammit! _She gaped.

_Mech-penis! _

Trailbreaker's lips pursed in amusement as April turned several interesting shades of red and froze as if afraid he'd bite her head off. His optics roved lazily over her tense form, wondering not for the first time why she was so fussy about keeping so much of her skin concealed. Her sun-browned skin was turning pink under the hot water and the water beading and running in rivulets down her skin was deliciously tempting as High-grade to him. He huffed and shuddered as he picked up the heady scent of her arousal.

Looking at her, the memory of the taste and feel of her lips came unbidden to his processor followed by the sneaky urge to taste the water on her skin. Glancing at her shocked expression and rigid stance he guessed he only had minutes before she snapped out of it and took off in an indignant and mortified huff. He never would understand humans and their modesty, he thought.

She could almost see the gears turning in that metal-head of his as he stared unapologetically at her. She gasped sharply as he shifted, corralling her into a corner and leaning to block her escape. One large hand splayed almost carelessly against the shower wall to effectively cage her.

"Just what-" She stuttered, stammering into silence as he ducked his head and huffed against her bare shoulder. She could feel the hot air as droplets of water flared from his vents. His lips when they touched her collar bone were gentle, his glossa tasting her skin as a sighing rumble escaped him.

"Trust me," he muttered as his free hand moved to span her hip, almost reaching all the way around her waist. Need welled up inside him, startling in its intensity. He shifted slightly to half-crouch, half-kneel and his surprisingly soft mouth ghosted over her breasts as her nipple grew taut.

A soft moan escaped her at the barely-there contact and he backtracked, lips caressing the swell of one breast. It felt so good as she arched unconsciously asking for relief as she started to burn, her body craving his heat and refusing to acknowledge that he wasn't human. "Trailbreaker… Breaker," she sighed, hands shifting to caress his helm as his mouth closed over one breast, glossa swirling against her aching nipple as he suckled. "Please…"

A low rumbling growl answered her as his large, powerful hands slid up her thighs and over her hips uncertainly. He groaned, feeling his interface ache and throb, demanding attention. He wanted to go slow, though and explore her before he claimed her. A suppressed feral part of him snarled triumphantly at the thought, her soft mewling moans and stroking hands fueling his nerve.

"I won't hurt you," he snarled against one breast as his attention shifted hungrily to the other. His questing fingers, sliding up her inner thigh and earning a little gasp as he found her core. His thumb slid over the wet lips of her sex, before he pressed a fingertip into her slick heat. He shuddered fighting back his release as she cried out softly and ground against his finger. "Easy," he purred, more to himself than her as her nails bit into the seams of his protoarmor.

That one finger felt huge inside her as he pressed it deeper, but at the same time it wasn't enough. She felt like she burning alive, all heat and need. "Yes," she hissed sharply as his thumb stroked over her clit and rubbed eagerly at the spot at her moan. She writhed in frustration against his hand, wanting and demanding more. Her seeking mouth latching onto the thick cables of his throat earning a low whimper from him. "More," she pleaded, teeth grazing his armor as she wiggled slightly to emphasize what she wanted.

A squealing moan escaped her lips as his hand pulled away to suddenly leave her bereft and her fingers latched onto his wrist as he growled. "Need you," he groaned quietly as he mouthed her neck, hands shifting to her hips and lifting her.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt the swollen head of his cock rub against her core. Her hands scrambled and found purchase on his shoulders as she took a shuddery breath, almost coming down from her high. He was huffing loudly, drinking in the scent of her arousal as his own sharply male scent mixed with it to fill the stall.

She felt him start to stretch her and gasped at the sensation as his thick length slid home to fill her. He was bigger than she'd thought and she panted, arching her back slightly as his lips ghosted over her cheek and neck with worried sounds. She hooked her legs over his hips, feeling him shift inside her and it felt so right.

"Take me," she whimpered, pressing a soft kiss to his chest as his whole frame shuddered. His hips rocked against hers and all thought left her. He was massive inside her, but it felt better than she would have believed possible. Eyes half-shuttered, she held onto him as he started working into her with slow deep strokes that nudged her core. "Oh, God…"

Trailbreaker snarled as her fingers clenched into sensitive wiring and carefully pressed her back against the wall and started moving against her faster, burying his face against her soft throat as her tight body trembled and quivered under his. He rolled his hips frantically, pumping into her as he fought his own climax, determined to bring her over the edge with him. Feral snarls poured from his lips as he bucked into his mate.

April squealed as he picked up his pace, their bodies connecting with wet slaps and she writhed against him. She could feel the heat building inside her maddeningly as her nails scoured his armor and she whimpered in protest. "Oh, God… Breaker… please…" The words fell from her lips like a chant as he pushed her further, her entire body drawn taut as a rubber band, before she tossed her head back with a scream as she came.

Roaring, it was all Trailbreaker could do keep from being overwhelmed as her muscles tightened suddenly on him, milking him release. His dental plating gripped her shoulder carefully as she keened. He clutched his mate to him, burying himself deep as his large frame shuddered with his own climax.

She came down from her high slowly as awareness filtered back in through her haze of bliss. The fact that the shower was running out of hot water certainly helped, she thought dazedly as she wiggled. Trailbreaker was purring shakily, his big frame curved forward almost wrapped around her.

"Breaker?" She mumbled, feeling him nuzzle his face firmly into the crook of her neck with a very satisfied sound. "Cold," she complained softly, smiling faintly as he huffed and fumbled behind them for the faucet controls.

He set her down slowly, large hands steadying her as she stumbled slightly. She slipped out of the stall, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself as she tried to think of what to say to him.

He followed her out, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips that made her snort. "Don't look so damn smug," she grumbled as her own face flushed red.

He chuckled as she snatched another towel and started drying her hair. "Ya liked it just fine," he crooned as he moved around her to take the towel away and help her. "I made you _scream_."

Face burning she eyed him. "You about squished me up against the shower stall," she lied, snickering as his smug confidence faltered.

"Ya didn't tell me to stop," he huffed.

She glanced at the low counter where the sink was. "Okay, you were good," she admitted wondering if her face was going to stay that color.

He took that as permission and an invitation and his arms looped around her, dragging her back into his bulk. "And you're delicious," he purred, dental plates nipping at her earlobe as she squirmed.

She gave a soft squeak, feeling him stirring to life again. "Again?" She asked, surprised.

"Not human," he chided teasingly as he ground against her bottom.

"Mmm," she moaned as his hands found her breasts, kneading gently. "That may not be a bad thing."

His mouth trailed lightly down along her jaw as he purred and his hips rubbed his thick length insistently against her backside. His armor was heating up against her back as if the unsteady panting coming from his vents wasn't a dead give away that he was hot and bothered. "Again?" He asked, sounding so hopeful she laughed.

"You're a horndog!"

"I ain't… what's a horndog?" He growled hesitantly as his thumbs brushed over her nipples, making her breasts swell and ache. She laid her head back against his chest, a soft breathy moan escaping her. He was still grinding insidiously against her and she pressed back against him, earning a growl.

She was still sore from the first time, but at the same time she was eager for more. For someone so big, he was endearingly gentle and careful with her, mindful of his strength. His constant purring as he pressed up against her back certainly wasn't helping, the vibrations were making her slick.

She tightened her grip on her towel as he tried to tug it away. "Bed," she panted, finally letting him have the towel and he followed her as she backed toward the bed, his rumbling turning predatory. She scooted up onto the bed, letting her thighs fall open in invitation as she blushed at her own boldness.

Trailbreaker gave a soft huffing purr and moved to cover her, mindful of his weight. She ran her hands over his back, dipping her nails into the seams because he seemed to like it. His head turned and his mouth caught her, glossa sliding against her lips in silent question. Her lips parted for him as their tongues twined, his rough hands running up her sides, before retreating to find her wet core.

She gasped into his mouth as he rubbed his thumb against her clit with a possessive growl. His mouth left hers, trailing along her jaw and down her throat, leaving her skin molten. To her disappointment, he ignored her breasts, nosing down her stomach and flicking his glossa against her bellybutton to make her squeak. He purred as he nuzzled against one of her thighs, before lowering his head to tentatively taste her.

She squealed, arching and clutching at his helm as he snarled and his hands gripped her hips as she tried to writhe away. He gave a contented purr as he lapped at her, before smirking up at her dazed expression.

"Breaker," she moaned, pleading and he shifted back over her, pressing his mouth against his shoulder in a soft kiss as the head of his interface rubbed against her.

"You want me?" He asked teasingly, voice harsh with need.

"Breaker!" She hissed in protest, before crying out as he sheathed himself deep with a crooning growl. Her head rolled back against the pillows as he filled and stretched her.

"Pit," he groaned, dental plates gently biting into her shoulder, before he began thrusting into her. He took his time, his thrust slow and deep as he savored their joining.

April moaned, clutching him to her as she pressed kisses against his neck and chest as he moved over her. She was in heaven, his hips rocking steadily against hers. She could feel her already oversensitive body winding up again and she could only hang on as he drove her to her release, roaring.

She slumped as he pulled out, her chest heaving and her hair tangled around his limbs. "Oh God," she panted, feeling his lips brush her brow, before he slumped beside her.

A small crooning warble escaped him as he nosed her cheek, curving his massive frame closer around her. More trilling Cybertronian spilled from his lips as the huge mech cuddled up to her. She tiredly stroked his face with her fingertips, smiling as he lipped at her palm.

"I have no idea what you're saying," April said as he purred even louder. The vibrations coming off him were oddly soothing, lulling her to want to sleep and sleep was far more attractive at the moment than actually thinking about what they'd just done.

Rumbling lazily, his arms went around his mate as he rolled, gathering her to lie on his chest as he stretched out. His fingers gently smoothed her wet hair as she yawned at him, snuggling against him. "_You're so beautiful. I love you_," he crooned to her in Cybertronian as she huffed at him uncomprehendingly. "_My darling little mate. You're a gift from Primus himself. You have so much fire..."_

Her cheek pressed against his chest, listening sleepily as he mumbled nonsense sounds at her. He was warm under her, humming to himself as one hand stroked down her back in a caress.

She glanced up at his face as his visor dimmed and wondered idly if he was sleeping-recharging or whatever his kind did. She sat up on his chest, waiting for a response and smiled when he only continued to softly rumble under her.

The chance to really examine his form without the outer armor-his protoform he'd called it- was too tempting. Like his armor, it consisted to individual plates meshing together to act like muscle and sinew in a fascinatingly complex system. Thick cords made up the muscles of his neck and it seemed she could see more of the same under the muscle-like skin of his protoarmor. Like blood vessels, she wondered as she traced a seam with a fingertip and his rumbling changed pitch to deepen.

She twisted to follow the strong lines of his body down his chest to his stomach and then lower, blushing slightly. It looked vaguely like a human cock which still baffled her as she examined it. She shot another glance at his face to make sure he was still out, before she gingerly touched it. She could feel her face flaming as she noticed that while it was some sort of metal polymer like the rest of him, it was also softer and more malleable.

Almost as long as her forearm, the head was larger than the shaft and the entire length was ridged. She ran her fingers along his length and almost squeaked as his cock went erect again. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes flickered back to his face. He hadn't moved or made a sound though.

She stroked him, feeling oddly dirty for it and blushing down to her neck. He snorted through his vents, stirring and muttering sleepily at her. She glanced up at his strong face as his optic band brightened as he slowly came back online. "Mine," he huffed semi-coherently and she smiled.

"No, mine," she said as he rumbled belligerently up at her. She shifted to straddle his stomach, wiggling as his fingertips ghosted up her sides.

"That so?" He asked as his lips quirked into his lopsided grin.

She nodded tiredly and he smiled as he reached to brush her hair from her eyes. "Rest," he rumbled amusedly. Her arms wobbled slightly as she tried to stay upright.

"I'm not tired," she protested, sighing as he easily plucked her off of him and curled back around her, spooning.

"Rest."

* * *

Trailbreaker came back on slowly, his frame relaxed. He smiled as he laid a possessive hand on his mate's hip, watching her even breathing. He shifted slightly, optics roaming over her as she slept. She mumbled sleepily, snuggling deeper into the blankets, lips parted and he felt arousal jolt through him.

He kissed her throat softly, rumbling and she swatted sleepily at him. "Five more minutes."

He chuckled to himself as she rolled onto her stomach. "April," he wheedled, nipping down her hip. She squeaked, eyes opening to shoot him a bleary glare.

"Did you just bite my ass?" She growled incredulously as he snorted.

"No," he said, fingers dancing up her side as she squirmed and made a half-hearted attempt to kick him.

"Liar," she muttered, clutching a pillow to her stomach like a shield as she eyed him. "What time is it?"

Trailbreaker flopped on her carefully, resting his chin on the pillow as his fingers wiggled under it.

"Hey-Hey!" She yelped as his fingers found their goal and he huffed as she tried to wriggle away. "I'm going to be bow-legged if you don't stop!"

"It doesn't feel good?" He crooned, pinning her as she huffed at him. A soft sound escaped her as his lips nibbled at her ear.

"April," he crooned in her ear, fingers rubbing. "Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," she muttered, acutely aware that that was not what he meant. He shifted to look in her eyes, his optics intent behind his visor. "I want to stay… with you," she said hesitantly, as though trying out the words.

A pleased rumble escaped him as he finally let up, and laid back to stare at the ceiling. "Good… that's good," he said, lips curving.

She blinked at him as he relaxed and wondered if he'd been worried she'd leave. She touched his chest, leaning in his face and staring at him. "Breaker?"

"I love you."

Her eyes widened as her mouth made a little 'o' of surprise. Her mouth opened and shut a few times as her shaken nerves recovered. She settled back against his side, his arm curving to hold her tucked up against him. She could get used to this, she thought muzzily as she laid her head on his shoulder. She pressed her face into his side, muttering a quick, "I love you" back as he purred.


	2. Chapter 2: Bound

_Author's notes: Dear Lord… Yes, I'm actually continuing this fanfic as a series of oneshots between various Transformers and their poor, poor unwitting female victims… Alternate movie-verse set three years after when Dark of the Moon takes place. (Beware da spoilers if you haven't seen it yet). Carly x Soundwave because my buddy Storm just had to give me all these little ideas about Soundwave's little touchy-feely session with his 'pet.' ;P Props to StormDracona for the idea, Transformers isn't mine, and brace yourself here be warnings: language, sexual content. No semblance of plot, just pure crack-smut._

* * *

CH2: BOUND

Confined areas tweaked her nerves, but considering what she'd lived through, a mild claustrophobia wasn't too bad a trade off for her life. In her nightmares, the falling ruins of Chicago loomed and tried to cage her, threatening to crush her slowly to death. But even those nightmares were welcome over nightmares of _him. _She swallowed, forcing herself to focus on the adorable new lingerie she'd bought for Sam. She harbored the secret suspicion that like the boogieman, if she thought too closely about Soundwave, he would appear.

Carly hitched her shopping bags and purse a little higher over one shoulder as she glanced surreptitiously around at the seemingly endless rows of parked cars. They were just cars, nothing more. Metal, plastic, and plexiglass. None of them were acting the least little bit suspicious, but she still eyed them and gave them a wide berth as she made her way back to the little yellow Datsun she'd borrowed from Sam. It was running better than it used to thanks to a little tinkering from the Wreckers when they'd been extremely bored-and she suspected buzzed on high-grade.

The parking garage for the mall was huge and crowded on a Saturday so she'd had to venture deep into its bowels to find a parking space tucked in a back corner near the wall. This level was stiflingly hot and the air was thick and stale smelling of oil and the fresh paint on the exit signs. Carly was glad that she'd worn a short summer dress rather than anything heavier, she could feel sweat beading on her forehead and running in think rivulets between her shoulder blades and breasts.

Finally, the yellow and black-striped Datsun appeared in its little corner spot and a relieved little sigh escaped her lips at the idea of air conditioning. She shifted her bags around so she could dig in her purse for her keys. Preoccupied, she didn't immediately notice the silver car gliding silently forward to place itself at her back.

She gasped, dropping her keys as the car's engine snarled behind her. She turned her head slowly to look as her heart hammered wildly in her chest. Her bags and purse fell from suddenly numb fingers as a familiar Mercedes idled driverless behind her. A small mewling sound of denial escaped her lips as she backed up a step only to earn a warning snarl from _him. _Because she knew without a doubt it was him, Soundwave.

The driver's side door opened and slid up waiting for her. Her knees trembled threatening to lock up as she glanced around wild-eyed for an escape route. The action didn't go unnoticed though, with a soft susurrus of sound, his tentacle-like appendages uncoiled from the Mercedes interior like a nest of riled snakes. She realized the wordless threat as the tentacles looped and curved closer to her, a whimper spilling from her lips as one brushed along her hip.

"S-stop," she whispered, wondering if anyone would hear if she screamed. She spun away from the curling, questing tentacles and nearly did scream as Lazerbeak looped from the ceiling to hover in her path.

Red eyes glittering with malice, he spun lazy figure-eights in the air in her way. "Ah ah ah," he scolded with an almost manic glee. "Don't you want to go for a ride?"

She shuddered watching his fangs glitter amid his strange beak as little flecks of lubricant dripped from his mouth like a mad dog eager to tear her to pieces. "What do you want?" She whispered caught between the two Decepticons and she shut her eyes as Soundwave's tentacles found her again, tracing up her arms and legs.

"You were given to us," Lazerbeak all-but purred as he described arches closer to her, nearly twining his long body around her like the tentacles were. "Our naughty pet that ran away," he crooned with a laugh.

Suddenly the tentacles coiled around her wrists and began dragging her back to the Mercedes and the driver's side door that yawned open. Nearly overwhelmed by the shock of seeing them, the realization that she was screwed if she let herself be taken forced her out of her submissive terror. Screaming, she thrashed only for more restraining tentacles to lash out and grab at her.

Above her head, Lazerbeak cackled as he circled like a vulture waiting for blood. "He's so impatient! He missed you!"

Carly yelped as she was flung inside of Soundwave, the door slamming down behind her as she scrambled to right herself. She curled in on herself in the driver's seat, long legs tucked close to her body and she trembled on the verge of tears she was determined they wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing.

_I'm going to die._

She twitched as Lazerbeak landed on Soundwave's hood with her new lingerie in his claws. "Oooh… red lace… How delicious…"

Her face heated as he dangled the tiny negligee in the air apparently for Soundwave to see, because the engine rumbled darkly in amusement. _I'm going to die of mortification_, she revised as she tried to calm down and think of a way out of her current mess.

Finally, Soundwave spoke and the deep growling tone of his voice chilled her. "You made me hunt you." There was accusation in the words and she cried out as the tentacles reappeared. Cowering, she shut her eyes, feeling one of them playing with her hair almost lazily.

_Dammit, but what was with him and the touching?_ She briefly entertained the idea of smacking the appendage away, but thought better of it. She twitched in disgust as another one toyed with her bottom lip. Jerking her head to the side, she glowered despite her fear. _Couldn't she at least die with dignity?_ She shrieked again feeling another tentacle slide up her thigh, nudging her dress hem up her leg. _Apparently not._

Tears shining in her eyes, she kicked at the tentacle despite her better judgment and a loud snarl roared through the Mercedes followed by a sudden angry outburst of Cybertronian. She fought the urge to cower as the tentacles reared up like angry cobras ready to strike.

"What do you want from me?" She wailed in desperation and he roared wordlessly at her again, silencing her. As tears started running down her cheeks, a tentacle crept forward to caress her jaw and cheek and she broke down sobbing.

"I want to break you slowly," Soundwave purred, seeming to bask in her defeat. She hid her face against the leather upholstery of his seats as his engine snarled to life and he took her from the parking garage. He listened to her whimpers and little hitching breaths, the sound of her misery like music to his audios. She was so fragile, it wouldn't take much to completely break her, but he wanted to do it slowly and savor his victory. He'd take her apart by degrees hidden away from meddling Autobot optics.

* * *

He cut up and down roads, his sleek Mercedes form seeming to melt into the shadows as they went. Eyes down, she'd given up hours ago of trying to memorize the route he was taking. Defeat settled heavily inside her as he snaked his way under a bridge and bounced off road. She glanced surreptitiously out the windshield, brows furrowing as she realized they'd driven down into a huge drainage culvert.

She startled fully upright as the Decepticon came to a sudden halt and the passenger side door swung open. Without even thinking, she scrambled out of the Mercedes in a mad rush to put distance between herself and it. To her dismay, the tall cement walls of the culvert rose up to either side higher than she could climb and he blocked the way back to the access road.

She yelped, dodging sideways as Lazerbeak dive-bombed her with a cackle. She flailed her arms wildly as his claws grasped and pulled at her hair and she fell with a sob. "St-stop," she moaned as she shielded her head with her arms, body shaking in fear.

A loud chirp of sound had her peeking through her arms as a black and white police cruiser idled forward, sirens chirping as though in greeting. "Help!" She screamed as she took off for the Police Mustang, only to wail in terror as it came apart reforming into yet another Decepticon.

She cringed back as the black and white Decepticon stalked forward, his sharp claws reaching. She shrieked and scrabbled backwards in an awkward crabwalk as the former police car thundered after her.

"Leave it alone, Barricade… it's mine," Soundwave growled and she whimpered in relief as Barricade stopped to snarl at the other Decepticon.

Lazerbeak chose that moment to spiral out of the sky in a boneless twirl to perch on Barricade's shoulder. "Besides… they tend to piss themselves when frightened," he sang out in a stage whisper. He cackled as Barricade's armor bristled and he swatted at the smaller Decepticon.

"Why is this one different from our other playthings?" Barricade sneered as his four glowing red eyes narrowed at her, bathing her in crimson light.

"You don't recognize our new pet?" Lazerbeak crooned as he twisted languidly through the air around Barricade's head.

She cringed under all three Decepticon's scrutiny. Soundwave deigned to speak into the silence at her back. "She's the Witwicky insect's mate," he growled and she yelped as he moved closer, tentacles plucking at her hair and clothes. One curved around her throat and forced her head around and up to stare at Barricade.

Chuckling with dark amusement, Barricade flexed his claws. "She _is_ special," he rumbled with a bloodthirsty purr.

Soundwave chuckled as his tentacles stroked over her as her eyes filled with tears again. "Stop," she pleaded, pushing at the encroaching appendages. She quivered as the scraping slide of metal shifting sounded and Soundwave transformed behind her. "Please…"

She cringed as Barricade crouched down in front of her, hot air from his vents blasting her to whip her hair around her face. His sharp teeth gnashed close to her face as she tried to turn her face away only to earn a warning snarl from Soundwave. She could hear Lazerbeak laughing as he circled overhead.

"She's begging," Barricade purred as her face flushed with humiliation. She clenched her eyes shut as one of Barricade's claws lightly scratched under her chin.

Lazerbeak settled with a whir on Barricade's wrist to run his glossa out as though tasting her fear. "I can't wait to rend that sweet flesh from her bones," the smaller Decepticon seemed to grin at her as he scuttled closer to lick at the tears streaming down her face.

Soundwave huffed through his vents as he drank in the sweet scent of her fear. A low pleased rumble, spilled from the silver Decepticon, the sound was almost a groan. "She's mine," he growled as the tentacles momentarily tightened around her, a shocked gasp tearing from her lips as her air supply was cut off. Gasping, she writhed as the tentacles tightened even further. She arched as exquisite pain seared through her as she felt her ribs start to painfully compress under the pressure. Her vision dimmed, becoming dark as she tried to get enough air to scream. Soundwave's red optic band flared with pleasure at her pain.

Before her body could faint and rescue her from the pain, he relented with a chuckle. Carly slumped forward in Soundwave's grasp as he resumed petting and playing with her hair as she sobbed openly. She realized then that when death came, it would be long and drawn out.

Barricade stepped back with a pleased purr. "Delicious," he rumbled.

Soundwave dropped her suddenly disinterested, her body hitting the ground hard as she curled into a ball. "Any word from Megatron?" The silver Decepticon growled as he moved around her, one huge foot thudding into the cement frighteningly close to her head.

Cowed, she listened as the two paced away from her speaking softly and with a glance at her, changing to Cybertronian so she couldn't listen. The idea of trying to run skimmed briefly across the surface of her mind, before she dismissed it. If she ran, they'd chase her and she was already hurting without having to make the two bastards chase her down. Not to mention the flying one. She shuddered remembering the rabid gleam it had had in its optics. It would enjoy running her to ground.

* * *

It surprised her that she could sleep, but she did. The trauma of the day weighed heavily on her feeling like steel shackles on her very heart. She knew with sudden clarity, that she wouldn't live through this. The three Decepticons would take their time and savor killing her, dragging it out as long as possible. Even as the sun came up, heating the cold cement under her, she felt exhaustion weighing her down further.

She tensed at the sound of heavy footsteps, head craning back and winced.

"What do you want?" She quavered as her eyes narrowed and she curled herself tighter into a ball.

Soundwave settled closer, his huge bulk moving with a groaning sigh of metal on metal. He reached for her and one huge finger stroked her shoulder. Fury seethed through her slight frame as she turned to glare at him.

"Haven't you humiliated me enough?" She whispered at the silent behemoth.

"No." His optic band flared like hell-fire as his tentacles uncoiled from behind his back to curl like a medusa's head behind him.

He was staring, she just knew it. She curled herself tighter into a little ball ignoring the sound of the huge mech shifting himself into a slightly more comfortable position. She could feel the asphalt under her vibrating with the constant rumble from his interior systems.

She ground her teeth as Soundwave ran a fingertip down her side. Her hands curved into fists as she fought the urge to smack the large digit. She knew that would only make him mad though and that any kind of rise he could coax out of her only encouraged him. He wanted her to fight him, it seemed. He enjoyed her futile struggling and the humiliation of having to submit to his power.

She still shrieked though as he grabbed her by an arm and swung her roughly up onto his chest as he lounged back, visor band flickering in a predatory manner. A quick glance showed her that the other two had disappeared off somewhere- maybe finding more victims to torture?

His coiling, reaching tentacle-like probes snapped her thoughts back to reality. He was in a 'touchy' mood apparently, she thought in disgusted horror as the tentacles curved up her thighs as he stared down at her, waiting on her to start bawling again no doubt.

She shuddered as one of his tentacles wormed under the hem of her dress and used it to lift it up around her stomach. Flushing and gasping, she pushed at the tentacle. More curved up around her, bracketing her wrists and pinning them over her head as another forced her onto her knees on his chest. Soundwave seemed to smirk as he lounged back further.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, bucking and thrashing against the tentacles as they curved lazily over her almost like a lover's caress.

"Are you going to cry?" He growled, the deep bass snarl of his voice making his armor vibrate under her. He used the tip of one claw to tilt her head up for his cruel inspection, the red visor band of his flaring in pleasure. "How does it feel to be helpless and know I can do whatever I want to you?"

"Bumblebee's going to kick your ass," she growled softly, forcing as much venom into her shaking voice as she could manage.

He seemed to smirk at her. "Whatever. I. Want."

One of his claw tips edged lazily up her inner thigh to brush against her through her panties. She whimpered, struggling weakly against her bonds as the huge Decepticon purred at her. She heard a shifting of metal and a soft click and her eyes flickered to the source. Her eyes rounded in shock to see what looked suspiciously like a cock jutting erect from Soundwave's body.

She quivered as her mouth fell open in a silent 'O' of horrified surprise. The large Decepticon rumbled softly, seeming to relax. Her panties ripping startled her from her shock and she stared down as his claw rubbed against her carefully only to be replaced by a tentacle. As it curled against her clit, she gasped and writhed.

Purring lazily, Soundwave ran his claw tips along his erect length. Sighing through his vents, he groaned as he wrapped his fingers around his interface and stroked. His optic visor dimmed as he stared fixedly at Carly. He wanted to hear her scream. He needed it.

He ran the sharp claw tips of his free hand up her bare thighs, scratching lightly, before twining another tentacle around her chest and tightening it. Her pained gasp drew a groaning purr from him as he started stroking himself harder. He felt her delicate ribs shift under the pressure as he figured out how hard he could squeeze her without snapping the bones by accident.

Carly hissed in pain, struggling weakly to draw in air. She gasped, sucking in a deep breath as the tentacle playing between her thighs pressed itself against the slick lips of her sex. She whimpered as he pressed the appendage up into her, stretching her. "Oh G-God…"

"Beautiful," Soundwave purred hungrily as he stroked himself amid soft grunts and snarls. The look of exquisite pain on her face bringing him higher than any prey ever had before. But then she was special, he thought with something akin to fondness. A pet of the Autobot's that was now his to savor. And he would savor, he thought as he tipped his head back with a low snarl. Usually, he'd share his toys with Barricade, but he felt a little selfish as he wormed the probe a little deeper into her slick, wet heat.

The little pained noises falling from her lips were the loveliest sounds he'd ever heard. His massive frame shivered with the approaching overload as he lightly clipped her hip with a claw tip, drawing blood. Her sharp cry of pain combined with the heady iron scent of her blood was his undoing as he arched in a surge in the grips of his overload.

His last thought as he settled dimly back, as his internal systems rebooted one by one, was that he wanted to make this pet last at least a little while.


	3. Chapter 3: Interlude

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just a brief interlude that introduces the next round of hapless victims for the Transformers' attentions. You think I'd feel mildly bad about this… and yet, I don't. Viva la Mecha smut._

_As a side note, I finally finished and published my own novel. (insert shameless self-promotion) Check it out and review it, please. It's called KNIGHT EVERLASTING by Mercy Olivaw, a full length science-fiction/ romance novel involving… what else? Mecha x human smut. On the bright side, I'm nothing if not predictable. It's available as an e-book through Amazon._

_Now for the usual spiel, I don't own the Transformers in any form nor its characters. That honor goes to Has-Tak. Warning are for adult content ala suggestive themes and general naughtiness. No graphic smut in this chapter. _

* * *

Ch.3: Interlude

In retrospect, April thought, eating lunch with the others stationed at the Autobot base was a bad idea. She'd not really even thought about, she'd just headed toward the other women out of habit. Most of them were military personnel assigned to the base, but a few were top civilian contractors. At any rate, she was usually willing to consider them friends though it depended on the situation.

"My God, you're practically glowing," Grace murmured as April settled at their table. The blond woman smiled with a feral glint in her eyes that would have struck fear in even the bravest heart. "You got laid, didn't you?"

Maggie snorted, choking on her coffee noisily as Danni shook her head. The other women at the table looked halfway disgusted and amused. Danni, the youngest of them, leaned over to thump the Aussie on her back as she wheezed. "There's not a damn filter between your brain and your mouth is there?" Maggie managed, her accent strained as she coughed again.

Grace shrugged expansively. "I blame the military."

April heaved a sigh. "Do I really want to sit with you guys?" she asked aloud.

Winona jerked her thumb at the only other occupied table where two Marines were loudly comparing the size of two actress' breasts. "Well, you could sit with the jarheads," she offered with a coy smile. "I'm sure they'd loooove to hear your take on whose… knockers are bigger."

"God, men are pigs," Adrian muttered, propping her head up on the table. She was the smallest one of them, her slight frame making her seem almost delicate and birdlike. Her short brown hair only emphasized the look.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Grace pressed, propping her chin in her open palms and leaning forward with a rabid and very alarming amount of interest.

"And please let it not be one of those geniuses over there, because I don't think they have two brain cells to rub together, hun." Winona added goadingly.

"Ya'll wouldn't believe me if I told you." April muttered sheepishly, face warming. She looked up into their expectant faces and reminded herself that these were her friends… sort of. "He's… um.. different."

Maggie blinked at her, sipping her coffee. "As in how different? A foreigner?"

"No." April mumbled softly, fidgeting under their scrutiny. "As in… not so human."

Silence reigned at the table. Grace made a soft noise. "Wait a minute… you had.. with.. _them_?"

April flushed as Danni and Adrian's mouths fell open. "How is that even possible?" Adrian managed, voice morbidly curious.

Looking belligerent, Winona huffed. "They don't even have the necessary equipment-"

Winona gaped as April shot her a significant look. "OH MY GOD!" She squealed. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Grace doubled over cackling as Adrian blushed and Danni made 'keep it down' gestures. "Why would they even have those?" Adrian asked sounding horrified.

"Shit, baby alien monsters have to come from somewhere." Grace replied with a sly expression. "So you and one of them had wild animal sex?"

April put her face in her hands, flustered. "I really hate you."

"Was it good?" Winona asked sounding innocent for all the world as she stretched and ran her fingers through her thick black hair. Her lips curved slightly as she raised her eyebrows provocatively at April.

"I kind of figured they just… built baby robots or something." Danni mumbled looking mortified.

"Maybe they um, maybe its for.. recreational purposes?" Maggie suggested, cheeks flushing as she nervously played with her hair.

"They screw for fun?" Grace demanded, looking mystified. "Huh. Guess they're more like us than we thought." She added as she started laughing again.

"So which one did you… uh." Adrian shrugged faintly, staring fixedly at the table in her embarrassment.

"Do we really have to have this conversation?" April moaned as Winona slapped her on the back.

"Oh, yes."

"What about the size difference. How do you and a sixteen-foot alien robot do the nasty?" Grace asked as she nursed at her coke.

"Two words," April muttered. "Mass displacement."

"That means?" Adrian asked curiously.

"No idea." April admitted with a warm laugh, starting to relent. "Except that they can shrink to close to our size."

"How close?" Danni demanded, before blushing and glancing away.

"I think Breaker's changed to about eight feet tall," April said, shrugging faintly.

Grace smirked and leaned forward again. "So… how do they compare."

"To what?" April asked, her expression going carefully blank.

"To them," Winona prompted, jerking her head none too subtly at the jarheads and making her long hair swing.

April blushed faintly. "They're… big where it's important."

Maggie was shaking her head at them, but looking fascinated none the less. "I dunno…"

"What's not to know?" Grace asked quietly, her tone becoming conspiratorial. "They're not human so there's no chance of any unwanted… side-effects. It'd be just harmless sex… albeit mindblowingly wild sex I'm guessing if the look on her face is anything to go by."

"You're all going to hell." Danni laughed softly, shaking her head in amusement.

"No strings attached." Winona whispered in a sing-song voice, smirking. "I think I'm in."

"What are we doing?" Adrian asked warily, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"We are going to find some alien booty." Grace announced with a pleased little grin as Adrian rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do? Walk up to one of them and say, 'hey, big boy… wanna hump?'" Winona snorted to herself.

Grace scowled, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, right. But there's nothing wrong with a little experimenting. There's not much to do here and they gotta be bored."

"So you're suggesting… entertaining them with sex? That's wrong on sooo many levels," Winona muttered amusedly.

"You all have no sense of adventure, you know that right?"

Maggie played with the plastic salt shaker on the table, scooting it around with one finger. "It's just that… we don't really know any of their customs."

"Killjoys. You're all killjoys." Grace mumbled dramatically, heaving a sigh.

"Did that civilian girl ever show up? Carly, I think?" Danni asked, changing the subject none too subtly.

They all relaxed slightly, mostly willing to drop the subject because of how silly it was. "Nah, she probably got tired of playing second-fiddle to a car. You seen how that boy clings to Bumblebee?" Winona laughed softly.

"Seriously, it's pathetic." Adrian huffed, toying with her empty drink can.

"No one's been able to get ahold of her, though," April said with a faint frown.

Danni frowned as well. "You think she would have told Sam she was leaving, though."

"Maybe she found someone less… annoying." Grace suggested after a moment of consideration.

Winona shrugged. "Boy his age. Only one thing he cares about. Makes you wonder…"

"What? Him and-" Danni trailed off. "Ew."

"Okay. New topic now." Adrian demanded eliciting laughs from Winona and Grace.

* * *

It was one thing to talk a big game, but at the end of the day there was no way Grace was actually going to go up to one of the mechs and hit on them. That was simply too mortifying a thought to think of and she was determined to act no differently around the mechs she had to work with now that she knew they could… do that. It was just potential anyway, so there was no need to treat them any differently than she'd treated them before she knew. Though it did cast Jazz's constant flirting with everything female in a new light.

Jazz was apparently a man-ho and God help her, but she could see that mech as a Chippendale dancer. She bit back a giggle at the thought as she made her way to the labs, keeping up against the wall in the human-designated walk areas.


	4. Chapter 4: Drift Into Me

_**Author's Notes**__: I believe I forgot this last chapter, but to clarify which characters belong to whom… Grace is mine. Adrian belongs to author Chaos Knight and April, Winona, and Danni all belong to author Stormdracona. Maggie and Carly of course are property of Has-Tak, which leads me to the disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers (but of course) and make no claim to own them. _

_(Seen going eenie-meenie-minie-moe….) And the lucky victim for this round is Adrian. Warnings: Sexual content, language, violence/ forcible sex (Soundwave/ probe scene), and general smuttiness._

* * *

Ch.4: Drift Into Me

The thing about Autobots, Adrian decided, was that they were far more attentive than mere humans no matter what the hour or how little recharge they'd gotten. They noticed every-freakin-thing. While at first it was a refreshing break from human men, who honestly didn't seem to notice any changes short of extreme plastic surgery or horrible wardrobe malfunctions, it quickly just became annoying.

Especially when you got to be one of the lucky support troops chosen to help 'acclimate' new arrivals. The program had been instated after a particularly disastrous encounter between a newly arrived Sideswipe and a human police officer. In his defense, he hadn't really had any explanation of the human concept that red means stop and green means go. It was such a normal thing for humans, it hadn't really occurred to anyone to explain it to their extraterrestrial guests. What was already a bad situation only grew worse when Sideswipe also didn't equate flashing lights and sirens with pulling over to the curb.

The whole fiasco had ended up broadcast on the evening news, featuring the silver Corvette streaking down the highway followed by no less than five cops with their sirens blaring and escorted by a police and news copter. The mess had finally ended when Sideswipe had reached a roadblock and probably could have been containable if it had occurred to him to put up a hologram.

It had cost an astronomical amount of money to pay off the local cops and even more to convince them that the wayward Autobot was a 'prototype satellite-remote vehicle that had experienced a malfunction during its testing and had gone on a joyride.' The fines that had rained down with that cover story had been a truly horrifying thing to see.

Which was why Adrian found herself standing across from her current 'student' and wanting to beat her head against a wall. This Cybertronian, with his red and white armor, called himself Drift. What was aggravating her wasn't that he was being uncooperative, because the mecha was being just the opposite. Sure he was quiet and a little guarded, but he seemed willing enough to listen to her babble.

The problem was that she'd swear he had the attention span of a decorative soap dish. Every few words, he'd interrupt her to ask a question. Usually his questions had absolutely nothing with what she was talking about; such as why do you wear those coverings, why do you cut your head fur, do you have siblings, why are there so many dialects of your language, and this was her favorite, why do you wear those little coverings on your peds?

Deep soothing breaths, she reminded herself as she succinctly answered his questions and immediately returned to her discussion. Usually each session took a week, but she had the feeling that with all of his questions, she'd find herself mentoring the Autobot for months.

* * *

Drift settled back watching the little female take several slow breaths. Her little face had been steadily growing redder and redder over the past several minutes, though he wasn't sure of the implications of the color change. He got the distinct impression that she was growing exasperated with him and thought perhaps asking how she modified her pigmentation would only agitate her more.

Ratchet had warned him that the little creatures weren't terribly logical and were very emotional beings. No one had warned him about how curiously endearing they were, though. The female human looked just like a tiny squishy femme and if the stories he'd heard circulating about Trailbreaker's latest endeavors were true, then he wasn't the only one to have a peculiar interest in the little females. He got the impression in conversation with other mechs that such a view was taboo, but not uncommon. A few of the other warriors had expressed an interest in certain females that shared the base with them.

The attraction and curiosity weren't something Drift was unfamiliar with. The drive to claim a mate was usually what spurred Cybertronians to claim a femme for either recreation or as a long-term partner. It wasn't a subject any of them particularly liked to discuss, but the urge to claim a femme was nearly undeniable and was hardwired into their processors. To Drift it was only logical that here, without femmes to occupy their interests, they'd turn to the next best thing- the fragile little human femmes even though logic should have discouraged any such notion.

Of course, logic had little to do with attraction, he thought ruefully. He focused on the little female in front of him. She really was endearing; soft spoken and small, she looked like a gentle little thing. He couldn't think of how long it had been in the course of the war since he'd felt anything soft. Even worse, the fact that the human females were so small only brought out the need to protect and guard, spurring mating behavior.

He couldn't help but wonder if it would be so wrong to get a little closer to the female. He just wanted something soft and gentle to hold if only for a little while.

* * *

Adrian pursed her lips. Drift for all intents and purposes had checked out about five minutes ago. She hadn't even realized giant alien mecha's optics could glaze over like that. She rubbed the back of her neck waiting for the big guy to acknowledge her.

Finally she clapped her hands over her head, making the big mecha shudder and blink his optics at her with a bewildered expression. "I think that's enough for one day," she said.

A low rumble of sound escaped Drift as the big mecha looked down at her. "Adrian."

She bent over to pick up her knapsack and hesitated. When she looked up the big Autobot was staring at her intently making her want to squirm. "Yeah?"

The Cybertronian shifted slightly as though uncomfortable, making her frown a little. "Do you need to return to your duties?"

Adrian blinked, baffled by the question, but taking it in stride just like with all of his odd questions. "No, I've got the rest of the shift off."

"Walk with me?"

Her brain stalled as she stared up into his handsome, alien face. Whatever was going through his processor, wasn't showing up on his face. He'd gone perfectly blank again, shutting everyone out. "Sure," she said finally.

Drift crouched down in front of her, his hand stretched out, palm up, in invitation. Her eyes drifted to his face watching her, before she climbed with no small amount of uncertainty into his palm. His hand was so big she could sit comfortably in his palm with her legs tucked under her.

When he started walking, she braced her palms against one of his fingers as his momentum almost knocked her onto her back. Drift rumbled again and lifted her higher until his hand burdened with her was cradled against his chest.

This close to him she could hear the soft noises that constantly came from him from the whirr of servos, to a soft steady thrum she couldn't place, to a low rumbling sound that absurdly reminded her of purring. His metal skin was strangely warm against her when she'd fully expected it to be cold.

* * *

He carried her outside of the hangar into the night. He wasn't even aware of the chilly air until the little female pressed into his chest armor seeking warmth. She was soft, he thought in fascination. Her warm little body felt curiously good against him. Desire roiled through him, startling him as his spark sped up in its chamber and his codpiece grew restrictive.

He ran his glossa over his lips as he gave in to impulse and ran one fingertip down her spine. Her head jerked up to look at them in surprise, her body tensing. Her light eyes locked with his for a moment, before she relaxed again and her eyes shifted away from his stare. He waited until she hesitantly met his eyes again before he stroked her back again.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Does it bother you?" He asked quietly. His finger hovered between her shoulders waiting for her answer, needing her to accept his touch.

Adrian looked flustered, face reddening for a minute before she shrugged her shoulders. "No."

He hummed softly at her, stroking her back as she glanced searchingly up at him. He wanted to purr when she finally leaned into his chest again. She was so small, her slight weight barely felt in his hand. He abruptly wanted her to smile as he found a spot inside the base's wire that was just inside the trees and safely out of sight. He settled carefully onto the grass, mindful of his delicate companion. She looked around warily and the urge to see her smile grew stronger. She seldom did, but he liked the way it made her look when she did.

His head tipped back to stare at the stars and she followed his attention. "Can you see your home star from here?" She asked the question hesitantly, as though she knew how painful a subject home was for him or any Cybertronian.

"No," he said quietly.

He felt her lay one hand on his chest and he looked down at her in surprise, but she was only steadying herself to stand. She had no idea how enticing her little hands were as they brushed against him, but her touch was always casual when he wanted something more.

"What was Cybertron like?"

He rumbled, glad for the chance at distraction. "I spent most of my time in what you'd consider," he paused searching for the word, "the slums. The underworld." When he met her eyes, they were sympathetic and it nearly undid him. His spark shuddered needily. "But there were cities on Cybertron so beautiful your optics couldn't take them all in at once. You would want to just stay and drink them in. Before the war."

"After the war?" She prompted softly.

"We leveled the cities with our fighting. We were so caught up, we didn't realize the cost of what we were doing until it was too late." He traced her spine with his fingertip, seeking solace from his memories.

Adrian was silent and he wondered if she was thinking of what had happened in Chicago. Did she blame them? He wouldn't have blamed her; after all they had brought their war to this innocent world after killing their own home. He kept rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm sorry," she said suddenly, surprising him.

He glanced down at her, meeting those light eyes. There was no blame in her eyes. No hate. Only sympathy and it was more than he could handle. The words spilled past his lips before he could think them through.

"I want you."

The words were so unexpected and out of place, it took a moment for them to register and even once they did she only stared blankly up at him. He wanted desperately to recall the words as understanding lit in her eyes, followed immediately by fear.

"I need to go. I forgot to report in," she said, shifting in his palm. Her voice was strained and he saw her excuses for what they were- an attempt at escape.

His spark ached as she shifted his hand to let her onto the ground. She jumped down before he could lower his hand all the way. The little female didn't attempt to hide her escape. She fled him.

* * *

April shivered as Trailbreaker's lips brushed her shoulder as he nosed the collar of her shirt out of the way. The big male's arms tightened around her waist as he settled her more firmly back against him, rocking his codpiece against her bottom teasingly.

The frantic pounding on the door startled April and elicited an annoyed growl from the big Autobot. "Ignore it." He urged.

April only laughed and pushed her way free, face flushed as his glowing optics followed her hungrily. She went to the door and blinked as she opened it to take in Adrian's disheveled expression. The other young woman was red faced, her short hair sticking up in every direction and she was panting like she'd run all the way to April's quarters.

"What's wrong?" April asked as Adrian shook her head, panting.

"I need to talk to you." She managed. "About _them_."

"Them who?" Trailbreaker called out bemusedly from the couch and Adrian jumped as though she hadn't expected him.

April almost laughed at the frantic desperate look the other woman shot her. "Please," she said.

She stepped back, letting Adrian in the room. The woman blushed at Trailbreaker, and then made a show of looking anywhere but at him. "Is there somewhere we can talk?" Adrian asked almost pitifully.

April shot Trailbreaker a look and the big mech huffed, but stood and walked around them. "I'll be back and you owe me." He murmured at his mate with a low rev.

April went back to the couch and sat down. Adrian shifted uneasily around the room, her hands twisting together, before she perched on the arm of the couch. "You and Trailbreaker." Adrian hesitated.

"Yeah?" April frowned as the other woman stared fixedly at her hands.

"He's good to you? I mean, how did you know to…"

"Trust him?" April suggested carefully.

Adrian looked up at her, her expression thankful. "Yeah. Let's go with that."

April smiled hesitantly. "He makes me feel happy. Safe," she said. "He genuinely loves me. One of them asked you out?"

"He said he wanted me."

The mated woman looked surprised for a moment. "A blunt one. Can I ask who?"

"Drift," she said softly, her voice growing strained. "What am I supposed to say to that? He just said it. No warning."

April shrugged. "Well, what did you say?"

The other woman focused on the floor, face reddening."

"Please tell me, you said something." April muttered as she narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "Oh lord, you flaked out on the poor guy didn't you."

Adrian ducked her head, avoiding the other woman's eyes.

"Just give him a chance." April reached out to squeeze the other woman's knee when she didn't reply. "He's an Autobot. He won't hurt you."

Adrian swallowed, looking unsure. "Okay."

April gave her a little shove. "So go apologize. If he's like Breaker, he's sulking right now."

* * *

Drift sprawled back on his berth, feeling like an idiot. How could he have just come out like that and said it like that? Of course she'd been afraid.

He was surprised when he heard a soft knock at his door. He remotely keyed it open, wondering who it was. Of all of the mechs he'd expected, the little human wasn't one of them. He sat up as the little female stepped into the room, looking unsure of her welcome. He eyed her uncertainly.

"I scared you didn't I?" He asked when she stayed silent.

Adrian swallowed compulsively. "I wasn't expecting… that." She admitted.

Drift rumbled quietly as he lounged back against the wall behind his berth. It felt weird for her to his be in his quarters, but she'd felt it necessary to apologize to him. Even if the idea of what he'd suggested scared the hell out of her.

"I didn't mean to offend," he said finally, but his expression was distant and wounded.

She fisted her hands at her sides as she stared fixedly under the berth. "Look. You can't just go around saying stuff like that to people."

He rumbled thoughtfully and she jumped as his hand appeared in front of her, palm up. She knew from being around the aliens enough that it was an invitation to be lifted up to their level. Her eyes flickered from his huge palm to his unreadable expression. She shook her head, not wanting onto the berth considering what he wanted from her.

"I won't take back what I said. I meant it," he said softly as he drew his hand back, before swinging off the berth to loom before her-

Before suddenly shrinking down. She jumped in surprise, realizing this was the mass displacement April had told her about. Now Drift was around eight feet tall, smaller but still huge to her. He took a step toward her.

She stared up at him, before biting her bottom lip. She twisted her hands against her camo pants. "Why? Why me?" Adrian whispered as she backed away until her shoulders bumped against the wall.

Drift kept pushing forward, until his eight feet height was looming over her making her feel tiny. One huge hand rested on her hip, its weight warm and somehow reassuring. "You'll find me very patient," he said softly, his deep voice tinged with a rough growl.

She closed her eyes, but snapped them open as the warm air from his vent huffed against her throat. His lips brushed hers, surprising in their softness. He almost seemed tentative, as though unsure of his welcome. The question in his optics behind the need glowing in them was her undoing. She just couldn't push him away.

She reached up with no small amount of uncertainty and laid her hand on his chest plating, the armor warm and thrumming softly under her fingertips. He took the gesture as acceptance and his mouth descended hungrily on hers. She felt his glossa swipe her bottom lip demandingly, before pressing into her mouth to taste her.

A low, appreciative snarl escaped him as the hand on her hip abruptly tugged her closer until she was flush against the hard line of his body. She didn't come back to reality until she heard the ripping. With a gasp, she pulled back and stared dazedly down at the sad remains of her shirt clutched in his big hands. She couldn't help but blush as Drift's lips quirked roguishly.

"You have any idea what those tops cost?" She asked, her voice surprisingly soft and breathless.

The big Autobot revved idly. "I'll buy you a new one." He reached forward and easily snapped her bra apart. "And one of these as well," he added as he stared curiously at the bra, fingering the lace cups with no small amount of curiosity.

She self-consciously tried to cover herself, but the motion didn't go unnoticed. Drift growled low, tossing the bra aside to join the remnants of her shirt. His large fingers closed gently around her wrist, pulling her arms away so he could see her. "Don't. I need to see you."

Adrian had to look away from the intensity in his optics as they flickered over her. She shivered as one finger cautiously brushed the swell of a breast, her nipple growing taut from the attention. "You're lovely," he said.

She wanted to laugh, but he crouched in front of her with his hands on her hips, easing her jeans and panties down over her slender hips. Her breath caught in her throat as the big Autobot leaned forward to nuzzle his face against her flat stomach.

Biting her lip, she cautiously touched his helm stroking uncertainly. "You're so big." She whispered, a soft noise spilling past her parted lips as he lipped her belly button.

"I won't hurt you, little one." His face tipped back to look at her and she nodded.

"I know."

Giving a pleased purr, Drift's attention turned lower. His gentle fingers rubbed her hips, before gliding to her inner thigh making her shudder. "I want to touch you here… will you allow that?" He rumbled.

"Yes." She moaned feeling him stroke the slick lips of her sex.

"Yes, what?" He growled demandingly as that big finger circled teasingly, purposefully avoiding where she most needed him.

Her mind stalled as she stared blankly up at his strong face. The hunger and need in his optics were shocking in their intensity. She had the sense that as much as he wanted her, if she were to ask him to stop he would. "I want you," she said as realization raced through her. He needed her to need him as much as he needed her.

He reacted instantly, gripping one of her legs and guiding it over his shoulder. She gasped in surprise at him as his lips brushed tenderly over her sex. The big Autobot crowded her as his mouth hungrily devoured her.

Adrian tossed her head back against the wall trying to writhe away, but easily pinned by Drift as his glossa and dental plates tormented her. "Drift!" She mewled, gripping his helm, though she was unsure whether it was to push him away or urge him closer.

Drift snarled as his little mate arched in his grip as she came, crying out. She was dazed as he gripped her shoulder and twisted her around. She shuddered as she braced her palms against the wall in front of her, feeling Drift's dental plating nip up her spine, before his glossa stroked wetly against her throat, nuzzling. She heard a soft click from behind her and craned her head to look back. She gasped, moaning as he leaned against her, the thick hot length of his interface pressing into the small of her back as he rubbed tauntingly against her.

Feeling hazy and would up with need, she pushed back against him earning her an approving snarl. His large hands landed on her hips and pulled her back as his dental plating gently gripped her shoulder. She gasped as she felt him press against her, the head of his interface stretching her sex. The Autobot growled, bucking himself deep.

"Driiiiiiift." She whimpered, shuddering as he sheathed himself inside her slick sex.

Drift snarled as he pumped into her, hands sliding up her ribcage to cup her breasts. She whimpered as he rolled her taut nipples between his fingers. "You'll stay… with me." He snarled the demand against her throat. "You're mine…"

Adrian tossed her head back submissively against his chest as he lipped her jaw, hips rocking at a steady pace against her, when she needed more. Her body was already burning and aching again, so close. "Please." She gasped, pushing back against him, desperate for release and wound up.

The Autobot growled possessively, one hand sliding down her flat belly to rub against her clit. The heat and weight of his massive form against her back, filling her was too much with the added stimulation. She writhed as she came apart, feeling his thrusts speed up urgently as her muscles milked his length until he overloaded with a roar.

He slumped forward against the wall, one arm around her middle keeping her from collapsing to the floor. She could still feel the hard length of him buried inside her as he revved and panted against her back. His lips brushed her throat. "You're mine." He growled again, his voice deep with conviction and demand.

"Yours." She agreed weakly as he mouthed her throat, nuzzling.

She didn't want to move as the big mech sprawled against her back. She shivered as his hands ran over her stomach and sides. She felt oddly at home in his arms, cherished and protected. This might work out, she thought tiredly. She could worry about the details later, she thought sleepily.

* * *

Carly groaned softly, eyes squinting against the bright red light flaring inches from her face. Some part of her mind warbled in fear at this, but the majority of her body was winning out in its vindication to keep her happy little ass right where she was. Even if she was sprawled gracelessly over something hard and unforgiving, because her entire body was snarling its displeasure at her.

She was still trying to bully her muzzy brain into explaining why she felt like she'd been trampled by a large and particularly furious bull, when a tremor ran through her impromptu bed. She cracked an eye open at about the same time that realization swamped her.

_Soundwave-_

_She and Soundwave had-_

A shriek of part despair and part fury escaped her lips as her head snapped up to meet Soundwave's lazy stare. The Decepticon looked utterly unrepentant and very satisfied.

"You sonuvabitch." She snarled out the words, jerking away as his probes snaked over her bare flesh. She felt tears burn her eyes as one of his probes brushed her bottom lip teasingly.

The Decepticon huffed in her scent, drinking in her despair as one of the probes lightly slapped her butt in a careless way. She swatted at it, sitting up and pulling her legs up under her defensively. "Don't hide from me." Soundwave growled softly, the harshness of his dark voice eliciting a shiver from her of fear- and to her horror, anticipation. "You're mine."

"I'm not." The words came out as a whisper, though she lifted her chin up.

One of his large, sharp fingertips cradled her jaw and tipped her face for his inspection. "You're mine," he said at length. "Until I tire of you, you're mine."

"And then what? What happens to me then?" She asked, even though she knew better and she feared the answer. She stared up into his cruel face, trying to ignore those damn probes as they stroked over her, mocking her with the gentleness of their caress.

Those red eyes flared slightly, before narrowing with cold calculation. "Maybe I'll give you to Barricade to play with… his last toy didn't last long."

"That's because I play rougher than you." The cold deep voice of the other Decepticon startled Carly until she wanted to run up around Soundwave's neck- as if he was safe. None of them were safe; they were all sick, depraved monsters.

The black and white mecha was right behind her, standing there watching impassively. He didn't seem put off by the sight of Soundwave's recent exhibition, though the possessive way his eyes crawled over her naked form frightened her.

She gasped as Soundwave gripped her shoulder and flipped her easily flat on her back, probes snaking out to pin her down. For Barricade's benefit. She shuddered as his hungry gaze took her in, humiliation and shame roiling through her. She didn't get to dwell on her emotion long, however as she felt one of Soundwave's probes teasing her inner thigh.

"No." She barked out the word, arching and both mechs chuckled in amusement as though watching her squirm were the best entertainment ever. Her head rolled back against Soundwave's heated armor as the searching probe found the tight little nub of her clit and rubbed maddeningly against it. A gasping moan escaped her lips as she writhed.

Barricade's optics glowed intensely as he watched her write, before he crouched closer. A low rumble of warning like a growl came from Soundwave, but the two merely locked optics for a moment. "Make her scream," Barricade ordered as his claw tips grazed her knee, raking a line of fire down her leg.

Carly shrieked, back arching as one of Soundwave's probes rubbed against her, before pressing inside her, thrusting hard. Both Decepticons revved, watching the little female between them cry and struggle.


	5. Chapter 5: Blame it on the BoomBoom

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**__: Edited and extended chapter._

_Grace is mine. Adrian belongs to author Chaos Knight and April, Winona, and Danni all belong to author Stormdracona. Maggie and Carly of course are property of Has-Tak, which leads me to the disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers (but of course) and make no claim to own them. _

_Warnings: Sexual content, language, and general smuttiness. If you're not old enough to read such material or are easily offended by it- don't read._

* * *

Ch.5: Blame it on the Boom-Boom

There were few rules that Wheeljack enforced with so strict and rabid a zeal as that no humans should be inside his workshop during testing. His other rules, mostly enacted by Ratchet for the well-being of the fragile human team that had been assigned to assist the engineer, were negligible compared to that one rule.

It certainly hadn't take the human team long to glom onto the reasoning behind the rule either. Grace eased the specially designed sound-muffling head phones on as she filed through the narrow doorway into the 'blast room' as it had been affectionately dubbed by the other techs. The room was too small to fit most mechs and the narrow doorway with its thick steel door would hinder their entry in any case. Like the huge hangar that had been claimed by the engineer itself, the blast room's four inch thick concrete walls had been reinforced with steel rebar as a safety precaution a week after Wheeljack's arrival.

The human staffers had thought the first explosion had been a fluke. It had blown the roof clear off the hangar and crumpled one corrugated steel wall. Large chunks of the roof and insulation had rained down all over the base. The mechs on base hadn't even been phased by the sudden blast which should have been indicative that it wasn't out of the norm.

The second explosion had obliterated the scaffolding that had been hastily erected to fix the damage from the first explosion. It had also convinced the military to discuss the matter with Optimus. Whatever sobering information the Autobot leader had relayed had been enough to make a small army of contractors arrive to reinforce the walls of the hangar and wholly redesign it to withstand Wheeljack's explosive personality- including a safe building added onto the side for human assistants to duck into and hide.

The main problem wasn't that Wheeljack's inventions didn't work. Quite the contrary, since his inventions almost always worked. The problem was that they didn't always work quite the way he intended them to.

Such as the time a few frustrated soldiers had innocently asked for a flash-bang that would work on Decepticons. Wheeljack's revamped flash-bang had successfully whited-out a mech's visuals and dazzled their auditory sensors. Unfortunately it had also produced enough heat to partially melt Wheeljack's own armor since he'd used himself as a guinea pig.

So Grace was more than thankful for the little room. Since she'd been snatched away from her own research projects by the military with little to no explanation other than that her new assignment was _highly classified _and she'd been unceremoniously dumped into the classified cluster-fuck that was NEST. She'd been informed to tell any and all relatives she was going out of the country for an extended stay.

NEST was a job for life, but the benefits far outweighed the things she had to give up. Engineering had always been a passion of hers. And the chance to learn engineering from an alien species had been too good to be true.

She and eleven other promising young engineers had been selected to apprentice under the Autobot engineer. The military had overlooked one huge drawback though- Wheeljack hadn't wanted to play teacher. The huge mostly white mech had loomed over his 'assistant' looking like a wrathful god as the vocal indicators on either side of his head flashed an angry red that gleamed and reflected in the duller gray of his battle mask. He'd looked downright evil. All twelve of the humans had cowered back under the furious snarling gaze of their instructor. After a long rant in Cybertronian, Lennox had showed up to lead them all into another building.

They'd all been confused and nervous as they'd milled around the huge room for what felt like forever until Lennox had returned for three of them. The rest had been reassigned to assist the Wreckers. Grace had been pleasantly shocked when she'd been in the group chosen to assist Wheeljack.

Her excitement hadn't taken long to dim, though. Wheeljack had been all too cranky about having to deal with only the three of them. It had quickly become apparent that the big mech didn't play well with others. While he was perfectly capable of joking with them outside of his shop; inside the shop he was so focused on his projects he rarely seemed to remember the humans were there.

All in all, she thought he was a good guy and she considered him a friend. He'd always seemed nicer to her than to the two male techs. Despite his sometimes gruff temperament, the mech had felt like a protector to her. So it had only been natural she'd stumbled into his workshop to hide with her plastic bag of booze and cokes.

She'd been so hurt; she hadn't been able to bear the idea of walking to human housing and possibly running into_ him_. She winced as she thought of her ex-boyfriend. She didn't know what was worse- that he'd cheated on her or that he'd been making out with the bitch in the lounge of human housing for anyone to see. It had hurt that he could do that to her and the sympathetic looks she'd gotten from everyone else in the lobby had cut her deeply.

It had seemed too perfect, she supposed. Tom had seemed perfect when they'd crossed paths on base the first time. He'd seemed laid back and easy going; he'd never really demanded much of her, but maybe that was because he'd been getting some on the side the whole time.

Grace winced as she sat down on the concrete floor of the workshop and carefully arranged her two liters, whiskey, and a plastic cup on the floor in front of her. The hell with him. She could do better than his cheating ass.

* * *

The sharp reek of alcohol greeted his olfactory sensors as Wheeljack remotely keyed the hangar door open. He rumbled in surprise as he stared down at one of the base's humans sitting in the middle of the floor. Two empty cola bottles and one nearly empty whiskey bottle sat in front of her. She seemed just as surprised to see him as he was to see her considering it was after hours and the humans should have been long gone.

Wheeljack huffed loudly through his vents as he recognized the little blond female as one of his assistants. The humans had assigned a small team to 'help' him with his works, though he personally saw it as meddling. No doubt they were reporting everything they saw and heard back to the other humans. Ratchet had sarcastically dubbed the team 'collateral damage.'

"Grace?" He ran a visual system check, but his processor only confirmed what he saw. And smelled. He grumbled softly at the reek of the booze assaulting his olfactory sensors. Grace had always seemed level-headed to him, albeit stubborn. "What are you doing in here?"

"Sometimes you just want to see what the floor feels like on your face." Grace muttered with an almost absent tone. She tipped her head back so she wasn't staring at him through the curtain of her long blond hair.

His optics narrowed suspiciously. "Are you intoxicated?"

"Hang on. Lemme check." She reached for the little black-labeled bottle, falling over in the process. She lay sprawled out on her side, squinting at the small amount of amber liquid still left. "Yep. Definitely probably intoxided."

"Intoxicated." He corrected wearily as he triggered the hangar door to shut behind him. The last thing anyone needed was a tipsy human wandering out and around base. He could only imagine that special kind of Pit-like chaos either set of twins could wreak with a drunken human. And he'd probably get blamed since she was one of his. "Are you just going to lay there?"

"Intoximicated. Intoximaphone." She giggled and grabbed at the bottle.

"You'll get stepped on down there." He growled, watching her attempt to figure out how to maneuver the mouth of the bottle to her mouth. Primus, it was like watching Sideswipe on a High-grade binge. Her coordination seemed to have gone the same route as her reasoning. "You know better." He felt like he was talking to a sparkling with an attention deficit problem as she gave her full focus to that last little bit of alcohol.

She snorted as she poured whiskey down her chin and neck. "Shit."

"Primus, help me." He sighed again as he triggered the mass displacer he'd incorporated into his frame. He changed size and loomed over her sprawled form. "Grace, get up."

She stared blankly at him. "It's warm down here."

Gritting his dental plating, Wheeljack gripped her arms and tugged her to her feet, grunting as she promptly fell forward into him. Even with his new size, the top of her head barely reached his spark chamber, giving him pause. _Delicately_, he reminded himself. Inebriated or not, she was too fragile to wool around.

"Come on." He urged softly as he tried to get her to walk over to a corner of his hangar that had been given over to a picnic table and a few benches for the humans who _assisted_- got in his way and asked too many questions- during the day. She made no effort to help him, so he ended up dragging her.

Which wouldn't have been so annoying if she would have only dropped the alcohol. But no, she kept a death grip on the bottle, sloshing it onto his leg armor every now and then.

He huffed as he finally managed to sit her on the bench, only to have to grab for her as she fell off backwards. He leaned worriedly over the bench, hearing a cranky, 'damn you, gravity.'

What had he done to deserve this? He wondered tiredly. All he wanted to do was to shift to his alt form and recharge. Was that so much to ask for?

He carefully scooped the human up and sat down on the floor with her in his lap, since he doubted the shoddily made bench would hold his weight even at his current size. "Did you hurt yourself?" He asked as he pried the now empty bottle from her fingers. He could already feel the whiskey drying in sticky trails down his legs and worming its insidious way into the gaps in his armor. He could just imagine how utterly delightful he was going to smell in a short time. And that wasn't even counting what that stuff was going to do inside his joints.

Her head lolled on her neck as she tried to make eye contact, but his vocal indicators captivated her attention. He grunted as she wriggled in his lap to clumsily pat his battle-mask with wet fingers. "You are so freakin' beautiful. All lit up like an ET firefly." She crooned at him.

He felt his lips quirk in amusement behind his mask. "Any particular reason you decided to pollute yourself in _my_ hangar?" He asked as he splayed his fingers against her back to keep her from face-planting again.

"Warm here." She mumbled as her head fell forward to land on his chest.

He sighed as she only snuggled closer. "Either act reasonable or I'm putting you back on the floor," he said. When she didn't respond, he gripped the back of her neck carefully and tried to make her meet his optics. For a thoroughly polluted human, she was startlingly resistant. She squirmed in his grip, batting at his fingers. "Am I going to have to take you to Ratchet?" He growled moodily as she clumsily extended a finger in his general direction along with a rather lewd suggestion to copulate with himself.

Grinding his dental plating, he calmly pushed her out of his lap, steadying her when she threatened to fall over again. Her eyes were rid-rimmed and owlish as she peered up at him. He was suddenly sure that the wetness there wasn't a symptom of the alcohol.

"Do you want to go see Ratchet?" He asked.

"I don't want anyone." She snapped out the words, her expression darkening with resentment and it made him wonder if it was directed at him or herself for needing help.

"Do you _need_ to see him?" He finally asked at the risk of being flipped off again.

"No." Her shoulders trembled slightly, curving in as she seemed to hunch in on herself making him think of wounded turbofoxes slinking off to lick their wounds.

He sat beside her in silence, watching her shoulders shake without sound. It took him a few seconds to realize she was crying. He felt his spark twist in its chamber as she shrank further in on herself. He'd never had much tolerance for upset femmes. They always made him twitchy and nervous as though at any minute all that grief would turn on him for help and he wasn't the comforting type. He never had been.

He was a big mech, his build type more suited to construction than anything delicate. The weeping female in front of him needed someone else to comfort her. All he could offer her was silence.

_Of all the hangars for her to have a little breakdown, why mine?_

"Are you hurt?" He asked again, uncomfortable as she pulled her legs up against her body and rested her chin on her knees.

Baleful eyes watched him with a wariness that unnerved him. "No." She sounded bitter, though it may have only been the alcohol's influence. Some humans grew violent with alcohol and that thought made him wary.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He ventured.

"I didn't think you'd be back until tomorrow." She mumbled, her words running together slightly.

"You wanted to be alone?"

"Yes." She hesitated, her eyes focused on nothing in particular that he could see. "No. I don't want to be alone. Not anymore."

"You can stay here if you want." He conceded and she cautiously met his optics as though suspicious of deceit.

Her eyes as always were direct and unnervingly dark. He'd heard humans say that the eyes were the windows of the soul or spark, but hers were a dark house, closed and empty with ghosts lingering in their depths. Her face was small though like a child's and her features were delicate. Fine laugh lines around her eyes were the only hint that she was in her thirties.

She lowered her head finally seeming satisfied by whatever she'd seen in his optics. "Thanks."

He stood up and changed size. Her head tipped back to watch him. She shakily stood up as he moved back into the middle of the empty hangar floor and fell forward as he shifted into his alt form. She was silent as he settled lower onto his shocks, relaxing.

He rumbled at her though as she moved closer. Her movements were slow and deliberate as if she were having to guess and second-guess where each foot should land.

"You're going to fall again." He warned warily.

"I won't." A note of belligerence crept into her voice as she stumbled into a tool cabinet as though to belie her own words.

Another annoyed rumble escaped him as he monitored her unsteady progress. When she reached him, she suddenly sat like a doll with the strings cut and the sharp movement coaxed a snarl from him. "Are you hurt?" He couldn't keep the irritation or the worry out of his voice as she sat beside him. His engine was snarling softly, riled up and she pressed her tiny palm to his flank.

Her hands were shockingly soft on the warm metal of his skin. A shudder rippled along the length of his frame as her fingertips lightly ghosted along the seam of his door and he had to bite back a moaned snarl.

Her fingers stilled as she glanced up at him. "What was that?" She sounded curious enough that he doubted she had a clue what those little caresses were doing to him. Dear Primus, her hands were delectably soft and alien. Primal urges surged to the front of his processor and he batted them away with another little rumbling growl. "You make weird sounds."

He wanted to laugh and snarl at the same time- to the Pit with it, he wanted to do very untoward things to his little drunken femme. He shivered as he tried to analyze where exactly that possessive thought had come from. She was his assistant- not his property, though the idea of leaving some mark of possession did have its merits.

He shook himself as he shifted on his tires. She leaned away from him and he wanted to growl as he was suddenly bereft of her warmth.

His processor must be corrupt. His code totally malfunctioning, he thought desperately as he fought down the conflicting urges to retreat from the alien temptation the human presented him and the urge to act on it.

He knew some of the Autobots had taken human females for… companionship. He couldn't really fault them- they were a long way from home and anyone would get lonely- still, it made him uneasy.

Humans were too small. Too easily breakable and too weak to fight back if one of them were to get a little rough. They were dominant by nature, but their own femmes could hold their own against a mech in the throes of lust. They were big enough and tough enough that they could fight a mech for dominance.

A tiny human female couldn't and he supposed that was some of the appeal. The soft little females just stirred their every protective instinct into high gear, while also encouraging them to dominate the female in order to protect her.

He shivered again as she seemed to dismiss anything being wrong and settled against his side. He stiffened expecting her hands on him, but her breathing slowed with sleep and he reluctantly embraced his own restless recharge.

* * *

Grace was many things.

A graceful drunk wasn't one of them. And judging by the small herd of elephants that had taken up residence and were doing their damn level best to drive her brain out of her skull via her eye sockets, she'd drunk far more than was wise. She gritted her teeth, recoiling against the vile taste that threatened to make her gag. Her head pounded in time to her pulse as she squinted her eyes open and found herself lying sprawled on the floor- which explained some of her discomfort- facing a tire.

She blinked. There was still a dirty tire in her face. Still felt like she was dying slowly.

She levered herself up and leaned back from the car until she realized it was Wheeljack. The mech didn't budge or acknowledge her in any way, so she figured he was still out. Which brought up the question of why she had been spooning one of his tires.

She felt her face heat as memory reluctantly surfaced. Oh yeah. She'd caught her jackass boyfriend with some blond twenty-something. Anger reared its ugly head, but she swiped it aside feeling weary and old.

The worst part was that the betrayal had come as a surprise. Tom had been four years older than her, but he'd always been a bit of a jerk. He'd seemed to live just to manipulate her with comments that were cruel, but always masked as genuine concern.

She'd obviously gotten toasted the night before, she decided as she rubbed at the back of her neck. She hated the idea that her supervisor, Wheeljack, had had to deal with her buzzed ass. She could only imagine how fun that must have been for the good-natured, private mech.

She braced a hand on his side to push herself up and frowned as her fingers came away sticky. She eyed the silent car before sniffing her fingers and wincing. Whiskey. _Dear God, please let me not have hurled on him_. She pleaded silently as she ran her eyes over him and decided that she must have either spilt it or poured it on him.

She felt guilty as she rubbed her sticky fingers against her jeans. "Jack? Sir?"

The Lancia grumbled slightly, before rising up on its shocks.

"Did I spill whiskey on you?" She asked quietly as her head pounded. _Please, oh please let it not be puke._

He huffed through his vents, before starting to transform with the musical scrape of metal on metal. She backpedaled as the Autobot crouched in front of her.

"A little. Feeling better?" His bright optics scrutinized her.

"Yeah." She blushed sheepishly, wishing for a rock to crawl under. "Want me to rinse you off?" She offered quietly.

She had the sense that he was smiling behind that battle mask of his. His vocal indicators flickered pinkly at her. "I wouldn't object if you don't mind," he said and as always, his soft voice brought a smile to her face. "Especially since you made the mess."

She smiled up at him as she reached out to pat his ankle. "Looks like I got more on you than I managed to get in me."

He winced and she blushed. "Just about."

Outside his hangar, it wasn't too far a walk to a set of chemical shower stalls. The stalls had been meant for the human technicians to use in an emergency, but they were tall and wide enough to suit four people or one mass-displaced mech and one female.

She watched him shift sizes, feeling that same old thrill at watching him as she always felt. She would have thought that her amazement at watching him shift forms or change sizes would fade with time, but it still fascinated her all the same.

She followed him as he stepped into the stall and shut the door behind her. The rectangular room had thick concrete walls and floors with a metal grate set into the center of the gently sloped floor. The heavy door was steel and latched from the inside to keep anyone from blundering in on someone showering.

Wheeljack sat down on the long concrete bench that lined one wall. Even sitting and in his smaller size, she was at head-height with him and he took up most of the booth's space. The earnest way he watched her made her uneasy as she twisted the water on and unhooked the heavy-duty sprayer hose.

A soft rumble escaped the Autobot and she spared him a glance. "Tell me if it's not warm enough," she said.

He huffed to get her attention. "As hot as you can stand is fine."

She turned up the heat and turned the spray on him. He lowered his head, shivering as the water hit him. She felt her eyebrows rise in surprise as a low repetitive sound came from his chest. _Purring- holy Hell, he was purring._

She bit back a giggle as he lowered his face into the spray, optics shuttering in pleasure. That deep purr he was making was oddly endearing she decided. It wasn't unlike the rumbling of a car engine mixed with that of a big cat.

She stepped closer, leaning up on her tiptoes to get his shoulders and back.

She jumped as his fingertips brushed her side. She felt her muscles tense in alarm, but Wheeljack seemed to be almost spaced out with his optics dim. She wasn't sure that he was even aware of where his hand was. She shifted away under the pretense of washing his other side and his other hand touched and gripped her hip.

He leaned forward in a fluid surge and she fumbled with the hose in surprise, spraying herself. He didn't seem to notice as he leaned his elbows on his knees, purring. "That stuff is sticky. Use some soap." He muttered and his voice startled her as it dropped to a deep-throated growl of command.

She felt a momentary edge of annoyance, before she twisted away and grabbed a bottle of Dawn sitting on a rack over her head. She had to stand on tiptoe to reach it and the Autobot snarled softly.

She turned back to him, meeting his blue optics. His vocal indicators were a pale, nearly white color that was marginally unnerving. "You okay?"

"Great." The word was more snarl than anything and coaxed a shiver down her spine.

She trembled as she squirted some soap in her palm and started scrubbing his side. The big mech made a low sound as he leaned forward into her. His large frame crowded her and there was no mistaking his large hands as they gripped her hips with nearly bruising pressure.

"Wheeljack?" Her voice trembled as he snarled. One of those big hands left her hip to curl carefully around the back of her neck to tip her head back. The metal of his battle mask was shockingly cool as it pressed against her throat. The big mech was slowly huffing through his vents, making her anxiety spike with every second. "What are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing."

And she did, though she was afraid to acknowledge it. His mask slid back into his helm with a soft click and then it was his warm mouth exploring her throat and jaw slowly. The hand on her hip tightened ever so slightly as he growled and gripped the delicate arch of her neck between his dental plating for a moment before turning his teasing curiosity to her earlobe.

She felt the hot air from his vents as he lipped the shell of her ear. His voice when he spoke was a haggard growl. "Tell me this is wrong. Tell me to stop." He panted harshly and she shivered in response as she realized he was offering her a chance to escape.

She felt her fingers release their death grip on the hose and she placed her palms on his chest. The metal was warm under her hands and thrummed to the rhythm of his spark. She licked her lips nervously and his intent optics zeroed in on her lips.

His own were scarred she noted, the jagged gashes that raked his lower face looking like the claw marks of some giant beast. She wanted suddenly to trace those cruel scars and know where they'd come from. His massive form shuddered with each growling breath and she knew he was waiting for her to decide.

He was still giving her a chance to say no and it touched her.

"Don't stop." She whispered, gasping as he nipped her ear harder with a snarl.

He moved suddenly, lunging and pushing her back against one damp concrete wall. His huge body pinned her to the wall as his nose nudged her cheek and ran down her neck, huffing and scenting.

"I'll be careful." He ground out as one of his hands fisted at the neck of her shirt. She didn't have time to utter a protest as the cotton gave under his strong grip and he tore through it like tissue paper.

"Wheeljack." She mewled softly, as he tossed the ruined shirt aside and gripped her jeans by the hem.

She buried her face against the cables of his throat as he eased her jeans down her hips, her panties following. Doubts niggled at the back of her mind, but she wanted just for a moment to be held by someone she could pretend cared.

She didn't even want to think about the hell she was probably going to end up making her workplace by doing this with him. He was her supervisor, dammit.

Then again- who gave a damn.

It was irresponsible and stupid, but didn't she deserve some companionship? She thought unwillingly of Tom and his new plaything and anger settled in her hot and intent. She pushed everything else to the back of her mind, focusing only on how skilled those large hands of his were.

He growled as though reading her mind.

She couldn't help but to moan as Wheeljack's rough hands pushed down the cups of her bra to roughly fondle her breasts. The pads of his thumbs sparked delicious friction as they rubbed over her taut nipples.

Those big hands were surprisingly gentle as they skimmed down her sides to trace her ribs. "You're so small." He whispered as his fingers skimmed down her belly to tease her core. "I won't hurt you."

She wondered vaguely if he was trying to reassure her or himself.

"I know." She crooned softly as he pushed her thighs apart and eased the hard ridge of his codpiece against her. When he slowly ground against her, all reason left her until she was only molten need.

Grace pressed a kiss to his shoulder as one of his hands hastily removed his codpiece. She felt the hard, heated length of his interface settle against her hip, but he caught her lips in a demanding kiss as she tried to look. He snarled as his glossa swiped her bottom lip in demand until she opened up for him. One of his hands fisted in her long hair, tilting her head back to give him more access as he took his sweet time exploring her mouth and taste.

She panted, feeling dazed when he finally broke the kiss. She didn't quite have time to catch her breath as he lifted her and brought her down on his thick length. Surprise tore a gasp from her lips as she felt him stretch her as he slid home. She clenched her eyes shut and buried her face against his chest as one of he shuddered.

"Primus, you're tight." He crooned under his breath as he waited for her to adjust before he began bucking into her wet heat. "Primus…"

She moaned softly, shuddering at the feel of him moving inside her. It was almost too much; the pleasure edged in what was almost pain as she tried to loop her legs around his waist and found him too big. She settled for wiggling breathlessly and he snarled in her ear.

* * *

_Dear, Primus…_

Wheeljack ground his dental plating as his interface kicked and throbbed, demanding he take her rougher and faster. Her tight, wet sheath was different from what he was used to, but he couldn't deny how wonderful it felt. He snarled as his hands gripped her hips and he allowed himself to take her faster, as he maintained a careful control on himself.

When she started wriggling under her, it almost made him come undone as every dominant instinct inside him roared to the forefront. Her soft little gasp as he gripped her shoulder carefully in his dental plating was a thrill. He adored the soft noises she made as he rolled his hips into her.

When she stiffened and cried out, alarm that he'd hurt her rippled through him momentarily. Her slick muscles quivered and tightened almost painfully around him. He couldn't help but throw back his head as her climax pulled him inexorably over the edge with her into his own overload.

Wheeljack came back to reality by degrees. He huffed as he pulled his head back from the concrete wall he'd slumped against. Something soft shifted against him and he ducked his head to watch Grace smile up at him with a dazed expression that he was pretty sure he could match her for.

The remembered sound of her cry sent a shudder through him as he rumbled. "Did I hurt you?"

"God, no." She laughed and he purred at the soft, musical sound.

He reached up to gently smooth her hair back from her face, feeling content. "Can I do this again sometime?" He asked hesitantly and she blushed up at him.

"You don't mean right now?" Her eyes pinched with unease and he almost laughed.

"I could, but I meant in general." He traced her jaw with a fingertip, feeling his spark tightening as he waited on her answer.

He purred as she smiled. "I think you might be able to convince me to do this again."


	6. Chapter 6: Repairs

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**__: I'd just like to take the opportunity here to thank all my readers and reviewers- wow, this series is popular…. Can't imagine why ;) More seriously, I feel the need to stress that if you aren't old enough to read sexually explicit smut for want of a better word, please don't read this series. That being said, I warned you so if you end up mentally scarred for life blame yourself. Heh._

_Grace is mine. Adrian belongs to author Chaos Knight and April, Winona, and Danni all belong to author Stormdracona. Maggie and Carly of course are property of Has-Tak, which leads me to the disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers (but of course) and make no claim to own them. _

_Ratchet and Mikaela inspired by the wonderfully, delicious fanfiction of Chaitea. This one's a quickie._

_Warnings: Sexual content, language, and general smuttiness. If you're not old enough to read such material or are easily offended by it- don't read._

* * *

Chapter 6: Repairs

Music can lift your soul. It can free you from the binds of flesh and transport you to a better place at least for a time.

Or it can annoy the ever-loving devil out of ya, Maggie decided as a little cup of spare pens started jittering across her desk in the grasp of the pounding bass issuing from the large Autobot lounging at his own oversized desk in the spacious hangar that had been given over to a Communications office. She snatched up the cup before it could merrily scoot off the edge of her desk and shot a conspiratorial glance at the only other human currently working.

Glenn raised a beefy shoulder in a shrug and then avoided her eyes. Then again, she hadn't really expected any help from _that_ front- the man was more than a little intimidated by the aliens.

Working with Jazz hadn't been her first choice in jobs. Perhaps it was a consequence of having risen from the dead like Lazarus, albeit a very big, alien Lazarus. The mecha was the Autobot's expert on integration with other species. He took an almost childish interest in every aspect of human culture, heritage, and tradition.

Including immersing himself, and everyone in a twenty yard radius, in various forms of human music.

She took a deep breath. "Jazz?"

The mech's head bobbled slightly along with the music, he was making little chittering noises too that she had to assume were Cybertronian. He was for all intents and purposes, as oblivious to her as she'd be of an ant. Irritation surged as she got up and moved closer to one of his large, tapping feet.

Even though the mech was smaller than most of his kind- he still dwarfed her. If she hadn't been so tired, she probably would have had the sense to be intimidated by that size difference.

She raised her voice. "Jazz! Hey!"

Still nothing.

Her eyes narrowed and she brushed a stray strand of blond hair from her face. "HEY, YOU!"

That got his attention. Unfortunately. His music cut off suddenly and she swallowed and fought down the urge to take a step backwards as he inclined his head to stare at her. Even if she could only see her own reflection in his glowing visor, she could feel the weight of his stare. It made her want to squirm.

Behind her Glenn made a sound halfway between a snort and a giggle.

"Somethin' da matter, sweet thing?" His voice was smooth and low, like a finger tracing up her bare back.

"Um…"

Only his lower face was visible under the visor and as alien as his visage was, there was enough of a semblance of humanity for it to be disconcerting. "Kitten?" He prompted. Those lips of his were quirking into an unmistakable smirk and it was enough to shake her out of her stupor.

"Could you keep the music a little lower? It's distracting." She managed as her knees threatened to go cute on her. What she really wanted to do was beat a hasty retreat back to her desk and safety. His stare was too much. Too knowing.

Maggie dearly wanted to back up as the mech tipped his head at Glenn almost thoughtfully, before leaning towards her. She tensed as his smooth voice dipped to a low whisper that was meant only for her. "I happened to think it's fair. 'Specially since yo sweet self is distracting me." One of his optics winked slowly and deliberately behind his visor, making that one side momentarily dim.

She felt her mouth drop open. She stared at him in disbelief, trying to decide whether to be offended or not. Jazz grinned suddenly, flashing his dental plating as a soft, huffing sound of amusement escaped him. She felt her face heat as her back stiffened. "Just keep the music down!" She snapped angrily as she turned on her heel and stomped back to her desk, ignoring Glenn's inquiring look.

* * *

"Excise or repair?"

Mikaela's hands shook ever so slightly as she adjusted the surgical laser in her hand to a narrower setting. It was a smaller version of the same tools that her mentor was naturally equipped with and as equally dangerous. The beam was strong enough to slice cleanly through the living metal that made up a Cybertronian's outer armor. And delicate enough to temporarily cauterize a few 'bleeders.'

She carefully pulled a suction hose to her and suctioned up the energon that had pooled around the area she was working elbow deep in the chest of a living being. The compromised part was oblong with a jagged ring of interlocking teeth along the larger end. She'd seen the thing before in her training, but damn if she could recall its name or purpose right then.

She glanced warily up at the mech looming over her. She couldn't really tell anything by Ratchet's expression and her nerves kicked up a notch. He still hadn't answered her question, which meant he was testing her again.

Damn it.

She turned back toward the mech sprawled out on his back in front of her. The rest of his damage was mostly cosmetic once the bleeding line of energon had been stopped. She'd been afraid the damage would be more extreme. The mystery part though was compromised and the mech's systems were sputtering weakly.

Not a foot from her face, his exposed spark in its protective chamber was thrumming and tossing up little tendrils of blue energy as though seeking to escape the mech's chest. The sight made her uncomfortable; it was somehow too intimate- like seeing someone's soul stripped bare.

Focus. She admonished herself as she stared at the part. Without remembering what it was, she had no idea whether it even could be removed without killing the mech she was working on. Which meant repairing it inside his chest.

Mikaela could feel her own heart thudding against her ribcage as she probed the twisted metal gingerly. A low moan of sound came from the mech, making her tense. He had been making noises the whole time and what little was left of her nerves wouldn't stand much more.

How did Ratchet do this?

She swallowed and turned up the laser's setting without testing the metal she was working with first. The mech shrieked as the part sparked and started melting. Panicking, Mikaela turned helplessly toward Ratchet. "A little help here?" She couldn't keep the hysterical edge from her voice.

The patient was thrashing against his restraints, energon frothing his lips and his spark humming sharply, before he shuddered and stilled. "Damn it!" The laser dropped from her numb fingers as she watched the patient's spark chamber dim.

"Congratulations. You butchered your first Cybertronian."

She felt her shoulders hunch inward. Anything at all would have been better than the disappointment she heard in his voice.

"Next time it would be advisable to make sure you disable the patient's pain receptors first." He growled as her mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh, God- Ratchet, I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize to me," he said gruffly as he reached over to flick a switch and her patient flickered and disappeared.

She twitched as she realized belatedly it had been a _holoform_- not a real Cybertronian. Fury flared up instantly as she glared at him. "He wasn't real?"

Ratchet snorted harshly through his vents. "You're still green- you think I'd let you hack up someone I know?"

She felt some of the anger drain away, even though she wanted to hold on to it. "I hate you." She muttered as she tore the protective gloves and apron off. She was fully set on stomping off, but large fingers closed around her and lifted her into the air.

Ratchet sighed heavily through his vents as he headed over to one of his work benches and sat down, settling her in his lap. "You can't mistakes like those." He growled as he used the pad of his large thumb to brush her hair back.

"I'm _trying_," she said as she swatted at his thumb in irritation. She could feel tears threatening, but damn if she was going to cry in front of him. He'd never stop babying her if she did. "So sue me- I'm not as smart as you! I'm human, okay?"

"I know you're human." He sounded patronizing to her, which only made her madder. "I like that about you."

She felt her lips press into a thin line as he gripped her carefully and shifted sizes. His arm looped around her waist before she could wriggle free to her annoyance. His glossa ghosted over her throat, followed by soft nips from his dental plating. "I like that you're so soft." His rough voice dropped to nearly a purr.

Mikaela squirmed trying to muster the energy to be annoyed, but it was hard. She had thought for some time that she'd loved Sam. In a way, she still did, but that affection had gradually changed to a sort of brotherly affection.

She certainly never would have believed she'd love Ratchet, but he made her feel treasured and special. Safe. His hands were so big, but gentle as they wormed their way under his shirt and possessively skimmed up her sides to trace her ribcage.

She wiggled around so she could face him straddling his lap. He ducked his head to kiss her, but she leaned away smiling. He huffed through his vents, an annoyed rumble escaping his broad, armored chest before he nuzzled against her throat.

She let her own lips trace the chevron on his helm and his massive frame shuddered with a low snarl. The feral sound made her shiver and encouraged her as she nibbled the sensitive bit of his anatomy. He'd told her once that the chevron was loaded with sensors and was nearly as sensitive as the wing panels some of the mechs sported. The metal was cool against her mouth as she lightly suckled one pointed tip.

"Primus, woman." He growled the words out through gritted dental plating and she laughed in delight at getting a rise out of the stoic medic. "Temptress." His voice was hoarse as he gripped her hips and ground his codpiece purposefully against her crotch.

"You're so needy." She cooed against his audios, gently laying kisses over his helm.

He hissed at her, large fingers fumbling with her skirt, pushing it up around her thighs as she smiled at him. Her panties gave him pause, before he vented in exasperation and simply tore the thin cotton from her hips. "Hey!"

"I asked you not to wear those." He grumbled, but he sounded smug to her.

"What if I bent over in front of someone? Like Mirage?"  
An angry snarl rattled out of his chest and his dental plating gripping her throat, making her wonder if she'd pushed too hard. He was growling angrily as he released his codpiece and his interface sprang free. She reached for him, stroking the full length of him as his grip on her throat tightened almost to the point of pain. Oh, he_ was_ mad.

"Don't make a sound. Someone will come to investigate." He hissed against her throat, his vents blasting her with hot air as he lifted her and set her down on his length without any warning.

Mikaela gasped, arching in his grip. No foreplay this time-nothing. And it was almost too much as his thick interface stretched her and he pulled her down his length with a shuddering groan.

"Damn it." She moaned, gritting her teeth as his optics flared whitely down at her. "Are you mad?"

"You've been bad." He crooned the words as he started working her on his length and she tossed her head back. "Remember… quiet…"

Damn him, she thought wildly as he started working her faster, finding the pace she loved. The feel of his thick flesh stroking her intimately was nearly enough to push her over the edge by itself, but when he rolled on the bench to pin her under his weight, she cried out.

One of his hands clapped over her mouth, stifling her cries as he pumped into her. She whimpered frantically at the 'torture.' He mouthed her throat as he shifted his angle and ground himself against her. She bit his hand frantically as he ground against her clit, winding her up. He purred in her ear, his own steady voice, shaky with passion.

"Are you close, baby?"

She glared at him and wriggled, but he shifted to more firmly pin her. His hips moving wildly against her and the sound of his own snarls assuring her that he was close to overloading. "Come for me." He crooned against her hair and she squealed against his palm as her body convulsed with her climax.

Ratchet snarled as his large frame shuddered over her, sagging as he finally pulled his hand away from her mouth to brush her hair from her face. "Mirage can't do that to you." He hissed softly in reprimand as nuzzled her neck and rocked himself against her just to draw another panting moan from her.

"No." She agreed, looping her arms around his neck.

"You're mine… say it." He demanded softly, as he kept stroking her with his interface.

"I'm yours." She whimpered, fingers digging into the seams of his armor as he purred in pleasure.

* * *

_Author's note: Thanks for reading and please review. And a word of warning: next chapter features two ménage a trois pairings; one Autobot and one Decepticon. You've been warned._


	7. Chapter 7: DoubleTimed

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**__: If you aren't old enough to read sexually explicit… smut for want of a better word, please don't read this series. That being said, I warned you so if you end up mentally scarred for life- blame yourself not me._

_Grace is mine. Adrian belongs to author Chaos Knight and April, Winona, and Danni all belong to author Stormdracona. Maggie, Mikaela, and Carly of course are property of Has-Tak, which leads me to the disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers (but of course) and make no claim of ownership. _

_Warnings: Sexual content, language, and general smuttiness. Also, human-Decepticon domination/bondage scene. If you're not old enough to read such material or are easily offended by it- don't read. Also, thanks for the reviews people. _

* * *

Ch. 7: Double-timed

The only warning she received was a sharp skirling cry somewhere between that of a crow and the rasp of metal sliding against metal. Carly ducked instantly as something slapped against her back and claws teased her hair in passing. She twisted to snatch up the crumpled bag that had hit her, a soft sound of despair escaping her as she saw some of the fries had spilt out in the dirt. She shakily clutched the ratty blanket Soundwave had given her closer to her body, it was the only protection she had from the outside world.

Lazerbeak landed just out of hitting distance in an elegant serpentine coil. The little Decepticon had quickly learned that she wasn't above trying to hit it with a rock if it got close enough. Intent red optics bored into her as she dug her hand into the fast food bag and stuffed a handful of fries in her mouth. She didn't care if she looked like a madwoman as she inhaled the food and it took an effort of will to not simply eat everything at once- she was lucky to get one meal a day, let alone three from her captors.

Lazerbeak flared his armor plating like feathers and she reached without looking for one of the large rocks she'd found and stacked beside her. She kept eating with her left hand and placed the rock in her lap. The heavy metal collar with his chain kept her off balance, but she wanted her hands ready in case the little Con tried anything.

"Disgusting." He snarled the word at her, tail coiling around one of his wickedly clawed feet. His optics glinted as he made pig noises at her until she flung the rock. It didn't even come close and he laughed harshly. He'd hopped back a step though and that was a victory as far as she was concerned.

The sound of rocks sliding behind her snapped her head around with a rock gripped in her fist. It was Barricade though that loomed behind her. All four of his red optics glowed hellishly at her as their eyes met. She let the rock drop.

_Don't say a word. Don't move_, she thought frantically as she lowered her eyes to the dirt at her knees. Lazerbeak's mocking laughter sounded from nearby, but she stayed still. Childishly she couldn't help but pray that staying still would make the huge Decepticon overlook her.

The whirring hum of mechanisms in motion tied with the loud thud of heavy feet squashed that hope though. Barricade stopped right in from of her, one of his huge feet a foot from her. He tapped that foot, making her shudder.

"Well?" He demanded in a low snarl and she lifted her head reluctantly.

She flinched and fell flat on her back as a massive fist slammed into the ground at her side, peppering her with gravel and dust. "Quit!" The word slipped past her lips before she could think better and her eyes widened.

All four of Barricade's optics narrowed with delight as he flashed his sharp dental plating at her. "Did you just try to order me around?" He all-but purred the words at her as she started scooting backwards on all fours.

"No!"

"You say I'm a liar then?" He snarled, following his and gnashing his dental plating at her. She felt herself go cold as her back hit the wall her collar was chained to.

One wickedly sharp claw touched her cheek and traced down along her jaw to rest under her chin and tip her head back. "Well, which is it? Did you issue an order or call me a liar?" He crooned as he crowded her.

She swallowed, eyes rolling in panic, but seeing no help. Snarling in exasperation, Barricade's claws slammed into the wall. His claws dug into the metal like it was as soft as butter, caging her body. "Soundwave is so stingy." He murmured as he leaned in closer. "But then… listening has never been my strong suit." His glossa traced a wet line along her jaw.

"He'll be mad." The words escaped her in a pant as Barricade pulled his claws away from her. One claw wiggled between her and the blanket and she made a soft sound of dismay as it started ripping and she was forced to let go of it.

It wasn't like all three mechs hadn't seen her naked already anyway. Barricade's optics trailed over her skin and she could almost swear she could feel the heat of his gaze brushing against her skin, chafing.

"He'll get over it." Barricade growled softly as the panels of armor on his chest opened to reveal snaking probe-like cables. A soft crooning purr rumbled out of the huge Decepticon as he shifted closer, until his massive frame had her effectively pinned against the wall.

The sound he was making unnerved her- she knew they snarled and growled, but this sound was almost… reassuring. One of his hands scooted between her and the wall, pulling on her insistently until she was forced to stand and brace her palms against his chest to keep him from crushing her body to his. The vibrations from his internal systems and his purring startled her as it traveled up through her palms.

"That's it…" He soothed and she flinched as one of the thick probes coiled up his leg teasingly. "So tense…" One of his claws gently touched her head and stroked over her hair in an absent-minded caress. His touch was shocking to her- where Soundwave was rough and demanding, Barricade seemed more ready to coax. The unforeseen gentleness was almost her undoing after all she'd been through. Even though she knew damn well he was just messing with her for his own amusement, she wanted to believe he was sincere. That he wouldn't hurt her.

"Don't…" She ducked her head as he rumbled questioningly. "Don't pretend you give a damn, you asshole."

He laughed then, still petting her hair. "Does it hurt? Does it tear you apart inside just a little?" His voice deepened to a crooning purr of pleasure as one of his probes teased between her thighs. "Answer me."

"I hate you."

"Do you know what will hurt the most though?" He asked softly as a second probe joined the first and rubbed against her clit, vibrating softly to make her gasp. "When your body betrays you… When you grow to want my touch…"

"Never." She hissed angrily, lifting her head to glare up at him.

A skittering sound of gravel drew her eyes and she stiffened as Lazerbeak landed nearby to watch, his glossa dangling obscenely from his sharp jaws. "Oh my… how delicious."

His sharp dental plating flashed in a feral smile. "Then why are you already wet for me?"

* * *

"You don't like them interfacing with human females." In the area that had been appointed Autobot command, Optimus Prime frowned at Prowl seriously.

"That's not what worries me, Prime." Prowl hesitated to marshal his thoughts and the only noise in the room was the whirring mechanical buzz of the two Cybertronian's internal systems. "What's going to happen when its time to leave?"

Head bowed slightly, the Autobot leader winced. "I know it will be hard-"

Prowl huffed harshly through his vents. "Hard? You know how possessive we are of anything that's ours. They're going to want to take them with us."

Reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose, Optimus bit back a sigh. "How long has it been since we've had anything that was ours, though? They've all been too afraid to grow attached to anything knowing the Decepticons could take it away or use it against us. We've all seen what can happen when we allow ourselves to care about something."

"I understand the sentiment. Trust me, I do." Prowl's hands moved haltingly, trying to convey something he didn't want to say. "But they're just assuming that when we leave they can take those females with them. What kind of life would that be for them?"

When Optimus didn't answer, Prowl huffed and continued. "Cybertron is too hostile to organics- they'd be completely dependant on us. They'd resent us for that. Maybe not at first, but you know they would."

Optimus spared his SIC a glance. Prowl's red chevron stood out starkly against his black and white armor and his blue optics had paled in agitation. "It will be their decision to make. Not mine. They have the right to make their own choices."

"Their misplaced affection is only going to hurt them." Irritation crept into Prowl's voice.

"Love, Prowl." Optimus' lips quirked as his Second frowned at him in disgust. "It's stronger than you'd think."

"Love is an illusion." The black and white mech muttered. "Illogical. Foolish." His door panels flicked in annoyance as Optimus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes it's all we have."

Prowl shook his head stubbornly and Optimus sighed. Even after so long working with Prowl, sometimes there was no reasoning with the mech. Anything that didn't make logical sense was baffling to him. It made perfect sense to Optimus though why they were drawn to the human femmes. They only femme contact they'd had for vorns had been their own femmes and they were warriors themselves. They were tough enough and well-equipped to put a mech in his place. They were also every bit as dominant and stubborn as most mechs.

The human femmes on the other hand… were so small and delicate. They instantly brought out the urge to protect in a mech and because they were perceived as so helpless, it also made them want to dominate the femmes. Which of course made them possessive of them. Optimus shook his head. It was glaringly obvious to him, but apparently not so to Prowl. The small human femmes only seemed to play to a mech's more primal instincts- and they didn't even realize they were doing it.

"You have something else, Prowl?" He prompted and the SIC visibly relaxed at the change of subject.

"We received incoming transmissions from a few mechs. Wreckers."

Optimus chuckled, lips quirking slightly. "Ratchet will love that. Who are they?"

Glancing down at the glowing data pad in his large hand, Prowl frowned. "Bulkhead, Whirl, Rotorstorm, Springer, Ironfist, Twin Twist, and..." Prowl hesitated and his frown deepened. "And Kup. I didn't realize he was still functioning."

Optimus smiled with genuine warmth. "I haven't seen Kup in vorns. It will be good for moral to have him here."

"He's well respected." Prowl muttered noncommittally as he consulted the data pad again. "We also received an open channel transmission."

Now it was Optimus' turn to frown as he paused by his desk. "Whoever it was should know better."

"If it had been from an Autobot, I'd have to agree. The source is a neutral bot going by the name Silverbolt. He's requesting political asylum for himself and his wingmates."

There was a beat of silence following the announcement and Optimus slowly turned to fully face his second in command. "I was under the impression that all Seekers had allied with the Decepticons when Starscream defected to them."

"As was I, Prime. It seems this group went rogue."

Optimus' systems hummed softly as he stared down at his desk. "They would be an asset if we could convince them to side with us." He mused aloud.

Door panels twitching in irritation, Prowl huffed through his vents. "With all due respect, this isn't some little trine. This Silverbolt has four other Seekers in his flight."

"You think Megatron sent them to us?"

Prowl rumbled moodily. "They defected from under Starscream as soon as he defected to the Decepticons, so it's unlikely," he admitted sourly. "I think they simply wish to hide from Megatron."

"Still perhaps they can be maneuvered into siding with us. We do need air support." Optimus folded his arms across his chest. "Keep me updated."

Prowl nodded, subspacing his data pad. He knew a dismissal when he heard one. Door panels still stiff with worry, he exited the command room and nearly ran straight into Jazz lounging outside the door. A low annoyed growl escaped him as he went around the black and white mech.

Irritation flared anew through Prowl as the other mech sidled up to him.

"I've been trying to comm. you." Jazz's visor flickered palely as he fell into step beside Prowl. "Avoiding me?"

"I was speaking with Optimus." Prowl watched the saboteur with his peripheral vision.

"I bet you were." Jazz huffed softly and Prowl felt his optics narrow.

"And what does that mean?"

"Means you should back off. The boss-mech knows what he's doing. He don't need any of you second guessing him. He's never done us wrong before." Jazz's fingers flexed lazily at his sides.

"I never implied that he had." Sighing heavily through his vents, he came to a stop. Jazz's expression became guarded as he turned toward the SIC.

"You know what your problem is?" Jazz drawled pensively. His visor brightened annoyingly until all Prowl could see was his own visage reflected back at him.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me." Prowl muttered sourly and Jazz's lips quirked into a crooked smirk. "Because you don't really listen to what anyone else says."

"Your problem is you never have any fun."

"In case it slipped your processor-we're at war. Fun and war… I don't believe they go together." Prowl started walking and bit back a snarl as Jazz fell into step with him.

"It's a wonder you don't fry yourself always stressing and plotting. You need a little R and R."

Prowl huffed. "R and R?"

"Rest and relaxation, though I'm thinking we say screw the resting part and get you laid."

Only vorns of experience dealing with Jazz kept Prowl from sputtering out loud as he turned his glare on the saboteur. "I don't think so. I remember the last time you tried to… help me." Armor panels rattling softly, Prowl shuddered at the memory.

"You're still pissed about Velocitron? Excuse me for you not being able to tell the difference between genders." Jazz ruined his ire by grinning though.

"They're divergent from normal Cybertronians," Prowl grumbled. "I didn't realize they were all built so… lean."

"And who would've thought a Cybertronian could outrun an enraged Velocitronian mech who'd just been propositioned by another mech." Jazz laughed.

"You'd be surprised what you're capable of when adequately motivated." Prowl's voice grew dry, but he could feel his annoyance ebbing.

"So let's hear em."

"Hear what?"

"Your reasons for saying no to a little mindless sex so I can shoot holes in em."

Prowl snorted. "Arcee's not my type. I prefer to be on top every now and then."

Jazz laughed and his expression grew sly. "Good thing I wasn't talking about Arcee then."

"If you suggest I see Red Alert one more time, I swear-"

"I wasn't talking about a mech either." Jazz laughed as Prowl hissed softly, dental plating showing.

Growling, the SIC's optics narrowed. "The human femmes?"

"They're inquisitive and open minded." Jazz shrugged, armor panels flexing. "And from what I've heard, it's better than interfacing with one of our femmes."

"I don't know why I talk to you."

"Who else would listen to you bitching? Think about it though, they're wet… hot… tight." Jazz crooned the words, optics glinting behind his visor.

"And I have time to court a femme." He snarled sarcastically, optics rolling. "Get back to work, Jazz."

"If I can get a willing femme would you try?"

"Why is it so important to you that I mount a femme?" Prowl snarled, rounding on the other mech in agitation. He felt his door panels flare aggressively.

"Because you're my friend. I worry about you." Jazz said, his sudden seriousness taking Prowl aback. "I hate to see you work yourself til you crash."

Prowl grounded his dental plates as he stared his old friend down. "Fine. Whatever."

Jazz's expression turned roguish. "You just go relax and wait for the Jazz-man to comm. you." He winked an optic and it was all Prowl could do not to snarl as the other mech sauntered off.

* * *

Maggie had never felt so bone-tired in her entire life. Even though most of her work was mental, not physical the Autobot's put her through her paces. Combine that with the fact that their systems were intuitive, _living_ systems that learned and evolved as they went- it was all she could do to keep up. Glenn at least seemed to be coping better. To him it was a game. The ultimate game.

To her it was work. Tiring, tedious work.

The low growl of an engine startled her from her thoughts and she turned to stare at the sleek alternate form of Jazz as it idled up beside her. His silver Solstice form gleamed under the overhead fluorescent lights and she couldn't help but shiver as he growled softly again, engine revving in almost an angry way.

"Hey, kitten." The words came out as a low crooning purr as his driver's side door swung open invitingly. "Come here. I got somethin' I need ya to check out fo' me."

"My shift's over." She protested with a sigh. "Can't Glenn fix whatever it is?"

"I don't want no Glenn." His engine snarled louder, nearly roaring.

"Jazz…" Her voice trailed off in protest as his car door waggled in the air. "Alright." She sighed as she slid into his driver's seat and the mech sank lower on his shocks. His seat belt darted out and clicked into place snugger than she liked as a low rumble filtered through him that sounded… like a purr. She blinked warily. "Jazz?"

"Mmm?" The sound was lazy and satisfied sounding as he took off.

Her fingers grabbed instinctively for the steering wheel as the mech chuckled around her. "Baby, you got some fine hands."

She snatched her hands back, frowning at the dash. "Don't be that way."

"What way?" His voice deepened to husky drawl.

"I don't think its funny at all when you tease like that."

"Who says I'm teasin' ya?"

Her mouth opened and shut as her mind stalled over the implications of that. Purring smugly, he accelerated toward his quarters. The door had already shut behind him and his own door had swung open before she managed any words. "Jazz?" Her voice sounded pitifully small even to her.

"Hmm?" His seat belt released her and she nearly leapt out of his alt form, backing away.

"You can't be serious." She protested as the mech transformed in front of her and changed sizes. The sudden shift surprised her and she took another involuntary step back as Jazz seemed to inspect his clawed fingers.

"Why's that, kitten?" He glanced her way and she swallowed as she realized that even smaller he was still much bigger than her- and he wasn't a big mech to begin with.

"We hardly know each other." Maggie kept backing up as he followed her. His movements seemed so much more fluid and animalistic this size.

"I know you." His visor glowed brightly. "We been workin' together a long time, baby."

Her back hit the wall and he leaned in to brace his huge hands on either side of her head, keeping her pinned with his body. She swallowed, mentally scrambling for an excuse or anything that would grant her freedom. Maggie tensed as he lifted a hand to run his claws through her curls, purring as they clung to his joints.

"You been temptin' me a long time." He growled as his attention shifted from her hair to her face. Her mouth opened to argue and he leaned in closer, his lips pressing to hers. Maggie gasped softly as Jazz's lips coaxed her to let him in. His glossa pressed into her mouth, tasting her with a dominance that was undeniable.

Her hands landed uncertainly on his chest, feeling his warm armor under her palms as he rumbled. One of his arms curled around her waist, dragging her up against his large frame as his other hand kept her head where he wanted it.

His lips, his glossa, everything about him was jarringly different. Metal skin was alien and shockingly pliant as his mouth caressed hers. The soft growling purr that rumbled out of him as his hands started stroking over her hit her on a primal level. She found herself touching him. Her fingers dipped into seams in his armor earning her soft snarls of encouragement.

She wasn't even aware of the fact that he was stripping her until she heard material ripping. In a daze, she blinked down at the two halves of her shirt in his fists. His lips quirked and nibbled at her neck as he finished undressing her. She was beyond protesting, she was beyond wanting to protest.

"Kitten, you so soft." He crooned as his palm smoothed down her sides, dragging her down with him onto her discarded clothes.

"Jazz…" She gasped as his dental plating latched onto her neck carefully. The feel of his glossa stroking her skin made her shiver and any ideas of resistance she might have had melted. Her body began to heat up, teased by his clever clawed hands and his mouth.

Jazz growled softly, his mouth trailing over one shoulder, his glossa teasing her collar bone before he shifted over her. His codpiece released with a soft click and he groaned in relief. He snarled warningly as Maggie tensed under him.

She tried to look down between them when she felt something nudge her thigh, but Jazz bared his dental plating and she froze in surprise. For a mech who was so laid back, she'd never seen him so serious. His entire huge frame was shuddering over her as he panted through his vents. "Easy…" He ground out, but she wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to her.

Maggie gasped as she felt the head of his interface begin to press slowly into her, making her squirm as he stretched her. Growling, he gripped her shoulder with his dental plating again to pin her as he sheathed himself fully inside her with a low whine.

"Don't let me hurt ya," he murmured against her skin as he stroked over the spot his dental plating had made with his glossa. She felt her heart soften a little at the uncertainty and worry in his voice. She found herself running her palms over his helm gently.

"You're not… hurting me." She managed as she tried to wiggle under him. "Just bigger… than I'm used to."

He snarled suddenly and his optics flared angrily as he nosed her jaw. She felt his interface twitch inside her. "I don't want to hear about no other male touching you right now." He ground out as his hands gripped her hips. That was all the warning she got as he started working into her with steady thrusts, but judging by the set line of his mouth, he was miffed with her.

She threw her arms around his neck as his interface bucked into her. His armor was heating up as he huffed and growled, getting warm to the touch. She cried out as he ground himself against her with a snarl. "I can't stand the thought," he snarled in her ear as he snuck a hand between them to stroke her clit, "of another male touching you…. Mounting you…."

Arching under him, she moaned as she felt herself getting close. "Jazz… please…"

"No one else touches you!" He snarled as he rolled his hips frantically against hers. "No one…"

"Jazz… Jazz!" She gasped, stiffening as her climax slammed through her and Jazz roared deafeningly in her ear, his visor flaring almost blindingly white as he overloaded.

* * *

Prowl stiffened as he felt Jazz ping him over his internal comm. His optics dimmed as he considered simply ignoring the saboteur. He knew though that that would only bring Jazz to seek him out._ Pit and slag. _He had barely just gotten settled in too.

He answered the comm. tiredly. **:Yes:**

**:You promised:** Jazz's voice came across as distracted, the sound of his internal cooling systems in full swing nearly drowning out his words. **:My quarters… Got a lil' surprise for you:**

**:Fine: **Sighing and grinding his dental plating at his friend, he stood up from his desk and headed for Jazz's quarters.

* * *

Heaven. She was in heaven. Maggie moaned softly as Jazz nibbled up her neck, his interface twitching inside her. Unlike a human male, he apparently didn't tire easily. Not that she was complaining.

A low snarl brought Maggie's head up and she felt her eyes widen as she spotted the Autobot SIC standing over her and Jazz. Watching. She swallowed, trying to read his alien face for any sign of what was going on in his head. Jazz seemed utterly unconcerned with the sudden audience though as he nosed her jaw.

"I got her warm for ya." Jazz purred softly as he withdrew his still erect interface from her. Shock rippled through her as she gaped from one to the other. What was going on?

Prowl shuddered slightly a growl escaping him. His optics glowed nearly white as he huffed softly through his vents and growled again. She tried to shrink away as he crouched down close to her, but she was trapped between Prowl and Jazz. "Maggie, is it?" Prowl's voice was shockingly deep as his optics lingered over her body.

She managed to nod, her 'yes' coming out as a squeak. Prowl's fingers ghosted along her jaw, turning her head toward him so she had no choice but to meet those intense optics of his.

"She's scared." Prowl growled, glancing away from her to glare at Jazz. "Why?"

"You're a big guy," Jazz said shrugging as he toyed with her ankle with his claws. "And I may not have asked her just yet?"

She swallowed back a feeling of betrayal as she stared from Jazz to Prowl and back. What had happened to not wanting to even hear her mention another male? Or was that human males only? Annoyance flitted through her at them both.

Prowl only crowded closer, huffing softly. "She smells so sweet." He muttered and his optics paled to white.

"They do that when they aroused." Jazz crooned as he lazily stretched and propped himself up against the wall. A sated smile flickered on his lips. "Better'n highgrade, Prowler."

Prowl frowned but edged closer. "May I touch you?" He purred softly as his fingers reached without waiting for her to give him permission.

"I-" Maggie flushed as his fingertips trailed up her inner thigh, before he crouched and tugged her to him. She squeaked in alarm as he ducked, but there was no getting away as his glossa swiped against her sex teasingly to draw a moan from her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Prowl growled as he jerked her to him and his mouth latched hungrily onto her sex. She could only arch against him, gripping his chevron as he devoured her.

While Jazz watched in smug approval.

* * *

Voices pattered away to nothing as Maggie stepped into the rec room. She felt her face redden, knowing she had to look shell-shocked. She sure as hell felt shell-shocked after Jazz and Prowl… she didn't know what to call it or even what she'd done to get both of their attentions. Much less be mauled by the two of them- in a good way, though she admitted to herself. She'd been to her room first for clothes and to run a brush through her hair, but she knew she had to look like the cat who'd just gotten the cream. And none of her human boyfriends had ever been so… damn good. And no one'd probably measure up after those two either, she thought morosely as April stood up.

They were all staring at her, she realized in surprise.

"Honey, who ran you over?" April touched her elbow with a concerned look. "Are you… okay?"

"I'm great," she said. Very sore, but great, she amended in her head.

"You don't look great." Winona noted as she sat up in her chair, frowning.

"I'm fine." Maggie mumbled as she allowed April to lead her to a chair. "Terrific."

"Who got you?" Grace demanded, eyes glinting as she leaned her elbows onto the table. Adrian elbowed her, giving her a frown. "Like you don't want to know?"

"Jazz," Maggie said as she sat and accepted a bottle of water from Danni. "And Prowl."

Winona had just taken a drink of her coffee and she sputtered and coughed, face reddening. "Both!"

"Both." Maggie stared fixedly at her water, face growing redder.

"I, uh, didn't know they… two at once?" Mikaela cleared her throat sheepishly.

"They took turns… for hours…." Maggie muttered absently as she played with the water bottle's cap. Screwing and unscrewing it. "It was… amazing."

April and Grace exchanged looks. Danni blushed, ducking her head and Winona started laughing, ignoring Mikaela and Adrian's attempts to hush her.


	8. Chapter 8: Wreckers

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**__: If you aren't old enough to read sexually explicit… smut for want of a better word, please don't read this series. That being said, I warned you so if you end up mentally scarred for life- blame yourself not me._

_Grace is mine. Adrian belongs to author Chaos Knight and April, Winona, and Danni all belong to author Stormdracona. Maggie, Mikaela, and Carly of course are property of Has-Tak, which leads me to the disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers (but of course) and make no claim of ownership. _

_Warnings: Sexual content, language, dominant mechs, and general smuttiness. Also a small, incomplete TF: Prime Arcee x Cliffjumper tribute bit set in this fic's universe continuity- first attempt at mech x femme, so beware... If you're not old enough to read such material or are easily offended by it- don't read. Also, thanks for the reviews, people. _

* * *

Ch. 8: Wreckers

"TWIN TWIST, YOU SON OF A GLITCHED SLAGGER!"

Danni twitched at the roar of noise and resisted the urge to peek outside of her tiny office that was more like a closet than anything else. She knew what she'd see anyway. Several new Wreckers had recently arrived to join the Autobots and the mechs had been loudly reintroducing themselves to one another in the Wrecker's hangar. But then, the Wreckers were always loud- she could only imagine the sort of hell she was going to be faced with now.

Loud, lascivious, and generally rude.

Those terms could be easily applied to the three Wreckers she'd met so far and she had a feeling the new arrivals were no exception.

She was pretty sure that was the main reason the Wrecker's allotted area was on the far end of the compound. The huge chunk of land had been originally slotted to be a military installation, but it had been given to the Autobots as a peace offering of sorts. In her opinion it was the government's way of apologizing for trying to kick the Autobot's off-planet in an attempt to appease Sentinel Prime and the Decepticons. And hadn't that went well? They were estimating it would take years to rebuild even a half of Chicago since they had to start with the damaged infrastructure and go up from there.

Danni frowned down at the pile of parts acquisitions forms on her desk. The Wreckers had been assigned with the task of helping with the repairs and they were just as adept at fixing as they were at trashing.

"Hey, femme." The familiar snarling voice startled her from her thoughts.

Danni twitched in her chair and peered owlishly at her open doorway to see Topspin crouched there. The blue and silver Wrecker sported a racing alt mode like the other three Earth-bound Wreckers. She found herself wondering idly if the new arrivals would also fall irrevocably in love with Nascar and 'borrow' their favorite cars' designs. Personally, she'd never liked the sport, but it had become a part of her job to not only _like_ Nascar, but to watch it with the Wreckers on the weekends.

"Something wrong?" She asked carefully as she stood up and moved closer to the door. She'd found that while the Wreckers could be downright vicious with their human male coworkers, she was oddly exempt from their constant, graphic threats. She supposed it was endearing in a way, but Topspin was scary as all hell.

Topspin smirked at her, showing his sharp dental plating and she stifled a shudder. His optics narrowed slightly in his near-perpetual scowl. "Not going to come say hello?" His deep voice was rough and vicious sounding, but she had learned that that was just the way he sounded. She'd decided that the snarling, harshness of his voice may have come from a past injury- he certainly carried more than his own fair share of silvery weld-scars that spider webbed the inner seams of his proto-armor and were glimpsed as he moved.

Smiling thinly, Danni brushed her shoulder length chestnut hair over her shoulder. "I thought I'd give you guys the chance to reacquaint yourselves in private," she said softly as she eased closer to him. Wariness paid with giant alien mechs. There was no telling when one of them might decide to grab an unsuspecting human without warning. Especially Topspin. She'd seen him fuzz up his armor panels at a wayward technician right before he'd grabbed the man and threatened to throw him off of Autobot territory for getting an adjustment wrong by an eighth of an inch. The poor guy had pissed himself in terror, which had only made Topspin madder.

It had taken her and Epps a lot of fast talking to convince the irate mech not to make the techie into a human Frisbee. It certainly hadn't helped that Roadbuster and Leadfoot had been egging him on.

"Come say hello." He growled and one huge fist thumped into the concrete floor hard enough that she was surprised it didn't buckle. She jumped though and his lips quirked slightly in amusement. Her natural jumpiness was always a source of amusement to him. "Get out here." His optics narrowed to slits and she took a deep breath.

She skirted around his fist, avoiding making eye-contact with the mech. Submissive. Meek. No threat. She went out of her way to not do anything any of the mechs could see as a challenge. "How many new arrivals do we have?" She babbled out the words nervously as she managed to escape her office without touching the Autobot.

"Seven." His head turned to track her movement as he straightened back to his impressive height. "My brother's here now."

That made her blink and glance up at him. "You have a brother?"

His jaw worked for a moment, reminding her of a nervous tic. "I do." He huffed irritably through his vents and eyed her.

She winced, mentally kicking herself for even trying to talk to him. Why the hell she felt compelled to try and be at least social to the Wrecker was beyond her. The big mech had made it abundantly clear that he didn't particularly like her, but then she was pretty sure he hated everyone equally.

Squinting in the bright afternoon sun, Danni took in the new Autobots. The mechs were all grouped together talking loudly, but she relaxed as she spotted the familiar face of Epps. She didn't hesitate to move toward the other human and safety. After all, the mechs might not notice one tiny human standing around, but they might see two and avoid stepping on them.

Behind her Topspin snarled and she stiffened again. A huge silver and blue foot thudded down disturbingly close as the mech walked past her. She pressed a palm to her chest, feeling her heart's frantic beat. Topspin glared down at her for a second, before moving away.

Damn.

What the hell had crawled up his tailpipe?

She moved closer to Epps. The man smiled at her as she approached. "You meet all the new arrivals?" He asked.

She glanced at the new Wreckers warily. "Not yet."

"Got word from Lennox that we got a few new human faces too. He's wanting to borrow you to give the women the tour of the place."

* * *

Topspin gritted his dental plating as the tiny femme headed over to talk to Epps. Even though he grudgingly liked the human male, violent impulses flickered through his processor all the same as the man turned to greet Danni. She was much smaller than the former soldier, her coloring lighter. Very small, even for an adult human female. Her form was short and curvy. Soft. Weak.

She should have been contemptible, but she wasn't.

And Pit if that didn't just get under his armor.

She was hiding from him. Always hiding. His optics narrowed slightly and he almost didn't notice his twin's approach. Twin Twist's head cocked before his optics sought out what held his brother's attention. A soft rumble of surprise escape Twin Twist as he turned his attention back to Topspin.

"What's with the femme?" Twin Twist's voice was deep as his own, but carried none of the roughness that scarred his own voice. His brother's voice was a reminder of what he'd been at one time. "I come all this way and you just gawk at some little squish."

Topspin growled softly as he tore his attention from Danni talking to Epps. "Just because you're my brother, don't mean I won't kick your sorry aft."

Twin Twist smirked as Topspin clacked the clamps just above his wrists threateningly. He'd tore more than one Decepticon apart with his brute strength. The stresses of war had nearly broken him and reshaped him into a brutal killing machine with no remorse. "Then you wouldn't have anyone that'd put up with your slag."

"They say bullshit on this world." Topspin corrected as his optics and attention drifted back to the little femme.

"Shit." Twin Twist revved softly. "_Shit_. I like the way that word sounds."

Topspin revved softly as he watched the way his little human fidgeted uneasily in the presence of the human male. A shudder rippled through him as he ran a hasty self-diagnostic. Where the pit had that thought come from? There was something undeniably satisfying about the idea of the femme being his though. He was certainly mech enough to admit it.

He wanted the little femme.

Twin Twist frowned slightly, head-cocking as he picked up a flicker of Topspin's thoughts through their bond before Topspin could shut him out. "Stay out of my head." Topspin snarled, bristling.

"Stop thinking so loud then." Twin Twist huffed dismissively, before his optics wandered to Danni.

Topspin couldn't help the angry growl that rattled up out of his chest as his twin's optics lingered on the tiny femme.

Twin Twist shot him a look of amusement. "So what's stopping you?"

"Slag off." Topspin flared out his armor panels in irritation as he tried to stomp away from his brother and temptation.

Unfortunately, Twin Twist wasn't about to let him get away so easily. The other mech fell into step at his side. "If you want the little squish, take her."

"Don't- her name's Danni."

"Do I detect a hint of emotion?'

"Go frag yourself."

"Not my idea of fun. Sorry. I might not mind fragging that little femme, though."

Topspin rounded on his brother, a hand lashing out to shove Twin Twist back. His brother moved just as quickly though, his own hand lashing out to lock with Topspin's. "Leave her the Pit alone."

"Why? Do you care?"

"No." Topspin wrenched his arm to pull away, but Twin Twist pushed forward, grabbing his shoulder and shoving him into the warehouse. The metal building quivered, but grudgingly took his weight.

"Liar."

"What do you care?" Topspin bared his dental plating as his temper flared. Brother or not, Twin Twist was about to be very sorry if he didn't back off.

"Why don't you?"

"_What_?" Topspin froze, grimacing.

"You want that femme, don't you? So what's stopping you?" Twin Twist abruptly released him and took a step back, his face contorting into a frown. "It's not like you to be hesitant about anything."

Topspin snarled softly as he looked away. "Why would she want me?" His gruff voice deepened with shame and Twin Twist's expression softened.

"The damage doesn't make you less of a male." Twin Twist lowered his own deep voice. "I don't care what Sureflare said. That femme's glitched."

"I've seen how femmes look at me." Topspin snapped out the words, his armor panels flaring out aggressively as he hissed softly in annoyance.

"You sound like a bitch Seeker when you do that." Twin Twist laughed harshly and punched him on the shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. "You hiss at the femmes like that?"

"I don't know why I try to talk to you." Topspin sighed as he pulled away from his twin, earning him a frown.

* * *

Twin Twist scowled as he watched his brother's retreating back. Biting back a growl, his optics flicked over to the human femme. He really couldn't see what it was about the tiny organic that would have drawn Topspin's attention. While her form was curiously similar to a Cybertronian femme's, the organic was tiny and weak. Its flesh looked disturbingly fragile and the armor that covered its soft body was laughably weak- woven fibers.

But the femme was what Topspin wanted.

And that was good enough for him. He rumbled darkly as he stalked toward the two humans.

Both reacted to him at the same time. The dark-skinned male blinked up at him and smiled warily. "Hey, man."

The femme stepped back, her wide, expressive eyes easily conveying the fact that she was more than intimidated by him. She was _frightened_. He gave an amused rumble as he crouched to be more on level with the tiny beings.

"Hello, organics," he said as he examined the tiny femme. He supposed she wasn't too different in build from an actual femme. Her curved frame was certainly reminiscent of a Cybertronian femme. He couldn't really see what the fascination was though. She was just a weak organic squish.

The female murmured something as she shifted ever so slightly closer to the male. "I was wondering if I could borrow you for a breem?" Twin Twist locked eyes with the femme as he shifted to stretch out a hand.

The little female actually squeaked, her eyes widening in surprise as she backed up farther from him. He resisted the urge to laugh as the male frowned and glanced between them. "Danni?"

"I'm Twin Twist. Topspin's brother?" He wiggled his fingers invitingly as she stared helplessly at the male as though seeking help. "I swear I don't bite."

"He probably just wants to ask you something. Lord knows they're curious about everything." The male muttered softly to the female. Her wide eyes darted from the other human to Twin Twist. "Just remember to keep a good sense of humor."

"Okay." Her voice came as a soft squeak as she moved closer.

It took all of Twin Twist's control to avoid the urge to scare the femme on purpose. He watched her edge closer to his clawed fingertips, before he grabbed her. The male scowled as she yelped in shock, tensing in his grip. Twin Twist flashed a smirk at the human male. "Be right back."

* * *

Danni trembled in the big mech's grip and forcefully reminded herself that he was an Autobot and as an Autobot he was sworn not to harm a human. Of course, none of the other Wreckers had given much attention to that rule before.

_Just think happy thoughts._ She closed her eyes. _Like not being dropped from up here._

She bit back a whimper as Twin Twist headed toward the large divided hangar that the Wreckers bunked in. The huge building had been divided up into smaller (to a mech) personnel quarters. She blinked as she recognized the quarters, Twin Twist stepped into. This particular room belonged to Topspin and that knowledge relaxed her some- until she realized the room was distinctly lacking in Topspin at the moment.

With a low rumble, Twin Twist gently dropped her onto Topspin's berth. Stumbling, Danni managed not to fall and stared up at the huge mech with no small amount of trepidation. He was just as big as Topspin and his expression was just as scary.

Especially when his lips twitched into a decidedly unnerving smile.

"Let's get acquainted."

* * *

Topspin resisted the urge to roll his optics as Twin Twist pinged him over his internal comm. for no less than the fourth time. He gritted his dental plating with a snarl. Regardless of the fact that he wanted to be alone, Twin Twist was obviously having none of it. Armor panels flicking in irritation, he snarled softly and stalked back to his quarters.

He wasn't exactly sure what he'd expected, but the sight that greeted his optics froze him in his place as the door slid shut behind him with a soft click.

Twin Twist had Danni on his berth and the female was terrified- the acrid scent of her fear sharp to his olfactory sensors as he huffed. She was also naked- her small form bare to Twin Twist's optics.

"Fraggit, Twin Twist!" Topspin snarled in outrage as he shifted sizes and grabbed Danni's wrist carefully. The femme cried out softly in fear as he yanked her behind him and rounded on his brother. "What did you do?"

"I brought her to you." Twin Twist replied in amusement as his optics locked with his brothers. "I didn't harm her- I only stripped her coverings off. I was curious."

Pure fury twisted Topspin's features as he snarled, the angry sound drawing a whimper from Danni. "Get out." Growling darkly, he took a threatening stop towards his brother.

"Are you going to mount her?"

"GET. OUT." Roaring, Topspin's weapons reflexively flicked into play, startling his twin. Twin Twist growled and wisely backed away, shooting a glance at the femme.

"Play nice."

His fingers flexed with the urge to go after his twin and exact damage, but Topspin resisted. He instead, forced himself to turn his attention to Danni. The woman flinched under his scrutiny, her face reddening as she used to hands in a pitiful attempt to hide herself from his gaze. His optics lit on her exposed skin and he stiffened in surprise. Silvery scars marred her skin, the pale reminders of past damage drawing his attention. His spark tightened in its chamber as he took a step towards her.

She tried to back away, but his hand swung out to grab her again. To his surprise, she didn't even try to pull away from him. He couldn't help but stare at her soft breasts as he tugged her hand away from her body.

"Did he hurt you?" Topspin wished his voice wasn't so harsh. He crouched to be more on her level and she trembled.

She swallowed, her bottom lip trembling and he ground his dental plating. Carefully, he tipped her chin up with a finger, wincing at the tears he saw in her eyes. "Don't fear me, Danni."

"H-he didn't hurt me." Her voice quavered as she tugged her trapped wrist and he reluctantly let go so she could cover herself again. Her hazel eyes shifted nervously around his quarters. "I don't know w-what he did with my clothes."

Topspin twitched guiltily. "The bastard probably took them." His optics lingered on her skin as his fingers twitched with the urge to touch her again. She was treacherously soft. The little femme was dangerous.

She flinched again and twisted in a transparent attempt to hide from him. "Don't. Don't hide."

Her eyes reluctantly met his. "I don't like… anyone to see my scars…"

He moved closer against his will. "Who did this to you?"

He crouched closer, shifting so her small body was trapped between his open thighs and the wall caging her. She blushed, ducking her head to stare at the Autobot insignia on his chest armor. "My mother… she had… issues."

Topspin frowned as he fisted his fingers in her thick hair, forcing her head back to meet his optics. "Your maternal influencer harmed you?" Surprise thickened his voice, tingeing it with anger.

"The scars only mean you survived." His large fingertip traced one scar along her hip bone. "That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Her eyes lifted hesitantly to meet his. His optics were pale; almost white. Her jaw tightened as her eyes flickered away. "I don't want to talk about it." She swallowed nervously as she looked around desperately.

He flinched shamefully as he hesitated before he changed sizes and grabbed a waxing cloth and shifted sizes again to offer it to her. She flushed as she took it from him and wrapped it around herself. "I'm sorry he touched you." He growled softly as his fingers brushed her shoulder. "I shouldn't have left you unprotected."

Her face reddened, but she didn't pull away from his touch as she tried to calm her nerves. "You're not my babysitter." She managed sheepishly.

"I should have protected you." He insisted with a quiet determination that surprised her.

"Why?"

Topspin froze and his lips pressed into a thin line. Danni frowned slightly. "Topspin?"

"Frag it." He snarled as his hand slid down to grip her hip and he tugged her up against him. Gasping, at the vibrations travelling through his armor as he rumbled at her, she stared up at him in surprise.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You know." He sighed through his vents as his lips brushed her cheek, before he rested his head against her forehead, locking his optics to her eyes. "Tell me no."

Fear made her hesitant, but as her eyes roamed his face and lingered on his own scars, she found she couldn't deny him. Her fingers trembled as she reached up to touch the metal skin of his face and he purred roughly, leaning into the touch.

Danni gasped softly as Topspin pressed tighter against her. She could feel his codpiece press intimately against her; the low growls that shuddered from him transferred into vibrations to make her squirm in his grasp.

"You're so small… I don't want to hurt you…" His glossa trailed down the column of her throat, feeling her rapid pulse.

She felt one of his clamps skim her hip as he gently nipped at her jaw. She blushed as he tugged the cloth covering her away and baring her to his optics.

"You're beautiful." He growled as he pressed her back and he turned his attention to her breasts. Topspin groaned as his delicate femme arched in his grip. The soft globes fascinated him as he nosed them, her nipples peaking and enticing his mouth. Snarling, he suckled her breast into his mouth, his hand reaching up to grip her other breast.

Her soft moans drove him wild as the scent of her arousal hit his olfactory sensors. It was all Topspin could do not to roar out as his interface stiffened behind his codpiece, aching for release. He growled as he bore her down onto the berth, possessiveness humming through him at the fact that her body was responding to his. She wanted him. She didn't think he was damaged.

He lipped her belly, travelling lower and groaned as the rich scent of her need assaulted his senses. His head dipped and he was rewarded by her soft gasp as his glossa lapped at her curiously.

Arching in his grip, Danni writhed as his strong glossa pressed torturously against her clit. "Topspin…" She moaned as he suckled on her clit, before one of his fingers pressed slowly into her, stretching her. "Please…"

"You're so tight." He growled, nipping her hip as he shifted over her to grip her wrist and guide her hand to his codpiece. He nibbled lazily at her exposed skin, kissing her scars as he guided her hand to remove his codpiece and he urged her to grip his interface. Topspin shuddered in pleasure as her small, soft hand stroked him from base to tip as his spark shuddered in its chamber and his ventilation system kicked into overdrive to cool his systems. "I need you…"

Danni gasped as he shifted over her and she felt the blunt head of his interface press against her, stretching and filling her. "Topspin…" Her fingers gripped the back of his neck, dipping into the seams to skim the cables.

The huge Wrecker purred roughly as his hips began to rock against hers almost teasingly, before he snarled and started thrusting into her. Every hard thrust to her core pressed Danni against the berth, as the mech pounded into her with carefully controlled power.

She moaned, arching in his grip as his dental plating gripped her shoulder to pin her and he ground against her. Danni cried out, clinging to him as she shuddered with her climax and Topspin roared loudly as her slick muscles milked his interface, drawing him into overloading.

"Topspin!"

Gasping and shivering, she came down from her high by degrees as she met the pale white of Topspin's optics. The big Wrecker purred harshly, his interface twitching inside her and she blushed.

"Mine." He growled softly as his lips brushed her jaw tenderly.

Danni could only blink up at him as he rolled them onto their sides, his body curling around hers. She felt safe with his strong arms wrapped around her. Safety wasn't something she'd experienced in a long time and she felt tears burn her eyes as she tried to blink them away, resting her forehead against his chest. She could hear his spark thrumming softly in its chamber.

_I could get used to this_, she thought with a blush as she kissed his chin earning a purr from him.

* * *

"You should have seen it." Cliffjumper's lips quirked as Wheeljack and Drift downed their high-grade. "There I was. Surrounded by at least a hundred Decepticon drones-"

"Blah blah blah." Arcee smiled sweetly as she sauntered over to join the much bigger mechs at their table. Her bright optics flickered over Wheeljack and Drift, making the two mated mechs stiffen and growl, before she turned her attention to Cliffjumper. "I think the number of drones doubles every day," she drawled as she braced her palms on the table and leaned forward. Humming to herself, she snatched the container of high grade right out of Cliffjumper's hand.

"Need something, Arcee?" Cliffjumper snarled softly in annoyance at the femme.

"I find myself bored is all." She smiled as she twisted to lithely sit on the edge of the table. She tossed back the energon.

"I hear Grimlock can be very entertaining." Cliffjumper chuckled as the female winced. "Go bother him."

Arcee slowly winked an optic at Cliffjumper, before sliding off the table and sauntering off with a nearly irresistible swing of her hips. Growling under his breath, Cliffjumper watched her go, before glancing at Drift and Wheeljack. "As much as I'd love to regale you with tales of my bravery- I need to prepare for my shift."

"I have to get back to Adrian," Drift said as he finished off his energon. "I like to be there when she wakes up."

Wheeljack's lips quirked knowingly. "Go run and tend to your female."

Drift flashed his dental plating in a quick smile. "She loves the way I wake her up."

* * *

Cliffjumper hesitated outside the door for a second, before he allowed himself entry. "That's my berth." He groused, not even bothering to look as he secured the door behind himself.

Arcee laughed throatily as she stretched out on his berth, most of her armor already stripped off to reveal her silvery proto-armor. "I was wondering if you were coming." She purred as one of her hands drifted down to caress her interface port temptingly. "I thought I might have to keep myself company." Her bright optics narrowed teasingly as she stretched one leg out, baring herself more to his view.

A needy shudder rippled through his frame as he growled at her. "You're such a tease." He walked past her with a rumble of irritation and started stripping his armor off, grabbing a cleaning rag. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Come on, Cliff." She crooned as she sat up on his berth, frowning and sliding to the floor to stalk up behind him. He stiffened as she pressed her lithe frame against his back, her dental plating nipping the cables of his neck before her hands slid around him to unlatch his codpiece with a purr. "You want me," she said huskily as her seeking fingers found his stiff interface and stroked him.

"Arcee…" He groaned softly as her fingertips traced his length from tip to base and wiggled to press into the seams of his armor to make him shudder.

"Don't make me beg." She whispered.

Snarling, he twisted to face her, gripping her wrists. "On your knees." He ordered softly and she smiled slowly, her glossa flicking out to swipe at her lips. "Beg me."

Arcee's palms flattened out against Cliffjumper's chest as she nudged him back toward his berth and urged him to sit as she knelt between his spread thighs. "Only you." She murmured as she vented warm air on his exposed interface in a sigh. "Only you give me orders, Cliff."

Cliffjumper's optics shuttered as her lips caressed him and drew his interface into her warm mouth.


	9. Chapter 9: Lambos

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**__: If you aren't old enough to read sexually explicit… smut for want of a better word, please don't read this series. That being said, I warned you so if you end up mentally scarred for life- blame yourself not me._

_Grace and Izzy are mine. Adrian belongs to author Chaos Knight and April, Winona, Aurora and Danni all belong to author Stormdracona. Maggie, Mikaela, Verity, and Carly of course are property of Has-Tak, which leads me to the disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers (but of course) and make no claim of ownership. _

_Warnings: Sexual content, language, dominant mechs, and general smuttiness. If you're not old enough to read such material or are easily offended by it- don't read. On a side note, I'm making Transformers plushies, though I've so far managed to resist the temptation to put an interface on one despite the steady encouragement of a couple friends. As always, thanks for the reviews, people._

* * *

Ch. 9: Lambos

Arcee wiggled slightly under him, pushing back and grinding her aft against his crotch and it took all of Cliffjumper's control not to just grip her with his dental plating to hold her still. "Frag it… hold still…" He snarled throatily as he knelt behind her and his hips surged with frantic need against her. The delicious friction of their bodies colliding sent a ripple of pleasure through him. He groaned as his contrite little femme wriggled against him in an undeniable demand. His fingers tightened on her hips as he bucked into her.

"Cliff… more…" She hissed frantically as he fell onto all fours over her. "I need more…"

He snarled out loud as he gave in to temptation and gripped her shoulder with his dental plating. She predictably growled back, but he had her pinned and she was staying that way- Fraggit. He groaned as he lapped at her skin and thrust faster and harder.

"Cliff… Cliff…" She mewled his name, before shuddering with her overload.

A little growling whine of need escaped his throat as his hips bucked frantically against her aft as his own overload ripped through him. He snarled roaring as his interface jerked inside her and he jetted lubricants into her. He panted through his vents as she slumped under him and he reluctantly eased his still semi-hard interface from her.

His entire frame shuddered with sensitivity, but he had to move fast. Huffing, he flipped Arcee's unresisting body onto her back and quickly snagged a pair of stasis cuffs to secure her wrists over her head to his berth. He gave a pleased crooning purr as his interface stiffened all over again at seeing her sprawled and helpless.

Her lips curved in amusement as she stretched as much as the cuffs allowed and one of her delicate peds traced his spark chamber. "Oh really?"

"I'm not done yet." He purred as he stroked her hip teasingly and her optics narrowed.

She was taking being forced to submit better than he could have imagined. She'd known better than to allow him to mount her so many times, though. Mechs got possessive and when a femme allowed them to dominate them over and over again instinct took over. The mech became obsessive with his mate and could actually become feral and violent.

And there were so few femmes left- they could have their pick of mechs and they rarely visited the same mech more than once in a vorn to avoid triggering the mech's instincts.

Arcee was his.

He snarled softly as lowered his head to nip her thigh, huffing and scenting her as he dipped his glossa into her.

"Cliff…." She crooned as she looped her legs over his shoulders, trying to force his mouth where she wanted it. "Untie me…"

"Why would I do that when I have you where I want you?" He asked as he vented air over her sensitive proto-skin and coaxed a whimper from her. He smiled ferally as his mouth descended on her. Possessive need flared through him as he battled with his every instinct that screamed that he claim her.

And spark bond her to him forever.

* * *

"How the Pit- Never mind… I don't want to know." Ratchet's optics narrowed in annoyance as he glowered at the mech cringing in the doorway to medical.

Bluestreak flinched, for once seeming at a loss for words. Of course, the youngling was probably embarrassed seeing how he'd had his hand glued to his chevron. Again. For the fifth time.

Ratchet bit back a snarl. It was slag like this that kept him busy and from doing what he desperately wanted to do. His optics flicked over to his mate in time to see her bend over to retrieve a bit of wire she'd dropped and his processor stalled as Mikaela's short skirt offered him a view of a pair of very small red panties. He groaned in frustration as his codpiece suddenly became too restrictive. The worst part being that he knew she showed up for her shift dressed provocatively just to tease him because he couldn't act on it.

Which brought his attention immediately to his two newest… acquisitions. The two human females he was supposed to be training to assist him were both staring at him. The red head at least looked enthusiastic to learn. The little brown-headed one was trying to hide behind the red head and seemed more focused on avoiding all things mech than learning. And both were keeping him from just taking a quick break with his mate.

"Izzy," he snapped and the brown-haired female squeaked before edging closer. He turned and grabbed a bottle from one of the shelves lining the medbay and handed it to Bluestreak. "Glue solvent and glue solvent applicator." He pointed at the skittish human who twitched. "Have fun."

Bluestreak looked uncertainly at the human then shot Ratchet a wary look, before crouching. "Er-hi, I'm Bluestreak. I, uh, seem to have glued my hand to my helm… again." He laughed weakly. "It'd be great if you could help me remove the glue, I'd really appreciate it. It's really inconvenient to have your hand glued to-"

"Chat in the hall." Ratchet snarled and they both jumped. He glowered at them until they obediently left- leaving him with one human to get rid of. His optics narrowed assessing on the red head as she smiled uncertainly up at him.

* * *

Everyone was out to keep him from his mate.

Ratchet fought to not bare his dental plating at the twins as they milled around. Sideswipe at least had the decency to look marginally ashamed of himself. Sunstreaker just looked indignant. And both of the fraggers looked like walking scrap-heaps. Why they couldn't just find something to do beside beat each other up?

"Well?" Sunstreaker sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, what?" Ratchet snarled as he flicked his surgical blades into view. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I get tired to fixing your stupid afts?"

Sideswipe's optics lit on the exposed blades, seeing the warning for what it was. "You know… suddenly I feel much better." He smiled faintly as he tried to back away, but Sunstreaker grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"You're a medic. It's your job."

"Don't tell me what my job is." Ratchet's armor flared angrily. "I know what my job is."

Sunstreaker's optics landed on Mikaela as she paused in her work to stare at the fight. "Not getting any from your little squish?" He asked with a smirk.

Fury raced through Ratchet as he snarled and shifted to block Sunstreaker's view. Possessive anger made him snarl. "Don't look at her… Don't talk to her…" His hands curled into fists and he saw Sunstreaker's optics widen slightly in surprise. "Mine…"

"Slag… Easy, Hatchet…" Sideswipe held up his hands as he tried to tug his twin back. "No need to go all psycho… no one's after your squishy."

"Ratchet?" Mikaela's voice wavered as she moved to the edge of the shelf she was standing on, her work forgotten.

"Mine," he growled again, his attention torn between his mate and the twins.

* * *

Mikaela paled slightly and glanced at the only other human in the room. The red headed Aurora looked as uneasy as she felt. Swallowing, Mikaela forced a smile onto her face. "Sideswipe, why don't you and Sunny take Aurora on a tour of base. Like now?"

"Don't call me Sunny." Sunstreaker snarled and Ratchet swung at him, making the Lamborghini back away in surprise.

"Uh… yeah, let's do that…" Sideswipe shoved his brother at the door. "Come on, squishy."

Mikaela watched the Lambo twins and the other girl retreat and swallowed as Ratchet rounded on her. He was huffing, his optics pale. "Lock the door!" She shrieked as he lunged for her. "HATCHET I SWEAR YOU BETTER NOT LET RED ALERT WALK IN ON US AGAIN!"

Ratchet growled as he shifted sizes and advanced on her, a wicked gleam in his optics. "Mine."

* * *

"So… you want to learn Cybertronian?" Sideswipe smirked faintly. "I could teach you a few choice phrases… and they would make Ratchet so happy…"

Aurora eyed the big silver mech. "Would one of the phrases be.. oh, I don't know… frag you?"

Sunstreaker made a sound remarkably similar to a snort as Sideswipe grinned. "Such language from a little femmie… tsk tsk."

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I'm a grown woman, I've heard worse."

"Frag is such a… wonderful word though." Sideswipe crooned down at her and she laughed at him.

"Such a charmer." She glanced at Sunstreaker as he huffed in disbelief.

"Careful, squish. He'll frag anything that holds still long enough." Sunstreaker scowled as his twin grinned broadly.

"I don't see that happening." She rolled her eyes as Sunstreaker growled.

"You think he's not good enough for you?"

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "I think it wouldn't work… you're huge."

"That's what she said." Sideswipe murmured as he purred at her, waggling his optic ridge.

"That's not what I meant." She laughed and swatted his ankle. "Perv."

"A lot of your females don't have a problem with a mech's size." Sideswipe winked an optic at his twin.

Sunstreaker only shot him a disgusted look back.

Aurora felt her jaw drop. Morbid curiosity surfaced as she eyed the huge mechs speculatively. If what she'd gleaned through conversations in her first couple of days on duty were true- the big aliens were packing heavy duty equipment under those codpieces. She still couldn't figure out how they thought they could have sex with a human… They were big bastards; sixteen or more feet tall. Their cocks had to be… she could feel her brain frying at_ that_ mental image.

"You're just screwing with me," she finally said.

"I'd like to." Sideswipe crooned at her and she couldn't help but blush.

"Not seeing it."

"Come to our quarters and you can not only see it, you can touch it." Sideswipe cackled as Sunstreaker only rolled his optics.

"He's such a pervert." She told Sunstreaker and the gold mech nodded reluctantly.

"It shames me that we share a branched spark."

"Really?" She mulled that over as Sideswipe preened down at her.

"It's really rare. I hear humans think twins are the," he paused to hunt for the right phrase, "holy grail of recreational sex."

Aurora couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed look on Sunstreaker's face. "I'll stick to real femmes, thank you very much."

"Prude… where's your sense of adventure?"

Aurora snorted. "You know I haven't agreed to do anything with you yet, right?"

"You will." Sideswipe purred at her.

"Wow… big as a house and with an even bigger ego…" Aurora rolled her eyes.

"That's not all that's big."

"Would you just drop it?"

"How about you hold it instead?"

Aurora tried to keep a straight face, but gave in to the urge to laugh. Sideswipe looked smug as he chuckled himself. Sunstreaker just looked like he wanted to pretend he didn't know them.

"I might not be able to even find it." She teased and Sideswipe's face darkened.

Sunstreaker laughed loudly as he cuffed his brother. "I think I'm starting to like her after all."

"Frag you."

"You're not my type." Sunstreaker smirked as he glanced down at the laughing female.

Sideswipe growled as he keyed the door open to their quarters. "Go frag yourself, fragger."

Aurora snickered as she followed the two mechs, her mirth ebbing as the door slid shut behind them all and she realized she was standing in a huge, enclosed room. She glanced around, noting the two metal shelves set into the walls on opposite sides of the room. A long metal desk lined the other wall. "Where are we?"

Sideswipe grinned as he crouched suddenly and grabbed her. She screamed in surprise as he quickly lifted her up onto one of the shelves. She looked around uneasily. "You wanted to do it in the hall? Kinky, but maybe another time." He growled as he kneeled on what she was realizing was a berth. His berth.

Her wide blue eyes shot from one twin to the other. "You aren't serious…"

"Want to share?" Sideswipe asked as he glanced over his shoulder at his brother.

Sunstreaker's optics flickered intently over her body, making her feel nervous. "It wouldn't be the first time." He shifted to sit on the other end of the berth. "Who gets first?"

Sideswipe growled as he shifted. Aurora backed away with a nervous shiver. She wasn't expecting what happened next though. One moment Sideswipe was looming over her, the next he was-

Her size. Her eyes widened as she stared at the much smaller mech and her mind stuttered.

"How?" She gaped.

"Mass displacement. Best slag ever." Sideswipe smiled as his big hands slid down his armor to rest provocatively on his codpiece. "Don't tell me you're all talk?"

Sunstreaker laughed softly and she jumped as she realized he'd changed sizes too. She watched with wide eyes as the gold twin circled her with a sly smirk. "Scared femme?"

"I… didn't know you could do that," she admitted softly as she tried to watch them both. She gasped as Sunstreaker seized her from behind and gripped her upper arms.

The golden mech leaned forward to rest his chin on her shoulder. "We can do a lot more."

Sideswipe preened as with a soft click, he removed his codpiece. Aurora's eyes widened in shock as she stared at him.

* * *

Sideswipe crooned softly as he freed his aching interface from his restrictive codpiece. He was gratified by the soft gasp that escaped the little female. Her eyes widened as she stared fixedly at his interface. He couldn't help but smirk as he stalked toward her.

Curiosity skirted through his processor as he tipped his head to the side. He couldn't help but wonder how different she was from a real femme under all those coverings. He'd heard enough from the mechs who'd taken human lovers to know that mounting a human female wasn't too different from mounting a femme.

They'd claimed it was actually better than with a femme, but he had his doubts. In his vorns as a gladiator, he'd become something of a connoisseur of femmes. There had always been a steady supply of willing femmes for the winners of the matches. And as much as he'd resented that they'd only wanted him for the prestige of being able to claim they'd spent a cycle with one of the winners, he'd still eagerly taken them to his berth. Sometimes more than one at a time.

He'd been nothing but bragging rights to them and they'd been nothing more than a good frag. Nothing more. He and Sunstreaker had quickly become highly sought by the more adventurous of the upper-class femmes. And they'd welcomed the adoration and all the perks that came with it with open arms, passing the femmes between themselves and leaving the femmes satisfied and with a story to tell.

His optics narrowed slightly as he gripped the bottom of her shirt and tugged. "If you like these coverings, remove them." He growled as some of the tension eased from him. A little recreational interfacing was just what the medic ordered- a welcome distraction from the constant war that was their lives.

Aurora blushed darker as her big eyes finally pulled away from his straining interface. Her blue eyes were treacherously expressive, revealing her interest and her reluctance at once as she hesitantly fidgeted. Afraid?

He rumbled softly as he moved even closer to pin her between his body and Sunstreaker's. His twin was tense, but then again so was he. It wasn't really in their nature to willingly share and every time they'd passed a femme from berth to berth, there had always been tension. He wasn't even sure if they'd have been able to share if they weren't twins. Some mechs managed it long-term, but he didn't see how.

"Afraid of me, baby?" He asked as he crowded her and his interface folded up to rest against her belly. Her mouth opened and seized the opportunity, his head ducking to claim her mouth. The softness of her lips and the alien wetness of her tongue as he forced his way in was a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. He rumbled as he explored her blunt little teeth with his glossa and tangled a hand in her hair- and it gave him pause too.

The coppery strands were silky and the soft curls seemed to seek to wrap around his fingers as he held her head where he wanted her. A thrill of victory flared through him as she laid her small hands on his chest armor and they were as soft as the rest of her. So soft…

He growled under his breath as he sucked her tongue stroking it with his glossa, before letting her go. She panted softly, her eyes darker with arousal as she uncertainly traced his armor with her fingertips. "She's soft." Sideswipe murmured to Sunstreaker as he pressed against her to rub his aching interface against her belly.

Sunstreaker growled and fisted her hair to tug her head back to give him access. Sideswipe couldn't help but shudder as his twin explored her mouth slowly in a searing kiss, before pulling back with pale optics. "I bet she's soft all over." He groaned as he ran his palms up her body, hesitating as his seeking fingers found her breasts and cupped the mounds. "Too many coverings." He growled in protest.

Sideswipe smirked as he gripped the front of her shirt and material tore startlingly easily in his fingers. Careful, he reminded himself forcefully as he stared at the covering she wore under the shirt. She wasn't a Cybertronian femme and she wouldn't be able to stop them if they got carried away. She was so tiny and soft they might accidentally break her. His spark constricted with unease as he fumbled with the new covering until it gave way so he could toss it aside.

Breasts, he thought curiously as he cupped the soft mounds and watched the tips stiffen and peak under his attention. Before he could properly explore them, though Sunstreaker reached around to nudge his hands aside and carefully squeezed the mounds with a purr.

Mildly disgruntled, Sideswipe bared his dental plating as Aurora arched against Sunstreaker's chest, making soft sounds of encouragement. Sideswipe growled softly as his attention eased lower, following the trim narrowing of her waist to the rounded swell of her hips and the loose pants that hung low. Her belly button drew his curiosity and he paused to nuzzle her belly as he kneeled and tugged the pants and panties from her hips to pool around her ankles.

* * *

Aurora felt Sunstreaker pinch and roll her nipples between his fingers and moaned as his dental plating carefully gripped her shoulder with a low growl as he ground his codpiece against her ass.

Her bare ass.

Her eyes opened in surprise as she tried to figure out when the hell they'd managed to strip her completely, but she could only stare down at Sideswipe kneeling between her thighs. He glanced up her body with a decidedly sly look.

"I want to see." He crooned as he spread the outer lips of her sex with his fingers and vented warm air on her exposed sex.

Aurora gasped and wriggled, but Sunstreaker's hands tightened to hold her in place as he snarled in her ear. "Don't you want to watch him? He's always had an oral fixation." The golden twin growled as she trembled.

Sideswipe smirked and his head descended. She gasped out loud as his glossa carefully explored her sex, before he found her clit. She tossed her head back on Sunstreaker's shoulder with a cry as he suckled the nub and carefully slid a finger into her. "She's wet." He groaned with a shudder.

Sunstreaker nosed her jaw, nipping the soft skin lightly. "Make her make that sound again… I like it."

Sideswipe chuckled as he turned his attention back to her clit, his glossa stroking the sensitive flesh as he stroked her channel with a thick finger. "So tight…"

Aurora whimpered as his probing finger pressed a little deeper and curled teasingly inside her in sweet torture. "Please…" She moaned as Sunstreaker's glossa traced her earlobe, before he nibbled at it. "I need more… please…"

"She's begging…" Sunstreaker crooned, before snarling as Sideswipe dragged her from his grip.

She whimpered in protest as he sat and pulled her into his lap facing him to devour her mouth hungrily again and she shuddered, tasting herself on his glossa. His hands gripped her hips before lifting her and bringing her slowly down. Her eyes widened as she felt the blunt head of his interface stretching her. Sideswipe huffed, snarling as he carefully rolled his hips and guided her fully onto him.

She buried her face against his chest as he nosed the top of her throat with a crooning purr. "Easy.." He murmured, but she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself. He was huge- she felt stuffed and she could only whimper as he shallowly rolled his hips, before he started moving her slowly on his length. "You're so tight…"

She quivered as she felt Sunstreaker kneel at her back and she felt his interface nudge her spine, realizing he'd lost his codpiece too. The golden twin reached around to fondle her breasts as Sideswipe picked up his pace. She looped her arms around Sideswipe's neck, feeling the odd texture of the cables in his neck.

She could only whimper as he suddenly started moving her faster. His strength was startling, his optics wild and his entire frame tense with barely controlled power. She screamed out in pleasure as his thick interface nudged her womb and she writhed as she came hard, her muscles tightening on his interface.

Sideswipe snarled out loud as his massive frame shuddered and slumped forward as he overloaded.

Aurora panted softly, still shivering as she felt warm lubricant running down her thighs. She felt utterly boneless as she sprawled on Sideswipe's lap and the big mech lazily dragged his glossa against her neck with a panting purr.

"Perfect." He crooned huskily as he nuzzled his face against her throat. "Was I too rough with you?"

She managed to weakly shake her head, before Sideswipe snarled as Sunstreaker dragged her off his still semi-hard interface.

The gold twin smirked faintly as he urged her onto her hands and knees and covered her. Aurora was still sensitive from Sideswipe and feeling boneless and blissful. She doubted she could even manage to come again, but she was too content at the moment to argue if Sunstreaker wanted her.

The big mech shifted over her and she could only shiver as his thick interface glided into her. She moaned as he gripped her neck with his dental plating to hold her still and started pounding into her. While Sideswipe had been careful with her as though he'd worried about breaking her, Sunstreaker was more aggressive, a tinge of barely controlled violence in his thrusts.

It felt good, though. She gasped as the mech bucked frantically into her while snarling against her throat. The sweet friction of his thick interface filling and stretching her was too much for her overwhelmed body. She hadn't thought she could manage another climax, but Sunstreaker dragged her to that precipice and she cried out with her release.

Sunstreaker answered with a roar that nearly deafened her and she moaned as heated lubricant jetted inside her. Sunstreaker slumped forward and she whimpered in protest as the air was squeezed from her lungs.

The mech grunted softly and rolled off of her. She lay sprawled on her stomach panting and limp. Until Sideswipe's large hands gripped her around the waist and dragged her back to him. A quiver of trepidation snaked through her as she spotted his still-erect interface.

Her eyes met Sideswipe's optics and the mech smirked slightly. "Again?"

"Mnn.." Sunstreaker groaned. "We're keeping her..."

* * *

"Orion Pax… or should I say Optimus Prime?"

Optimus froze at his desk a data pad in hand. He turned slowly toward the voice feeling his own disbelief. It had been vorns since he'd heard those sweet tones, but he remembered her. How could he ever forget her?

"You can call me Orion still… Elita," he said softly as he carefully set the data pad down and faced her fully. She hadn't changed much, while he was hardly recognizable as the idealistic young clerk he'd once been. "No one told me…" He faltered. "When did you arrive?"

She smiled faintly up at him. "I came in with the Wreckers… Kup regaled me with his tales of daring."

Optimus felt his lips twitch behind his battle-mask. "I trust he didn't bore you?"

Elita wrapped her arms around herself as she peered around his office. "It's been a long time," she said, ignoring his question. Her optics returned to his almost reluctantly.

"We have nothing but time to catch up. If you want to," he added uncertainly.

She smiled again and he felt the awkward tension ease from himself. "I'd like that. I-"

"Optimus, I-" Prowl hesitated as he shoved his head into the office, his optics assessing the two of them with keen interest. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all." Optimus managed to keep the growl from his voice.

"We're having a situation with Grimlock."  
"Fighting with the Wreckers?"

"Er…" Prowl glanced at Elita and she folded her arms across her chassis and leaned against the wall. "He was terrorizing one of the human female staffers."

Optimus frowned slightly. "Terrifying them how?"

Prowl looked uncomfortable as he huffed through his vents. "Apparently he was chasing one and… trying to… court her… in his unique way?"

Optimus blinked. "Court her?"

"I believe he was snarling 'Grimlock want frag now.'" The security officer pinched the bridge of his nose between a finger and thumb in irritation. "She was terrified needless to say."

Elita glanced at Optimus. "Is it always this lively around here?"

* * *

Izzy dipped her hands into the solvent, reminding herself that the Autobots didn't knowingly maim or hurt humans. So logically the goop wasn't going to do anything unpleasant- like eat her skin off. She took a deep breath as she worked the solvent between the mech's huge fingers as he obligingly sat on the floor below the shelf she was perched on and leaned his big head against it so she could reach.

It wasn't so bad, she decided as she grabbed another handful of goo. The big mech had a pleasant voice and he definitely liked to talk. She was pretty sure he'd given her a detailed description of every single mech on base as well as listing which ones to avoid, their favorite colors, their pet peeves, their favorite sayings… The big guy had been yammering nonstop since he'd led her wherever… this was. The room was huge, but fairly Spartan. Only the huge metal shelf she was standing on and a large metal… desk. She supposed it was a desk anyway.

She paused as she realized there was a distinct lack of chatter all of a sudden. She leaned around to see his large, glowing blue optics locked on her. She fidgeted uncomfortably wondering if he'd asked her a question while she'd been zoned out.

"What?" She asked warily.

"You still haven't told me to shut up," he said quietly and she felt her puzzlement increase. But then he looked just as confused as she felt.

"Why would I do that?"  
"Everyone tells me to shut up. I talk. A lot. I guess it annoys most mechs. They always tell me to shut up, because I guess I get off on a tangent and forget what I'm talking about. I don't do it on purpose, but I can't help it. I like to talk. I don't like it when its quiet, it makes me nervous and I just get more nervous and I-"

"People tell you to shut up?" She interrupted uneasily.

The mech's lips pressed into a thin line, before he reluctantly nodded.

She frowned as his optics slid away to focus on the concrete floor near his feet. "I'm not going to tell you to shut up, okay?" She slipped more solvent on his hand, working it between his fingers. She felt annoyance surge through her. How could anyone tell him to shut up? Sure he liked to talk, but the rambling reminded her more of a hyper five year old than anything else. It was kind of cute in a way. "You just talk to your heart's content."

"Spark," he murmured before brightening. "We don't have heart's but I think the equivalent would be our spark. Maybe. I don't really know much human anatomy or physiology. For organics, you're surprisingly complicated. Sunstreaker says you're squishy germ factories, but Ratchet insisted that you can't give us anything. I don't know. I think we're too different. But we're a lot alike too, you know…"

Izzy smiled faintly, listening to him chatter as she kept working.


	10. Chapter 10: Crossing Tracks

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**__: If you aren't old enough to read sexually explicit… smut for want of a better word, please don't read this series. That being said, I warned you so if you end up mentally scarred for life blame yourself not me. _

_Grace and Izzy are mine. Adrian belongs to author Chaos Knight and April, Winona, Aurorah and Danni all belong to author Stormdracona. Mikaela and Ratchet as a couple inspired by the lovely smut of author Chaitea16. Maggie, Mikaela, Verity, Dani Burns, Miko, and Carly of course are the property of Has-Tak, which leads me to the disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers (but of course) and make no claim of ownership. _

_Warnings: Sexual content, language, dominant mechs, bondage, submissive/dominance play, and general smuttiness. If you're not old enough to read such material or are easily offended by it- don't read._

_Dear lord… ten chapters of pure smut… I don't know whether to be proud of myself or embarrassed. This chapter is mostly world-building and a well needed infusion of plot, but fear not there will be smut in this chapter. I just can't resist adding a little structure. And on a side note if I go too long between updates, please feel free to give me a little prod here or on DA. Thanks to all the reviewers; I always appreciate criticism good or bad and I enjoy getting feedback. _

_Kudos if you know which Transformers continuities all of the cannon characters are from. _

* * *

_Ch. 10 Crossing Tracks_

"Look, Sunny. It's the old fraggers brigade."

"Who invited them?" Trailbreaker grumbled as the Lamborghini twins sidled into the spacious and mostly empty metal hangar that had been designated as the war room. With the approaching night, the meager fluorescents hanging in rickety brackets along the roof's beams made it abundantly clear that the engineers hadn't put too much thought into the quickly erected structure.

The scarce lights cast deep shadows across the faces of the mechs gathered around the table, giving them an almost sinister appearance and adding a clandestine feel to the odd meeting.

"They're interfacing with a human femme as well." Prowl leveled a scowl on the two younger mechs, his disapproval almost palpable. "Primus knows why any sane femme would allow themselves to be mounted by those two though."

"Fraggit, Prowler." Jazz drawled tiredly as he propped his forearms on the thick metal slab that served as a table. "Would you just say screwing? Or fucking?"

Prowl's upper lip peeled back to show his dental plating as he bit back a snarl.

"Ooh, hit a nerve?" Sideswipe asked as he flopped onto a bench between Drift and Wheeljack. Sunstreaker folded his arms across his chest to glower at the room in general.

"There had better be a good reason I was dragged out of my berth. I need my recharge." He sneered as he sat beside Ratchet, glancing warily at the medic to make sure he was far enough away to avoid being easily smacked.

"Primus save us- the brat lost his beauty rest." Ratchet muttered moodily.

"Mikaela's rubbing off on ya." Jazz laughed as the medic shot him a dirty look.

"We're here because so many of us are taking human lovers," Ratchet said as he shot a severe look around the table.

Topspin rolled his optics. "Trust a slaggin' medic to over think every fraggin' thing to death." He snarled darkly. "I could be fraggin' my Danni senseless."

Sideswipe giggled as Jazz slapped Topspin's shoulder in agreement.

"They don't like it when you do that." Wheeljack murmured, staring fixedly at the table.

"Do what?" Drift asked uneasily.

"Mount them when they're not conscious. They get touchy about it. Something about taking advantage." Wheeljack shrugged, the big mech managing to look sheepish.

Ratchet and Prowl stared at the engineer with almost identical frowns.

"I wonder why." Ratchet growled sarcastically as Prowl huffed.

"Which is why we're here. I think everyone can agree that… pooling our knowledge so we don't all make the same mistakes is not only advisable, but necessary." Prowl sorted through a stack of data pads carefully arranged in front of him and the twins groaned.

"You made a presentation, didn't you?" Sunstreaker accused.

Prowl leveled another frown at the golden twin. "Unlike _some_ mechs, I enjoy a little order."

"Also known as organizing to death," Jazz intoned earning him a snarl.

"Regardless," Prowl snapped as his armor panels flared slightly and his door panels quivered in outrage. "You're here and you will participate-"  
"Or he'll bludgeon you to death with the rulebook on mounting humans he's writing," Sideswipe whispered with a wicked glee, then gave an indignant yelp as Ratchet smacked him.

"You_ will_ participate," Prowl snarled the words. "We're really blundering into this blindly and it disturbs me. How many of you even know mating or courting practices of humans?"

"What's to know? You have an interface and a port." Topspin made a sound remarkably like a snort.

"It's called a vagina, not a port," Wheeljack corrected with a chuckle.

"No, it's not. Trust me, they don't like you to use that term when mounting them." Ratchet sighed in memory.

"Pussy." Jazz supplied with a mischievous grin. "They act all offended by it, but the femmes like dirty talk."

"Fucking." Topspin added with a leer.

"Wonderful." Prowl growled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with a disgruntled sigh. "Can we stay on track here?"

"They have a point," Ratchet sighed. "Using the wrong term can kill their urge to mate."

Trailbreaker huffed. "I haven't had that problem."

Prowl's head tipped back and he stared at the metal struts crisscrossing the ceiling, his lips moving in a silent prayer to Primus for patience. "Does anyone have anything relevant to add?"

"Grace likes to be on top," Wheeljack said with a wistful smile. "I can't say as I mind it."

"You would like being dominated by a femme." Sideswipe leered.

One of Prowl's optics twitched ever so slightly.

* * *

"I think that's all of it." Izzy stepped back to examine her handiwork. Removing all of the glue had seemed like such a straight-forward task, but it had worked its way down into the seams between the panels that made up Bluestreak's helm, chevron, and hand. What she had thought would be a quick deal, had turned into hours of work.

During which the mech had happily babbled away about anything and everything. It hadn't initially been apparent, but it had slowly dawned on her that he was _nervous_. That thought had almost given her a giggling fit when it had ghosted though her mind, but the idea had circled around and around until she'd realized the truth of it. The notion that the mech was nervously babbling at her was endearing in a way.

Like a child wanting attention from a favored adult.

She knew she was bad to even try and attach human behavior to the alien mech- hell, he was not only much older than her, but he was a soldier- but it was hard not to. There was an odd sort of innocence to him and an almost insecurity that was just too adorable.

_Again. Alien soldier who's probably killed more enemies than I can count on my fingers and toes_, she thought sternly.

"Am I boring you? I didn't mean to," he said softly. "You can tell me to stop talking if I'm bothering you. I know I talk too much. I try not to, but it's hard. I'm doing it right now- I know I'm doing it, but it's hard to stop…" He trailed off with downcast blue optics. "I'm sorry."

She stifled a sleepy yawn as she patted his helm a little awkwardly. "You're fine, hun. It doesn't bother me." He shot her a doubtful look and she smiled. "Really."

Bluestreak flexed his fingers pensively, glancing up at her. "Thank you." His voice softened.

She felt another little surge of outrage at whoever had glued his hand to his helm in the first place. How anyone could be so cruel to such a sweet... er… being was beyond her.

She shot a glance at her watch and almost cringed. It was nearly midnight, which meant having to walk through the dark base to human housing- two large apartment buildings that formed a 'V' with a covered walkway between the two that stood on the far end of the base.

Working with the Autobots meant not only being sworn to secrecy, but giving up the outside world for the most part to live in the limited world inside the base. The base itself had once been a sprawling Army post dedicated to holding prisoners of war on the outside and extensive tunnel systems connecting most of the thick-walled concrete buildings had served the real purpose of the base-researching alien tech. In the mid-forties it had been shut down for unknown reasons. A razor-wire security fence had been erected around the outer perimeter of the base and thick wooded areas added further insulation from prying eyes. More buildings and hangars had sprung up to accommodate the growing Autobot population, as well as the human staffers who kept the base running.

Bluestreak cocked his head to one side, his curious look dragging her from her thoughts.

"It's fine, really." She smiled up at him.

* * *

Grace couldn't have helped but feel slightly disappointed when Wheeljack had lit out of his workshop without a word of explanation right after their work shift. The behavior was so unusual she'd been struck speechless as she'd watched him drop into his alt mode and take off leaving her high and dry like he hadn't been bringing her back to his quarters every night since they'd hooked up.

She wasn't sure how long she'd stood there staring at his dust before she'd shut her mouth and walked all the way from engineering to human housing. It had been dark by the time she'd reached the housing and she'd stepped into the lobby with a growing feeling of unease that had been fully realized when she'd seen the other women sitting in the lounge.

Adrian had shot Maggie a knowing look. "I told you we'd all been ditched…"

* * *

"I swear to Primus, you-"

Prowl froze suddenly, his expression going blank. He blinked suddenly and his head cocked. Drift reacted next with a low rumble as his head turned.

"Don't leave us in the dark," Sideswipe grumbled softly.

Prowl lunged to his feet suddenly. _"Outside."_

The hissed word had an instant reaction on the gathered mechs. Gone was all the joking and attitudes. They were all business as Topspin and Trailbreaker rushed to the door taking point and the rest fell in behind them. Weapons locked into place with soft mechanical whirrs from the otherwise silent group.

Outside the few meager security lights created isolated spots of yellowish light amid the darkness.

At first they were at a loss for what had alerted Prowl, but then a gleam of silver in the darkness caught their attention.

"Soundwave!" Topspin roared out as he spotted the silver Decepticon as he moved with an unnervingly supple rolling twist of limbs to evade Topspin's lunge.

A cannon sounded behind him, close enough to momentarily dazzle his sensors with sound and the flash of explosive light. He cursed as he reeled away from the blast and Soundwave.

The huge Decepticon snarled and leaped onto the side of one of the concrete bunkers, digging his claws into the four-feet thick walls as easily as if they were made of cloth. Red optics flared and glinted in the near dark, the meager security lights overhead revealing glimpses of the enemy as he climbed onto the roof to return fire.

Ratchet was beside Topspin suddenly, his fingers deft as he touched the side of his helm, before yelling at someone behind him. The Wrecker grimaced at the ringing in his audios as he tried to deafen those sensors.

He caught a glimpse of Sideswipe and Wheeljack returning fire before Sunstreaker was on his other side with a grim look on his face. Arms slid under his shoulders, urging him to move and he allowed the two mechs near him to shift him out of the line of fire. The ground near his peds exploded in little pockmarks and he was dimly aware of Drift snarling as he streaked past.

Shaking off his stupor, Topspin also shrugged off Ratchet's hold on him and lurched. His own cannons slid into place on his forearms as Ratchet cursed him. Lazerbeak spiraled from out of nowhere in a supple coil to pepper them with fire. He could feel energon warm and wet sliding down his frame.

Soundwave's probes coiled and then slammed into the wall just below him. The damn Con was manually hacking himself into teletran's mainframe. Ratchet cursed viciously, moving forward only to skid to an abrupt stop as Barricade lunged out of nowhere with his cannons humming. The smaller black Decepticon offered them a sharky little smile as he kept himself between them and Soundwave.

Prowl growled as he grimly took in the scene before him. When Megatron had fallen under Optimus' hand, his not-so loyal forces had scattered and gone to ground. Soundwave and his bodyguard Barricade would of course be far too loyal to Megatron to follow Starscream's lead. Which meant Soundwave had his own agenda. Not surprising considering Megatron's body had mysteriously disappeared during the chaos- Prowl personally and darkly assumed the body had been stolen by their human 'allies' for the sake of dissection and research. Not that the humans would ever admit it.

Soundwave roared out, drawing Prowl to the present and he snarled as he saw Drift slashing at the silver Con. Barricaded spun, momentarily distracted as he opened fire on Drift. Lazerbeak shrieked and attacked Ratchet as the medic tried to join the fray. Prowl charged, seeing Topspin and Trailbreaker joining him as the warning scream of a claxon wailed in the night.

Soundwave and Barricade both reacted to the sound with angry snarls and quickly retreated into the dark. Armed humans in various states of dress and grumbling mechs poured from the surrounding buildings as Prowl debated giving chase.

The Pit-spawned Cons would disappear just as quickly as they'd appeared. Drifting into the shadows like wraiths.

* * *

The scream of the claxon was a shock to Izzy. She jumped as the sound ripped through the silence. Bluestreak's head snapped up and before her eyes he changed. The smiling mech who seemed so young suddenly hardened and his optics grew cold and cruel.

"Stay here."

She peered up at him uncertainly as his optics paled for a moment and he seemed to freeze in place. After a moment he looked down at her. "We had a Decepticon attack," he murmured softly as his hand shifted and she swallowed as she watched his weapon slide back out of sight on his forearm. She hadn't even seen him transform his arm in the first place. "Only two and they were run off. " He stared at her for a moment, huffing through his vents. "You'll have to stay here tonight."

She nodded quietly, unable to read anything of what he was thinking from his expression.

* * *

Grace bounced off her door in her confused haste, fumbling blindly until she managed to shove it open. She winced against the screaming alarms as she shoved her head into the hall. Up and down the corridor, a few doors opened and a confused murmur started up.

The other women looked just as baffled as she was. She watched Adrian clap her hands over her ears. "What's going on?" She yelled out and Grace shrugged faintly.

At the end of the hall, Danni rubbed at her eyes and peered out the window. "I think we're under attack," she said slowly as she backed away from the window.

Winona and Grace moved closer to have a look. Security lights were snapping on all over the base, but it was impossible to tell what was going on from their position. The unmistakable boom of cannons thundered amid the sirens though.

Grace met the other women's alarmed faces and felt her stomach drop._ What if Wheeljack was out there? _She wondered with a chill as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm going down there."

"Are you nuts?" Adrian scowled at her, but the worry in her eyes was obvious.

She ignored them as she moved for the elevator. Despite their protests, most of the women were following her, she realized. She didn't have to look around and take a consensus to know that the ones following were the ones who'd taken up with a mech.

Her hands shook as she hit the elevator button. Even though or maybe in spite of the fact that Wheeljack wasn't human, the idea of any harm coming to him terrified her. The ride down to the ground floor seemed to take forever and her eyes widened as she saw the group gathered in the lobby.

Their mechs were milling around the large lounge. A few were sitting on the floor, but they all turned to look as soon as the elevator doors opened. They were hurt, Grace realized in shock as she recognized the wet gleam of energon on them.

Danni cried out and rushed past her to fuss over Topspin, but Grace was already scanning for one mech in particular.

"Wheeljack!" She cried out as his head snapped around to find her. The engineer snarled softly as he stomped closer and she gasped as she was snatched up against his chest. She closed her eyes as his arms tightened almost painfully around her until she couldn't breathe, but she just held on.

Her alarm and panic at the very thought of harm coming to Wheeljack was scary as hell to her as she felt his lips brush needily over her neck. She trembled as she dimly realized just how much the Bot meant to her.

Oh damn, she was falling in love…

* * *

Some people liked to joke that they had bosses from hell.

Winona always managed not to laugh in those people's faces, because their boss- no matter how bad they were- could _never_ be as bad as her boss. And lord knew she didn't feel like dealing with him after spending a hellish night listening to warning claxons and the terror of not knowing what was going on.

It wasn't like she'd learn much from Red Alert, even if he was the security officer and her boss.

Somehow her Human Resources job had permutated into her being Red Alert's secretary. How and when the hell exactly it had happened were beyond her- reporting to the Bot was bad enough. Red Alert was like a shrink's wet dream- he was a grab bag of schizophrenia, obsessive compulsive disorder, paranoia, and a splash of ADHD just for the hell of it.

Not only was every-freakin-one out to get him, but he heard voices and not the nice, happy kind. More like the 'die die die' type. She kept expecting the mech to have a psychotic break and go on a killing spree at any moment.

The only saving grace was that she could hide from him in her office. And she sure as hell wasn't above ducking under her desk to hide when he came knocking. Like every other thing on base her office had been built with the mech's size in mind. The huge office was mostly empty with the majority of the square concrete room given over to a long concrete and steel reinforced bench for the mechs to sit on. A few feet in front of the bench was a plush human-sized chair facing her modest metal desk. Several stacks of manila folders made haphazard piles that blended into each other to cover her entire desk. More of the same were piled on top of the three filing cabinets behind her- because the higher ups insisted everything have a hardcopy.

The mess and clutter that was her office also served a practical purpose- Red Alert got an optic twitch every time he came into her office. She could practically see him teetering on the brink of an OCD fit to organize the mess anytime he visited. The clutter certainly distracted him from whatever insanity summoned him to pester her.

She'd also quickly realized that HR for the Autobots was a far more complicated job than she'd expected. In addition to her mundane HR tasks, she'd learned that she was seen as a human-Cybertronian liaison and general 'negotiator of all arguments or misunderstandings' and any and every thing that happened had to be reported in person and in presentation form to Red Alert for evaluation.

It was also apparently her job to listen to any and all bitching be it from human or alien.

She fixed a smile more like a grimace on her face as the door opened and a mostly blue mech stomped in. Blue armor, red face, and big-ass cannons. She was fairly sure his name was Tracks. Part of her job had been studying bios and memorizing the names of the various mechs as they arrived. She'd seen him before though.

No one had ever told him not to make faces or his face would stick that way when he was younger. His expression seemed to have one setting. Auto-sneer. It wasn't all that surprising considering she'd seen him palling around with Mirage and Dino.

The hostility and derision for humanity rolling off that little group was nearly palpable.

She took a deep breath, bracing herself for the worst. Right as the human-sized chair crunched under his huge foot with a screech of metal as the big mech sat down on the mech bench. His scowl redirected to the crumpled metal under his foot as he gingerly lifted his foot looking as though he'd stepped in crap.

A low snarl passed his lips, before he glowered at her as if she'd done it.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she fought the urge to laugh.

"One of your human staffers scratched me." His deep voice was a surprise. Despite the arrogant tone, his voice was a deep masculine rumble.

"Scratched you?" She blinked politely, flickering her eyes over his glossy paint job. Judging by the nearly mirror-like shine he had going on, he was as anal about wax as Sunstreaker was and lord knew she'd heard more than her fair share of whining from that mech about humans getting fingerprints on him.

He scowled at her and pointed vaguely at his leg, speaking slower as if she weren't all that bright. "Right there. The scratch."

She stared at his armor a little blankly, feeling her temper flare. "I'm not seeing it. Sorry."

He looked incredulous as he leaned over and pointed at his leg armor again. She looked obediently, still not really seeing anything. "Er... I see." She lied through her teeth. "I'll have a word with the staffers. Tell them to be more careful." She adopted her most vapid smile.

His armor panels flared slightly, rising up from his body in annoyance. They always reminded her of pissed cats when they pulled that act and even though she knew the display was probably meant to intimidate, it was still hard not to find it amusing.

Curiosity won out over the very strong urge to not have to talk to him any longer than was absolutely necessary. And she could see it hurting any since he already seemed pissed with her.

"You transform into a car, right?"

Tracks' snotty expression wavered ever so slightly into wariness. "Yes."

"So why the hell do you have wings?" Her eyes flickered instantly to the blatantly obvious wings jutting over both shoulders. The damn things certainly didn't belong on a car, unless he transformed into James Bond's spy car.

Fury transformed his features for a split second before he was back to cold indifference again. "I have a third specialty mode." His voice became frosty as his chin rose slightly. Not that it was possible for him to peer down his nose any farther than he was.

"So you're a flying car?"

His optics flared angrily and narrowed. "I'm a superior warrior. I have advanced systems." He grumbled at her.

"I'm amazed."

He studied her dubiously, his dental plating showing slightly as his lips curled. "You should be in awe."

"I'm amazed your head hasn't swelled up and exploded with all that ego." She snapped sarcastically.

He snarled instantly, big hands fisting. Common sense flittered vaguely through her head that pissing off something that could stomp you easily was generally bad. "Do you have a death wish?"

She smiled sweetly up at him. "Hey, I'm not the alien trying to blend in with humanity and failing miserably, because there are just so many flying sports cars…"

"I do blend in!" His dental plating showed as he snarled and she was faintly aware that maybe she was pushing him too far.

"Of course." She smiled sweetly up at him. "A _superior _warrior would _of course _know camouflage."

The angry sound he made would have been befitting for a pride of rabid lions. She resisted the urge to back up, though. She'd learned quickly when dealing with the mechs to not show fear. Some of them would merrily push their advantage if they knew they intimidated their human counterparts.

"You are a stupid female." He ground out viciously with an expression that promised pain. "Someone should discipline you."

"And you're an ass." Her smile brightened with cruel amusement.

Right as loud bitching filled the room and a black and pink head bobbed into the room. "You HR? We have a freakin' problem here."

Tracks snarled even louder and the human female's head craned back, her eyes widening slightly as she shut up. Winona didn't recognize the woman, so she figured she was a new staffer. "I'll be right with you," she said before turning back to Tracks.

The big mech was standing though and glaring at her with a look that definitely promised revenge was coming. He growled at her as he sneered and stepped over the new woman.

She froze like a startled rabbit until he stomped past. Then she scowled. Two more women poked their heads into the room with uneasy looks.

Winona sighed as she realized who they were. "Okay… which one of you was the big lizard chasing?"

* * *

She didn't stay away long.

Optimus folded his hands on his desk as he watched Elita pace in front of his desk. She was all business now, her sleek armor pulled tightly to her frame as her pale optics traveled over his large, empty office. "I've been hearing rumors, of course," she said carefully. "Silly rumors."

"And you wanted to know if I had taken a human lover?" Optimus guessed. He just barely managed to keep the amusement out of his tone and he was glad his battle-mask hid the slight twitching of his lips.

Elita smiled ruefully. "Am I so easy to read?" She paused by his desk for a moment before leaning one hip against it. "That wasn't my only reason for visiting though."

Optimus watched her carefully. For all her delicate appearance, Elita One could be just as ruthless as any Decepticon when it came to achieving her goals. "How did you even know?" He asked suddenly as his optics narrowed suspiciously. "About the human females."

"Ironhide doesn't keep secrets from Chromia," Elita said with a dismissive wave of one small hand. "We keep in touch. It bothers me that you don't see the problem here, Optimus."

He fought a wince as her bright optics locked piercingly with his. "And that problem would be?" He prompted.

Her own optics narrowed. "Did you receive the full crew roster for the shuttle I arrived on?" She asked evasively and Optimus had a sudden sense of walking into uncertain territory.

"Of course."

"Rung was on the shuttle," she said simply and he could nearly see the shape of the chasm yawning open under his peds.

"It's one of conditions of stationing Red Alert anywhere that Rung must eventually follow." He replied carefully. "Rung stipulated that rule for everyone's safety."

"I pushed to have him transferred as quickly as possible when I became aware of the situation." She frowned as though to herself. "I understand needing a little… shall we say recreational release? I'm hardly a xenophobe."

Optimus sighed through his vents. "This_ is_ about the human females." He guessed even though it was abundantly clear what had her riled up.

Elita sighed. "Don't make me the bad guy, Optimus." She pushed herself up from his desk. "I have no issue with your mechs using those… organics, but it becomes troublesome when they start showing obsessive behavior." Her mouth twisted slightly as though she tasted something foul. "I'm not the only one who thinks so. I'll push the issue if I have to."

"The issue being?" He asked warily with a tired rev.

Frowning and pursing her lips, Elita looked at him as if he was the one seeking to cause trouble. "Those mechs need psychological evaluation, Optimus." She scolded him. "They're obviously unstable."

"Because they care about females of another species," he said dryly, feeling his annoyance double.

She huffed through her vents. "I just want what's best for our species. This obsession with these aliens is giving everyone pause."

"Everyone being Red Alert?" He guessed and her frown deepened.

"Don't be unreasonable, Optimus." She resumed her pacing with a predatory scowl. "This fixation with these aliens is bound to lead to loyalty issues. Don't you think they're going to be inclined to side with their… toys?"

"I think I'm being very reasonable," he said slowly as he watched her. He could feel his iron grip on his temper wavering as his armor panels flexed wanting to flare aggressively. "It's been vorns since most of my mechs have had anything to comfort themselves. You know as well as I do how scarce our own femmes are." His voice softened.

Elita's own optics flared slightly to glow brighter for a moment. "Don't make this about us. You know why I did what I did." She murmured softly. Her arms wrapped around herself to grip her shoulders. "Ultra Magnus is backing me on this."

Optimus' optics dimmed as he fought down the urge to growl. Ultra Magnus had always been a xenophobe. "I'll speak with Rung."

"To feel him out?" She questioned softly.

Optimus heaved a sigh through his vents and she smiled tightly. "I see." She strode up to him, hesitating only briefly before she rested her small hand on his shoulder. "I'm not your enemy, Orion. I just want what's best."

"I think you could agree we have more pressing problems than a little xenophobia." Optimus gestured at the stack of data pads on his desk. Every one had to be perused and contained detailed lists of information breaches Soundwave had caused. Primus knew what the Con had been looking for or what he'd found. "What with the Decepticon attack and all the new arrivals… negotiating with Silverbolt about offering sanctuary to his wing mates…" He shot her an unamused look.

* * *

Winona felt like a mother duck as she walked down the wide hall with her three little ducklings following right on her heels.

And bitching.

She glanced at the trio out of the corner of her eyes. All three women were fairly new arrivals and somehow she'd been assigned to play den-mother to the newbies. The assignment wouldn't have been nearly so daunting if she wasn't expected to go talk to Optimus Prime about Grimlock.

She grimaced darkly at_ that_ memory. Grimlock was bad enough when he wasn't in horn-dog mode and chasing some poor girl demanding sex. How the ever-loving hell that would even work was beyond her.

Sure some of the girls had shacked up with the aliens, but Grimlock was one big sonuvabitch. Bigger than almost every other Bot on base and if they were built proportionate then-

She shuddered at that mental image. She had to imagine it would be comically like an elephant trying to screw a mouse. Only not even remotely funny and rather extremely fatal. Even with mass displacement, Grimlock would be big. They didn't all become the same height- their size displacement reflected their regular size and most she'd seen were over seven feet tall.

Winona shot a glance at the three women. They were all younger than her. Early twenties if she had to guess. The youngest had long black hair cut in slanting geometric angles with annoyingly bright splashes of pink. Her deceptively simple name, 'Miko,' didn't even remotely hint at the level of obnoxious the girl was capable of. The other two, Verity Carlo and Dani Burns, were more tolerable for the most part when they weren't arguing with Miko. Verity and Dani both had short brown hair, though Dani's was nearly red and Verity's was mostly hidden under a baseball cap.

Winona struggled to gather her courage as she approached the massive door to Optimus Prime's office. It wasn't that she was chicken, per se. She just had a lot of respect for the calm and reserved Autobot leader. The fact that he was huge definitely didn't hurt though. Her self preservation instincts were perfectly fine thankyouverymuch and she was more than inclined to not piss off anyone big enough to accidentally squish her ass. Though she did give in to temptation at times. She sobered thinking of Tracks and knowing that that would probably come back to bite her in the ass.

She raised her hand to knock and hesitated as the floor thrummed under her feet. She jumped back just as the huge door was roughly shoved aside and an alien she'd never seen before stepped out.

It may have been the blatantly pink paint job or the smaller, curvy frame, but Winona had a strong feeling that the new Bot was female. Femme, she corrected herself almost instantly.

The alien femme seemed surprised to see them standing there once she noticed them. After a second, her bright optics narrowed. Winona suddenly felt like a bug under a microscope. The nearly overwhelming urge to flee gripped her as she smiled wanly up at the alien.

"Is Optimus in?" She called out, raising her voice slightly.

Could the femme look any more disgusted to see them? She wondered as the femme huffed delicately through her vents as though she detected something unpleasant. Maybe she was related to Tracks.

"He is," the femme finally said, her light tone rife with displeasure. "I doubt he has time to waste to… see you though."

Winona's smile became strained as the femme frowned down at them for a moment, before stalking up the hall with her head held high.

"Bitch alert," Miko whispered sarcastically with her faint accent as she glared at the retreating back of the Autobot femme.

"You know it might be comments like that that make people not like you." Verity muttered under her breath as she turned expectantly toward Winona.

"Men like me." Miko retorted smugly earning herself frowns from all three of the other women.

"I wonder why." Dani shook her head as she put her hands on her hips to raise an eyebrow at Winona.

"Why do I feel like the sacrificial lamb?" The older woman asked tiredly.

"Cause you're the boss." Dani shrugged again and Verity made a shooing gesture at Winona.

Sighing to herself, she raised a hand to knock on the wall near Optimus' office door.

"Come in." The loud voice boomed from inside the room and made all of them twitch in surprise.

Winona glanced helplessly at the other three women who just stared back expectantly. Heaving a sigh, she raised her chin and stepped into the mostly barren room. Like most of the other areas that were mostly for Autobot use, this room was Spartan. Thick concrete walls and floors. A ceiling spider-webbed with metal support struts and florescent lights that dangled from those struts. One mech-sized desk.

As silly as the thought was, it seemed almost sad to her that there were no giant photos of alien family or friends or even mementos on that desk. The entire space was depressingly sterile.

"Mr. Prime?"

Winona craned her head back, spotting the unmistakably huge blue and red frame of the Autobot leader behind his massive desk.

"I prefer Optimus," he said as he stood to loom beside the desk giving her a sudden flash of vertigo. "Prime is a title, not a name."

"Uh, sorry." She smiled thinly as she tried not to fidget under his calm scrutiny. "I, well, some of the women wanted to ask if there was anything we could do about Grimlock?"

He sighed loudly through his vents as he stepped carefully around her to push the door shut. She caught a glimpse of Miko's indignant face- the eavesdropper. "I'm very sorry about that. I trust the woman he was terrorizing is well?"

A little mentally scarred, but largely fine, she thought. "Er, yes." She plucked at her jeans uneasily. "She-we were wondering if there was some way to… discourage future incidents?" She asked cautiously and she could have sworn his optics shone with amusement.

"To be honest," Optimus said after a small pause, "it might be best if you can convince your women to keep close to occupied areas or to stay close to a mech they trust."

"So he's going to keep trying." She muttered before she could think better of it. She slapped a hand over her mouth with a squeak. "Sorry."

"I appreciate honesty." He rumbled softly as he stared down at her until she wanted to crawl into a hole.

"So do I" She assured him.

"I can't really think of a tactful way to put this, so I'll be blunt. He's lonely."

Her face reddened slightly. Lonely as in horny? "Well, thanks," she said weakly. She glanced up at him as he eased the door open for her and she could have sworn he was not only amused, but trying not to chuckle.

Verity, Miko, and Dani were all waiting expectantly on her to emerge.

"What's the verdict?"

Heaving a sigh, Winona folded her arms across her chest just under her breasts. "Optimus' best advice was to befriend a big bot and stick to him."

"So he's not all that concerned about tall, dark, and language-challenged chasing us?" Verity cursed under her breath.

Winona shrugged her shoulders. "He seemed pretty confidant that we could find someplace to hide from Grimlock."

"I've heard the guys talk. I know what frag means." Miko growled. "That big brute just wants someone to screw." She turned an appraising look on Verity. "I say she takes one for the team."

"Why don't you take one for the team." Verity scowled at the other woman. "You'd probably enjoy it anyway."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ladies," Dani stepped between the two women before they could start swinging at each other. "We just have to avoid Grimlock. He's as big as a house so if he manages to sneak up on you, you deserve to get caught."

"You mean screwed." Miko added darkly.

Dani scowled. "I don't think fragging means what you think it means. They don't even have the right equipment."

Winona sighed, lips twitching. "Actually…"

"No way." Dani stared at her, ignoring Miko's smug look. "Why would they even need… those?"

Verity looked dubious even as she shrugged. "Maybe its an evolutionary throwback- like an appendix. You know, it's there but doesn't really do anything."

"Like Miko?" Dani asked innocently.

The younger girl visibly bristled, flipping them all the bird. "Oh, you can all kiss my perfect ass."

"Unlike Miko, they do use those though," Winona said with a slight smile.

"Damn… imagine two of those things shagging. It'd be like an earthquake next door." Verity shook her head, looking amazed.

"Yeah, that's a mental image I wanted." Dani shook her head as she started walking, the other women falling into step with her. She glanced at Winona with a morbid sort of curiosity. "So they have cocks? Like real cocks?"

Winona fought the urge to grin with wicked delight as all three of the women looked expectantly at her. "They call them interfaces. Same general shape, though."

"You've seen one?" Miko's eyes widened slightly.

"Me personally? No, but I've talked to someone who had a close encounter."

"How would that work?" Verity expression was a mixture of disbelief and curiosity.

Winona grinned despite herself. "Ladies, let me explain a little concept called Mass Displacement…"

* * *

Winona stretched tiredly, feeling satisfied with a day's work even if it had mostly been gossiping with the new staffers. The girls had been giggling when she'd left them to head towards human housing.

It wasn't even dark yet, but considering the Con scare they'd had the day before she couldn't argue with Optimus Prime's stern base-wide orders that all humans be indoors before dark. It was entirely possible the Cons might make another run at them and she for one certainly didn't want to be caught outside when they came knocking.

It was only a little after six, but the sky was already dimming as she walked into the lobby for female housing. Both tall housing buildings resembled hotels more than apartments. The two buildings looked almost exactly the same; nine stories high and white-washed concrete. The hotel air continued on into the wide open lobby and ground floor that housed a rec room, a small bar, and a lounge area. Their actual food came from a squat cafeteria building nestled directly behind housing.

A few soldiers were lingering on the plush couches watching a football game and they spared her a glance, before turning back to their game. She resisted an indignant sniff at them. Of course they wouldn't be interested in her plus-sized self when there were better pickings in the closest town.

She held her head high as she walked to one of the two elevators and jabbed the up button. After a second, the door slid open and she hit the button for her floor. Feeling sleepy, she removed her military CAC ID card and swiped it at the door to let herself in.

She was thinking fondly of a hot shower when she realized she wasn't alone.

Winona barely had to time to gasp as a hard form grabbed her and shoved her up against the wall. She wheezed as the air was momentarily forced from her lungs. "Sonnuvabitch-let go!" She tried to throw her head back, cursing as she slammed her head against hard metal. She cursed as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Did you think I'd let you get away with embarrassing me?" The voice was dark and low and all-too familiar.

Winona's eyes widened as she felt Track's vent hot air on the back of her neck and she realized she had one angry, mass displaced mech in her room. She couldn't fight the shiver that ran down her spine as his free hand traced up her throat to measure her frantic pulse. For probably the first time in her life she was speechless.

A low snarl was her only warning as he wrestled her arms behind her back and she gasped out loud as soft material was wrapped around her wrists to effectively bind her.

"What are you doing?" She shrilled in outrage as she started fighting him.

The big mech laughed harshly as he gripped her bound wrists and used them as leverage to force her forward. She kept cursing angrily, nearly shrieking in outrage as he pushed her to sprawl inelegantly facedown on her own bed.

She wriggled to glare over her shoulder at him and even obscured by her hair she could see the smug satisfaction on his angular, red face.

Any angry comment she could have made died as she caught a look at the belt in his hand though. Her eyes widened as his pale optics glinted. "You embarrassed me," he said slowly as he rubbed the soft leather belt between his fingers. "That's unacceptable." His voice deepened to a purr as he moved closer and grabbed her by the back hem of her jeans.

Her mind snapped into motion as his intention sank in. She kicked out and he huffed angrily as he placed a hand carefully in the middle of her back and methodically stripped her. When her mouth opened to scream, he gagged her with the belt. Enraged, she thrashed in his grip, but it didn't do any good as he stripped her naked with a satisfied rumble.

"No one ever taught you obedience apparently." He frowned down at her as she managed to roll onto her back and kicked out again. He caught her ankles and transferred both to one large hand, effectively killing what little resistance she was capable of. "Don't worry… we'll both enjoy this lesson." His voice deepened to a rumbling purr.

Seething, she clamped her thighs together as her mind raged at him. He rubbed the arch of one foot with his thumb as he settled on her bed below her. Alarm and a thin thread of fear raced through her and the bed creaked its own protest at the Bot's weight.

"Try to relax."

He didn't really give her any warning as he forced her legs apart and ducked down. Another angry shriek, muffled by the gag trailed into a whimper as his warm glossa stroked over her exposed sex.

Winona's eyes widened in shock as Tracks shuddered slightly and lapped at her again. "Keep your legs spread." He growled, his tone brooking no argument. He transferred her ankles onto his broad shoulders to smirk up at her.

His lips brushed her clit and she closed her eyes as he sucked the little nub into his mouth. His glossa stroked her teasingly until it was all she could do not to shamelessly buck her hips. "Do you like being at my mercy?"

She glared and sucked in a breath as he spread her folds with his fingers. He rumbled softly as his thumb rubbed her clit in little circles to make her squirm. She whimpered softly as one thick finger breached her and stretched her. One of her legs slid off of his shoulder to flatten against his heated armor.

He snarled softly, head lifting and his optics were disturbingly pale. _"Hold. Still." _

She stared down at him in shock and a little fear. He bared his dental plating briefly before he wiggled his finger inside her. Her keening cry was muted by the gag as he resumed suckling her clit and thrusting that single finger inside her. She tossed her head back, moaning softly and bucked her hip.

The snarl was the only warning she got as he suddenly jerked back, grabbing her hip and flipping her onto her stomach. She made a soft sound of surprised protest when his palm came down in a gentle swat on her bare ass.

He snarled darkly behind her and swatted her again. "When I give an order you obey." He growled huskily as she wriggled. Her breath left her as he crawled up the bed to crouch over her. His dental plating delivered stinging nips along her shoulder that his glossa soothed afterward. "Without hesitation."

His head nuzzled against her cheek. "Do you want me to finish?" One of his hands rubbed her hip, then slid under her to cup her sex. "Are you aching for me yet?"

Winona could only tremble and whimper softly. His hand retreated from her slick curls as he flipped her back onto her back. Crouching over her with his face in shadow, he looked intimidating. His palm flattened over her stomach as he moved down her body.

Expectation and unease warred inside her as his optics flicked up her body to hold her gaze as his glossa slowly stroked her again. When she would have closed her eyes, he snarled low. "Look at me." He demanded as his glossa drove into her and he eagerly ate at her.

She wriggled and trembled as he worked her with his mouth until she felt like she couldn't breathe and then her orgasm blasted through her leaving her feeling drained and sated.

The bed creaked again and she swallowed as he nipped her thigh, her stomach, and her breasts to leave little stings. A whimper escaped her as he shifted over her and his codpiece retracted with a sliding click. She was almost too blissful to care what he was doing until she felt the blunt head of his interface stretching her sex.

Her eyes snapped open to meet his smug expression as he pinned her thighs open and pushed himself against her. "That's it…" His voice roughened as he rocked his hips. "Take me… Every inch…"

She panted as he managed to sheath himself, his interface stretching her almost to the point of pain as he rolled his hips. His mouth latched onto her neck with a rumbling purr as he bucked against her testingly.

Moaning as he started pounding into her with barely restrained control. She looped her legs around him the best she could as her bed creaked warningly with every frantic thrust he made. Winona wished her hands were loose so she could grab onto him as every deep buck of his hips had the blunt head of his interface nudging her core.

The big mech snarled, as she arched and came with a muffled cry. His answering roar nearly deafened her as he started thrusting hard and faster as her muscles clamped down on him. A resounding explosion of sound startled her as the bed collapsed right as Tracks stiffened over her and gripped her throat in his dental plating.

Panting and stunned, it took her a moment to realize they'd broken her bed. The big mech had caught himself so he wasn't crushing her, but she was sure there'd be bruising later. Trying to come down from her high, she'd never enjoyed being bossed around, but damn he could order her around anytime he wanted. She wanted to grin despite the gag and her bound wrists.

A little kink was worth the awesome sex if that's what it took to rev his engine, she thought as he pressed a hungry kiss against her collarbone and she realized he was still rock-hard inside her.

Oh, yeah… she could definitely grow to love bondage.

* * *

"Anything useful?" Barricade lounged against the wall, watching Soundwave's larger frame as the Con worked. Sporadically the two returned to the hidden crash site. Barricade would always silently watch Soundwave make his repairs or play with the ship's systems. Today he'd taken to the med bay that had once belonged to Knockout. Like the majority of the Decepticons, Knockout had bailed when everything had gone to slag.

He'd been using Knockout's tools- macabre devices that looked more accustomed to torture than repair. Whatever he was making was small- it would fit easily in his palm.

Curiosity won out as Soundwave turned towards him with a sly glint in his narrow optics. Rumbling softly, Barricade moved closer. "So what the frag is it? A weapon?"

"A toy," Soundwave said slowly, amusement thinly laced through his tone as he turned the device he'd painstakingly replicated over in his clawed hands. "It seems… the Autobots invented something useful…"

* * *

Stockholm's syndrome is not your friend, Carly thought ruefully as she paced as far as her leash would allow. It was hard not to though when she depended on her two big alien kidnappers to keep her alive. The fact that they'd left her alone almost all day-naked!- wasn't doing much for her state of mind.

If rescue was going to come, she'd rather it not be when Barricade had flung her damn blanket just out of reach. She leveled a longing glare at the wadded and ratty blanket lying in the dirt.

She curled her legs up against her body, mutely adding a razor to her ever-growing list of wants right under soap and privacy.

The two Cons took decent care of her all things considered she supposed. They remembered to feed her at least once a day and sometimes twice a day. Unless they wanted to play with her, they rarely ever spoke to her or even each other. It seemed to her most of the time that the two aliens weren't even on friendly terms. When they weren't just avidly avoiding each other, their only interaction was growling.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was learning uncomfortable truths about herself in their company. On some level she _enjoyed_ the way they treated her. Her treacherous body always responded to their harsh torment. She got a twisted thrill at their complete domination…

And she was learning about the two Decepticons too. Soundwave rarely spoke and was always in complete control. Any time true emotion showed from him, it was usually followed by a flare of anger at himself that was taken out on her. Barricade though was the polar opposite. The black Decepticon was blatantly easy to read- all smug, barely contained violence.

A low annoyed growl jerked her from her thoughts and she turned warily.

Her mind blanked as she stared up at a Soundwave that was over seven feet tall. Joy, she thought weakly. Now of all times she had to have a psychotic break. The fact that an equally inexplicably 'small' Barricade was right behind him didn't bode well.

Words failed her as she stared at them. Barricade's lips quirked with smug amusement as he circled behind her. "On your knees, slave." Barricade's deep voice purred in her ear.

Wickedly sharp clawed fingers seized her from behind and she gasped softly as Barricade bore her down onto her hands and knees in front of Soundwave. The silvery Con's sinister red optics regarded her almost neutrally, betraying no emotion.

Her eyes shut out of habit as his probes coiled forward to rub against her bare skin. Sharp fingers gripped her chin as he shifted in front of her and she reluctantly opened her eyes to see he'd kneeled in front of her. He still loomed over her as his other hand traced down his armor panels to his codpiece and she swallowed as it retracted with a soft mechanical whirr to reveal his straining interface.

The thick length was startlingly similar to a cock, she realized as he held her jaw and forced her to look. His interface was a darker shade of silver than his armor that's color lightened to a silvery red at the blunt, larger head. The entire length was subtly ridged and its already frightening size widened at the base.

She tore her eyes from his interface to meet his bright optics as he watched her examine him. A low rumble from behind her reminded her that Barricade was right behind her and she shivered as she heard him snarl softly and felt what could only be his own interface rub teasingly against her inner thigh.

Soundwave's hand tightened on her jaw to get her attention as he urged her closer. A dangerously sharp blade of a thumb stroked her cheek as he waited expectantly. It was one thing to be toyed with, but with them on her level it was unnervingly intimate.

She wasn't about to kid herself into thinking they'd let her deny them, though. She shivered as she obediently leaned forward. She was expendable to them- her continued existence always had depended on her obedience.

As she cautiously took Soundwave into her mouth, she was surprised that his metal skin tasted only faintly of metal and mostly of some unknown flavor she couldn't pinpoint. Soundwave gave a soft shuddering growl and his probes rubbed more insistently against her.

Barricade huffed against her bare skin through his vents to startle her as he all-but draped his massive black form over her back. "You like how he tastes?" Barricade's rough voice mocked her as one of his wickedly sharp claws slid between her thighs to rub against her slickening sex. "You're getting off on being dominated, aren't you?"

She shivered as the backside of his claws rubbed maddeningly against her clit. Trembling she gripped Soundwave's interface, stroking him roughly as she rocked herself back against Barricade's hand. A rough, growling crooning escaped Soundwave as she sucked on his interface.

She hated them. She loved them. She moaned, wanting to cry at how good it felt and how much that fact hurt. She was becoming as twisted as they were until she needed their cruelty and control. Barricade snarled darkly and her cry was muffled as his thick interface pressed demandingly against her sex.

Barricade groaned as he rocked his hips frantically, trying to force the tight little femme to take every inch of his interface. As slick as she was, it was still an aching tight fit that had his optics paling with his impending overload before he'd even managed to fully possess her.

He gripped her soft hips as he ground himself against her ass, fighting to last a little longer and really enjoy himself. Fragging Autobots, he thought wickedly as he reared up behind her to thrust experimentally. To think they'd been keeping the mass displacement tech all to themselves, the greedy fraggers. He shuddered as his sensors registered not only how fraggin' tight she was, but how wet.

Totally unlike a Cybertronian femme.

He wasn't complaining though as he started thrusting frantically against her. Her muffled moans and whimpers were music to his audios as he glanced at Soundwave. The normally stoic mech was staring fixedly down at the femme. Barricade kept pounding into her urgently as his own optics trailed down in time to see several inches of Soundwave's interface disappear into her mouth.

His processor stalled as his internal systems kicked in to try and cool himself in a battle he couldn't win. He snarled shakily as his entire frame shuddered with his overload, his visuals momentarily blacking out.

Carly wanted to moan with disappointment as Barricade shuddered over her, already finished and leaving her high and dry. The sound she made was muffled around Soundwave's interface though. The silver Decepticon seemed to smile sharply down at her and she tensed slightly as he shifted away from her.

Behind her Barricade made a rough rhythmic rumble of sound disturbingly like a purr as he pulled out of her. Bereft of the warmth of both their huge frames, she trembled and looked up as Soundwave caressed her jaw.

His claws grazed her cheek, pressing against her until they nearly hurt and she could swear she felt wet blood dribbling down her chin. "You have such expressive eyes." Soundwave's rough voice was deeper than she recalled as he rocked back to sit, his probes roughly seizing and dragging her forward. "Are you afraid?" He crooned softly as he tugged her up to straddle his lap.

She swallowed, realizing that lying would result in punishment that Soundwave would gleefully mete out. "Terrified." She moaned softly as his sharp fangs grazed her soft throat with a rumbling purr.

"Good…"


	11. Chapter 11: Comforting Bluestreak

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**__: If you aren't old enough to read sexually explicit… smut for want of a better word, please don't read this series. That being said, I warned you so if you end up mentally scarred for life blame yourself not me. _

_Grace and Izzy are mine. Adrian belongs to author Chaos Knight and April, Winona, Aurorah and Danni all belong to author Stormdracona. Mikaela and Ratchet as a couple inspired by the lovely smut of author Chaitea16. Maggie, Mikaela, Verity, Dani Burns, Miko, and Carly of course are the property of Has-Tak, which leads me to the disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers (but of course) and make no claim of ownership. _

_Warnings: Sexual content, language, dominant mechs, and general smuttiness. If you're not old enough to read such material or are easily offended by it- don't read._

_Thanks to everyone who reviews, it really gives me the encouragement to keep writing this stuff when I start feeling uncertain of where the story/smut is going. Chapter five (Wheeljack's chapter) has been edited and extended a little. I'm going to edit the other chapters as well and I'll try to extend all of them as well at least a little. Also, there's now a tumblr page for Thrill of the Hunt and the Machinations series featuring mech x human smut-bits, smutty art, and updates. Feel free to stop by and chat. xwidespreadpanicx. tumblr. com (just remove the spaces or follow the link on my DA page, I'm xwidespreadpanicx there as well)._

* * *

Ch. 11: Comforting Bluestreak

Izzy sat down on Bluestreak's berth with a sigh. The big mech's sudden insistence that she couldn't leave had been surprising. She would almost have sworn that mech wasn't even capable of being assertive, but even his determination that she shouldn't leave had faltered after a few minutes into him nervously venting air and avoiding her eye contact.

It was adorable.

She amused herself by looking around the barren room. All four walls were plain gray concrete, as well as the ceiling and floor. There was a berth and a desk. A few data pads and a neatly folded cleaning rag as big as a blanket were the only things on the desk. For a room that was supposed to be living quarters, it was so empty. It suddenly seemed to her that even though the Autobots interacted with one another, at night, in their quarters they became islands of nothingness. Sitting and staring at blank walls with only their memories- and those were of war.

It was a sad existence and that's all it could be; mere existence, because it wasn't truly living. Not like that.

She watched as Bluestreak finally sat on the berth. He glanced at her and then away. His legs began to swing listlessly and she wanted to smile as she realized he was shy.

"So what do you do for fun?"

He seemed startled by the question for a moment. "Er… I just sit here usually. Sometimes I go see if anyone needs any help, but they usually just tell me to quit bothering them. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe let me tag along with them sometimes if I promise not to be annoying."

"You're not annoying." She assured him with a sigh.

The big mech's head cocked for a moment as though in thought-

And then a much smaller Bluestreak was sitting there.

She probably would have shrieked if she hadn't seen Ratchet pull the same trick before so he could work on some tiny wiring. It was still a little unnerving when they did that without any kind of warning. She forced a hesitant smile. "That's a real cool trick."

His optics dimmed and brightened for a moment in what she had to assume was their version of a blink. He held up his hands and examined them with a smile. "Yeah, I guess so. Optimus ordered everyone outfitted with it. He said we could use it to better understand humans from your point of view." He paused to look around at the four bare concrete walls. "Everything looks huge. Kind of intimidating." He glanced at her. "I guess that's why Optimus wanted us to try it. You must find us all intimidating." There was the faintest note of a question in his tone.

"I don't find you intimidating," she said as she reached out to gently pat his arm.

He huffed through his vents, his optics following the movement. He reached for her and then hesitated.

Izzy blushed a little, but offered him her hand. Bluestreak's optics brightened as he pulled her hand closer to examine. He carefully cradled her hand in his with an almost reverence as he carefully used a finger of his other hand to nudge her fingers open and closed. She watched his intent face as he manipulated her hand, rumbling to himself and as fully engrossed as a child with a new toy.

She took the time to study him in return. While he his face and hands were humanoid, they were still obviously different and not just in that his skin was a dull silvery metal. His hands were intricately formed and jointed to flex and work just like her own. Probably better than her own, she corrected. While his skin was obviously metal- it was wholly unlike any metal she'd ever seen. It flexed and changed with his expression showing a suppleness that no metal should have.

His dark gray armor consisted of intricately fitted panels. It was easy to imagine the car whose shape he assumed in his alt form. Part of the hood and grill came together over his chest. His wheels fit into his shoulder armor and on his ankles and the car's doors thrust out from his back just under the two cannons that overhung his shoulders.

Damn big cannons that could kill.

His optics shifted up to meet her eyes and she froze like a rabbit confronted with a predator. There was loneliness in those glowing depths, but there was something else too. Hunger, her mind supplied uneasily, though she couldn't understand it.

"Thank you," he said softly. His thumb rubbed softly over her pulse.

"For what?" She frowned slightly.

"For being my friend." His expression was earnest as his fingers briefly squeezed hers.

She squeezed back, unsure if he could feel the pressure or not. "You don't have to thank me for that. You're a sweetheart."

He rumbled quietly. "Sweet… heart?"

She hesitated as she wracked her brain for the Cybertronian equivalent. Ratchet had definitely covered it- it had been part of the basic crash course he'd given her and the other girl. She mulled it over for a moment. "Sweet spark?" She tried uncertainly.

If it was possible, his silvery skin darkened slightly across his cheeks as if he was blushing.

"Was that wrong?"

"You can call me sweet spark if you want." He mumbled, looking sheepish. He fidgeted with his hands for a moment.

She smiled a little into the awkward silence. "What's it like out in space?"

He stared fixedly at his hands, as though they were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. "Cold. Beautiful and cold." His optics slid to her and away, as his voice softened. "And lonely. Really lonely."

Izzy chewed on the inside of her lip, trying to think of a better topic- any topic to stave off his sudden melancholy mood. "It must be nice to be able to stay in one place for a while. What do you think of Earth?"

His enthusiasm was instant, making her smile. "We didn't have trees on Cybertron. Or rain." He grinned suddenly. "Well, we had rain, but not like your rain. Ours would burn your skin from the chemicals. I love the rain here. Your sky gets so many colors- Cybertron was so polluted during the war you couldn't see the stars anymore."

"What was Cybertron like?" She asked as she twisted to face him.

He hesitated for a second. "I was from up north. Praxus." His voice softened as his optics fixed on absolutely nothing. "I remember… the city was so beautiful…"

She caught the 'was' and her heart ached for him as she reminded herself that the war had started on their world. "What happened?"

"Both sides decided Praxus was a political strongpoint. The Decepticons decided if they couldn't have it, no one could." His optics dimmed. "I still have nightmares sometimes." He whispered the words so softly she could barely hear them.

Sorrow welled up inside Izzy as she realized what must have happened. She touched his shoulder gently and he seemed surprised as he hesitated a moment before scooting just a little closer to her. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You don't upset me. You listen to me," he said softly. His optics met her eyes and locked with them.

She wasn't expecting him to move and she could only blush as his mouth suddenly descended on hers. He was warm, his lips surprisingly soft as they pressed gently against hers before he pulled away. He huffed through his vents, his optics darker than she'd ever seen them as the door panels on his back flared slightly.

She licked her lips and his optics followed the movement hungrily.

"Bluestreak?" Her voice was breathy as he reluctantly met her eyes.

"I'm sorry." His voice was deeper and it struck a chord through her, coaxing a shiver down her spine. "I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to do that, well, that's not true. I wanted to do it and I was thinking about doing it, but-"

She leaned forward before she could lose her nerve and kissed him, cutting off his excuses. His taste was alien, but somehow appealing as she tipped her head to deepen the kiss. She was dimly aware of his loud huffing pants and his hands brushing her sides and hips shyly as he tried to figure out where to put them.

Izzy found herself guiding his hands to her hips and he gripped her, tugging her against him. His hard armor was warm as her breasts were crushed to him. She could feel his systems revving; the vibrations raising goose bumps all over her body. His lips brushed the corner of her mouth, nibbling at her.

Uncertainty reared its ugly face, but the earnest intensity of Bluestreak's cautious touches wiped it all away. She had the sudden fleeting insight that if she stopped what was happening and turned him away- she wouldn't be given another chance. Spurning him would break him as surely as a killing blow. He'd retreat from her and she couldn't bear that thought. She wasn't sure how it would work, but she wanted him to be pleased. She found herself tugging her shirt off over her head and he growled watching her.

"I'm new at this." He groaned as his dental plating grazed her shoulder. Her bra briefly tightened and tugged at her skin, before it gave up the ghost with a snap. Her breasts seemed to fascinate him as he dismissively tossed her bra aside. Both of his large hands carefully cupped the soft mounds. "You're softer than I thought you'd be." He crooned the words as his thumbs brushed over the peaks until they grew taut under his attention, begging for his attention.

The knuckles of one of his hands slid down her bare side, before he gripped her hip firmly. His thumb wriggled between the hem of her jeans and her skin. His optics met her eyes questioningly.

She braced her hands on the rounded curve of hood that formed his chest armor and lifted herself up to ease her jeans and panties down. Bluestreak revved quietly as he watched, seeming torn between wanting to help and watch. She laughed softly as one of his hands hesitantly brushed her side as he helped her kick her shoes, jeans, and panties aside.

"You're very soft." He mumbled, sounding awed. "I didn't think you'd feel so soft." She wriggled her fingers between two armor panels and he shuddered. "Please…" He groaned.

"Tell me what you need." She crooned as she kissed his chest armor. While she'd seen Ratchet remove a mech's armor to operate, she had no real idea how to do it. She laughed as he shuddered with a needy whine, before his hands were moving to help her remove his armor.

She watched with eager anticipation as he hesitantly removed pieces of armor to reveal his proto-armor. The dark gray metal flesh fit together more tightly than his outer armor and the panels resembled muscle to her. Muscle she wanted to run her hands over.

He stripped down until just his codpiece was left before he had another fit of nervousness. So she bit her lip and took the lead.

She flushed as she carefully straddled his lap. The hard thrust of his codpiece pressed intimately against her sex as she wiggled a little to get comfortable. He gave a low growling moan as his hands rose to land on her hips and steady her.

His head ducked to nose her breasts. She moaned and arched to thrust her breasts closer to his mouth. She whimpered her need as he suckled at one breast until she was squirming in his lap. She could feel herself growing wet as his glossa laved from her breast up to her collarbone.

"You want me." He growled the words, his voice deepening with his certainty and tinged with just a tiny bit of awe.

"I want you." She assured him as she reached down to run her fingers over his codpiece. He groaned out a purr as his hands gently guided hers and she nearly jumped when the codpiece came away in her hands with a soft click.

His interface sprang free to stand stiffly between them and a trickle of doubt assaulted her. Even in his smaller form, he was still unnervingly big. His interface was shaped vaguely like a cock and a darker reddish-gray than his skin. She bit her bottom lip as she caressed the blunt head to coax another growl from him as his interface jerked.

"I've never done this before." He admitted huskily as she brushed kisses down the cables in his neck. "You'll have to tell how to please you."

"Never had sex?" She guessed softly raising her head. He nuzzled his cheek to hers with a deep rumbling purr.

"I've never interfaced before." He mumbled softly in her ear. "I don't really know what I'm doing. You don't have to do this with me, you could find someone who knows more or-"

She reached up to trace the upswept wing of his chevron and he went oddly still. Stroking her thumb over it made him quiver. "Sensor net. Sensitive." He growled out the words with a hiccupping rev of his systems.

"There're sensors here?" She kept slowly rubbing, watching his optics pale until they were nearly white.

His hands tightened on her hips and he jerked her more tightly up against his frame. She could feel the vibrations as his systems revved.

He shuddered slightly, systems revving erratically now. "Yes."

"Any other sensitive spots?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

His optics flicked down to his interface where it was trapped between them and this time she was sure he was blushing- or his version of it anyway. She laughed softly as ran her palms over his chest. "Besides the obvious one."

His grin was quick, sloughing though the nervous energy and anxiety that seemed to always shadow his features. "My wing panels. They're nearly all sensor net."

She leaned up to see the jutting door panels, hit by the sudden sobering reminder that this was only one of his forms. He was alien. He must have sensed her unease, because he rumbled quietly and nudged her head with his.

"I keep forgetting." She whispered as she kissed him quietly. "You act so human."

"Does it bother you that I'm not human?" The anxiety was back as his hands touched her hips lightly.

"It doesn't bother me." She swiped her tongue along his bottom lip and he uncertainly opened up for her so she could explore the warm cavern of his mouth. She was again struck by the strangeness of his taste- alien and only marginally metallic.

He huffed warm air to stir her hair and his hands moved her against him so his stiff interface rocked against her clit to set her squirming. He made a soft sound of frustration and she pushed at his chest to lift herself up and shift until she hovered over the blunt head of his interface.

"You're wet…" He sounded surprised as she gripped his hand and guided him where she desperately needed him. One large finger delved into her slick channel and she panted as she tried to remember what she was doing. "Soft…" He groaned in protest as she tried to move his inquisitive fingers to her clit. The first brush of his large, warm thumb against the sensitive bundle of nerves was enough to make her moan.

Bluestreak snarled as she rubbed herself back against him, teasing them both. "Do you want me?" She smiled as his pale optics locked with her and his hands gripped her hips to gently pull her down. She groaned, closing her eyes as she felt him stretch and fill her. He was so big she was caught teetering between pleasure and pain.

"Izzy, look at me." He ground out the words through gritted dental plating; it was part command and part request.

"Bluestreak…" She forced herself to meet his intense gaze as he held perfectly still. Surprise rippled through her to see the strain on his face from holding back. And the worry.

"I want you, Bluestreak." She brushed a shaky kiss against his chest and his optics dimmed for a moment before he experimentally rocked his hips.

She moaned as pleasure flared through her. His hands gripped her hips carefully as he moved her with growing confidence on his stiff interface. His face pressed against her neck with a snarl as he started bucking up into her with urgent need.

"More… take all of me…" He hissed out the words as his hips frantically surged up into her. He huffed and whined softly.

She gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into the tight seams of his protoarmor as she felt herself start to tremble and if his huffing snarls were any indication he wasn't far behind her. His head ducked and his mouth sought hers. She kissed him readily as he moved her frantically on his length, until she was writhing urgently and moaning his name.

His hands grabbed her hips, wanting more from her as she arched against him. Izzy threw her head back with a cry as she came and her muscles quivered as Bluestreak's interface suddenly seemed much bigger inside her. Bluestreak's own roar as he overloaded was nearly deafening.

She moaned as he lunged to suddenly roll her under him and she sprawled limply under Bluestreak as he purred softly. "Did I hurt you?" He waited for her to dimly shake her head. "Izzy, you'll stay the night, right?" His lips nibbled her throat and she felt his interface stiffening all over again. "You could sleep here and I promise I won't bother you. Just, please… stay…"

Something in his voice caught at her, and she knew she was falling without any hope of slowing. "It's worse at night?" She guessed softly as his lips brushed the corner of her mouth.

"Stay and distract me. Don't leave. I'll do whatever you want." A note of pleading desperation entered his voice and she shivered. "I don't want to think or remember. Just tonight. Just give me tonight." His hips rocked against hers.

"I'll stay however long you want me to." She moaned as his arms looped around her, careful of his weight and strength to not crush her as he clutched her to him.

She was left oddly bereft of his warmth as he finally withdrew from her body. He only hesitated a moment before he laid his head in her lap. The movement caught her off guard, but she cautiously stroked his helm. His face nuzzled against her stomach.

His fingers wrapped around the wrist that wasn't petting him. "Will you come back? Tomorrow?"

Her melted just a little more at the panic shining in his optics and she realized it wasn't just sex to him. What he really wanted and needed was someone beside him to keep the demons away.

"If you want me to." She whispered as she ran her fingertips over his wing panels to make them quiver. "I won't leave."

He purred softly as his arms wrapped around her to hold her close and she just kept stroking him until he gave a little shudder and started purring softly. She lay down, curling her body around his as soon as she realized he was recharging. The young mech looked so peaceful resting as he hugged her to him.

* * *

Ratchet's optics narrowed speculatively as he stalked into the work shop. The large hangar was crowded with worktables covered in the engineer's half-finished projects. A low rumble of aggravation escaped Ratchet as he wondered exactly how many of those projects would prove explosive.

The engineer's large frame was turned away from him as he approached. His optics narrowed as he studied the large vat of white goo on the metal table Wheeljack was leaning over.

"So does it spontaneously combust or does it eat metal?" Ratchet growled and the engineer twitched, the panels on his back standing up stiffly as he rounded on him with an angry sound.

"Don't you ever knock?" Wheeljack eyed him suspiciously as he subtly moved to block the view of his latest project.

"What is that stuff?" Ratchet asked as he ignored the hostility of the engineer.

Wheeljack huffed moodily as he moved aside to let Ratchet get a look at the container. "It's harmless," the engineer said with a growl.

Ratchet resisted the urge to roll his optics as he dipped a finger into the slightly sticky, wet goo to analyze it. "What is it?"

The engineer shrugged. "You know human biology, right?"  
"I know the basics." Ratchet replied warily as he rubbed the stuff between his fingers. It was slippery feeling like lubricant.

"I was trying to simulate an organic lubricant to closely mimic the feel and consistency of a human male's ejaculation," Wheeljack said in a matter of fact tone. He didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed.

The big mech looked smugly pleased with himself as he watched Ratchet disgustedly wipe the organic goop from his fingers with a snarl.

"Why would you make that?" He snarled.

The engineer shrugged a little. "Well, I was talking with Grace. Discussing human sex, really." His scarred lips quirked slightly. "I couldn't help but feel a little curious."

New suspicion had Ratchet growling. "You've been experimenting on yourself again haven't you?" He accused.

The engineer lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "I wanted the full experience of human breeding."

"You're not human!" Ratchet glowered at him.

Wheeljack's optics glinted slightly. "Don't tell you aren't curious?"

Ratchet huffed darkly as his own optics flickered to the container. "How would that… stuff work?"

* * *

Tracks sat on the edge of the broken bed with his legs stretched out in front of him and watched Winona sleep. The sight of the damage he'd done to her small berth had sent an icy chill straight to his spark. The faint bruises he'd left on her hips had been an even nastier surprise.

It hadn't gone anything like how he'd hoped.

His optics dimmed as he berated himself. He'd been keeping an optic on the humans since he'd arrived planet side. It was so hard not to find the creatures fascinating, but he'd known better than to make his interests known. Primus knew he caught enough slag from Mirage and Dino on a regular basis because his behavior didn't match his station, but Pit- what did it matter? Everything he'd had on Cybertron was long gone. He was just another soldier in the Autobot war machine. Frag, sometimes he couldn't even remember what the Pit-spawned war was over in the first place.

But he still wanted to hold onto those ghosts of his past. On Cybertron he'd had status and wealth. He'd been someone. And an aristocrat didn't go mooning around after squishy little organics regardless of how curious he was. That was for lesser mechs like Hound or Beachcomber.

He'd been unable to keep himself from observing the native organics though. Intelligent organic life that small had been so novel an idea to him at first and when he'd first laid optic on the humans he'd been shocked at how… Cybertronian-like they were in appearance.

Utterly different of course since they were squishy little animal, but the bipedal forms were shaped so much like tiny Cybertronians he'd been smitten. The females had held his attention the longest though. Most of them were smaller than their male cohorts just like their own femmes, but the human femmes had seemed more… submissive for the most part. He'd seen a few snarling at their males on base and standing their ground.

One such display was how he'd first stumbled across Winona. He'd actually thought he'd been witnessing some primitive courtship ritual when he'd walked up on her chewing out a much larger human male. It hadn't taken him long to realize they were both furious though. Their little faces became so animated when they were angry.

Winona had caught his interest then and after that he'd kept tabs on the little female. At first he'd simply been curious, but he'd gradually been gripped with the urge to talk to the female.

And when he'd heard that some of the bots had taken to courting the human females, he'd stealthily shadowed her any time he could. He felt certain she'd been unaware that he'd tracked her like prey, though he wasn't even certain why other than that the idea of another mech approaching her bothered him on some level.

His optics trailed back to Winona. She looked so peaceful sprawled there. And so very fragile. He huffed softly as he studied her nude form.

Tracks growled softly as he tried to tamp down on the strong urge to simply change size, scoop his woman up blankets and all, and carry her to his quarters. She was so small, he had no doubt he could get away with it. He would simply hide her in his quarters and keep her.

She'd resent being kept that way, though. He rumbled a soft sigh as he turned to examine her quarters.

* * *

Winona sleepily stretched, becoming slowly aware of two things. She was cold and her damn hands were still tied. She muzzily lifted her head, feeling more relaxed than she'd ever felt in her entire life. It didn't take long to find the source of her bliss. Tracks had his back to her as he pawed through her belongings with a frown. She tried to sit up without luck and ended up rolling onto her back to watch him upside down.

"You plan on untying me, stud?"

He turned towards her rumbling softly and she winced as she saw the small, glittery garment dangling from his fingers. "This doesn't look like it would cover much."

She blushed a little. "Yeah, that's kind of the point. It would cover even less nowadays, though." She smiled a little wryly, though she'd long gotten over the stress that had come with being plus-sized and fallen into a resigned acceptance with her weight.

He eyed her in silence, before he fingered the sequins on the tiny outfit. "It's glittery."

She shrugged as best she could. "It's for dancing."

"What kind of dancing?" He sounded suspicious to her. His expression became decidedly chilly as he stared at her. "You... danced with your body on display… for males?" He guessed with a disapproving scowl.

"You do what you have to do." She growled out the words, feeling defensive.

She warily watched him as he moved closer and carefully untied his wrists. She sat up, letting him pull her hands into his. One large thumb rubbed over the slight redness the soft leather had left. He looked almost repentant to her as he met her eyes. "I'll find something soft for insulation next time," he said with just the faintest hint of a question in his voice.

"So you think you're going to get lucky again?" She smiled in amusement.

His optics brightened. "You enjoyed yourself." He looked smug.

She shrugged indifferently. "You sure of that?"

His optics narrowed slightly as his lips twitched. "You were aroused. I could scent it."

Her eyes widened a little as she glanced warily at his face, his nose blaringly obvious, but it hadn't occurred to her to ever wonder how sensitive their olfactory sensors were. "You could smell that?"

He huffed through his vents and smiled smugly. "I can smell it now."

Winona flushed, but grinned. "You're such an ass."

His expression wavered. "I don't mean to be." He muttered as he sat down beside her, still holding her old dancing outfit. "Will you dance for me?"


	12. Chapter 12: Hunting Emma

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: If you aren't old enough to read sexually explicit… smut for want of a better word, please don't read this series. That being said, I warned you so if you end up mentally scarred for life blame yourself not me. _

_**Characters:** Grace and Izzy are mine. Adrian belongs to author Chaos Knight and April, Winona, and Danni all belong to author Stormdracona. Aurorah belongs to author AD Axel. Emma belongs to author Iwanita. Mikaela and Ratchet as a couple inspired by the lovely smut of author Chaitea16. Maggie, Mikaela, Verity, Dani Burns, Miko, and Carly of course are the property of Has-Tak, which leads me to the disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers (but of course) and make no claim of ownership. _

_**Warnings**: Sexual content, language, dominant mechs, and general smuttiness. If you're not old enough to read such material or are easily offended by it- don't read._

_Thanks to everyone who reviews. It really makes my day to read the feedback good or bad. This chapter is a collaboration with author Iwanita using her OC Emma and the Grimlock story idea was hers as well with just a little editing and adjusting by myself- you're awesome, lady._

* * *

Ch.12: Hunting Emma

Saving her work to her computer terminal, Emma ran her fingers trough her hair as she glanced around the small office she shared with two other civilian members of the NEST teaching staff. She gathered her belongings and locked up the office. As usual, she was the last one to leave. The other two teachers always fled for housing the second the plain white clock above the door hit six p.m.

Not that she minded being left behind.

Sighing softly, she headed down the corridor that led to the building designated as human housing. The Autobot Base was relatively quiet in the evening and the peaceful silence made her mind involuntarily wander.

Life had been so strange for her lately. Not that she had had a common lifestyle to begin with. Normally, she wouldn't even have accepted a job offer to be a teacher. Not that she couldn't, or hadn't worked as a teacher before. But the tedium of a standard teaching position had never appealed to her.

She'd always heard there were two kinds of biologists. The ones that liked to be in the lab wearing white coats, culturing microorganisms in Petri dishes, and using a microscope; and the ones that like to be out there in the field studying life in its own habitat.

Emma firmly belonged to the latter. She lived for the unpredictable excitement that was nature and the entrancingly delicate balance between life and death. For her there was nothing more desirable than following wildebeest herds across the steppes in an SUV, sleeping in a tent hundreds of kilometers from civilization, filming lion prides, precariously perched on a baobab branch, slowly earning the trust of a wolf pack just so that she could take notes about their behavior from a closer spot, boiling the water from a cloudy river so that she could drink safely, bandaging her own wounds when she got hurt...

The civilized world just... wasn't for her anymore. It was too artificial and too complicated. Too full of people caring about meaningless things. What are you going to wear tonight? Have you listened to the latest Linkin Park album? My boyfriend just ditched me, he's a pig! Emma snorted at the thought. The civilized world could be so trivial and fake.

So, when the military had popped out of the blue (in the middle of the savanna, in Kenya, scaring away the herd of elephants she had been filming) and had offered her a position to work as a teacher for a group of 'special' cadets, she had almost declined. But then again, one couldn't just say no to a whole team of US soldiers that had just crossed a desert to find her. She'd felt honor bound to at least give it a try, especially when the leader had been tossing out the words 'classified' and a 'service to your country.'

'Alright, but if I don't like it I'll leave and you'll have to find someone else. Disciplining brainless soldiers isn't my thing.' Her reply had been less than tactful, but the man, a Lennox, had taken her impolite answer with only a quirk of his lips.

She'd been resigned to at least try teaching again and the inherent boredom it would entail for her. Her whole world had been turned on its ass when she'd been introduced to her so-called students, though.

_Alien robots._ She'd been selected to teach a bunch of friggin. Giant. Alien. Robots. And she had thought she was going to miss the thrill of risking her life in the wild on a daily basis. Hah. It wasn't what she was accustomed to, but definitely wasn't going to be boring either.

The Cybertronians, as they called themselves, were a highly advanced technological race, able to learn almost anything about the human culture just by looking it up remotely on the Internet. However, they had some issues relating concepts, and some aspects of the human race and organic biology needed a further explanation. That was where she came into play. Teaching a group of ungrateful, whining children was Hell. Teaching a bunch of ungrateful, whining alien robots was... well, Hell too. But at least it was a more exciting kind of Hell. One she could definitely get used to.

Besides, she was after all still a biologist deep inside. Just being given the opportunity to be around this alien race was an honor and a unique opportunity to learn. The aliens weren't carbon-based life-forms- hell, they weren't even organic. And yet they were undeniably alive and the chance to study and learn from them even as she answered their silly questions was something she just couldn't pass up.

Sudden heavy footsteps pulled Emma from her thoughts, making her snap to attention. She knew Cybertronians were able to keep track of nearby objects without even giving them a second thought, but she was careful nonetheless. Being squished under a ped even if it was by accident would still make her very much dead.

She looked back in time to see a huge metal Tyrannosaur deliberately walking towards her, every footfall making the ground shake as he drew closer. Emma stiffened in surprise. She hadn't personally met this mech before, but she had been told that the huge beast went by the name of Grimlock, that he was problematic, and didn't usually attend to reason. And he merrily did whatever he damn well pleased.

But he was still an Autobot and that meant that he was supposed to not humans. Right? She gulped hard and stood her ground, steeling herself for whatever the Dinobot wanted. Maybe he only had a question to ask, she decided warily even as her muscles tensed with the urge to flee from the decidedly predatory gleam in his optics.

The metal Tyrannosaur stopped right in front of her and opened his jaws, letting something fall off them.

Emma couldn't help but jump with an undignified squeak as a _cow_ hit the ground barely a couple of meters in front of her. A _whole_ cow. Fortunately, the animal seemed to have been dead before it hit the ground, because it didn't make a sound. It seemed, however, that it had been recently killed, because a considerable pool of blood started to gather beneath it.

She instinctively took a step back when the ever widening slick pool started to threaten her sneakers. It wasn't that she was squeamish- she'd certainly seen her share of gore and killing in her travels and studies. Being confronted with it right outside her office though was a bit disconcerting.

The big mech stared intently at her as if he was waiting on something. After a long minute of useless gaping in which Emma tried to fruitlessly form a coherent question, the huge metal dinosaur gave a low growl, his tail sweeping the air as he turned and started to walk in the direction he had came from.

Emma blinked a couple of times, looking back and forth between the retreating Tyrannosaur and the dead cow in utter bewilderment.

* * *

[The next day.]

"Food not work!" Grimlock roared in frustration, furiously pacing around the area frequently designated as _'the Dinobots' den'_, at the far southern reaches of the Autobot base, where few mechs and definitely, no human dared to tread.

Perched upon a derelict building, Swoop observed his leader. The smaller Dinobot adjusted his wings with a metallic rasp as he fidgeted, trying to come up with better advice than Sludge's last idea.

"New idea!" He crowed, excitedly flapping his wings. Grimlock paused his pacing to look back at the Pterodactyl. "_Shiny things_! Females like shiny things, right? Bring her something shiny!"

The Tyrannosaur hummed, which sounded like a deep rumbling growl as he reflected on his current predicament as far as his processor's limited faculties permitted him. Openly stating his mating desires had not worked with the females. In fact it had sent them screaming. His armor panels fuzzed with the memory. The human females were so small and helpless though- it seemed that they would want a strong male to protect them and from what he'd observed they accepted being kept by one male for the most part, where most Cybertronian femmes preferred their freedom.

In the end he had opted for a subtler strategy to win a mate. He had heard that females could be convinced to mate if one made them a sort of offering. He had just needed to find out what kind of offering a human female would prefer. His latest offering of food had failed miserably, but that wouldn't deter him.

"Good. Help me find shiny." He growled the words as his resolve strengthened. He would keep trying until he found out what courting gift a human female would accept.

* * *

Emma plopped unceremoniously on a couch in the human-sized area of the lounge, idly sipping a glass of water as she stared at some distant point lost in her own thoughts.

From a nearby table, an all-female group of coworkers were gossiping noisily about the latest events in the Autobot base. Emma hadn't talked much with them, but then she'd always been the solitary type. She wasn't shy at all, but the lack of interaction with other humans, let alone women, over the past few years had made her _bad_ at girly conversation. Or at any kind of social interaction without a specific purpose, for that matter. She enjoyed listening to the conversation going on around her though.

"Have you heard about the cow?" One of them said suddenly, and Emma almost shocked on her water. She glanced at the speaker from the corner of her eyes, recognizing Winona's curvy form in her grey slacks and a light blue sweater.

"What _cow_?" Grace asked over the top of a Corona.

"Hound's cow. You know he has a small corral with farm animals to study them." Winona shrugged.

"Ah, yeah, I remember. It's like a miniature pettin'-zoo for him. It's really hilarious to see all those little geese following him around the Base like he's their momma... What happened to the cow?" April frowned as she played with the label on her bottle. She'd changed out of her ABUs in favor of a faded pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt.

"They found it _dead _in one of the corridors this morning. There was blood everywhere. It was all guts and entrails." Miko crowed with a disturbing amount of gruesome delight.

"Oh gross!" Grace wrinkled her nose exclaimed in disgust. "Why the hell would someone kill it?"

"Apparently, it was Grimlock's work." Winona muttered in a conspiratorial tone.

"What? He doesn't even eat meat." April scowled. "That's all we need is a bot with a killing fetish."

Emma frowned slightly, thinking about the issue at hand. That reasoning was true. Why would the Dinobot want a cow? And why leave it in front of her?

Any further thought was cut short by the Dinobot in question stomping into the lounge and making a beeline to the group of females. The women screamed and left their seats immediately, ducking for cover under the nearest Cybertronian-sized chair. All except for Emma, who kept her eyes trained on the Tyrannosaur as he came closer, the water in her glass rippling with each step as she sat frozen.

As though in déjà vu of the previous day, Grimlock opened his jaws and a satellite dish, whole with its support, fell to the floor just in front of her couch. The dish broke on the impact with a clap of sound and polished fragments of highly-polished metal scattered over the floor.

Emma looked at the mirror-like fragments, her confused expression coming back to her multiplied several times.

"Don't stay there, idiot, he's going to eat you!" Miko squealed at her, but Emma ignored her.

Without further warning, Grimlock huffed through his vents and turned to walk away from the lounge.

Emma tilted her head. Her bafflement and curiosity redoubled as she watched his silent retreat. What was the Dinobot up to?

* * *

"Shiny things not work!" Grimlock snarled the words as he uprooted a dead tree with a shake of his powerful jaws to vent out his frustration.

"What about plants? I've heard females like plants." Snarl suggested, edging warily closer to his leader.

Grimlock's rage evaporated and he dropped the dead tree from his jaws.

"Like this one?" He asked dubiously.

"Not dead ones. Femme like green ones." Snarl replied with a wise nod, turning his head to look at the nearby forest that surrounded the Base. "Maybe one of those will do."

* * *

"Do you want to die? Grimlock's nuts." Grace snapped as she finally came out of her hiding spot and glowered at Emma, who was still quietly sitting on the couch. And quite frankly, Emma's calmness was starting to piss her off. "He'll chomp you like the freakin' cow."

"Do I look like a cow?" Emma finally said, rising from her seat to loom over the woman who had spoken.

"Well, from this point of view..." Miko leered as she made a show of brushing off her skirt.

Emma snorted indignantly. She didn't have a perfect body, but that didn't give anyone the right to insult her. Emma was decidedly heavier than the average. She wasn't fat, but wasn't a light weight either. She just had more padding. One had to be strong and well prepared in order to survive the dangerous weeks she spent alone studying the ethology of wild animals in their habitat.

As if she needed a reminder of why she didn't usually mix well with other women.

"Miko, for once in your miserable life, be nice or I swear I'll put you on your skinny ass." April's eyes narrowed as she folded her arms under her breasts.

The younger woman smiled innocently as she shrugged. "Hey, I am who I am. Besides, she ought to watch her ass. Next thing you know Big and Scary will be humping her ass."

Emma blinked slowly as that sank in. Now that she thought about it, she had heard some whispered rumors going on around the base. Rumors about how good the Cybertronians were in bed. She swallowed uneasily as realization hit her.

Grace shuddered. "That's an image I don't need- naked, horny Grimlock."

"That's it!" Emma exclaimed suddenly, startling the other women. Turning on her heel, she raced away to find a certain Dinobot.

* * *

It was so obvious. Why hadn't she realized it before? It was the same behavior that some animals exhibited during mating season. Males trying to impress females with offerings.

Wait.

Emma stopped in her tracks.

Grimlock had been trying _to court_ her? _Her_ of all females at the base? A sudden blush darkened her tanned skin, as a warm satisfaction spread through her that was startling. Now that she knew what he'd been trying to accomplish- it was almost endearing the efforts he'd gone to in his crude attempts to court her. It was... nearly… cute that the big, gruff male had been so bent on courting her.

She shook her head. Not possible. It wasn't that she was ugly, but there were more attractive women on base. The first time, it had been late in the evening. It had been just getting dark but the security lights hadn't come on yet. Maybe the Dinobot hadn't gotten a good look at her. And the second time, she had been in the lounge room, with several other females. Grimlock had surely been trying to impress the whole group, not precisely her.

Yeah, that was the only logical explanation. Not even the male soldiers on base had shown the slightest interest in her. She was not overly feminine at all or beautiful for that matter. Why would an alien mech be interested in her?

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the huge robotic Tyrannosaur walking in her direction until a tree smashed into the ground, a couple of meters in front of her. Emma jumped, but this time she didn't squeak. She stared blankly at Grimlock, then around her. She was alone. Outside the base. Under the daylight. Then, she looked back at the dinosaur.

A brief look of disappointment flickered through his optics at the long silence that stretched between them. Huffing softly, Grimlock turned away.

"Wait!" Emma said suddenly and the Dinobot stopped, craning his neck to look back at her. "Food. Shiny objects. Flowers." She stated taking some tentative steps towards the huge mech. She still wasn't certain, but she was proud that her voice didn't waver as she came closer.

Grimlock crouched until his belly was resting on the ground, optics keen on the female. He huffed the enticing scent of her that had drawn him in the first place and hope soared inside him. He could only faintly scent her fear. Maybe all the offerings had taken effect? It was the first time a human female had ever willingly approached him. Or any human, for that matter.

"You want to... court me?" She asked with honest confusion in her voice.

Grimlock nodded, delaying any verbal reply, because his rough voice usually scared even his fellow Autobots.

"Why me? Of all the women in the Base?" She needed to know.

"You teach other Autobots. You smart. But also stronger than other females. You good mate." Grimlock replied his harsh voice laced with a growl. He was half expecting the female to flee in horror, but to his surprise she remained where she stood. Even more, she seemed to be smiling.

Emma laughed softly, finding his way of speaking kind of... cute and of course, pleased by the unusual compliment. Not many people would find those particular attributes attractive. Hell, most people had found them downright annoying.

Morbid curiosity reared its ugly head as his desire to 'mate' her finally sank in. She warily looked over his massive form with more than a little trepidation. "Er… how would we…?"

The Dinobot bared his fangs in what she supposed was a toothy Dino-smile as he abruptly shifted to his mech form and changed size. Her eyes widened as she backed up a step.

"Oh, that explains everything." Emma exclaimed a little weakly, blinking a couple of times in surprise.

Grimlock rumbled softly. It had taken a lot of effort to reach this point and despite his feral desires, he didn't want to scare the female away. Not now that she was willingly coming closer to him.

Emma approached cautiously, eyeing the mech with infinite curiosity, taking in his sturdy build, so different from the other mechs on base. Grimlock was definitely built for brute strength and power. Burning orange visor, instead of sky blue optics like the rest of Autobots. Scary face-plates with a jaw-like battle mask, with sharp fangs. His strong arms ended in mighty claws.

He looked powerful... in a wild kind of way, but he was also a little scary. She was not a fragile woman, but that mech was capable tearing her in two with a single hand... and all that danger only served to send a shiver of excitement through her body.

"How can I know you won't hurt me?" She asked as she reached out to touch his warm armor panels and trace along a seam.

A low growl rumbled deep inside Grimlock's chest. It was taking him a huge amount of willpower not to simply seize the female and flee with her. Slowly and as gently as he could, Grimlock put an arm around her shoulders, and encouraged by her lack of fear, placed the other hand on her waist. He leaned forward as he breathed in her scent and sought her eyes for any sign of fear. The woman seemed strangely at ease. A thrill of pride surged through him. He'd picked well.

"Grimlock strong. Cannot promise not hurt." He rumbled honesty in his words. "But Grimlock promise the _good_ kind of hurt."

That was Emma's undoing. His deep growl-laced voice, the soft gusts of warm air washing over her and the strong claws holding her body as gently as they could. So much destructive potential and power, holding back so he didn't hurt her. She'd never thought of herself as a thrill seeker, but damn if she didn't want to walk on the wild side with him and the fact that he wanted her was empowering.

"Well, as long as you don't permanently harm me..." She couldn't help but smirk. "Why don't you show me what you're capable of?" She asked as she teasingly ran a hand over the mech's chest-plates, feeling his warmth.

Grimlock emitted a low, pleased rumble that sounded almost like a purr.

* * *

Optimus didn't even bother to lift his head as his office door slid open silently. He was vaguely aware of Prowl's tense form as the officer stepped in front of his desk.

"Optimus, Sir." Slight worry laced Prowl's otherwise professional tone. "I think we may have a situation."

"Decepticons?" Optimus pushed himself up from his desk with a frown.

"Not this time. It's Grimlock." Prowl was quick to clarify before Optimus could sound the alarm.

"Oh, what about him?" Optimus crooked an optic ridge as he sat back down.

"I believe he's... kidnapped a human femme..." His Second in Command explained and proceeded to switch on a terminal, to show Optimus footage of the moment captured by the many security cameras Red Alert had rabidly scattered all over the base.

"Well, it doesn't look like _kidnap_ to me." Optimus fought down the urge to chuckle. "It seemed quite consensual."

"But Optimus." Prowl let a small growl of irritation escape him before he could suppress it and he winced. "Grimlock's dangerous. Who knows what he could do to a human femme, even if she is willing?"

"I highly doubt he will harm her after working so hard to win a female. Let them have their fun." Optimus shrugged as he glanced at the ever-growing pile of requisitions orders on his desk. "Send in a spy drone if it makes you feel better."

* * *

Emma laughed feeling like a child again and held tighter to Grimlock's thick neck. She would have never expected that that afternoon she was going to ride a metal alien Tyrannosaur through the forest outside the base. She'd been wary of stepping outside the safety of the base's perimeter, but she really couldn't see anything or anyone threatening her with her huge guardian present. Even in his smaller size, Grimlock was twice the height of a horse, but he had handled her with a reverence that made her suspect he thought she would break as easily as glass. She realized that despite all the stories going on about the Dinobot leader, the mech was actually capable of self-control.

Finally, they arrived at a small river that crossed a clearing in the forest outside of the base.

"Stop here, I have an idea," she said and was surprised when the huge dinosaur actually obeyed. "Get in the water."

"Water?" Grimlock eyed the surface of the water with no small amount of suspicion.

"Yes, you'll like it. I promise." She encouraged him softly as she petted his neck.

Grimlock stepped slowly into the pool until he was neck-deep, giving her the impression that he was uneasy and out of his element. She shivered as the water rode up to her upper thighs, before letting go of him to float. She swallowed as he turned to look at her and his jaws gaped open slightly to reveal his sharp fangs. She bit her lip as she managed to wriggle out of her denim jacket and rubbed his jaw cautiously. Grimlock's optics dimmed as he purred, enjoying her attention.

"You had dried blood on you." She mumbled, raising her chin defiantly in case he took offense.

"You liked cow?" He asked mindful of how close she was to his fangs. She laughed softly.

"Yes, but it's not a good idea to kill animals if you're not going to eat them." She replied, still scrubbing at his jaws.

The cleaning continued for a few minutes, which Grimlock used to study the femme closer. She didn't seem to be bothered at all by his alt-form, his lack of manners or his voice. He just couldn't understand her lack of fear or her easy acceptance.

"You not scared."

"Why should I be scared?"

"Me Grimlock scare people." He huffed, producing a stream of bubble in the water.

"You don't like scaring people?" She asked as she tossed her wadded up jacket toward the grassy shore and treading water back to Grimlock's impressive head.

"Me Grimlock like scare people." He roared proudly, offering her a toothy grin. "But me Grimlock can't find mate. Femmes scared too." He added a little softer as his optics locked on her. "You not scared. Why?"

Emma shrugged.

"I suppose it's because I've been living among wild animals for so long. I'm used to gruesome deaths and aggressive beasts." She replied with a smile. "Carnivores were sort of my specialty."

Grimlock couldn't help but smirk as his optics roved her frame and he huffed in her intoxicating alien scent. Like her, it was soft and he had the sudden urge to strip her, pin her, and find exactly where the scent originated from.

Shifting back to his mech form, he circled her floating form like a shark circling prey. He snarled softly as he gripped her and pushed her back against the large, warm rocks that lined one side of the river.

The huge mech nuzzled against her, taking in her sweet scent, comingling with those of the river and the forest. It was an absolutely intoxicating mix that called to the predator in him. He emitted a low rumble, sending ripples across the pool's surface. She gave a soft breathy laugh and he decided he was definitely falling in love with the sound.

He wanted to groan as she reached up to touch his chest and her neck formed a delicate arch that he suddenly wanted to leave a sign of his possession on. He couldn't help but purr at her submissive acceptance of him. His sharp teeth left small marks on her delicate skin, but his glossa soothed the little stings with soft swipes_. His. All his._

He growled slightly when he reached her shirt, but, as it was not attached to her, he decided it was disposable.

A ripping sound was all the warning she had before she saw Grimlock raise his head, with the sad tattered remains of her shirt and bra hanging from his sharp teeth.

"Okay, let me at least save my skirt, big boy," she said hurriedly, taking off the rest of her clothes and throwing them on the nearest rock. His large warm hands spanned her waist, his claw tips teasing the sides of her breasts until her nipples grew taut and peaked.

Grimlock growled in pleasure at the sight of her soft skin on show. It was taking him every bit of self-control he had to refrain himself from just taking her then and there as his interface stirred behind his suddenly too restrictive codpiece. His hands shifted to the rock as he fought the urge to make fists as his more primal side snarled for control.

His big frame completely eclipsed the sun as he loomed over her, before hooking an arm around her waist to drag her higher up the rock until only her feet were left in the water. She blushed as he crawled back, his optics seeming to take in every detail until she felt self-conscious.

She'd had boyfriends before, but none of them had been all that interested in seeing her down there. They'd mostly just been interested in the actual sex and as little foreplay as was possible to achieve their goal. Not a one of them had ever gone down on her either. She couldn't help but close her thighs as he huffed against her sex.

He growled, showing fangs briefly as he gently pinned her thighs open and leaned in closer. Her breath caught in her chest as he seemed to breathe her in, then his slick glossa darted out to stroke through her wet folds. She tossed her head back as his lips brushed her swollen clit and a moan tore from her throat. He uttered a low snarl as he nosed her inner thigh and his glossa pressed inside her to stretch her before he started eating at her hungrily.

She quivered as she clutched his helm to her, hips bucking needily against his eager mouth as he alternated long thrusts and swipes with his glossa, to teasing her clit until she was panting helplessly and mewling his name.

Grimlock wanted to groan at the soft whimpers and moans his mate made. His interface jerked and twitched, trapped against his belly as he ate her alive. His systems revved as her delicious taste teased his senses. She was softer and wetter than he would have imagined and just thinking about how she would feel inside against his interface was almost too much. Her soft cry of pleasure brought a shudder from him as her silky inner muscles quivered around his glossa.

Emma moaned as her body twitched with little aftershocks and became dimly aware of Grimlock's soft panting and revving as his fangs grazed her inner thigh in a soft caress. She trembled as she turned her head and stared at the long deep gouges he'd made in the rock at her side. Even now he was tightly in control and afraid of breaking her. She swallowed.

"Stop being so gentle… show me the real you..." She whispered.

Grimlock's tenuous control snapped as he groaned.

Letting out a snarl he bit into Emma's shoulder with bruising force as he used his weight to pin her under him. The woman hissed but didn't protest. He released his aching interface with a hiss of his own. He groaned as his straining interface nudged her belly and the soft brush of her skin on his own sensitive skin made him shudder.

She jerked as she felt the swollen head of his interface slide against her clit almost teasingly and she couldn't help but tremble as a jolt of arousal shot like liquid fire through her. She felt his hot tongue lave her skin as he kept her pinned with care and shifted over her.

She couldn't help but moan as she felt him begin to press against her slickening sex. Panic flared momentarily as he slowly started stretching her until he sheathed himself inside her without pause.

He hardly gave her time to adjust and he was so big, it verged on the edge of pain. She gasped and blindly clawed at the mech, finally digging her nails into the cables in his neck.

Grimlock growled low and started to withdraw, before pushing himself fully inside as he tested what she could take. She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as the blunt head of his interface nudged her womb, her hands harmlessly tightening around her lover's neck cables. The Dinobot stopped, briefly startled by her cry and rumbled.

"Don't... stop!" She managed to say between pants, thrown off balance by his sporadic thrusts. Grimlock growled softly as his hands shifted to grip her hips, before he started bucking into her, finding a rhythm that had her writhing under him.

Once the initial pain of being stretched so wide by him had faded, pure pleasure flared through her. She had never felt so filled, every single nerve ending tingling and alive as his thick interface pounded into her. His snarling moans and growls were so animalistic and wild as he rolled his hips frantically into her in a demanding rhythm that she tried to match as her hips surged instinctively to meet his strong thrusts.

"More…" She begged as he released her shoulder and nuzzled his face to hers.

He groaned as he changed his angle ever so slightly as the swollen head of his interface stroked against her sweet spot, sending her over the edge with an incoherent cry, her back arching against her lover as a second orgasm rippled through her devastatingly. Grimlock snarled as her slick muscles milked his interface, dragging him over the edge with her to his own release. He threw his head back with a nearly deafening roar that sent birds scattering into the air from the nearby trees.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and looked blearily around her. When had she passed out and for how long?

A not very gentle lick to the side of her face, almost like a slap, made her focus again and remember what had happened.

"Grimlock..." She murmured, shakily raising a hand to stroke gentle caresses along the mech's neck as he licked the blood from the bite-marks on her shoulder.

"Me hurt you." He growled, and Emma couldn't help but find the unmasked concern in his tone touching. Mighty and powerful he could be, but he also had a sort of childish innocence when he tried not to be so scary that she found terribly endearing.

"Yes but... the _good_ kind of hurt." She teased, tentatively touching the small wounds. They were superficial, and had almost stopped bleeding by then. "Don't worry about me. I've had far worse."

Grimlock growled softly and nuzzled against her side, dragging his long tongue across her belly making her squirm and giggle softly. Yes, he definitely loved that sound. Her laugh and the soft cries of pleasure he had coaxed from her lips when he was taking her...

He decided at that moment that he didn't want any other female. This one was perfect for him. Smart, brave and strong. He would claim her.

Then, he realized in shame that he hadn't even bothered to ask her name.

"Me Grimlock silly. Not ask femme's name." He said in a sheepish rumble that elicited another soft laugh from the femme.

"I thought you already knew. You guys always have instant wireless access to the Base's archives."

"Me not good with archives." He admitted.

"My name is Emma." She smiled and caressed an audial fin.

"Emma." He repeated and she found irresistible the way her name sounded coming from him, laced with a feral growl. "Emma mine!" He roared with wild might, causing another flock of birds to flee in terror.

The young woman blinked in amazement. So, this wasn't just a casual screw? He really wanted her? Nobody had ever told her that before. And Grimlock's wild and blunt honesty only made it more meaningful to her.

"That makes you mine too?" She asked in return, and he nodded his resolve.

Just like that. No complex or conflicting feelings. No regrets. No prejudices. I like you. You like me. Let's enjoy ourselves and have wild animal sex. She felt at home with that.

"I think this calls for another round to seal the pact." She smiled playfully, shamelessly turning around to crouch on all fours on the rock. She flushed as she thrust her ass at him, wiggling it.

Grimlock growled his need as he mounted her and gripped her hips between his claws. Between his thighs, his interface stirred and stiffened to nudge her soft skin.

Yes, he had definitely chosen well.

It was late in the evening when Grimlock came back to the main hangar of the Autobot facilities, leisurely striding between the buildings in all his metal Tyrannosaur glory.

* * *

Several of the female staffer had gather to talk and eat their dinner under one of the crude awnings that had been erected for outdoor use after Ratchet and First Aid had quietly and seriously confronted Lennox about the delicacy of human derma. The familiar noise of Grimlock's thudding footsteps coming from outside, was enough to make the women scream and duck for cover, but they weren't prepared for what they saw next.

Stopping in front of the human housing buildings, Grimlock lowered his head to the ground, letting Emma slide down.

"You alright?" April called out, taking in Emma's state. No footwear, dirty skirt, a shirt that was barely holding together, disheveled hair with branches and leaves here and there, scratches and dried up blood in several spots on her exposed skin... and a huge incongruous grin plastered on her face.

"Of course, I just need a first aid kit." Emma replied without losing her grin. "And maybe a good meal, gods, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow!"

"Me Grimlock hunt cow!" The Dinobot roared, making everyone except Emma flinch back.

"No need for that, big boy." She turned to address the huge beast, affectionately patting his jaw as he crouched closer. "I'm sure there is enough food for me in the kitchen." She laughed. "But we can go hunting another day." She placed a kiss on his muzzle.

Grimlock rose and let out a fierce roar that made the ground shake. Then, he turned and left the human-sized facilities and the other women gaping in shock.

"No way..." Miko gaped from her spot, once the dinobot had disappeared from sight.

Emma winked back at the Japanese woman and walked towards her apartment making no further comments, but with a smug grin permanently attached to her face.

"The beauty and the beast." Grace murmured in amusement.

"I think you meant the beast and the _other_ beast." Miko snorted, only to get smacked by Verity.

* * *

On the following days, things improved gradually at the Autobot Base. The moral of the Dinobot team depended on a large extent on their leader's mood, and since that encounter, the Grimlock had been on his best behavior. He was no longer terrorizing the humans in the Base (at least deliberately), destroying the facilities or harassing the female workers.

Optimus, for his part, couldn't have been happier as he looked at a monitor showing video feed from one of the security cameras in the Dinobots' den.

At that moment, Grimlock was curled under the shadow of a derelict building, with Emma tucked against his neck as she read him something that looked like a... children's book? The Prime smiled to himself as he zoomed out and caught sight of the rest of the Dinobot team, also resting nearby, paying attention to the story.


	13. Chapter 13: Befriending Blades

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**__: If you aren't old enough to read sexually explicit… smut for want of a better word, please don't read this series. That being said, I warned you so if you end up mentally scarred for life blame yourself not me. _

_**Characters:**__ Grace and Izzy are mine. Adrian belongs to author Chaos Knight. April, Winona, and Danni all belong to author Stormdracona. Aurorah belongs to author AD Axel. Emma belongs to author Iwanita. Mikaela and Ratchet as a couple inspired by the lovely smut of author Chaitea16. Maggie, Mikaela, Verity, Dani Burns, Miko, Marissa, and Carly of course are the property of Has-Tak, which leads me to the disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers (but of course) and make no claim of ownership. _

_**Warnings**__: Sexual content, language, dominant mechs, and general smuttiness. If you're not old enough to read such material or are easily offended by it- don't read._

* * *

Ch.13: Befriending Blades

William Lennox supposed he should have counted it as a blessing when he'd moved his family onto the NEST base. It hadn't been like he'd had any choice. If you worked for NEST, you lived on base without exception. Since he'd had a wife and daughter, they'd not had to be crammed into human housing. He'd seen the quarters when the buildings had been erected and each apartment was little bigger than a hotel room- far too small for a family of three, so he'd been given one of the many identical bungalows that occupied the far eastern end of the base. The bungalows were lined up in little rows, each exactly the same as the next. A front porch, red-brown shingles on the roof, off-white siding. One window on the front under the porch.

They'd been leftover from the previous army base and they'd been retrofitted and cleaned. There were thirty or so of them in all- a tiny miniature suburbia. Almost every single one of them stood empty, because NEST preferred its people to be unattached. He'd been tight with the Autobots from the beginning though and he'd been chosen to head up NEST's task forces.

He still didn't feel all that comfortable supervising so many people and it seemed like the base's support population was growing every day. The hope was that eventually the Autobots would be able to take over control of the base themselves, but for now the higher-ups wanted a strong human presence.

Because they still didn't trust the Autobots even after all they'd done. There was only so much you could explain away from the population in general and it had become apparent that playing dumb about the aliens wasn't going to work anymore. Not after Chicago had been razed to the ground. The desperate solution the government had come up with had been to hide the Bots.

Out of sight out of mind could only go so far, though.

He paused in his thoughts to lean against the thin railing that lined the porch as Sara stepped out of the house to join him. "I see some new faces," she said softly as she slipped up beside him to thread her fingers with his.

Lennox glanced out across the yard to the narrow service street that ran just in front of the first row of houses. The big black truck and the much smaller blue sports bike were almost constantly parked there, but today a green Jeep, a new police car, and a huge green construction vehicle had joined them. Ironhide and Chromia spent most of their downtime parked in front of his house- a fact that had bothered Sara at first, but she'd gradually overcome her chief fear that one of the Autobots might harm the very focus of their fascination: Annabelle.

The four year old was oblivious to all the attention she got as usual. She seemed perfectly content to sit in the middle of the yard in her little yellow sundress and play with her new kitten- a gift from the Jeep named Hound.

It took Lennox a moment to tag the two newbies as part of one of the newer groups of Bots to arrive. The police car he believed was named Chase, though he couldn't remember the big construction vehicle's name at the moment. Both belonged to a rookie team of Autobots calling themselves Rescue Bots. His lips quirked as he went over the various subgroups of Autobots, likening them to the different divisions of the armed forces- complete with their own rivalries and competitiveness.

Ironhide winked his headlights lazily in greeting as the mech noticed his attention. Lennox lifted a friendly hand.

"The black and white is named Chase. I don't believe I've met the other yet." Lennox murmured as he gave Sara's fingers a reassuring squeeze. "Our daughter's a superstar." He joked gently and she flashed him a fragile smile.

Lennox always got the impression that his wife was secretly sure that if she didn't watch Hound, the mech would steal their daughter and keep her as one of his pets. Despite trusting the mechs, he still liked to keep an eye on them whenever so many of them gathered at the edge of the yard to watch his baby play.

"Here comes another one." Sara whispered softly a Harley pulled up to squeeze itself between Ironhide and Chase.

"Another new face," he said as he struggled to recall the mech's name. He thought maybe it was Groove, another new arrival to NEST and a member of the subset of the Autobots called the Protectobots. With the arrival of the newly dubbed Aerial Bots team, the base seemed flooded with new faces and he'd heard from Epps that the Army had starting putting in bids on the surrounding land with the intention of expanding to accommodate the ever-growing population.

* * *

Dani Burns sighed as she filed into the small, sterile medical wing dedicated to keeping the human staff healthy. Though the Cybertronian medics were learning human medicine, the military preferred to entrust their people to human hands for the time being.

She lined up with Verity, Miko, and three other women she didn't know against one wall. She gave the newbies a curious once over, before she turned her attention toward the nurse standing in the middle of the room with her arms folded across her chest.

She appeared to be in her late thirties with her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and green scrubs. She paused to study the women in front of her. "I'm nurse Darby. You can call me June if you like." She shifted and eyed them all.

"First off, let me explain something. The Cybertronians have an obscenely keen olfactory sense. If you're just so much as thinking about that special someone they can tell. And the mechs happen to like that particular scent, so unless you want a couple of mechs following you around like you're their brand of crack- keep your dirty little minds on work." June paused to level a serious look at Miko. "And since, believe it or not, I can get enough of explaining human female reproductive cycles to them- if you're on the rag, for the love of God, wear panty liners spritzed with the strongest smelling perfume you can find."

Miko scowled. "Why would we do that?"

Dani felt her face heat and one of the new women with curly brown hair laughed out loud.

June leaned back against the counter with a sigh. "Because otherwise every friendly bot you pass is going to think you're bleeding to death and they will drag your ass in my medbay."

Verity bit back a snort, sobering at the serious look the nurse hit her with. "You're serious?"

"Just ask April about her first encounter with Hound." June smiled slowly at them. "Have a nice day, ladies."

Dani checked her watch and winced as she headed out into the hall. She had thirty minutes to get across base to her assignment. She fought the big goofy grin that tried to break out as she walked. It had been too long since her last piloting job, but when the Autobot Chase had crash-landed on Griffin Rock, her family had all been part of the first contact.

When her father had been extended an invitation to work with the NEST task force, she and her two older brothers had eagerly signed on as well. While her father had moved into one of the small houses on the edge of base with her youngest brother, while she, Graham, and Cade had been moved into human housing.

It took Dani a moment to realize the brown-haired woman had fallen into step beside her. She glanced sideways, taking in the other woman's deliberate stride.

"Air Force?" She guessed.

"Nah, Navy still has the best pilots." The brunette grinned disarmingly as she thrust out her hand. "Marissa Faireborn."

"Dani Burns." She shook hands with the officer, momentarily surprised by the other woman's aggressively firm hand shake.

"Burns?" Marissa frowned slightly as she adjusted her helmet against her side. "There are a few Burns' on base, right?"

"All family." Dani confirmed with a smile.

"Must be nice." Marissa looked up as Lennox strode over to them.

"Ladies." Lennox smiled faintly as he raised a hand. "If you'll follow me."

Dani and Marissa followed the army officer into the hangar and Dani craned her head back to stare up at the two huge mechs standing talking in the center of the room.

"Miss Faireborn, you're with Silverbolt. Miss Burns, you're with Blades." Lennox's expression became wry as he glanced at the two approaching bots. "Good luck."

"I don't need human assistance." The big mech's armor panels flared out aggressively as he scowled down at his partner. "I can fly on my own."

Marissa grinned up at him. "Well, then how about you just take me for a test flight and put your afterburners to use?"

Silverbolt's scowl deepened as he fell into his alt form of a Concorde jet. Marissa let out a low appreciative whistle, grinning as the jet's wings vibrated with aggravation.

Dani smiled slightly before she peered up at her own charge. The white and orange mech was peering down at her with equal interest, but as soon as she met his bright optics he glanced away.

"Ready to get going, Blades?" She smiled as he sent her another furtive glance before he transformed himself. She was surprised as he fell into his alt-mode. He was a much smaller civilian helicopter.

She walked around him out of habit doing her checks on the Autobot. She glanced up as his props twitched slightly as he no doubt monitored her. She smiled as she tugged her helmet on and climbed up inside his cockpit.

She gave the controls a cursory glance, reassured by the fact that despite he was an alien machine, his interior looked perfectly normal, but with the inclusion of a small, flat screen. She checked that the throttle was off, before going through her start up procedure. Blades' engine hummed to life readily enough, but his controls suddenly became unresponsive and he shuddered.

"Is there a problem?" She asked uncertainly as she mentally went over everything she'd done, even though she knew she'd done everything correctly. The small screen in the center of the dashboard flickered on and a small representation of the mech's face appeared. The image's face became distraught.

"Um, you want to fly right now?"

Dani took a deep breath. She could feel Blades' whole frame quivering around her as he resisted her attempts to get him off the ground. "I though you wanted to learn to fly." She groused as she finally stopped trying to wrestle with him over his controls.

His engine died down to a low whine. "I just thought you'd explain things first." A hint of nervousness had entered his soft voice.

_He _is_ afraid of heights_. She reminded herself, as she wished she had more patience. "I've always found it better to show than tell."

"We won't go very high right?" He sounded so pitiful, she couldn't help but smile.

"We'll take it slow." She promised after taking another deep breath.

Slow however meant painfully slow. While Marissa and Silverbolt were actually flying- she and Blades spent three hours hovering about two feet off the ground drifting lazily from side to side and back and forth.

It was hard to grow irritated at the Bot though when he just kept babbling apologizes over and over. She smiled faintly as she coaxed Blades into turning into a circle.

She sighed as she finally let him set down on the ground after it became apparent they weren't flying any higher today. She climbed down and patted his side. "That wasn't too bad for a start."

"Thanks for being patient." He mumbled as he transformed back with the musical scrape of metal on metal. "I know I'm being irrational, but-"

"It's okay. Really." She tipped her head back to smile up at his concerned face. "Once you can fly on your own, I'm out of a job." She laughed softly.

His expression clouded.

"We'll try again tomorrow," she said.

"Thanks, Dani."

"Hey, it's no problem." She waved vaguely as she tugged her helmet off.

"Maybe we could hang out some time?"

She paused and turned to look at him. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

She turned and froze as she spotted her older brother leaning against the hangar's open door.

"Something up?" She asked him as she approached.

He scowled past her into the hangar. "What do you think you're doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "My job."

"You're getting reassigned." He gripped her wrist and tried to tug her outside.

"Jesus, Cade." Dani shoved his hand away. "I'm not five anymore. I can take care of myself."

Cade's eyes narrowed as he glared right back at her. "I've heard the rumors going around. It's disgusting."

"What rumors?" She folded her arms across her chest angrily, even though she had a sinking suspicion she knew which rumor he was talking about.

Cade's face contorted into a snarl. "You know damn well what rumors." He gave her a push. "Why don't you go back to housing and stop flirting with that oversized tinkertoy."

"I wasn't flirting." She hissed, flushing as she saw Blades and Silverbolt both peering curiously at them. "You're just being an ass as usual."

"I'm just trying to look out for my pig-headed sister." He retorted angrily as he gave her another push.

"You're unbelievable." She snapped as she shoved him back and stomped off toward housing.

She heard the sound of quick thudding footsteps behind her and braced herself for another round with Cade. To her surprise a mass-displaced Blades walked up beside her. Though much smaller, she still had to lean back to look him in the optic.

"Did I… get you in trouble somehow?" Blades asked nervously as he walked with her.

She gritted her teeth, before shooting a glare over one shoulder and scowling to see Cade following them with a snarl on his face. Great. "No, he's always like that." She shrugged.

Cade had always been that way. In school, he had been an unholy terror, chasing every guy friend she'd ever made away and when she'd started dating it had only gotten worse. While Graham had been friendly enough to her few boyfriends, Cade had gone out of his way to intimidate every guy she'd ever liked- inadvertently humiliating her in the process.

"Heatwave can be overbearing sometimes too," he said softly as he spared a glance at her brother.

She laughed softly. "Hey, what are you doing this evening?"

Blades' optics blinked slightly. "Er?"

"Want to watch a movie in the lounge?"

His face lit up. "Sure." He followed her to human housing, Cade trailing them like a disapproving storm cloud.

"Come on in, Blades." Dani stepped back to watch the mech duck down to fit through the main lobby doors.

If it was possible, she would have sworn the mech was blushing.

A few of the human staffers hanging out in the lounge looked up curiously as she walked purposely to the TV area with Blades and Cade on her heels. She flopped down on one of the couches, catching the look Epps and Glenn were directing behind her at Cade no doubt.

Blades glanced uneasily from her to Cade for a moment before sitting on the floor at her feet.

Dani risked a glance at Cade. Damn, she'd never seen his face so red. She felt her own face heat as she steadfastly ignored him.

Or tried to. Cade stepped in front of her, blocking the TV. "What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm just trying to watch TV with my friend." She gritted out angrily, hearing Blades make a soft distressed rumble of sound.

"No, you're not."

"Grow up." She hissed under breath, well aware of more people staring at them.

"I'm not the one acting like a brat." He ground out as he grabbed at her.

She lunged off the couch, smacking his wrist. Her spine stiffened as she gripped Blade's hand. "Come on- I have a TV in my room you can watch the show on."

The mech glanced uncertainly from her to Cade with an almost comically worried expression on his face, before he stood up obediently. She had the sense that he would have tried to hide from Cade's scowl behind her if he could have. "Okay." He mumbled as he shuffled closer, mindful not to step on her feet.

"Dani." Cade snarled her name as he moved in front of her. "I'll tell dad."

"Tell him what? That I'm making friends and you can't stand it?" She challenged right back.

Cade's eyes lingered on her hand gripping Blades' hand and the mech instantly tried to pull away, unnerved by the sudden hostility. "Maybe I should just go back to the hangar." He mumbled as he lowered his optics submissively.

Cade's smug grin was what did it. Dani's fingers tightened on Blades' hand and she tugged at him insistently. "No, we're going to go watch TV." She raised her chin defiantly to Cade as her brother's face reddened with outrage. "Cade is just being an ass."

Blades' optics flickered between the siblings, but he allowed her to tug him past Cade to the wide lift. The big mech ducked to fit inside and as she jabbed the button for her floor, she saw the fury on Cade's face and knew there would be hell to pay, but she was a grown woman dammit.

"I'm sorry about my brother," she said softly as she led him into her quarters.

He ducked inside the small quarters, looking around curiously. She watched him eye the small loveseat in front of her TV with no small amount of mistrust before he finally just sat on the floor.

"He's… protective." Blades said quietly as she grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and found a movie to watch.

"He's overbearing." She corrected wryly. She sat down on the edge of the loveseat. "Always has been."

Blades hummed softly as he scooted back from the TV. With him sitting on the floor and mass-displaced they were more on level with each other, she realized. His optics seemed sympathetic as he spared her a glance. "He doesn't like us being friends?" He guessed innocently.

She fought a blush as she imagined what Cade probably thought they were doing right now. She'd tried to tell him they were just friends, and honestly if he hadn't have pushed her about it, she probably would have backed down. She'd invited Blades up to her room for plain, old spite.

* * *

"Don't go in there!" Blades howled, bouncing on the floor until her DVD cabinet was rocking and threatening to fall over.

"Oh no- he's right behind her!" Dani squealed, covering her eyes, but curiosity won out and she peeked through her fingers, shrieking as the villain killed his latest victim on the TV. She reeled back as Blades covered his optics, one of his props flaring out to whack her.

She squealed all over again as she lost her grip on her coke and it spilled onto the Bot.

Blades yelped like he was being attacked and flailed falling over.

"Sorry- I'm sorry." Dani grimaced as she tried to wipe the cola off his armor.

Blades started laughing, his engine hiccupping slightly. He held still with the patience of a saint as she ran for some paper towels and tried to blot the sticky soda up. "I whacked you." He mumbled sheepishly as he tried to help her clean the mess up.

"It was my fault." She sighed as she mopped the spill up, chasing the rivulets down his armor. She didn't realize she was leaning so far over him, until she tipped to one side. His large hands landed on her hips to steady her as she braced her palms on his chest.

Her startled eyes met his optics and again she found herself thinking that if he could, Blades would have been blushing. After growing up dealing with brothers, she'd become a tomboy out of necessity. She'd had to learn to hold her own with rough-housing males and to expect that sort of treatment. Lord knew she wasn't some shrinking violet to run off and hide in tears at the slightest provocation.

Blades was a whole new can of worms though. He was gentle and quiet. So easily excited that at times he reminded her of a hyper puppy, but at the same time so achingly desperate for approval. And she was actually having fun with him- it was hard not to.

Meeting his optics and so close she could feel the thrum of his spark travelling up through his armor into her very bones.

"I think we should watch something else." She grinned sheepishly, grabbing the remote. "What do you like?"

"Romantic comedies?" He blurted and then stared fixedly at the floor in embarrassment.

She blinked. "Seriously?" Dani smiled faintly as she lowered herself onto the floor to lie beside Blades as the mech stretched out in front of the TV.

The mech grinned sheepishly. "Heatwave gives me Pit over it."

"Well, I like them too." She admitted, feeling a faint blush.

"You do?"

"Ever see Wedding Crashers?"

Blades' expression brightened instantly. "I love that one."

"I have it on DVD."

"Can we watch it?"

She smiled at him, feeling more relaxed than she'd felt in a long time.

The night stretched on as they went through her collection of DVDs. It didn't take long until she was cuddled up against his side, laughing.

"You're a spazz."

"I am not." He tossed an arm over her shoulder companionably, ignoring her giggling.

"You really are." She grinned at him as he chuckled and leaned his head over to rest his helm on her shoulder. She pushed at him playfully and laughed as he grabbed her and flopped over on the carpet with her.

Blades laughed as she swatted at him, stretching out against him.

Dani flushed as his lips brushed her jaw. She turned to look at him questioningly. "Blades?"

His optics dimmed as he glanced away. "Sorry."

She sat up to peer down at him. "I'm not." She flushed as she ducked down to kiss him impulsively. His optics widened in shock for a moment, but he didn't try to stop her.

"Why did you do that?" He mumbled looking sheepish.

"I wanted to… do you want me to stop?" She asked softly, surprised when his hands came up to skim her outer thighs.

"No," he said softly, his expression softening.

She bit her lip as she moved to straddle him, sitting on his hips. Blades' entire frame shuddered under her. "Dani…" He laced his much larger fingers with hers, pulling her hand up to press a soft kiss against her knuckles.

She hesitated before smoothing her hands over his rounded armor, the metal warm under her palms. She tugged her shirt off over her head, ducking back down to catch his lips with hers. She swiped her tongue cautiously against his lip, moaning as his mouth opened to her exploration. She felt him twist one of his hands in her short hair as his own glossa curled around her tongue in a demand of his own.

She was dimly aware of him stripping off armor and she ran her fingernails down his protoarmor, breaking their kiss to finish stripping her own clothes off.

Blades snarled softly as his mouth reclaimed hers, hearing a soft kiss a moment before something hot and hard pressed against her. She shivered and looked down, seeing the thick length of his interface straining against her. He kissed down her neck, purring softly.

"Here… I need you here." She moaned as she guided his cautious fingers to her aching clit. She rubbed herself against his fingers, feeling his heated interface branding her belly as she moved urgently feeling the embers of her own need stirring higher. "That's it."

Blades shuddered as he lowered his head to lip at her shoulder, his fingers stroking her sensitive flesh. The scent of her arousal made his own interface ache and twitch against her soft flesh as Dani writhed against him. Her pale, rounded breasts drew his attention as she arched against him.

He growled softly as he watched her sneak a hand down to tease her wet sex in time to his gentle strokes. She was… beautiful. He brushed his lips along her collarbone and down to one of the taut peaks of her breasts. He teased her nipple with his glossa, suckling when she hoarsely moaned her encouragement. Her free hand clutched his helm urgently as she rode her own fingers. He felt the sharp nips of her teeth nibbling one of his audio fins.

"Blades… Blades… I need more," she demanded as she gripped his interface.

He jerked with a soft moan as he felt her fingers coated with her own moisture stroking up his length. "What do you need?" He groaned as let switched his attention to her other breast.

She pushed at his chest urgently and he lay back with a whimpered purr as she followed him down. Her soft mouth nibbled at his protoarmor as she rubbed herself against his interface.

Blades gripped her hips, growling a protest as she pulled one of his hands away and urged it back between her thighs. His optics paled as he stroked her clit teasingly with his thumb. He swallowed as she moved against his hand and he hesitantly parted the slickening folds of her sex with a finger to press inside her wet heat.

Her low moan encouraged him as she shifted on him, trapping his interface against her belly as she frantically worked herself against his fingers. "More.. Give me more…"

He shuttered his optics as the scent of her arousal thickened maddeningly until it felt as if his interface was thrumming in time to every pulse of his spark. "Ride me… please…" He ground out through his dental plating.

She rained soft kisses over his chest armor as she moved over him and he reluctantly withdrew his hand from her sex, only to whimper when she reached back to catch his straining interface.

Dani whimpered softly as she stroked over the blunt head of his interface as she guided him to her sex. Her eyes closed as she pressed herself down to impale herself on his thick length. He was thicker than she had thought and her eyes widened as she felt him slowly stretch and fill her.

She tossed her head back moaning as his large hands gripped her hips, moving her urgently on his length. "Yes… more…" She whimpered, bucking her hips in time to each deep surging thrust of his own hips. "Blades… harder…"

He growled in response, venting heated air on her neck as he clutched her to him. She squealed, moaning as he rolled her under him, hooking an arm around her waist as he pumped himself more frantically into her slick sex.

Blades' optics brightened as he gave a crooning purr, driving his aching interface deep with every thrust. She was tighter than he would have imagined, her slick muscles quivering around him, until she arched into him with a keening cry. He snarled as she milked his interface, bucking more frantically as she dragged down with him, spiraling into his own overload.

He shuddered as his systems stuttered and rebooted, becoming dimly aware of her soft hands stroking over his protoarmor. He growled softly as he rolled them onto their sides and he nosed her face as she tried to catch her breath.

"Again?" She asked softly as she caressed his jaw.

His optics widened in surprise as she undulated her hips against him and his interface twitched and grew harder all over again for her.

Behind them the movie went on unnoticed.


	14. Chapter 14: Complications

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**__: If you aren't old enough to read sexually explicit… smut for want of a better word, please don't read this series. That being said, I warned you so if you end up mentally scarred for life blame yourself not me. Thanks for all the feedback and reviews, folks! Sorry for the delay between chapters._

_**Characters:**__ Grace and Izzy are mine. Adrian belongs to author Chaos Knight. April, Winona, and Danni all belong to author Stormdracona. Erin Perry belongs to Kinonaru89. Aurorah belongs to author AD Axel. Emma belongs to author Iwanita. Mikaela and Ratchet as a couple inspired by the lovely smut of author Chaitea16. Maggie, Mikaela, Verity, Dani Burns, Miko, Marissa, June Darby, and Carly of course are the property of Has-Tak, which leads me to the disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers (but of course) and make no claim of ownership. _

_**Warnings**__: Sexual content, language, dominant mechs, and general smuttiness. If you're not old enough to read such material or are easily offended by it- don't read._

* * *

Ch.14: Complications

"And how are we holding up today?"

Trailbreaker growled softly as he tried to ignore Mirage. The other mech was bent on antagonizing him though for all intents and purposes. And Mirage was more than aware of how aggravated and hostile Trailbreaker had been growing over the past few days.

"Do you need something?" Trailbreaker growled as his optics narrowed.

Mirage shrugged indifferently as he leaned against a thick tree. "I just know that it must be so hard… being separated from your pet." The blue mech's lips quirked slightly as Trailbreaker's armor panels flared out slightly.

"She's not my pet and you know it." Trailbreaker flashed his dental plating briefly at the other mech.

Mirage smirked at him, content to needle the bigger mech. "Ah, yes, because you generally don't frag a pet senseless…"

Cliffjumper stepped between as Trailbreaker lunged to his feet to throttle Mirage. "Act your ages. Mirage, quit baiting him." The smaller red mech growled low.

"I just want to _talk _to him." Trailbreaker drawled slowly as he eyed Cliffjumper. As big as he was, it was sorely tempting to simply grab and move the smaller mech out of his way.

"Yeah, you'll just talk him into a pile of scrap." Cliffjumper laughed as he cast a disparaging look at Mirage.

The spy drew himself up to his full height, armor flaring up. "I can hold my own against that brute." He growled indignantly.

The other Bot in their happy little group, Hound, glanced over curiously, but kept quiet choosing to watch as their group of five unhappy looking human support staff were trying to coax a small fire from the soggy dead branches they'd managed to scavenge. It had been sporadically misting rain since they'd arrived two days ago. While the weather couldn't seem to decide whether to actually rain or not, the fine continuous mist had already thoroughly soaked the entire group and was more than sufficient to make them all sodden and miserable.

They'd made their camp out in the wooded land at the foot of the Allegheny Mountain range lying in the Monongahela National Forest of West Virginia.

Even for the Autobots, the going was slow along the muddy trails and even the characteristically amiable Hound was beginning to grow less enthusiastic about exploring nature since nature didn't seem all that accommodating at the moment. The little scouting trip wouldn't have made it on any of the group's choice vacation locales, Trailbreaker thought dryly. He wasn't quite sure what was worse- the dampness or the mud. On the bright side, he didn't have to deal with the mosquitoes like their organic companions.

"I'm going out of my processor here." Cliffjumper groused as he kept between Trailbreaker and Mirage. "And I know you two are too."

"I'm calm." Trailbreaker ground out the words huskily as his visor flared angrily.

"Maybe take a walk?" Cliffjumper suggested over his shoulder as he glared at Mirage.

Trailbreaker snarled softly, but nodded stepping past the camp, drawing the wary glances of the humans. He fisted his hands at his sides as he stepped into the woods, fighting the urge to do some damage to the trees surrounding him. As old and tall as the pines and oaks were, he knew they'd snap easily under the insistent pressure of his big hands.

The damn trees weren't what he wanted to damage though. Mirage's smug face entered his processor and his optics narrowed to slits behind his visor band. He shrugged off the anger though and glanced around at the abundant, not to mention damp, wildlife.

They had come to investigate a ghost- a glitch of a signal that had blipped so quickly across the screen it hadn't been logged by Teletran. Only Red Alert had seen the quick flash of energy, but there hadn't been any sign of the unknown Cybertronian energy signature Red Alert had been raving about detecting in the area. The only signs of life they'd seen period had been indigenous and Trailbreaker doubted he was the only mech questioning Red Alert's sanity. Not that he'd ever felt Red Alert was all that sane to begin with.

He grumbled softly, wondering how April was doing without him, but instantly feeling foolish. She'd survived just fine before she'd met him. She'd wanted to be included in the scouting team, but he'd instantly balked at the idea. If, and he used the word very speculatively, Red Alert had detected a Cybertronian energy there was no telling if it would be friendly or not. And even if April was a soldier, he wouldn't willingly see her put at risk.

She was just so… fragile despite all of her protests to the contrary. Humans were fragile, short-lived beings. Pain twisted his spark as that sobering thought circled inside his processor, refusing to be dismissed.

She would die. He'd only be allowed to keep her for such a short period of time. A blink in the face of his own lifespan. She'd die.

He'd live on.

He ground his dental plating together as he walked lost in his own thoughts until he realized the sky caught in snatches through the tree branches was changing colors. He sighed, venting loudly in aggravation realizing he'd walked the night away without recharging.

He was about to turn back the way he'd come when his sensors picked up the faint tingle of energy at the edge of his awareness. He paused, peering through the trees, before he opened his comm. to Hound. **'I think I just found our guest.'**

* * *

"It's a Cybertronian pod." Mirage acknowledged as he circled the crash site with wary alertness. "The energy signature is… unusual though…"

Hound glanced at the human team as they took their samples and notes, before he met Mirage's optics questioningly.

Trailbreaker stared at the pod with a chill seeping into his energon lines. Unusual could mean anything. Cybertronian life had spread far and wide to other planets even before the war had begun. Those ancient settlers had done what Cybertronians had always done best- they'd survived and adapted. In some cases diverging into wildly different sub-sets of their species. They'd crossed paths with some of those far-flung distant relatives in their pursuit of the Allspark and Trailbreaker had seen first hand how alien some Cybertronians had become.

"Stay on alert." Trailbreaker growled out loud. The humans startled slightly, a few touching their weapons out of an almost unconscious superstitious habit.

* * *

Danni pressed her palms over her clenched shut eyes, trying to ignore the shaking of her hands and steady whispering on the very edge of her consciousness. Tears threatened her again as she pulled her legs tighter up against her chest, paralyzed with growing fear and unable to leave her small apartment in human housing.

She knew she had to get up and call Epps. She had to tell him she couldn't make this rotation, but it was too hard to dare move from her spot when she felt as if she was about to break.

The voice kept right on murmuring softly, oblivious to the turmoil it was spawning inside the young woman. Danni quivered trying to push the voice away by force of sheer will. She'd always thought that when people heard voices, those voices were supposed to be talking to them, but this voice seemed to be preoccupied with its own agenda and fully ignorant of her. She took a shuddering breath, thinking that it wasn't surprising she was losing her mind- after all, her own mother had suffered a mental fission in the form of a violent multiple personality disorder.

She felt the tears tracking down her cheeks as she gave in to the mounting helplessness and despair.

And felt an answering query at the edge of her awareness that stilled her.

The cautious knock on her door startled her.

"Y-yes?" She stood up on shaky legs and opened the door, staring in confusion up at a mass-displaced and frustrated looking Topspin.

"Are you okay?" He asked harshly as he looked her over.

Danni quivered slightly as one of his huge hands brushed her hip. "How?" She asked softly as she frowned up at him. "How did you know?"

Topspin crouched slightly until they were more on level and she felt one of the clamps above his wrist brush her back. "I was worried about you… I don't know why…" He soothed in his rough, deep voice.

She pressed herself against him, his armor warm against her as he allowed her to cling to him.

* * *

To Miko life was to be lived as vicariously as possible, avoiding at all costs the all too common stretches of boring that was normalcy. It had been that way for her ever since she'd escaped to the United States as a pre-teen. Back home she'd been expected to behave a certain way and to make deadly sure that everything she did was carefully considered to make sure she never brought any kind of embarrassment on her busy parents. While they'd been loving in their own way, they'd been high-ranking business officials who'd been perpetually busy with little time for their only child.

All that expectation, those rules and training had gradually crushed Miko into a perfectly well-behaved child who'd never dared speak to an adult unless spoken to first and then always with duly respectful tones.

Her first trip to the U.S. had been as an exchange student and it hadn't taken her long to break free of the mold her parent's had enforced her to adhere to. For the very first time in her life she'd been free to make her own decisions, speak her mind, and do _whatever the hell she damn well wanted_. And she'd loved it.

She'd eventually come to stay and she'd joined the military for the excitement. Working EOD was certainly never boring- it was an exciting seat of your pants job where the thrill was the ever present danger to her own hide and her team. She'd thought her life couldn't get any more exciting in fact until she'd been selected and drafted into the NEST team.

Because the only thing better than playing with explosives was working with explosives alongside giant alien robots.

Miko grinned blatantly as she shoved her hands into her ABU pockets. The base was sprawling enough that it took some time to hoof it from human housing to the outlying series of hangars that were designated as Engineering, Development also known as the Wrecker Den, and Construction. The trio of hangars formed a triangle, with Engineering lying out further from the other two with its walls reinforced.

Construction had claimed the largest of the hangars, though the Wrecker's were constantly snarling and demanding the area for themselves. The few Bots she worked with were much tamer than the Wreckers. That whole group vaguely reminded her of a frat party on the verge of violence.

She smiled slightly. The few weeks she'd been training in Construction had been a real learning process. Engineering tended to blow up with little or no warning and at any given moment some Wrecker might have a tantrum and start slinging parts through the windows of Development.

Their own hangar was almost peaceful and her alien coworkers were friendly enough.

The biggest of the two Bots she'd actually assumed were brothers for quite a while before she'd asked, but the big green mechs were only friends. And to be fair, she got along well with Bulkhead and Boulder both even if they weren't quite as wild as some of the other mechs.

It was hard to not like Bulkhead. While he seemed a little slow, the big lug was so good natured it hadn't taken her long to think of him as a friend. And for all her false bravado, it was nice to have a real friend who wouldn't judge her.

Bulkhead was so mellow and laidback it was hard to imagine that he had once worn the mantle of Wrecker, but she'd seen him occasionally trading blows with Twin Twist in a good natured way. Rough housing seemed to be the norm for the Wreckers.

As soon as Miko crossed the threshold to Construction she sidestepped closer to the wall. One of her other human coworkers, a skinny, hawkish man named Graham, glanced at her idly before returning his attention to the tablet in his hands.

"Hard hat." He admonished neutrally as he studied a digital schematic.

Miko rolled her eyes even though it was a wasted effort since the guy wasn't even looking at her. He was too absorbed in their latest project to even give her the time of day- something that chafed her far more than she would ever admit.

She strapped her own helmet on and skirted along the wall deeper into the hangar, carefully keeping out of the way of preoccupied mechs and their large peds. Bulkhead was at his drafting desk, but he paused as soon as he spotted her. She didn't even have to ask as he bent to carefully wrap a huge hand around her waist and lift her up onto the desk.

"So when do I get to blow something up?" She demanded as she hopped onto the smooth steel surface, her boots clattering loudly on the metal and the impact sending reverberations through her calves.

He chuckled, a deep throaty rumble of sound that always managed to make her cheeks heat. "Nice to see you too."

She peered up at him owlishly, fidgeting. "Nice to see you, Bulkhead." She parroted obediently. "And I get to blow something up?"

He prodded her shoulder teasingly with one huge finger and she reflexively swatted at him. "Not today."

"Why do I even get out of bed?" She muttered darkly as she walked over to what was quite possibly the biggest data pad she'd ever seen. She climbed up on the edge of it to peer at the scrawling alien script and the blueprints of the underground facility the Bots were designing. It would run the entire length of the base, but would lie far underground. With the limited property the Bots had been allotted, they'd had to either build up or down and down was simply safer.

She had no doubt that within a few years, the NEST base above ground would look deserted as the Bots moved into better hiding. The idea of living underground in a world of long tunnels and fluorescent light just depressed her.

"You get out of bed to see me." Bulkhead chuckled again drawing her from her thoughts.

"Don't flatter yourself." She couldn't help the blush this time.

She knew as well as he did that there were mixed-species couples: a fact that most of the base was slowly becoming aware of. So it was hard to just dismiss his teasing when it probably wasn't just teasing. He was hard to read though. Most of the time he was friendly, sure, but sometimes it seemed like there was more to it than just friendly banter.

And she wasn't really sure what to do about it or even how she felt about it.

She considered herself quite adventurous, but interspecies dating was a little scary despite how many of the other women seemed to prefer it.

Bulkhead grinned and she wished she had a clue what was going through that head of his.

* * *

Bulkhead rumbled softly as he watched Miko's small form walk along the outer edge of his data pad. Her hands were down at her side with her fingers splayed out, giving him the impression that she was about to take flight. He'd never met a female of any species in his entire life that was so fragging hard to protect.

Part of it was that she didn't realize she needed protection. He suspected that she didn't realize the effect her teasing had on the human males. The stink of their arousal around her was nearly enough to send him into a possessive rage, but he contented himself with merely shadowing her around base, growling warnings at any males that might range too close to what was his.

And she'd been his since he'd first set his optics on her. While most of the human females seemed wary or timid of mechs, she was friendly albeit with a scathing sense of humor. She'd talked to him as an equal rather than as some fearsome alien she had to deal with and it had meant a lot to him that she trusted him.

It was so tempting though to break free of the status quo of their relationship and see if she was willing to be more than friends, but he always ended up balking. The idea of rejection was always there and their friendship was so easy and comfortable, he was afraid he'd lose that if she didn't return his feelings.

The last several days he'd given in to the mischief in him, flirting with her just to see her face darken with embarrassment. The fact that she had yet to rebuke him had only spurred him on and made him bolder. Maybe it was just his years of being a Wrecker, but he was toeing the line between innocent flirting and the urge to try for something more.

He revved softly and she glance up at him uncertainly, her smile wary.

* * *

"You want to get some fresh air?"

Miko blinked at the unexpected question and peered up at Bulkhead's immense frame as he watched her. "Sure?"

She didn't have time to protest, gasping out loud as he easily snagged her off the desk and carried her outside. He paused to nod at Boulder in passing, and then the bright sun was blinding her. The heat outside their air-conditioned hangar was unbearably oppressive and only amplified by the concrete edging the hangar. She squinted up at the blue sky as Bulkhead carried her toward the wooded area bordering the base perimeter.

"Where are we going?" She demanded as he crouched down and placed her on her feet on the pine needle littered ground. She reached up to fumble her hard hat off as sweat started beading her skin.

Bulkhead changed sized so suddenly she nearly dropped her hat in surprise. She took a step back as the former Wrecker studied her.

"I like Earth."

Miko pursed her lips, baffled. "It's okay."

"It's alive. Everything is so… alive." He took a step toward her.

Miko was struck by how much bigger he still was even mass-displaced. "Cybertron isn't?"

"Not anymore," he said dismissively as he caught her wrist when she would have retreated another step. She tensed as he seemed to study her open palm.

For the first time in her entire life, Miko had no words. She fumbled for something-anything to say into the silence that stretched between them, because it seemed almost tangible.

And then Bulkhead tugged her into him.

She would have squeaked or gasped, but his head descended suddenly and she was shocked as his strange mouth covered hers. His lips and mouth hadn't been designed with kissing in mind, but he kissed her roughly with an almost desperate air.

It was like being kissed for the first time all over again- two fumbling uncertain teenagers who didn't really know what they were doing. She opened her mouth to his curious glossa and he took possession without any hesitation. One of his large hands cupped the back of her head and she became slowly aware of a deep rumbling purr and of a softer whimpering that was a surprise when she realized the sound was from her.

Miko broke free as darkness crowded the corners of her vision to gasp in much needed air. She panted like she'd run a marathon as she became slowly aware of his own huffing pants to cool his overheated systems. The pure hunger glittering in his optics as she met them was nearly devastating. She shivered, her own eyes closing as he nuzzled her cheek. He rumbled softly, crooning words to her in his own language. They were alien nothings, but easily recognized as a lover's praise and she reached up to skim her fingertips along his jaw.

His own hands skimmed up her sides with feather-light touches, a question seeming to hang in the air between them.

* * *

Sighing darkly, Boulder ducked out of the hangar door to glance around. To his left was the chain link fence that encircled the back lot of the Wrecker's area and the long, whip thin grass and poison ivy twining with the mesh couldn't block out the tall piles of junk parts the Wrecker's were steadily accruing. Directly behind the Construction hangar were thick woods that spread out all the way to the base's perimeter wall.

He rumbled as the thick scent of mating reached his senses. His optics narrowed with suspicion as he stepped into the woods. It didn't take much searching to find his wayward coworkers and he almost stumbled to a halt in shock.

The two forms were unmistakable as Bulkhead and Miko moved urgently against each other with soft sounds.

Boulder shuddered as the sharp, sweet scent of feminine arousal assaulted his olfactory senses. To his horror, he felt his interface stirring and thickening with a dull ache behind his codpiece. But he couldn't make himself leave either. His systems revved softly, his spark thrumming almost in rhythm to the female's panting moans.

Bulkhead's large, capable hands shifted on Miko's thighs and it was all Boulder could do not to groan out loud.

Bulkhead's interface looked too big as he rocked his hips in a frantic movement against her much smaller body. The sight of that interface disappearing and reappearing, slick with her arousal was doing things to him.

Boulder growled as he panted, trying desperately to keep himself from overloading just watching them. Temptation won out as his interface throbbed its own demand though. Boulder's glossa swiped his lower lip as he removed his codpiece to free his stiff interface.

He bit back a snarl as he wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft and stroked himself. Bulkhead's own snarls comingled with Miko's cries of pleasure to drown out his own growl as he fisted his interface and pumped himself. His optics dimmed as he lost himself to the sounds and scents of the mating couple and his own growing need.

* * *

Surprises weren't always good things.

Grace wasn't personally all that fond of surprises. Growing up with three older brothers had developed in her a keen sense of self-preservation; especially when it came to a male declaring he had a surprise. In her experience, surprises were usually nasty things- water balloons full of sticky soda, a green snake in her underwear drawer, or being shoved unexpectedly off of a trampoline had been the sort of surprises her brothers had always been armed with growing up.

So she couldn't help the involuntary unease she felt as she stepped into Wheeljack's quarters. The fact that the mech was positively preening didn't lessen the impulse to flee at all.

"Don't look at me like that." He muttered, catching on to her expression with a frown.

"Habit." She replied with a hesitant smile. "It's not going to blow up is it?"

"What?" Now it was Wheeljack's turn to look confused.

"The surprise." She eyed him, glancing around his quarters, but not seeing anything unusual. His room was as cluttered as always though with half-finished projects he'd brought back to his quarters to tinker with. In fact every available space had been given away to storage of his various projects. Only his berth and a narrow cleared off area of floor were clutter-free.

He huffed in amusement at her suspicion. "No explosions or spontaneous combustion." He assured her as he crouched to gather her in his palm, rubbing between her shoulder blades with his thumb. "I have food."

She tensed instantly as he carried her to his berth and gently deposited her. She blanched as she spotted the covered tray on his berth. "I'm not hungry." She blurted as she wriggled in his grip.

Wheeljack growled softly, rolling his optics. "I didn't cook it." He grumbled, setting her down.

She blushed as she glanced up at him. "No offense."

He huffed through his vents, nudging her gently with a fingertip. "Eat and we'll talk."

Unease pitted in her stomach as she studied the big mech, before sitting. The food smelled delicious she noted, but worry ate at her as she twisted to watch him sit on the edge of the berth. She sighed softly. "Look, I've had enough boyfriends to know the whole break up song and dance by heart," she said. "So just say it."

His head tilted as his optics narrowed. "The… what?"

She eyed him warily, ignoring the food. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Wheeljack huffed softly as he sat on the edge of berth. "What makes you think that?"

She didn't flinch as she changed size. "Usually when a guy says we need to talk, its man code for 'I'm dumping your ass' or 'I found something better.'"

The big mech had the nerve to laugh and her face reddened. "Well, isn't it?" She demanded in annoyance.

He shrugged, his mask withdrawing to reveal a crooked grin. "I'm not… dumping your ass." He pushed the tray at her, looking far too amused. "I'm just tending to you."

She lifted the cover off the tray to peek inside at a pile of food big enough for three people. "How much do you think I eat?"

"Do you need more?"

She bit back a snicker. "I can't eat all of this."

"You're too small. Eat it." He nudged her shoulder, smiling and she fought not to roll her eyes, knowing he meant well.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, avoiding his prodding finger as he changed size to be on level with her.

"I've made a few modifications…"

"To the food?" She stared at the tray with new suspicion.

He rolled his optics at her exaggeratedly. "I didn't touch the food."

She raised her eyebrows at him and he growled. She didn't even have time to try and flee before he pounced her. Grace squealed in surprise, laughing as he nipped at her throat with a purring rumble.

"Jaaaack." She shoved at his chest, earning her an annoyed growl. Her resistance melted though when he started suckling on her throat. She moaned softly, letting him strip her with surprising skill stemming from years of working on small mechanisms.

She wriggled playfully as he flipped her onto all fours, dragging her under him to gently grip her neck with his dental plating. "Behave." He crooned as one of his large hands trailed down her belly to stroke her clit teasingly. She shuddered, bucking against his finger, hearing the click of his codpiece as he removed it.

"You behave." She shuddered, feeling his thickening interface nudge her inner thigh.

He chuckled, kissing along her shoulder and she gasped as he entered her suddenly to slowly stretch her. "Jack…"

He crooned softly, rocking his hips teasingly before gripping her again with his dental plating. She braced herself on her hands and knees as he shifted to fully cover her. She mewled out loud when he started thrusting urgently against her with barely controlled power on the edge of being wild. She whispered his name as he pounded into her, lazily playing with her clit to the rhythm of his thrusts.

She trembled and pushed back against him, as his grip on her tightened ever so slightly. He bucked frantically into her slick sex, growling possessively.

Grace's arms gave out, only Wheeljack's arm around her waist keeping her from collapsing under him as her release tore through her, drawing a cry of pleasure from her throat. Wheeljack's powerful form tensed over hers and a low snarl issued from his throat as he suddenly began thrusting even more frantically than before.

Grace whimpered as Wheeljack abruptly roared out loud as he overloaded, the sound nearly deafening her. She shuddered, eyes widening as she felt his interface twitch inside her before his heated release filled her.

He shakily nuzzled her throat as he rolled onto his side, dragging her with him. She closed her eyes, panting. "Damn…"

She would have loved nothing more than to simply bask in the after-sex bliss, despite the faint niggling at the back of her mind that something was off.

The alarm klaxon was an instant mood killer though.

* * *

High above U.S. airspace, a sleek black jet tore through the clouds unseen and invisible to radar.

Agent William Fowler resisted the very tempting urge to break the delicately thin tablet that rested across his knees. He kept his expression schooled to perfect indifference though as the Secretary of Defense's face frowned up out of the screen at him. No matter how many years it had been since he'd actually worked- real work- not this diplomatic, go-between bullshit, he never got comfortable with it.

On a battlefield you knew your enemies, but in politics every smiling face seemed more than inclined to stab you in the back the first chance the opportunity presented itself. In fact he was fairly certain the SecDef would just as soon as spit on him as deal with him, but he plastered a fake smile on his mug anyway because it wouldn't do to antagonize the old bat.

If anything his smile just seemed to make her frown deepen. "I was told you had explained to them to be more… discreet?" Every hair on her head was smoothed back perfectly in place, her blonde hair strategically only showing a little gray at her temples that, like the blond, wasn't natural. With her hair gathered into a tight bun at the back of her head and a pair of reading glasses perched on her thin nose, she vaguely reminded Fowler of a rather big predatory bird disguised as a librarian.

"Well, they are aliens, ma'am," he said evenly in his best 'what can you do' tone.

Her lips pursed slightly, before the image wavered and stuttered. "Don't call me-" She elongated on the screen only to be replaced by the hiss of static.

"Perry?" He glanced questioningly up at his pilot and assistant.

Erin Perry pressed a hand to her headset as the alert came through. "Sir, evasive maneuvers."

Agent Fowler looked up from the tablet in his hand, cursing as the small jet was thrown violently into a tight turn. "Dammit." He scrabbled for his tablet as it fell from stiff fingers onto the floorboard. "A little more warning?"

"Sorry, sir." Erin's voice wasn't even remotely recalcitrant as she focused on the cacophony of warning lights, readings, and the input from her HUD. "NEST airspace is compromised."

A silver and blue edged jet sliced through their airspace, rolling in a spiral that no earthly pilot would have been able to mimic before it opened fire.

* * *

"Decepticons!"

June lurched to her feet from her desk as the intercom roared to life at the same time as the base-wide alarm klaxons sounded. She snatched up her medical bag and slung it over a shoulder as training kicked in.

She shoved out of her office, running through the connecting hall to med bay. The heavy thud of mech feet and the snarling of Cybertronian assaulted her ears. She pressed herself against the wall as the entire building seemed to quiver. "Shit…"

"Get to the bunker!" She snapped out of her stupor as Lennox grabbed her upper arm and gave her a push.

She hesitated only a second, before she was running not to safety but into hell itself.

Cybertronians were everywhere outside- more than she'd ever seen at one time and they were yelling back and forth to each other. Like mice scurrying around the feet of elephants, she spotted groups of human soldiers taking up defensive positions. Something exploded somewhere, the sound blasting over her and in the confusion she spotted the threat.

Her eyes widened in shock as something massive and snarling slammed into the roof of a building. A nightmarish scream of harsh Cybertronian rent the air, answered by several angry roars.

_Decepticons._

"We need some help here!"

June gritted her teeth as she turned toward the yell. Swiping sweat from her eyes she spotted Kade Burns crouched over a fallen human form. Her stomach pitted as she grabbed her bag and hurried over, recognizing the limp female as April. "Where's she injured?" She demanded as she dropped to her knees beside the woman.

"I don't know. She seemed fine, but she just fell over suddenly." Kade said as he hovered nearby.

June leaned over the fallen woman, finding a pulse and steady breathing. Her nimble hands raced over the woman, finding no damage. She made a soft sound of frustration that turned into a cry as something hit the concrete wall to throw up a plume of dust and rained dirt down on them.

Kade helped her as she grabbed her patient and began dragging her toward medbay. June screamed out a curse as a blur of metal stomped by inches from flattening one of her legs underfoot as the mech joined the battle unfolding around them.

* * *

"Triage here!" Someone called out loudly.

"Ratchet! Ratchet, we don't have enough berths-"

"Can't feel my arm! Someone please-"

Ratchet felt a shudder ripple through his systems as he stared out over his medbay. The red and white medic squared his shoulders as he stared at all of the supplicant faces turning towards him, expecting help, humans and Bots, medical personnel and the wounded alike. Too many.

It was Cybertron all over again. Iacon. Kaon. Every pit-spawned battle-field he'd ever set ped on. He huffed air through his vents as he fell into the rhythm of a trauma ward.


	15. Chapter 15: Disrupted

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the long delay between chapters. I once again have regular internet courtesy of StraightTalk's wifi hotspot, so I'm going to try to update DA, FFN, and the TOTH Tumblr regularly. As always Thrill of the Hunt is intended for mature readers- if you're not old enough to read such material or are easily offended by it, please don't read it. The rating is for language, violence on occasion, and sexually explicit (and sometimes kinky) situations._

_CHARACTERS: Grace and Izzy are mine. Adrian belongs to author Chaos Knight. April, Winona, and Danni all belong to author Stormdracona. Erin Perry belongs to author Kinonaru89. Aurorah belongs to author AD Axel. Emma belongs to author Iwanita. Mikaela and Ratchet as a couple inspired by the lovely smut of author Chaitea 16. Maggie, Mikaela, Verity, Dani Burns, Epps, Lennox, Agent Fowler, Kade Burns, Graham Burns, Miko, Marissa, Sam, June Darby, and Carly-as well as all of the various Cybertronians themselves- (dear lord this list is getting too long to believe and I probably still left someone off) all belong to Has-tak. That being said I don't own the Transformers and make no claim of ownership._

Chapter 15: Disrupted

"I need more sabot rounds here!" Kade Burns jerked his head back behind cover with a curse to avoid the answering peppering of plasma shot from the Decepticon that had him and Adrian pinned down near the commissary.

Beside him Adrian slammed another clip into her M16 and dared to peer over the partially demolished concrete wall they'd sheltered behind. "Sonsabitches." She snarled and ducked back down as the Con fired at them again despite the thick smoke hanging in the air. She could feel her anger and humiliation growing with the realization that it wasn't even a proper Con that had them so effectively pinned down. It was a damn minicon. Abso-freakin-lutely awesome. "You know those guns that can shoot around corners?"

"Yeah." Kade glanced at her and reached back to draw a 9 mil. handgun from his belt, wincing at how laughably ineffective it was going to be.

"One of those would be great right now." She muttered sourly.

"HUMAN SCUM! FLEE IN TERROR!"

"We're not fleeing- we're just not getting shot!" She yelled back, thrusting her gun over the barrier and squeezing off a couple of rounds in the direction the yelling had come from. An explosion sounded somewhere behind them and they both hunkered down as chunks of dirt peppered them.

The Con snarled something she had no doubt wasn't complimentary in Cybertronian and opened fire, giving Kade the chance to pop up and shoot back before quickly ducking back down. "You know it's just a matter of time before it decides to rush us."

"Well, somebody told it we were out of sabot rounds." She shot him a filthy look. His tanned skin was streaked with caked on dust and dirt. No doubt she looked just as wild-eyed and bedraggled. She made a mental note to get a shower before Drift saw her if she managed to survive.

Something big and yellow suddenly thudded around their barrier and both humans nearly fell over themselves trying to bring their weapons to bear. Bumblebee warbled, holding up his hands palms up in a placating way as he glanced around.

"Jesus, Bee." Adrian gasped, scowling up at the mech. "Way to give me a heart attack."

Bumblebee gave a contrite trill, his weapons forming up from his armor and he nudged his head at where the minicon was lurking. The scout mimed firing with his guns and tilted his head questioning as he crouched down with them as though asking permission.

"Feel free to stomp the little bastard." Kade muttered with a shrug.

Bumblebee gave them a thumbs up then jumped over the barrier, firing wildly at the minicon.

"Gotta love the big lug." Adrian raised up on her toes to peer over the barrier at the ensuing chaos. She shot Kade a grin and hauled herself up onto the wall, more confident now that one of their bigger allies had their backs. Drowning Pool blared from Bumblebee's speakers as he chased off the minicon.

Kade blew out his breath in a huff, pausing to scowl at his handgun.

"Maybe you can beat one of the little ones to death with it."

His head jerked up to glare at Adrian as she disappeared after Bumblebee.

"Aw, hell." Gritting his teeth, Kade hurried after them. "Wait up!"

* * *

"I'm way the hell too old for this shit!" And not just the saving the world part, Fowler mused as the two younger soldiers flanking him urged him along. In his late forties, he had always imagined by now he'd have been happily retired from the military, but it hadn't taken him long to realize he needed the excitement and active lifestyle. Though maybe not as active or exciting as running through a damn battle field.

"I'm only twenty-two and I'm way too old for this." The young soldier beside him spared him a grin, before shoving his oversized glasses back up his nose as they slid down again.

"Raf! On your twenty!" Erin snapped.

The young man swung his weapon up and squeezed off three shots, driving back an Insecticon that had started to scrambled over one of the metal buildings.

"Pay attention." She muttered as she scanned around them.

"I've got this." His lips quirked as he spotted several Bots crouching behind the smoldering remains of a hangar.

"Heads up, Bots." Fowler slapped Cliffjumper's leg and the red minibot huffed in annoyance, sidestepping as his optics narrowed at the humans.

"Humans under-ped." Cliffjumper grumbled.

Ironhide and Wheeljack both looked over at their small companions, nodding acknowledgments that they were aware of the humans enough to not accidentally squish them.

Wheeljack eyed them curiously and rumbled softly. "Try these." The big engineer opened a panel on one of his legs and withdrew a couple of a oversized guns.

Fowler held up his hands warily. "Thanks, but no thanks. Word gets around."

Erin and Raf exchanged a look. Nearly every human drafted into Nest had been debriefed on certain alien allies that they had to be exta careful of. Wheeljack and his inventions had been at the top of the list. "I'll bite." Erin gingerly picked up the gun. It was warm to the touch after being so close to the big mech and it was heavier than it looked. The metal too felt strange under her fingers.

Raf saluted her. "Godspeed."

"Fuck you." Erin examined the gun while Cliffjumper and Ironhide both resumed returning fire. Wheeljack waved one big hand encouragingly. She squinted at him as she thumbed a switch on the side and the gun hummed to life. "It isn't going to blow up, right?"

"It'll just blow Cons up. Bot's honor." Wheeljack looked offended by her suspicious scowl.

She took a deep breath and lunged around the makeshift barrier, squeezing the trigger and was nearly thrown backwards as the gun kicked into her shoulder with bruising force. It was a laser weapon like some of the aliens used she realized in shock as a crater appeared in the hangar across the road and startled two Insecticons into scrambling for shelter.

Erin grinned widely and stared at the big gun in her hands. "Now this is a gun."

Wheeljack's vocal panels flashed brightly, lighting up the dim and smoky area. "Glad you approve. Miniaturizing Cybertronian weaponry to suit human needs was a real challenge. You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to-"

"Yap science later." Ironhide snarled, cutting off Wheeljack. "Do something useful like blow up Cons."

"He should have that down pat. Primus knows he blows himself up all the time." Cliffjumper muttered as he leaned to peer around the makeshift shelter.

The red Bot jerked his head back as a smoldering form lunged at them. All of the Bots pointed their weapons at the intruder, before Ironhide grunted and turned back to scanning for Decepticons. She supposed that meant the mech was one of theirs. The humans backed away nervously as the new alien shook himself slightly and swatted at the armor on one of his arms that was still glowing with heat.

Blinking his optics, he peered down at the tiny female and smiled faintly. "Nice shot." He pressed his back against the wall. "I'm Smokescreen."

"Erin." She muttered as she fought a sigh. It was bad enough that normal humans made her feel short, but the aliens made her feel downright tiny. The Bot was white and blue with a red chevron that hugged his helm. The Insecticons had been cooking him alive, she guessed as segments of his armor looked burnt.

"I don't blow myself up that much." Wheeljack grumbled without much heat as though Smokescreen hadn't just interrupted their conversation. He withdrew his swords from their hidden sheaths nestled between the blade-like wings on his back.

"Three times this week." Ironhide bared his dental plating, joining him in trying to nail Thundercracker as the Seeker tried to get over them. "And you melted Red Alert to a wall."

"That one was intentional." Wheeljack whispered, winking an optic at the humans.

Erin yelped in surprise as a sudden blast of displaced air knocked her on her ass. Her head slammed painfully into the wall they'd been sheltering behind and she stared in wide-eyed fear up at the Seeker that had just materialized behind them.

Raf was there before she could react to push her and Fowler back as one of the Con's large peds slammed into the dirt feet from them.

"Con!" Erin howled even as Cliffjumper was grabbed by an arm and slung out of the way.

"Nice hiding spot-not." The purple and black Con grinned revealing sharply pointed dental plating and lunged. Wheeljack snarled as the Seeker slammed into him, its arms looping around him as though he were giving him a hug trapping Wheeljack's arms at his sides.

Erin struggled to bring her heavy weapon up, faltering as she realized the Seeker was using Wheeljack as a shield.

Ironhide lurched toward the Seeker with a howl. "Skywarp!"

Skywarp winked an optic broadly at him. "Later Autoscum."

Just as suddenly as he'd appeared, Skywarp disappeared. With Wheeljack.

Cliffjumper was back on his peds in an instant, optics nearly glowing white in fury. Erin glanced around at the Bots feeling confused. She hadn't even known they could do that- whatever that was. Teleporting, maybe?

Behind her she could hear Ironhide speaking rapidly in Cybertronian, the language sounding more like noise than speech to her ears. Her wandering eyes lit on Smokescreen and she blinked as her eyes met his optics. He was young for a mech she supposed, his face didn't look as mature as some of the others' did anyway. He looked lost she thought.

* * *

Adrian stepped into her restroom and sat on toilet so she could unlace her boots and toe them off. Her clothes quickly followed to make a dirty pile on the tile floor. A little humorless snort escaped her as she spotted her reflection in the mirror. Her face was liberally caked with dirt and ash as was her short spiky hair. She reached up to ruffle her fingers through her hair and grimaced as dust billowed off her hair.

Once again thanking God she hadn't run into Drift, she turned the shower on and stepped under the hot stream. She made a face as muddy water sluiced down her body. Oh yeah, that was attractive, she thought sourly.

She snatched up her wash rag and squirted some vanilla scented body wash into it. She stared at the little blob for a second before adding more just to be safe. Sighing in pleasure, she started soaping up her arms.

She nearly screamed when two huge hands landed on her bare hips and dragged her back against a hard chest. "Drift!" She nearly shrieked in protest when he easily snatched the wash cloth away and turned her toward him. So much for him not seeing her dirty..

He tenderly wiped the caked on dirt from her face with such reverent care that she suddenly wanted to cry. "There's my beautiful girl." He murmured as he cradled her face.

"Yeah." She muttered sarcastically, glancing away. Her face flushed when she became aware of his stiff interface pressing against her belly.

His grip tightened on her jaw, forcing her eyes back to him. "What's wrong?"

"No man wants a bone when he can have a steak." The words tumbled out of her mouth giving voice to her insecurities. Her arms looped around herself.

His brow ridge quirked before his optics narrowed. "What does that mean?"

"I'm a stick." She wanted to retreat, her nerves tore up but with his big body boxing her in there was no escape. "What could you possibly find attractive about me?" Her fears just kept pouring past her lips, unable to stop.

"You're you."

Her mouth opened and then shut.

"I used to be a Decepticon. I killed without mercy or compassion," he said softly. "Do you think less of me? Do you despise me?"

She gaped again. "Drift, you're one of the most compassionate mechs I've met." She touched his chest armor gently, fingers tracing the seams. "I've never doubted you."

"Then don't doubt that I love you." His arms wrapped around her, lifting her as easily as if she were a child.

"I love you too." She reached up to loop her arms around his neck, offering up her mouth eagerly.

His lips pressed gently over hers in a teasing slow kiss. His lips and glossa teased her as he occasionally nipped and tugged at her bottom lip with his dental plating.

She trembled feeling his straining interface nudging her inner thigh. "Don't be a tease." She murmured as his big frame pinned her against the shower wall.

His mouth chased water droplets as they trailed down her slick neck. His glossa trailed along her collar bone as he lifted her even higher so he could reach her breasts with his mouth. A low snarled escaped his lips as his warm mouth sealed over her breast sucking hard.

Moaning, she arched into him. She could only whimper helplessly when he switched his attention to tormenting her other breast. "Driiiift..."

His dental plating scraped over her taut nipple, before he soothed the little sting with his glossa. "I don't want to hear anymore of this insecure nonsense."

"But-"

He nipped the side of her breast hard enough to make her gasp and squirm. "No buts." One of his big hands reached down to cup her ass, squeezing gently. "Don't make me punish you." His voice dropped to a low purr.

She bit her lip wandering what he meant by punish. Temptation was a bitch, she decided. "But-"

She squeaked and squirmed in protest when he lightly swatted her butt, the little slap sending a perverse thrill straight to her core. "He-hey!"

"Keep it up and I'll put you over my knee." He crooned making her flush. His lips quirked when she couldn't formulate a response to that threat. His hands shifted her and she gasped as the thick head of his interface pressed against her slick sex spreading her. "So tight..."

"Oh... oooh..." She mewled helplessly as he slowly pressed into her. Her nails scrabbled at his armor. He felt so big inside her it always secretly amazed her that he fit. But it felt so good.

His hips slapped against hers with every hard thrust. She tossed her head back with a cry as he sped up the tempo, pounding into her urgently. Her legs locked around his waist and she buried her face against the cables of his neck. His lips brushed her ear as he huffed roughly. The feeling of being pinned and so helpless was thrilling in a feral way. She writhed urgently as every hard thrust pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

"Drift... please...More..."

"Perfect..." He ground out the word as the head of his interface nudged her womb over and over again.

Adrian tossed her head back as she came hard, her hips bucking. Drift snarled in her ear as he jerked and stiffened with his own overload. She could only whimper softly as he shakily nuzzled her jaw, feeling his lubricants trailing down her thigh.

He pressed his forehelm against her forehead, revving softly. "You're mine."

She quivered, nodding limply and feeling blissfully boneless.

* * *

A figurehead. A leader. Optimus Prime had never wanted any of it, but he had never really been given a choice. The title of Prime and the Matrix had been thrust upon him and he'd had to change. Had to become what the Autobots had needed him to be.

Optimus Prime rumbled deep in his chassis as he walked through the silent battlefield. The burnt out corpses of a few Insecticons littered the charred ground, and a macabre assortment of Cybertronian parts were scattered everywhere to the point where it was impossible for him to take a step without something crunching under his peds. His head turned to watch a few human soldiers quietly bagging a body. The men glanced up at him as he passed, before somberly turning back to their grim task.

His optics dimmed briefly.

He hadn't seen resentment in their eyes, but he could almost feel the weight of unspoken blame falling heavily across his shoulders. His kind had dragged their world into a war they had no reason to be a part of. He wouldn't have faulted the humans for being resentful, but the soldiers of N.E.S.T. had taken up arms alongside the Autobots without complaint. Several of the human taskforce members had tattooed the N.E.S.T. symbol onto their bodies wearing it as proudly as the Autobots wore their own badge. A few had even incorporated the Autobot symbol into their tattoos.

He knew a few Bots took offense to the humans wearing the emblem, but they were a minority. Most of his soldiers accepted their human help with their whole spark and with so many of his soldiers claiming mates among the human females, it made him feel that the two species could have a future together someday. That they could find a new home on Earth.

It would never be Cybertron of course, but it could be home.

He huffed out air from his vents, clearing the lingering smoke of still smoldering buildings from his systems. The human's cafeteria, the hangar that he pretended he didn't know was a Cybertronian bar, and several other concrete bunkers had been leveled in the chaos. It made it all the more urgent to go underground. A sprawling network of tunnels had already existed under the base, but his engineers had started widening and reinforcing them to accommodate Cybertronians. After the move was complete, the human task force would take over the above ground base.

He rumbled as he spotted Topspin and Sideswipe moving a concrete wall with a team of humans assisting to look for bodies. He felt so useless. A figurehead, he thought again wearily. It was his job to embody hope. Sometimes he really resented that fact. He huffed, flicking out his armor panels to shake off the ash that had settled on him and retreated back to his office to collapse heavily in his reinforced chair. A glance at the datapad on his desk showed he had several meetings scheduled for him since he'd gone out to try and clear his processor. Several more requests beckoned as well.

He tipped his head back to stare at the corrugated metal ceiling over his head, studying the crisscrossing of reinforcing metal struts. Like a cage. Gritting his dental plating, a wild impulsive idea flitted across his processor. Doing anything but be what he was expected to be would bring down the disapproval of all of his officers.

But what about a human?

He carefully accessed the subsystem, amused by how long it had been since he'd used it. Very carefully he started constructing a holoform from a collage of human male images he borrowed from their information network. The holoform would be solid and real enough to fool a human or a Bot unless closely scrutinized. Some things like scents or tactile feels would be wrong or altogether missing. But if he was careful...

On impulse he added the N.E.S.T. emblem to the holoform's inner wrist. For the first time in a long time he allowed himself to give in to the feeling of mischief. He walked the holoform around the room and played with his vocal tones until he was sure he could pass for human.

And he set out to explore.

Anonymity was a wonderful thing, Optimus mused as his holoform moved outside of his office and into the corridor. A couple of human soldier hurried past, not even sparing him a look. How odd to be on the same level as the humans and to be able to see things from their point of view. He glanced around noting dimly how huge everything looked from his new vantage point. First Aid hurried past and Optimus pushed back against the corridor wall as the mech's huge peds stomped fast.

No wonder so many of their new human recruits were nervous of them. He glanced down at the painted red line running along one side of the corridor. It was what some of the soldiers jokingly called the no-squish line. His head tilted to examine the groove cut into the wall about eight feet high to create a safe walkway embedded into the wall itself to protect smaller humans from a careless mech. The humans had taken the measure onto themselves after Ironhide had accidentally stepped on one soldier's toes crushing them and resulting in the poor man having to have part of the limb amputated.

That had been a PR nightmare in of itself. Surprisingly, the human had been good natured about the whole fiasco, refusing a settlement and only asking to stay with the team.

A flurry of activity caught his attention and he paused in the doorway to the human medical wing.

* * *

"Do you need any help?"

June gasped and spun around, coming face to chest with a tall dark haired man in jeans, boots, and a red shirt that was stretched tight over hard muscle. _Soldier beef cake everywhere_, she thought weakly. _And I don't need a man though_, she reminded herself forcefully thinking of her ex-husband. _Been there, done that, got the T-shirt. _"Do you have any medical training?" She asked hopefully, wondering if she looked as stressed out as she felt.

"I'm a fast learner." He had an earnest, strong face.

_Beggars can't be choosers_, she thought unhappily. "Wash up and put on gloves."

"Darby, we have an emergency incoming!"

She whirled toward the harried looking intern and paled as two other men pushed a gurney forward.

"Believed trauma to the throat." One of the men beside the gurney reported.

She recognized the man strapped onto it and her heart ached. The interns didn't stick around once they delivered the patient, they were scrambling back out in active triage mode. Too many wounded and not nearly enough medics. She swallowed and forced her expression neutral as she leaned over the gurney and looked down at her friend.

Lennox's eyes were bulging and his lips were already tinged with blue in his pale face.

"Will, I need you to stay calm." June swallowed the fear building inside her before she calmed and went into work mode. "Cabinet to your right. I need the blue bag." She snapped at the soldier since he was still standing there apparently eager to help.

The soldier didn't even balk at her tone, simply turning to grab what she'd asked for. Lennox's eyes were wild as he tracked her, trusting her to help him. She thought about his wife and daughter. He was gasping, trying to get air and the rasping sounded painful. She quickly moved around to lean over his head, yanking on gloves without a second thought. Her hands didn't shake as she carefully tipped his head back to help open his airway.

The brown haired soldier quickly set the bag on the table beside her, opening it without her even having to ask.

"I need the Macintosh blade. It a long metal tool with a curving bit on the end."

He grabbed the tool and pressed it into her open palm. She used the tool to press Lennox's tongue down flat and gently started inserting it into his throat to open his airway. "Will, do me a favor. Don't vomit." She ordered as the tool met resistance before sliding past and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I need an endotracheal tube. It looks like-"

"Is this it?"

She blinked in pleased surprise as he pressed one into her hand. "Thanks. Sure you don't have medical training?" She asked as she inserted the tube through the blade. He took a wheezing, shuddering breath as she removed the blade. She yanked off the gloves with a snap as a harried looking intern rushed over. "Get him on a ventilator immediately."

The intern nodded as he wheeled Lennox away. June turned toward the soldier who'd helped her giving him a once over. "Thanks for the help, Mr..."

"Um... Pax."

June raised one eyebrow. "Do you have a first name Mr. Pax?"

He blinked, hesitating. "Orion. Orion Pax."

_Weird name_, she thought forcing a smile at the dark haired man, before looking around at the chaos in medical. "I don't suppose I can borrow you a little longer, Mr. Pax? We need all the help we can get."

"Of course."

* * *

Erin gritted her teeth wondering how exactly she'd been wrangled into clean up detail. Of course it was infinitely better than tagging and bagging the dead. She winced and kept shoveling broken chunks of concrete into a reinforced bag. She'd stripped down to her tank top and her ABU bottoms and it still felt like she was roasting alive. She could feel sweat trailing down her face and pooling between her breasts to plaster her top to her.

Which certainly explained the glances she kept getting from Kade and a couple of other men who were working alongside her. She didn't even have to look to know her breasts were most likely showing through her shirt. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Kade sidling up to her.

_And here it comes..._

"Hey, Erin..."

She reluctantly looked up. Not that he noticed since his eyes were glued to her breasts. "Can I help you?"

He grinned, glancing at her face before returning his heated stare to her breasts. "I haven't seen you since high school. You look good."

_Really want to hit him. Really do._ She ground her teeth together. "Thanks. You too." She plastered a polite smile on her face.

His hand gripped her upper arm and she raised an eyebrow staring at the hand and contemplating ways to remove it that would hurt him the most. "Maybe we could hang out. I have some movies we could watch at my place."

She felt the other eyebrow raise of its own volition. "Um, sure. Maybe..." _Never._

Kade brought his eyes up from her breasts long enough to grin at her, but the expression quickly wavered into a frown. Erin blinked as a shadow fell across her. She glanced over her shoulder and blinked up at a Cybertronian.

She grappled with her memory for a moment. _What had his name been? Fog? Smokey?_ Something like that she was sure. They all had weird names. "Er, hi.."

At her hesitance he smiled slightly. "Smokescreen." He supplied without rancor.

"Smokescreen." She echoed feeling a slight blush.

"And you're Erin." He bobbed his head slightly as though agreeing with himself. She blinked trying to decide if she should be flattered he'd remembered her name.

"That's right. Sorry." She shrugged slightly. Remembering names had never been her strong suit.

"No worries." He waved one large hand vaguely. "You were busy with the whole surviving in a warzone thing." He smiled again.

Kade made a sound in the back of his throat, glancing between them.

She decided to ignore him and talk to Smokescreen. He was charming. For an alien. "Yeah, that kind of tends to preoccupy one."

Chuckling deep in his chest he rumbled at her. "I guess it's a full time job around us." He ducked his head at her questioning glance. "Surviving."

"Pretty much. Just avoiding getting stepped on takes up most of my thoughts."

He winced slightly, his optics running down her frame and back up again in a far too assessing way. "You're tiny."

"I'm not that short." She snapped out of habit and his optics widened slightly.

"Not you personally. Humans." He looked so sheepish she blushed.

"Sorry. Habit." She fidgeted with the collar of her dress shirt. "You heard anything about Wheeljack?" She asked tentatively.

He rolled his shoulders slightly, armor panels flaring and then settling as though he were uncomfortable. "Nothing so far. Not even any indication why they grabbed him. They seem kind of lost without Megatron though."

Kade scowled up at the mech. "Can we help you?"

Smokescreen frowned in response. "I'm just talking to my friend." His armor panels flared out slightly as his optics narrowed in speculation.

Kade's jaw clenched as he glanced from her to Smokescreen with obvious disapproval. "I'll catch up with you later." He gave her arm a squeeze before stalking off.

She blinked in confusion watching him go.

"What an unpleasant human." Smokescreen muttered the words so low she almost missed them.

She nodded, not really sure what else to say. The silence that stretched between them wasn't uncomfortable though she decided as she listened to the steady humming rumble from the big mech. It was weird she decided finally. Humans had been looking for intelligent life so long and it had found them. And the aliens were nothing like she would have imagined. So much for little green men. She amused herself with studying him as he relaxed beside her. He was so alien to her and how strange was it that the aliens weren't organic?

"Do you want to do something?" He asked suddenly glancing her way.

She startled, caught off guard by the question. "Sure?" She replied warily. "Um, I'm supposed to be cleaning up though." She hefted her shovel.

Smokescreen glanced over at where Kade had stalked off with a group of other men to frown at them. "I think they have this covered."

He bent with a whir of mechanisms and fell forward into his alt mode. Her eyes widened as she watched him rearrange and transform to become a car in rapt fascination. She'd never get tired of seeing that she thought as she studied the sports car he'd become. The car was sleek and solid, the seams where the car body would come apart if he switched forms again were invisible to her eyes. She took a step forward and glided her fingertips along the sleek paint without even thinking about it and the warm metal quivered at her touch.

His driver side door opened and waved slightly. "Want to go for a ride?" He asked and for a moment she could have sworn his voice had gotten deeper. The question seemed innocuous enough, but she still hesitated with indecision.

Nibbling her bottom lip, Erin reached out to grip the open door as she stared in at the dark leather interior. She probably needed to report back to Fowler. This was hardly her home assignment and the old bastard was more than likely already seething if he'd had to go look for her. She mentally winced at the mere idea of listening to another rant. Smokescreen's offer of a ride suddenly felt like a life preserver tossed out to her promising escape from her life. At least for a little while.

"Let's go." She got in the car.

* * *

Erin absently fingered the tooling on his steering wheel and Smokescreen revved softly despite himself. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd offered to take the human for a ride, but she'd looked so small and lost standing out there by herself. Maybe he'd been around Bluestreak too much lately, but the little human had seemed to need rescuing.

Which was a resoundingly fragging stupid idea in of itself. She wasn't some stray animal, he could just adopt and take home like the little petro rabbits he'd find and smuggled back home when he was much younger. He bit back a chuckle at the memories of his eternally patient paternal batch initiator having to explain to him again and again that the little creatures needed freedom not cuddles.

Of course petro rabbits couldn't manage to look half as forlorn as the little human female did. He had been certain she was lonely and even though she'd seemed a little defensive, he'd thought she'd enjoyed his company.

He'd enjoyed talking to her and he wondered if maybe their small, kittenish appearance was what had attracted a few of the other mechs into claiming human femmes. The subject had always made him a bit uneasy, but suddenly it seemed very interesting to him. The little human femmes were just so small and helpless compared to a mech that they seemed to need a mech's protection.

It was instinct he reasoned. Mechs had heavier builds for a reason and femmes were much smaller for a reason. Then again the Pit would freeze over and Unicron would take up ballet before he'd ever dare tell Arcee or one of the other surviving femmes they needed a mech's protection. No, he felt reasonably sure one of them would try to tear off his interface and feed it to him if he ever dared to even suggest it.

The little human femmes were soft though and it would have been very hard to really take any kind of threat from them seriously. They were... cute and kind of helpless. At least compared to a mech anyway. It was almost fun driving the little female around base.

* * *

"We have another one!" June gritted her teeth, but turned toward the two interns pushing a gurney her way. Her new helper had stayed with her for three hours diligently helping before she'd ordered him to take a break and the man had disappeared. It was just a pity he wasn't part of her team, she thought tiredly as she studied the body on the gurney. Her eyes widened with recognition as she stared down at April.

June quickly checked April's vitals. "What happened?" She quickly lifted the woman's eyelids and checked her pupils.

"She just collapsed." One of the interns hesitated before handing over a chart. "She has a very strong Cybertronian energy signature."

Frowning, June took the chart and flipped through it. "How strong?"

"She could be Cybertronian for what our readings show." The intern squirmed when June stared at him.

She stared at the readings and felt her stomach bottom out. "Watch her." She snapped, slapping the chart back into the intern's hands and nearly running from medical.

She ran across the paved street and into the bustling Cybertronian med-bay. It didn't take much effort to spot Ratchet leaning over Skids doing repair. Getting to him without getting stomped was more of a challenge. She darted across the concrete floor, avoiding stomping peds.

"Ratchet!"

The mech turned to stare down at her. "Kind of busy."

"We have an emergency with April!"

"I have my hands full with Cybertronian injuries." Ratchet gritted his dental plating as he stared down at the human nurse.

June's hands fluttered nervously at her sides. "I understand that, but we don't really know what's wrong with her. She collapsed before the battle began."

Ratchet rumbled in his chest, glancing at Mikaela while she busied herself repairing small energon leaks on Ironhide while the mech grumbled about how unnecessary it was. "What makes you think I'd be able to tell what's wrong? I'm still learning human physiology- most of it might as well be in Junkion for all the good it does me."

"Her energy reading is... funny." June shoved her hair back looking frustrated. "And I know we all register as carrying alien energy signatures. It comes with the job, but she's off the charts."

Ratchet hesitated. "We still haven't determined what effects being exposed to energon radiation might have on organics long-term." He admitted glancing again at Mikaela in worry, before lowering his voice. "You suspect some form of radiation poisoning?"

"It's possible." She whispered. "Especially since she was in... close contact with one of you."

He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Yet another human gesture he'd picked up from Mikaela he thought uneasily. The idea of harming Mikaela even accidentally simply through contact made his spark constrict in its chamber. The fragile little female had wormed her way under his armor much faster than he would have believed possible.

"Where is she?" He asked softly feeling dread settle over him. "First Aid. With me."

The mech sighed as he let the human female lead him into the busy human med-bay.

His dread increased when he spotted the pale form of the human female sprawled on a berth. He quickly scanned the female and gave a startled rev of his engine. His optics widened as he ran another scan only to come up with the same results.

"She's sharing a spark with Trailbreaker," he said slowly.

First Aid hissed through his vents, taking a step backwards that sent several human staffers scurrying out of his way. "Impossible!"

"She needs Trailbreaker." Ratchet shook his head in irritation. "This shouldn't even be possible."

First Aid peered down at the confused human staff. "Spark sharing only occurs between mechs and femmes and even then it's very rare."

"I thought a spark was like a soul." June gingerly touched April's limp arm. "How can you share a soul?"

Ratchet ground his dental plating. "It's not the same thing. It's... hard to explain."

First Aid ran his own scan, wincing visibly. "Before the war, mechs and femmes would form family units. Femmes are designed to be able to accept part of their partner's spark within their spark chamber and mechs are designed to be able to give up a part of their spark." The mech glanced at the humans warily.

"A newly created spark bond requires constant stimulation," Ratchet said slowly.

June carefully gripped April's limp hand. "What kind of stimulation?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously up at the mechs. "And why would he do this to her?"

"Interfacing." First Aid muttered looking embarrassed.

"So sex?" Her eyes narrowed even further when First Aid squirmed.

"He wouldn't have done this on purpose." The big medic abruptly shifted size, startling the humans. "Its instinct to bond a femme to us. I doubt he even realized he did it, because he wouldn't have thought it was possible."

She stared down at April in worry. "So what do we do?"

"Pray to whatever god you worship that his team returns soon." First Aid whispered.

* * *

Several hours later, the others were already waiting for him when Optimus stepped into the war room as the humans called it. He'd been reluctant to leave medical- there had been something thrilling about actually doing something again. When the little human medic had insisted he take a break though, he'd found a secluded place and deactivated his holoform. He'd saved all of the information for the form thought first.

He'd almost felt like a youngling up to mischief. Especially since none of the mechs in front of him would probably understand or approve of his clandestine activities.

"We haven't been able to catch any traces of Wheeljack's energy signature," Ratchet said without preamble as he fidgeted with a datapad.

"Most likely the Con's are jamming the signal." Prowl offered sounding as tired as Optimus felt.

Optimus Prime's optics briefly dimmed before he sighed. Optimus looked around the table at the Officers that had shown up in the debriefing room. Judging by their dour expressions, no one had any good news today. "Has anyone been able to establish contact with the scouting team?"

Prowl rolled his shoulders with a whirr of hidden mechanisms, his expression stoic. "There appears to be some sort of interference."

"Decepticons." Red Alert glared around the room, daring any of them to contradict him.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jazz said. The saboteur met security officer's optics briefly. "The interference is... strange."

"Strange how?" Optimus frowned behind his faceplate.

"It definitely isn't human in origin. It doesn't appear to be Cybertronian either though." Prowl waved a hand dismissively. "I highly doubt it is Decepticons."

"Did Teletran have any record of encountering anything similar?" Optimus asked hopefully.

Jazz shook his head. "We already ran it by Teletran. No matches, Boss-bot."

Ratchet flared his armor panels slightly with a low rumble. "We need to think about sending a team after them. Especially given recent developments."

Optimus tensed and stared at the medic warily. "What's happened now?"

"One of the females claimed by one of our mechs is suffering from an unstable spark-bond."

Jazz, Red Alert and Prowl all started talking at once. Optimus felt his own spark shudder in its casing as the implications started piling up in his processor.

"That is impossible!" Red Alert was all but trembling with outrage, his armor flared aggressively. "Human lies!"

Ratchet growled softly. "I saw it myself. It's true."

"You were tricked obviously." Red Alert sneered. "You're too close to the humans."

Jazz bared his dental plating with a warning rumble. "I guess I'm too close to humans too then."

Prowl added his own two cents in the form of a low growl.

"Since you're fragging one of them, that's a yes."

"You're just pissed you're not getting any!" Jazz snarled.

"Enough!" Optimus roared, slamming a fist down on the table.

His officers instantly fell silent. Optimus glared around at the group until they'd all reluctantly sat back down. "The last thing we need is infighting. Red Alert, we're all well aware of your stance on interspecies relations."

"Which is why Ultra Magnus isn't here for this meeting." Red Alert muttered as he picked at his finger joints in irritation with little scraping sounds. "Or Rung."

Optimus pulled in air through his vents harshly.

"They're both busy and you know it." Ratchet huffed at Red Alert.

"Again. This rift among our forces has reached my attention." Optimus sent a silencing look at Red Alert when the mech opened his mouth again. "Given this newest development, the matter will have to be analyzed and I leave that up to the medical staff."

Ratchet nodded grimly.

Optimus turned toward Jazz. "I want a team put together to go after the scouting team."

Jazz grinned tightly. "I'll make sure we pack some heavy hitters. I'm sure Grimmy would like to kick some ass."

Optimus fought a wince at unleashing Grimlock on the world, but nodded his approval. "Let Ultra Magnus have the lead. We need you here."

Jazz gave him a quick salute.

* * *

Jazz started to stand up with the others, but Prowl tapped a finger against the table until he had his friend's attention.

"We need to talk." The SIC couldn't help the frown.

Prowl watched as Optimus and the others left leaving him and Jazz alone. He felt uneasy in the large space with the saboteur, which in of itself was an alien sensation. He and Jazz had always gotten along as odd as it was, though most of the friendship's effort had been on Jazz's side.

The easy going mech had always had an earnest intensity in his insistence in keeping close to Prowl that he'd never quite been able to understand. If they'd have met in any other circumstance he doubted they'd have been friends. To be honest, he doubted they'd even have spoken to each other they were so different.

"Ya wanted to talk?" Jazz braced his palms on the steel table.

"I like Maggie." Prowl had never been one to, as the humans said, beat around the bush.

Jazz blinked his optics slowly behind his visor. "I do too. She's a good kid." His head tilted questioningly.

"Yes, but I like her. I think I might want to keep her."

Jazz's armor twitched slightly, the only outward sign that he'd taken offence to the words. "What makes you think I don't?"

Prowl sighed heavily through his vents, trying to think of a tactful way to phrase what was on his processor. "I know you," he said slowly. "I've seen you go through so many femmes and I don't want Maggie to... sour on mechs in general once you get bored and find a new toy."

The saboteur leaned his hip on the table, his expression going blank. "A new toy?"

"You know I'm right." He growled in aggravation. "I don't want you hurting her. It... bothers me."

Jazz surged forward suddenly, jabbing a finger against his chest armor. "You don't know how I feel about her. She's only with you because I felt sorry for you and shared. She's_ mine_."

Prowl slapped his hand away with a warning snarl. "You'll end up hurting her."

Jazz's lip twitched to reveal dental plating.

And then he lunged.

* * *

Optimus paused as a loud crash boomed from the debriefing room. He, Ratchet, and Red Alert turned in time to see Jazz and Prowl crash through the door in a tangle of fists and legs. Gaping, he tried to figure out just what the Pit was happening.

"Cut it out this minute!" Red Alert scowled, his armor panels flaring in agitation a second before he had to dart out of the way to avoid Jazz as the saboteur was slung into the wall. "This is ridiculous!"

Prowl snarled and lunged after the black and white mech.

"Stop it!" Ratchet grappled with Prowl, yowling in pain as the SIC jerked his head back to smash Ratchet in the face.

Optimus gritted his dental plating and stomped toward the two fighting mechs. He ignored Ratchet's angry cursing and Red Alert's shrill demands. Growling to himself he scruffed Prowl and Jazz and yanked them apart. He lifted both mechs by the back of their necks and had to hold them apart as far as he could to keep their flailing limbs from each other.

"What in Primus' name has gotten into you two?" He demanded thunderously.

His booming voice had the desired effect. Both mechs calmed somewhat, but they were huffing angrily through their vents.

"Perhaps they need a session with Rung." Ratchet suggested furiously with energon dripping down his chin.

Optimus narrowed his eyes at the two still dangling from his grip. "Go report to Rung and I don't want to hear about you two brawling on the way there."

Ratchet gingerly touched his face wincing at the energon on his fingers. "I'd be happy to come up with a punishment if they do." He muttered darkly.

Jazz and Prowl exchanged murderous looks as they were set on their peds. Optimus let them go and tensed to separate them again if they started fighting. Both mechs seemed disinclined to further invoke Ratchet's wrath though and after a tense second they started walking toward the shrink's office.

Ratchet growled after them, muttering as he headed for medical. Red Alert had disappeared in the chaos, Optimus noted without surprise. _What a miserable day_, he thought in aggravation.

"Optimus, Sir!"

Optimus turned to see Smokescreen darting after him with several datapads clutched tightly to his chassis. _And it just gets better_, he thought tiredly as he eyed the youngling.

"Sir, I have the reports from Medical."

Optimus resisted the urge to grimace as he turned to fully face the younger mech. "Go ahead."

The smaller mech shuffled the datapads nervously and made a grinding sound deep in his chest. "Twelve Bots are listed as in critical, but stable condition, Sir."

"What about the humans?"

Smokescreen's optics flickered slightly as he hastily consulted the datapads. "Er...we have three human casualties, several of the organics in critical condition as well."

Optimus nodded silently. "If anything comes up, I'll be in my office."

Smokescreen glanced at his datapads, before nodding. "Yes, sir."

* * *

She just couldn't sleep. Erin stared up at the plain white ceiling of her temporary quarters. It had nothing to do with her neighbor though- who by the sounds coming through the wall was getting her brains blown in a good way- and everything to do with her own restlessness. Okay, so maybe the sexed screaming wasn't helping. It certainly wasn't doing anything for her mood.

She was lonely.

Exasperated, she threw back her covers and padded quietly down the hall. She had half the thought to pound on her neighbor's door and remind the woman that this was the women's dorm and men weren't allowed, but it didn't seem worth the effort. She took the elevator down to the lobby, wincing when she spotted a couple of guys watching the big screen. She glanced down at her oversized t-shirt and the fuzzy fleece pants with smiling puppies she'd had to buy from the BX to keep from sleeping in her uniform. Oh hell no, she wasn't hanging out wearing that.

Erin stepped outside of human housing and nearly groaned as she spotted Kade. The man grinned and stalked her way while she contemplated fleeing back inside and pretending she hadn't seen him.

Kade smiled slightly as he shifted slightly to effectively cut off her escape making her want to cuss. The guy was handsome enough, but he was such as asshole. He really did think he was God's gift to women, she thought sourly.

"So I thought we could catch a movie in town." He flashed his perfect toothy smile at her and gripped her wrist. His thumb rubbed up and down her pulse making her quiver.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly down at his hand.

"You're going to say yes." He replied with a sly smile, his other hand landing on the wall behind her to box her in. "You know why?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me whether I want to know or not." She tugged lightly at her trapped wrist in annoyance.

His eyes lit up in amusement and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You go from shy to defensive in an instant. I love that." She could smell mint as his warm breath fanned her cheek.

She could feel her face reddening. Her mouth opened then shut as she eyed him. The guy was a jerk and she knew damn well he was jerk, but she was lonely and it had been a long time since her last serious boyfriend. She licked her lips uncertainly. Was she that lonely though?

He reached up to brush a hank of her brown hair back behind her ear, his eyes skimming down her body to linger on her breasts. "We don't have to watch a movie." He murmured.

He was too close. She knew she should try to put some space between them, but she stayed where she was. His hand lifted to cradle her jaw, his thumb feathering over her bottom lip. She knew he was going to kiss her, but she felt helpless to stop him. She wasn't even sure she wanted to stop him. It wasn't like she had anyone else, but Smokescreen's face came to mind. They were only friends she reasoned as Kade leaned in and she swallowed. It still felt like she was doing something wrong, though.

Which was ludicrous.

Kade's lips came down on hers in a hard kiss. Her hands moved almost unconsciously to rest on his shoulders, torn between the urge to shove him away or cling to him. His hand gripped her hip to yank her up against him and she startled to feel the hard ridge of his cock pressed against her belly through their clothes. His mouth moved demandingly on hers.

And a shadow suddenly fell across them blocking out the midday sun.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw what was in front of them. Her hands bunched on Kade's shirt, pushing at him until he pulled away with an annoyed look before looking up and frowning.

Smokescreen loomed over them both, his optics nearly white as he stared at them.

Erin felt her face reddening like she really had been caught doing something wrong.

"I was looking for you." The mech said slowly as he watched her idly. She could have sworn she'd seen anger on his face when she'd first spotted him, but his expression was carefully blank now making her even more uneasy.

Kade scowled. "We're kind of busy." His hand landed on her hip possessively and the mech's pale optics cooly followed the gesture.

"I noticed."

She winced wondering why his tone was so icy. "Is something wrong?"

"Very." Smokescreen muttered glancing at her face. "I need you to come with me... unless you're too busy." He shot Kade a frown.

The man scowled right back before leaning closer. "Tell him we're busy." He whispered sounding annoyed.

She hesitated glancing between them. "I'll catch up with you later." She finally muttered, pushing away from Kade and walking toward Smokescreen. She thought she caught something like triumph on the mech's face right before he fell into his alt mode and the driver's side door swung open.

The big mech was oddly quiet and she had the thought that this was twice he'd saved her from Kade. Not that she was entirely sure she'd needed saving. Smokescreen drove up to the gate and she gave a startled blink. They were leaving the base? The human guard on duty, Epps, glanced at them before waving them through.

"Where are we going?" She asked warily. She wondered if she was even allowed to leave base. Probably not without telling Fowler.

"My favorite place." His deep voice rumbled from all around her. "On Earth anyway."

She looked around at the nondescript forest surrounding this side of the base. "Okay."

Smokescreen was silent as he drove, and it wasn't long before he turned off on a dirt road. She had to grip the seat and brace a hand against the dash as they bounced down the rutted out road. She had to grit her teeth to keep from snapping them together from the rough ride and risk biting her tongue.

"Sorry. Not too much further." The mech muttered as they pulled off the road and onto grass. He kept going, squeezing between trees and generally freaking her out until she caught a shimmer up ahead.

Her eyes widened in appreciation as a lake came into view through the trees. A few ducks startled as he pulled down toward the water's edge unto sand. His door swung open before she could even reach for the handle and she stepped out. The cool grass and gritty sand were cold on her bare feet and she had a moment to thank that his favorite place was far from other people considering she was wearing her pajamas.

"It's beautiful," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Smokescreen transformed behind her and shifted sizes. "Are you cold?" His optics ran down her body, pausing on her bare feet with a frown. "You don't have enough coverings on."

"I wasn't really planning on going anywhere." She gently reminded him as she bent to pick up a smooth stone and work it through her fingers. "I just wanted some air."

"Can I ask you something?"

Erin blinked and glanced up at Smokescreen. "Yes?"

"Why are you so guarded?"

Her mouth opened and shut as she stared up at him at a loss for words. "I'm an open book." She shrugged slightly and avoided his too bright optics.

"No, Bluestreak's an open book." Smokescreen prodded her shoulder and she swatted at his big finger. "A nonstop yammering, obnoxious book." He added with a disarming smile.

"What makes you think I'm guarded?" She asked as she flexed her arm and sent the stone skipping.

His head tilted as he watched it bounce with interest. "Did you really go outside for air?"

She eyed him warily. "That's what I said."

He nodded as he bent to pick up a rock and tossed it. It splashed into the lake. "But I think you were lonely."

She scowled at him. "What makes you say that?"

"You look lonely a lot."

She hesitated, pressing her lips together in annoyance. "I'm not lonely."

* * *

She looked away, her face flushing slightly. He liked when her skin reddened he decided as he studied her profile. It had been such a long time since he'd felt free to open up and especially to a femme. Female, he corrected himself almost instantly as he let his optics drift over her small frame. There was definitely something appealing about the female form and they almost resembled tiny organic femmes in build. And their tiny stature only made them even more endearing. They just looked so helpless, like they needed protecting.

Which wasn't true. He'd seen Erin in battle and the little female had been downright fearsome wielding one of Wheeljack's weapons. He still couldn't shake the almost unconscious urge to be protective though. It was a mech's prerogative he supposed.

Which made the idea of her leaving soon enough extremely vexing. His optics flared slightly. He'd see her occasionally as long as she stayed with Fowler's security team as his pilot, but what if she transferred out? Even as part of Fowler's detail, he wouldn't see her every day. The crabby male only visited sporadically to check in on human-alien relations and to check the progress of the N.E.S.T.-Autobot joint underground facility.

Then again, maybe he could convince her to transfer to N.E.S.T. He rumbled, pleased with the idea. She seemed to like piloting though, so he'd have to find a suitable carrot to dangle in front of her. He thought about the Aerialbots and their two human assistants. Would she trade actually flying an aircraft for working with an alien one? He flexed his fingers feeling agitated and uncertain.

He couldn't stand the idea of her leaving. Who would he talk to then? Primus knew that he knew several of his fellow Autobots thought he was full of himself. He'd heard it often enough from Tracks. He ground his dental plating. He wanted her to stay with him. He wanted...

Her.

He froze as he considered the idea. Yes, his spark sped up in its chamber whenever she was near and when she smiled... He shivered slightly as he stared down at her.

She shot him a confused looked, frowning and he realized she must have asked him something.

"Sorry. What?"

She hesitated. "I said thanks for rescuing me from Kade." She blushed again.

His temper instantly flared in irritation. That _male_. Stumbling upon her nearly pinned to the wall by that male had sent a flare of jealousy straight through him and scenting the male's urge to mate had nearly pushed him over the edge. He generally liked humans, but in that instant he'd wanted nothing more than to tear the male away from her and grind him into the dirt with one ped until he was only a greasy red smear.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted rescuing." He replied carefully as he watched her expression.

She glanced away looking discomfited. She was silent for so long he didn't think she'd answer. "I don't know." She shrugged slightly.

He stiffened slightly with a low rumble. "I can take you back." He offered even though it made a feral part of his processor snarl a negative. She was his.

She smiled up at him after a moment. "Probably better if you didn't. I have a habit of picking real winners." She muttered as she picked at invisible bits of lint on her pants.

His head tilted. "Winners?"

She shot him an amused glance. "Meaning losers."

He huffed softly filing that bit of confusing jargon away. "I imagine picking a mate would be hard."

She raised an eyebrow before snorting softly, her lips quirking. "I don't think I was looking for anything beyond a one night hookup with him anyway."

His optics narrowed slightly, the urge to beat on the human male returning. If you need a male, then pick me, he thought moodily but he kept the words to himself. "I see."

She fidgeted her hands in her lap before reaching to pat his armor companionably. "He wasn't really my type anyway."

He leaned forward, audios perking. "What is your type?" At her bemused glance he rumbled. "Just curious about human mating practices." He shrugged awkwardly.

She laughed softly. "You are too weird."

His jaw clenched slightly. "But in a good way?"

"In a never know what's coming out of your mouth way."

"So I'm interesting." He leaned back looking pleased.

"You're weird." She grinned at him and he felt his spark thrum in its chamber.

* * *

As much as he hated it, Smokescreen realized he needed advice on what to do. The time he'd spent with Erin out by the lake the night before had stirred up a longing deep down in his spark. He just wasn't sure how to act on it though. He'd known some of the other mechs were intimate with human females, but the hows had eluded him.

And the only mechs involved with human females his age were unfortunately the twins.

Smokescreen frowned slightly as he tried to make sense of what they'd told him. "Stupid question, but why?"

Sideswipe grinned broadly at the other mech. "Why do you think?" He laughed and glanced at his twin. "Though you've probably never had a femme in your berth have you?"

Armor panels flaring in irritation, Smokescreen huffed through his vents. "I bet I've had more femmes than you have."

The red Lambo rolled his optics and threw a companionable arm around Smokescreen. "In your dreams maybe, but seriously. Interfacing with a human female is very different from interfacing with a femme."

"Like how?" Smokescreen shrugged Sideswipe's arm away.

"They're wet and tight."

Smokescreen raised an optic ridge. "Wet? Aren't they... squishy inside?"

"But it's in a good way." Sunstreaker muttered.

"They grip your interface- you can feel every little muscle twitch when they overload." Sideswipe shot him a grin, running his glossa over his dental plating.

Fidgeting in discomfort at the conversation in general, Smokescreen glanced at the concrete beneath his peds. "Even mass displaced... I mean they're so fragile how do you keep from... squishing or breaking one?" He rubbed at a spot of armor on his neck.

Sideswipe started laughing. "Frag, you can't just rut on one of them like a couple of petro rabbits in season. You have to finesse."

"Finesse?" He echoed uncertainly as Sunstreaker rolled his optics.

"Mind your strength."

"And they like words," Sideswipe said looking pleased that he'd managed to remember that fact.

"Words? What kind of words?"

"Just tell them whatever they want to hear." The yellow twin rumbled in irritation. "You have to flatter them to get sex."

Smokescreen raised an optic ridge, but decided not to contradict Sunstreaker. "What kind of things do they like to hear?" He asked.

Sideswipe grinned suddenly. "Aurorah likes dirty talk." The red twin's optics dimmed slightly, his expression softening. "She's so soft and wet inside. I love the feel of her little hands on my protoarmor and the soft sounds she makes when I touch her."

Shifting and looking uncomfortable, Sunstreaker huffed through his vents. "I think the pink color of her port is attractive."

"Just say pussy." Sideswipe glanced at his twin. "Maybe a visual example would be a good idea."

Sunstreaker shrugged indifferently. It wasn't as if the twins were strangers to performing for a crowd, but the idea still embarrassed Smokescreen faintly. And yet, he let the twins lead him back to human housing. He shifted size with them and walked into the lobby, trying to ignore the curious or annoyed looks some of the humans lounging around the TV on one wall were shooting them. They went up the stairs slowly to the second floor, Sideswipe leading the way and humming what sounded suspiciously like the Jaws theme the entire time.

Neither mech bothered to knock once they reached their destination. Sideswipe simply shoved the door open and let himself in. Smokescreen brought up the rear and blinked to see a little human female tossing her arms around Sideswipe with a delighted squeal.

"Sides!"

"We brought a friend." Sideswipe ducked his head to nuzzle his cheek to hers.

"Just because I agreed to a threesome, doesn't mean I'll do a foursome." The female stiffened and her eyes narrowed warningly at Smokescreen.

Sunstreaker cast her an annoyed look. "I'm not looking to add a fourth. He has his optics set on a female of his own."

Aurorah turned her searching stare on Smokescreen. "So why's he here? He need advice?" Some of her iciness faded as she gave him a once over.

"He needs a little show and tell." Sideswipe slipped behind her and looped his arms around her waist, dragging her up his chest. When she turned her head with narrowed eyes to snap at him his mouth covered her. The little female stiffened, clutching at his arm before she responded with a moan.

Her eyes were hooded as she trembled in Sideswipe's arms once he let her breathe. "I'm not a voyeur." She protested weakly as the red twin twisted her in his arms to nuzzle her neck. Her arms and legs instinctively locked around him as he teased her sensitive skin with his dental plating.

"Tell me you're not wet thinking about him watching us. Watching you." Sideswipe crooned teasingly. "Think of his optics watching your every move. Watching us claim you."

Smokescreen would have blushed if he could have. They didn't seriously mean- His optics widened as Sideswipe slid a hand between their bodies and wiggled his fingers down her pants.

The female mewled and squirmed in his grip as the red twin rubbed her. "Damn it, Sides..." She arched in his grip to nip at his dental plating until he ducked his head to claim her mouth again.

"So wet already." Sideswipe purred, trailing little kisses up to her temple. He carefully set her down and gripped the hem of her shirt. The girl cast Smokescreen a shy look before lifting her arms to allow the mech to tug her shirt off over her head.

"You're such a bastard." She muttered without heat as he undid her bra, seeming mesmerized momentarily by the sight of her bare breasts.

"You love me for it." He retorted with a grin as he dropped to his knees and ducked his head to suckle and nip at her belly. She gripped the horns on his helm as he tugged her jeans and panties down, baring her to all three mechs.

Smokescreen fidgeted feeling like he was intruding as Sideswipe pressed her back against the wall still on his knees. As he watched, Sideswipe guided one of her legs over his shoulder and Smokescreen stared. The female's port was in the same place as a femme's, but there the similarities ended. Her port was soft and pink, and he couldn't tear his optics away as Sideswipe carefully spread her with his fingers.

"She's soft and wet. They only get wet if they're ready for you. Don't try to interface with them if they're not ready. You'll hurt your partner." Sideswipe spared him a glance.

"How would I get her ready if she's not?" Smokescreen looked from Sideswipe to Sunstreaker.

"Show him," Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe grinned suddenly and ducked his head between Aurorah's thighs. The little female gasped suddenly, her grip on his helm going white-knuckled. Her head thumped back against the wall as she whimpered. He was using his mouth on her, Smokescreen realized in shock as he edged closer to watch. The girl moaned, her hips moving to press closer and grind against Sideswipe's mouth. Abruptly she stiffened and keened, her hips bucking. Alarm spread through Smokescreen as she thrashed until he realized she was overloading. He shivered. Femmes never reacted so strongly when they overloaded. Come to think of it, he'd never heard a femme respond so readily to a mech or make sounds like that either. The red twin groaned softly, gripping her hips to steady her as she trembled violently.

Unbidden, Smokescreen imagined himself kneeling between Erin's thighs, his glossa pressing into her tight body until she cried out his name. He imagined her flushed face and her eyes hooded with satiated pleasure right before he mounted her. His interface stiffened painfully behind his codpiece.

Sideswipe purred, glancing at Smokescreen as he carefully supported his mate. Once again spreading her slick folds his fingers, he rubbed and pinched her clit between the thumb and forefinger of his free hand making Aurorah whimper. "This is something very important. It's called a clit."

Smokescreen peered obediently at the slick little bundle of nerves Sideswipe was caressing. He watched the female shudder and moan. "She's very responsive." He managed.

"They're much more responsive than femmes." Sideswipe muttered against her belly. "They love to be touched here and inside them is another bundle of nerves they call a G-spot. Try to hit it with your interface when you mount them."

"Why's it called a G-spot?"

Sunstreaker shrugged slightly. "No idea but they'll scream your name and pretty much worship you if you find it."

Aurorah shot him a dirty look that made Sunstreaker growl. Rumbling in annoyance, the yellow twin crooked a finger at her. "Come here."

"Or what?"

"Don't make me get the belt." Sunstreaker growled under his breath.

Her face and neck slowly flushed and the tell-tale hint of pheromones reached Smokescreen. His optics widened slightly. She was aroused by Sunstreaker's treatment, not embarrassed.

"He gets off on dominating others." Sideswipe spared him a coy grin that made Smokecreen uneasy.

"But you two are twins..." He said tentatively as he glanced between the two mechs.

"I don't fuck Sideswipe." Sunstreaker snarled disgustedly, sitting up from where he'd been lounging with his large hands skimming possessively over Aurorah's naked body.

"On your knees." Sunstreaker demanded softly as his optics raked over her body.

Aurorah's dark lashes stood out against her flushed cheeks as she cast her eyes down at the floor and stalked closer to where Sunstreaker was lounging. Smokescreen felt his own systems pick up as the small female dropped to her knees to nuzzle his codpiece. A low eager mewl escaped her lips as her small fingers delved teasingly into the seams of his armor. The yellow twin threaded his fingers into her hair, tipping her head back.

"What do you want?" Sunstreaker all but purred the words.

"I want you." She answered immediately, fully in the role of submissive.

Sunstreaker trailed his fingers along her jaw with surprising tenderness, his expression softening. Sunstreaker really did care about the little femme, Smokescreen realized with a start.

The little female delved her fingers into the seams around Sunstreaker's codpiece before he finally removed it for her. Smokescreen watched in fascination as she nuzzled her face against his thick interface. Her lips parted and a small pink tongue skimmed from his base to his tip before she took the head of his interface into her mouth.

Smokescreen felt his optics widen slightly in shock as Sunstreaker snarled softly. The female's little hands fisted the mech's interface and worked him. A hitching whine escaped Sideswipe and Smokescreen glanced over to see the other twin had removed his codpiece to stroke himself. Smokescreen ran his glossa over his bottom lip as he watched the female work Sunstreaker with her mouth and hands. The yellow twin was huffing loudly, his optics dim as he gritted his dental plating with an expression of almost pain.

Growling softly, Sunstreaker jerked as his systems momentarily whited out with pleasure.

"An honest, untrained submissive is a thing of beauty." Sunstreaker crooned as his revving systems struggled to cool. One large hand reached out and cupped Aurorah's ass making her whimper in protest.

Smokescreen rumbled feeling revved up himself. His codpiece had become almost unbearably tight just imagining Erin touching him. He didn't care if it was her soft hands or that pouting mouth of hers- he just wanted her to touch him. He wanted Erin.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a long look before the yellow twin's lips quirked indulgently. Sideswipe lifted Aurorah so Sunstreaker could grip her hips and carefully pull her down on his still-hard interface. The little female squealed softly at the intrusion while Sunsteaker held her hips and moved her almost lazily on his length.

Grinning wickedly, Sideswipe walked over to her bedside table and pulled out a tiny plastic bottle. At Smokescreen's baffled look he chuckled. "Lubricant. You might want to invest in some." The mech opened the top and pressed his hand against Aurorah's back. Crooning lazily as he kept bucking into her, Sunstreaker let Sideswipe heard them back to the bed and carefully sat down with Aurorah straddling his thighs, his interface still buried inside her.

Sunstreaker leaned back slightly, tugging the female with him and Sideswipe drizzled some of the lubricant between her ass cheeks. The little female hissed softly but didn't protest.

Smokescreen's lips parted as he watched Sideswipe gently stroking her. "Some females like this. Some don't." Sideswipe explained softly as he pressed a finger inside her testingly.

Judging by the way she gasped and moaned, Smokescreen supposed the female liked it. Sunstreaker kept up his slow thrusts and as Smokescreen watched in rapt fascination, Sideswipe gripped his interface and started slowly working it inside her.

Smokescreen bit back a whimper at the sight before him. Both twins strong protoarmored forms flexed as they thrust carefully into the female pinned between them. Her growing cries were of pleasure not pain he realized. Her tanned, lithe body looked far too small to accommodate one mech let alone two. Between Sunstreaker's harsh snarls of pleasure and Sideswipe's steady reassuring crooning, the little human's whimpers and moans for more were barely audible.

* * *

Revved up from his lesson, all Smokescreen could think of was Erin. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe adored their human- and she loved them. It had been obvious in the gentle touches and smiles they shared. He wanted that more than anything. He wanted someone to want him and need him.

He could be a good mate if given the chance. He walked down the hall of the human housing building and down to the lobby. To his surprise, the object of his growing obsession was sprawled on one of the leather couches watched TV by herself.

A low rumbled escaped him as he stalked up behind her. His entire frame felt tense, his spark heavy in his chest. "Erin.."

She gave a little start and peered up at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He hesitated. Telling her what he'd been doing probably wouldn't have gone over well he thought. "I wanted to see you."

She blushed slightly, looking pleased and it made him want to purr. "Is everything okay?"

77

Smokescreen just kept popping up in her life. Erin smiled up at the big mech feeling at a loss. Sometimes it really did feel like he was stalking her. Or hunting her and that thought shouldn't have been as appealing as it was.

He abruptly sat down on the floor, bringing him to her eye level. "Better? Now I'm not talking down to you."

She felt her lips twitch, touched that he even cared. "I can't even imagine how our world looks to you guys. We must seem like ants to you."

"It's different, but not bad."

Smokescreen paused, seeming to debate something. She managed to resist the urge to lean away when he reached for her.

"What?" She asked warily, one eyebrow arching.

"I've just never seen hair this color. I like it." He ran a fingertip from the top of her head down, pausing where her hair grew darker halfway down.

"I dye it. It's not that way naturally." She laughed, sobering quickly as he wrapped a few strands around his finger.

He was unnervingly close and his big frame radiated heat. It wasn't enough to burn her, but it was definitely noticeable. She had the sudden impulse to touch him. His expression was intent, his gorgeous blue optics were focused on her. She suddenly felt sure he was actually looking at her and seeing her.

She blushed and bit her lip before laying her palm on his armor. The big mech's metal skin seemed to shiver under her fingers and a low rhythmic rumble escaped his chest. She glanced at his face, seeing his lips had parted slightly. He seemed surprised that she'd touched him, but he didn't look annoyed.

She hesitated before tracing along one edge of his armor. He definitely shuddered that time making her feel mischievous. "Are you ticklish?"

Smokescreen revved loudly, scooting away on the couch to make the leather groan. "I'm not ticklish."

"Yes, you are!" She gasped in pleased surprise, crawling after him.

His optics widened slightly in alarm as she went for the seams in his armor. His engine snarled as he jerked away from her teasing fingers, sending the couch rocking backwards. Erin squealed as the couch tipped over, her arms thrown out to catch herself as her eyes squinted shut.

But she never hit the floor.

Hands grabbed her waist and she sucked in a startled breath, her eyes snapping open.

"Primus." Smokescreen groaned, before he lowered her to his chest. "Are you okay?"

Erin blushed as she found herself sprawled all over the big mech with both of them on the floor behind the overturned couch. "Er... Sorry."

His optics dimmed slightly as he huffed loudly through his vents. "I'm not ticklish." She froze as his large hand cupped the side of her face. He growled softly as his blunt fingers traced along her jaw, his thumb rubbing over her bottom lip. "You have an effect on me." His voice deepened until it was only a rumble.

Her face flushed and she braced her palms on his armor, trying to push herself up. One heavily armored arm draped across her back keeping her pinned on top of him. His optics flared as he sought her eyes. "What kind of effect?" She tried to push his restraining arm off, smiling brightly at him to hide her sudden nerves.

His lips suddenly quirked into a dazzling smile. "The good kind."

She felt her face heat. She knew she really needed to put space between them, but he didn't seem all that inclined to let her up. "Good as in I make you happy cause we're friends or good as in-"

His hand fisted the hair at the back of her head to drag her down to him. His mouth covered hers demandingly and the arm draped across her shifted until his big hand gripped her hip. His own hips lifted slightly, his codpiece rubbing intimately against her. His glossa swiped her lips, claiming her mouth as he deepened the kiss.

She whimpered softly as he broke the kiss to let her gasp in air. "Oh... that kind of good." She mumbled a little dazedly. She grinned despite herself as she traced the cables in his neck. "I like that kind of good." She blushed, knowing she was babbling.

His fingers caressed her cheek, his other hand curving possessively around her thigh. "That's not even the best part."

She shifted against him, feeling her face heat as a needy ache started up between her thighs. "Care to explain the best part?"

He huffed loudly, his optics dimming again. "You smell so sweet when you're aroused."

She cleared her throat, squirming in embarrassment. "Shit. You can seriously smell that?"

He smiled lazily, his strong fingers kneading her thigh. Her eyes widened as his hands ran to her front and started undoing her jeans.

"What are you doing?" She gasped as he pushed her jeans and her panties down over her hips.

"I want to see you." He rumbled softly as he shifted to roll her under him. His big form caged hers, making her very aware of how much bigger and stronger he was even mass displaced.

It was odd, but she wasn't worried about him hurting her. His big hands tugged her shirt off and she resignedly helped him remove her bra when it looked like he might just rip it off. The big mech leaned back to stare down at her. A low thrumming purr escaped him as he lowered his head to suckle at her neck, his glossa trailing over her skin down to her breast.

She gasped as he enthusiastically suckled one of the soft mounds. Moaning, she was dimly aware of his hands guiding hers to his codpiece to have her free him. Even though she couldn't see what was going on, she felt the heavy length of his interface laying on her belly. Her hand reached blindly to grip him, stroking him to the thick tip to make his hips buck slightly.

She pushed at him wanting to do some exploring of her own and he rolled onto his back, dragging her to straddle his chest. She ran her palms over his warm armor, aware of his optics hungrily watching her every move. She felt like a stranger, a sexy stranger who wasn't afraid to take what she wanted. She peered over her shoulder to spot his interface laying proudly against his armor and she shivered.

What would something that big and long feel like inside her? She glanced at his face, floored by the utter reverent adoration on the mech's face while he waited for her to make the first move. He was her friend. Her Smokescreen.

She reached back to catch his interface, feeling it twitch in her grip. Blushing she shifted over him, guiding herself down on him. Her eyes widened as she felt the thick head spreading her. He was too big, she thought and she gasped as his hands suddenly gripped her hips and pulled her further down his length.

"Oh... Oh, God... You're too big..." She hissed feeling her pussy burn slightly as he pressed deeper.

One of his big thumbs feathered over her clit, homing in on the little nub to stroke her urgently. "You can take me." He whispered as he kept circling the sensitive bundle of nerves until she reluctantly rocked her hips.

She felt herself sink even further on him and she whimpered feeling his full length stretching and filling her. "Smokescreen..."

"That's it.." He mumbled encouragingly as he gripped her hips to move her on him.

A blissed shudder clawed through her as she braced her palms on his chest armor and started hesitantly moving. His interface seemed endless as she rode him slowly at first, but with growing confidence. Pleasure coiled and burned inside her as the head of his interface butted against the mouth of her womb again and again.

He snarled and started working her faster on him until he was huffing and she was moaning weakly.

"Please... please.. harder..." She groaned, squirming urgently. She was so close to coming it hurt and she couldn't help but dig her nails into the seams of his armor. "Smokie..."

"I found Perry."

Her eyes snapped open and she shrieked as she spotted an embarrassed looking Raf gawking down at her and Smokescreen.

"I kind of wish I hadn't, but yeah. Hi, Erin." The human soldier gave a little wave, averting his eyes. "Fowler is looking for you."

Smokescreen tensed under her, his lips peeling back from his dental plating with a snarl. "Get the Pit out of here." He growled, his arms looping around her protectively. "Leave!"

"Miss Perry." That stern voice made her want to bash her head into Smokescreen until she passed out. Anything but be seen naked on top of Smokescreen getting busy by Fowler. "We have an appointment with the SecDef I'd like to keep."

Smokescreen rolled suddenly, dumping her on the floor with a yelp of surprise. He lurched upright, snarling in rage. "Get out or I swear I'll start ripping your limbs off and beating you with them." What armor he hadn't discarded flared slightly in threat. His optics glowed bright white.

Raf cleared his throat. "I think he's serious."

Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "The Autobots are sworn to not harm humans."

Erin grabbed Smokescreen's arm as the pissed Bot started to come over the couch after the men. "You should really go!" She gasped as she curled her body around the mech's arm trying to keep him from attacking.

"I'm trying to. My pilot's busy shagging one of our allies, though."

Her face flushed and she put serious thought into letting go of Smokescreen so the Bot could kick some ass. Of course it became abundantly clear that she in no way could restrain him when he stood up with her clinging to his arm like a gecko. A buck naked gecko, she realized with mortification.

"She stays." His words were nearly unintelligible as he snarled at the human men.

"Who says shagging anymore?" She muttered as she tried to least wrap around behind his arm so she wasn't flashing the men. "Give me five minutes to calm him down!"

"You're not leaving with them." Smokescreen's optics narrowed angrily as he looked down at her with an accusing expression that made her wince. "You're mine."

Erin's eyebrows rose. "Say again?"

Smokescreen turned his scowl back on the men when Raf tugged off his flight jacket with a bright red blush and tossed it her way. She snatched at it gratefully, trying to cover herself, but Smokescreen swatted it away with a snarl.

She sighed. "Really?"

Just when Erin didn't think this humiliating experience couldn't get worse, one of the other soldiers stepped into the lobby off the elevators. The woman took one look at the scene and paled.

Moving with quick strides, Verity headed their way with a grim expression on her face. "Public sex. Kinky." Verity averted her eyes as she fished in her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. She chucked the keys at Smokescreen's peds. "Why don't you two lovebirds get a room? Since you don't have one, you can borrow mine and I'll just send you the laundry bill."

Fowler glared. "Now wait just one minute. I am not missing my appointment so you two can screw around." He jabbed a finger at Smokescreen accusingly.

Smokescreen snarled shifting to go after Fowler again. Verity grabbed the human's wrist, tugging. "Sir, no offense but don't poke at the animals." She smiled brilliantly up at the agent. "I know a pilot who'd be more than happy to take you where you need to be."

Fowler's eyes narrowed at Erin. "You can expect a disciplinary action, Miss Perry." His spine stiffened when Smokescreen made an angry sound.

"Don't talk to her."

"She's_ my_ subordinate." Fowler's face darkened with anger.

"She's _mine_."

Verity was still smiling brightly as she pushed Fowler toward the door. Raf shot Smokescreen and Erin an embarrassed look before following. Fowler sputtered indignantly as he was pushed out the door.

"You kids have fun!" Verity called out as she left the lobby with Fowler and Raf. "Room seven on this floor!"

"Well, that was-" Erin gasped as Smokescreen snatched up the keys and tossed her over a shoulder. She wheezed as the breath was momentarily knocked out of her, his jarring footsteps making it hard to breathe. "Hey!"

Smokescreen growled as he paused at a door and fumbled the key in the lock.

Erin felt dread settle inside her and she retreated nervously the instant Smokescreen set her down. She half expected the big mech to pounce her and screw her senseless, but he seemed calmer without the others around. He was still huffing angrily though while he watched.

"I'm sorry."

Erin shrugged slightly. "I think that was both of our faults." She mumbled sheepishly. She'd never in her life been so wound up that she'd even think about having sex in a public place. Lord, knew her other boyfriends had come nowhere near making her feel so sexy either.

Smokescreen huffed softly. "I scared you."

She smiled slightly looking at her bare toes peeking out from under the edge of the sheet. "Actually... it was kind of flattering in a caveman sort of way." She blushed.

The dubious look he shot her way made her want to laugh. The big mech looked as if he was trying to decide if he'd just been insulted or not. "I kind of lost my head. You must think I'm an animal."

Rubbing at the back of her neck awkwardly she smiled up at him. "Seriously. It was really flattering that you were willing to kick some ass to defend my virtue."

Smokescreen managed to look embarrassed as he huffed through his vents. His optics brightened to white again as he revved softly. "You're aroused."

Erin felt her face grow hot again and she knew she had to be bright red. The fact that he could pretty much tell what she was thinking just by how she smelled was just downright unsettling.

He grinned suddenly, touching one finger to his nose. "Olfactory sensors don't lie."

She bit her bottom lip before saying the hell with it. Even though her face was flaming, she tossed the sheet and laid back on the bed, shifting one leg to flash him in a bold move that even surprised her.

A scary snarl escaped Smokescreen's parted lips as he stalked closer. One large hand wrapped around her thigh to drag her closer to the edge of the bed making her suck in a breath at the reminder of how much stronger he was than her. He stepped between her thighs and leaned over her with a hungry glint to his optics. Her eyes flitted down his armored form, pausing in appreciation at the sight of his thick interface resting against her belly. His protoarmor was silvery for the most part, but darkened and took on a reddish tint on his interface. The blunt, mushroomed head was weeping lubricant to slicken her skin.

"How did that fit?" She mumbled, flushing when she realized she'd said the words out loud. "No offense."

Smokescreen rumbled softly. His lips curved in amusement. "You think I'm impressive?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." She chewed on her lip again, squeaking when he carefully pinned her under him with his bulk.

He made a low thrumming sound that startled her as he shifted away making her wonder if she'd said something wrong. To her surprise the big mech slid off the bed to crouch between her dangling thighs. She swallowed thickly, suddenly nervous. As alien as the idea of them having sex had seemed, it certainly hadn't occurred to her that he might try to go down on her. Hell, the one time she'd managed to convince a boyfriend to try it as a bit of tit for tat had only been memorable in how awkward and unpleasant the sensation had been.

"How much do you know about mechs?" His deep voice brought her back to the present as his large hands massaged her thighs. It was the second time he'd asked that she thought dimly as she tried to figure out what he was really asking.

"A little." She replied warily. The intent way he stared at her exposed body was starting to make her self-conscious.

"We're possessive." He muttered the words almost absently as though he were talking more to himself than her. "When you're at war... when you're constantly on the move, you don't keep many belongings. When I say we're possessive of things we feel are ours you need to understand." His bright optics flickered up to her face.

"I'm not a thing." She couldn't help the way her eyes narrowed.

His lips twitched as he leaned forward to vent warm air over her exposed sex. "I know that. I want you to be mine though. I want you in_ my_ berth." He pressed a kiss to her belly, peppering soft kisses down her body before swirling his glossa around her clit.

Her hips lifted as a whimper nearly left her lips. His big hands pinned her thighs open so his lips could seal over the sensitive little nub. A low snarl escaped him to startle her and she threw her head back as he attacked her clit with his glossa and lips. "Oh... _Oh_!"

The thrumming sound grew louder until it was almost like the big mech was purring. His broad glossa swiped her exposed pussy before he rested his chin on her belly to stare up at her. "I know I can't, but I keep thinking that you're so small I could just carry you to my quarters and keep you. You're not strong enough to get away."

She shivered in a mixture of aggravation that he'd stopped the heavenly torment of his mouth when she'd been so close to heaven and annoyance at the arrogance in his words, before she finally settled on humor. "You keep doing that I might just let you."

His optics dimmed as his large frame shivered slightly. "Don't say things like that." His lips curled in amusement, but the stark hunger in his stare took her breath away. "I'll start believing them." He made that curious thrumming sound again as he lowered his gaze to her breasts. He _was_ purring she realized in shock. "I've wondered what these would feel like." One big hand lifted to grasp and gently squeeze her breast. His thumb rubbed lazily over her taut nipple as he nuzzled her other breast. "Soft..."

"Smokescreen..." She moaned as his warm mouth latched onto the peak of one breast to suckle. The strong tugs sent molten jolts of pure need straight to her clit until she clawed at his free hand and urged it between her thighs. "Please..."

He was a fast learner, she thought wildly as his thumb lazily circled her clit and one thick finger pressed inside her. Her eyes closed in bliss as her hips bucked at the intrusion. He growled against her breast, encouraged by the needy mewling sounds she was making. She felt so wanton rocking her hips against the slow thrusts of his finger. She gripped his helm to keep his mouth where she wanted it.

* * *

Her sweet taste and her soft cries were nearly overwhelming. "Easy…" He crooned more to himself than her as he explored her sex with his tongue and lips. He couldn't resist the urge to dip his tongue into her tight channel, making her arch against his mouth. So tight…

She was already so wet for him, but he wanted to bring her to overload with a desperation that was frightening. He felt her fingers dig into seams, tugging as her hips bucked against his mouth. Every little panting breath she took ended on a whimper that drove him a little crazy.

His interface was painfully hard and ground his hips against the side of the bed trying to relieve some of the discomfort. Tending to her was his priority and judging by the sounds she was making he was doing a good job. He nuzzled her clit, and pinned her hips open when she wouldn't stop squirming. Purring to himself he suckled the little bundle of nerves and carefully pressed a finger inside her. He smiled as she shuddered and he curled the finger seeking the spot the twins had told him about.

She gasped, stiffening in his grip and he rumbled as he found it. He rubbed inside her until she thrashed and screamed. He crooned to her as he watched her hips buck in orgasm. Her eyes closed in pleasure and he couldn't help but smile as he crawled up her body.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh huh." She murmured unintelligibly, her lips curling with satisfaction.

He leaned in to nip at her jaw, before he reached between them to grip his interface and guide it to her slick sex. "We're not done yet." He admonished when her eyes snapped open. He ground his dental plating, pressing against her slowly to let her adjust.

His optics paled in pleasure as he carefully sank into her. Nothing had ever felt so good. Or so right. He gripped her hips, adjusting her so he could press all of his interface into her. He watched her moan, her fingers scrabbling at the sheets for something to hold onto.

"Don't torture me. Move." She demanded as her eyes snapped open to glare at him.

He smiled indulgently, reaching to caress her clit just to hear her whimper. Crooning to her in Cybertonian, he started bucking into her. She was perfect. So tight and wet. She was his own personal haven and he had half the thought to wonder how the other mated mechs managed to drag themselves away from their mates long enough to get any work done. And she was his mate, he decided as he adjusted the angle of his thrusts to find that spot she liked so much.

Her harsh cries of pleasure were music to his audios as he worked into her faster, mindful of his strength as he rode into her soft body. All he had to do was convince her she was his. He grinned tightly as she kissed over his chest armor, moaning his name. If all else failed he could just mount her over and over until she was too sated and exhausted to argue with him.

The idea revved him up and when she suddenly stiffened under him and her slick muscles milked his interface, he tossed his head back and roared with his overload not caring if every fragging human in the building heard and knew she was his.

* * *

Misfire and Spinister both looked up at Skywarp materialized in their midst. Spinister snarled and his arm instantly came up to shoot. Krok and Fulcrum both grabbed one of Spinister's arms.

"That's a Seeker. We don't shoot Seekers, remember." Misfire admonished as Skywarp slammed the struggling Autobot in his grip against the wall.

"I just want to shoot the Autobot."

"We discussed this. Do you remember?" Krok growled softly as Spinister shook him off.

"Not really."

"We need him alive."

"And functional." Fulcrum muttered as Skywarp proceeded to slam the back of Wheeljack's helm into the wall repeatedly until the engineer slumped with a groan.

"It's called anesthesia." Skywarp hissed at the other four Cons as he started dragging the limp Autobot by an arm down the corridor to the sound of scraping metal.

"Uh huh. Something tells me he needs his medical license revoked." Misfire watched Skywarp drag the Autobot away. The Seeker only flipped him off before he rounded a corner.

Spinister grunted softly. "I could have taken him."

"True, but that sort of thing usually warrants the DJD coming after you." Fulcrum mumbled as he made a show of examining his hands.

Misfire, Spinister, and Krok all shuddered.

* * *

Wheeljack's systems came back online in stages. He groaned in protest, raising a hand to rub his aching helm only to come up short. His optics flared to life and he stared blankly at the glow of the energy restraints he was bound to a berth with. Uneasy and tense he looked around, his spark plummeting as he realized he was in a medbay, just not Ratchet's. The metal cabinets lining the walls of the space were littered with a macabre assortment of Cybertonian anatomy as though the medic had gotten bored in the middle of an operation and simply walked off. The stains catching the light from his restraints and tossing it back in dizzying rainbows could only be energon.

"Oh, you're finally awake."

Wheeljack bit back a growl as he located the source of the voice. Knockout smiled lazily at him as he swiped at his gleaming red armor with a polishing rag.

"I do so hate doing surgery without my patients' input." The Decepticon medic carelessly tossed the rag away on a worktop. "Though it's usually just screaming and uncouth begging." He pitched his voice higher as he stalked closer. "Oh, Primus why!? No, please! I need that to live!" He chuckled, dismissively waving a clawed hand.


End file.
